Serment du Chêne
by Lyly-chan
Summary: Harry doit faire face à un choix. Et entre deux maux ne dit on pas que l'on doit choisir le moindre ? Mais peut on vraiment dire cela si cela concerne le fait de passer sa vie avec Drago Malfoy
1. Prologue

**_HP_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages tout comme le monde magique et tous ses habitants humains ou non sont la propriétés de J.K Rowling_**

**_Couple : HP/DM_**

**_Genre : Romance_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Prologue

* * *

**_

_**Ennemis de Toujours **_

Contrairement aux idées reçues par les moldus (ou sans pouvoir) le monde magique était loin d'être un monde enchanteur ou les oiseaux chantaient, les licornes broutaient librement et paisiblement, les gnomes cachaient leur or dans les champs et les elfes étaient des créatures douces et accueillantes.

Non, les licornes étaient parqués dans des enclos spécialisés ou elles recevaient les soins dû aux créatures en voies de disparition, les gnomes mourraient plutôt que de se salir dans un champ, et si vous rencontriez un elfe… vous avez huit chances sur dix qu'il soit noir et donc que son seul désir soit de vous couper la tête.

Ce monde était régi par les sorciers et les administrations qu'ils avaient mis en place au fil des siècles, notamment avec le Ministère de la magie. Mais comme tout pouvoir politique celui-ci n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg, dans l'ombre des familles s'affrontaient, combattant grâce à leur influence sur la communauté sorcière.

Ainsi deux grandes familles se distinguaient : les Potter et les Malfoy.

Toutes deux d'anciennes nobles familles sorcières. C'était bien la leur seul point commun. Elles se déchiraient sur à peu près tout les autres sujets : Si les Potter étaient des adeptes de la magie blanche, les Malfoy pratiquaient depuis des temps reculé la magie noire la plus puissante et dangereuse. Si les Potter acceptaient les sorciers nés de moldus comme nécessaire à la survie du monde sorcier, les Malfoy n'y voyaient que la perte des traditions et de la pureté du sang. D'ailleurs les Malfoy entretenaient la pureté du sang dans leur lignée, au contraire des Potter qui n'y voyaient que sottise d'un autre âge.

Ces deux familles étaient donc riches, puissantes et influentes. Mais pire que tout, elles étaient _rivales_. Et ce depuis des générations. D'ailleurs les dignes représentants de la dernière génération faisaient honneur à cette lutte ancestrale. Drago Lucius Malfoy et Harry James Potter se haïssaient et ne s'en cachaient pas. Poudlard, la célèbre école de magie qui avait vu défilé de nombreux membres de ces familles, et avait donc par là même assisté à nombre de leurs affrontements, voyait un niveau jamais atteint entre ces deux jeunes hommes.

Un niveau de violence, de haine, de rancune, coups bas, de bagarres et la liste était encore bien longue. D'ailleurs, ils avaient réussi l'exploit d'entrainer toute l'école dans leur petite gué-guerre, faisant éclaté en conflit ouvert la rivalité déjà fort avancé entre Griffondor et Serpentard. Forçant les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles à prendre partis divisant leur maison.

On les appelait les Princes de Poudlard : le Prince rouge et or de Griffondor et le Prince vert et argent de Serpentard. Le premier aussi impulsif et colérique que l'autre était froid et calculateur.

Les choses ne pouvaient continuer ainsi. Il fallait stopper ces deux familles avant que l'escalade n'atteigne un niveau critique et n'entraine le monde magique dans une véritable guerre aux raisons puériles.

_**à suivre...**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_HP_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages tout comme le monde magique et tous ses habitants humains ou non sont la propriétés de J.K Rowling_**

**_Couple : HP/DM_**

**_Genre : Romance_**

_**Note 1** :Hello ! Je tiens à m'excuser sur l'erreur qui s'est produite au sujet du prologue. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai posté hier puisque je devais me rendre en cours mais une amie. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir posté ce chapitre en prologue puisqu'il était bien écrit prologue dessus et que j'ai oublié de la prévenir du changement que j'avais fait.__Bref, cela me permet en tout cas de répondre à une review qui m'a... comment dire : étonné ? non pas vraiment, choqué ? absolument pas, troubler ? peut être un peu mais pas vraiment. En tout cas elle m'a donné à réfléchir sur ma façon d'écrire et la clarté, lisibilité de mes textes. J'espère** Eden **que tu trouveras des réponses dans cette réponse._

**_Note 2: _**_J'ai le net ! J'ai le net CHEZ MOI ! Me voici de retour mes amis ! XD (mm si j'étais jamais vraiment parti ^^)_**_  
_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Unis par des fiançailles

* * *

**_

_**1**__**er**__** Juillet**_

Drago Malfoy descendit d'un pas trainant pour rejoindre ses parents dans le grand Hall. Habillé d'une robe noire à reflet mordoré vert cintrant sa taille fine, ses cheveux blonds cascadant sur ses épaules, et avec ses bottes vertes en écailles de dragon, il était superbe comme les autres membres de sa famille. Les invités allaient, vraisemblablement, arriver bientôt et en hôte parfait, ils se devaient de les accueillir dignement.

Il en était malade.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour comme celui ci arriverait. Ces gens allaient venir ici et s'installer pour une période de deux semaines. Il en avait des frissons. Et son père qui lui avait fait la leçon en lui disant de bien se tenir. Il s'était tout juste retenu de dire à son père que si lui s'était bien conduit, ils ne seraient pas dans cette situation. Ça jamais son père ne voudrait l'entendre peu importe à quel point c'était vrai. Drago, lui, ne niait en rien sa part de responsabilité dans cette affaire.

Tout avait commencé il y a trois mois de ça. Lui et son ennemi de toujours alias Harry Potter s'étaient une nouvelle fois querellés en plein cours de potion. Le professeur Rogue avait bien tenté d'intervenir, mais cela n'avait fait qu'envenimer la situation et ils avaient fini par en venir aux baguettes, lançant sorts sur sort, avant d'en venir carrément aux mains.

Les coups pleuvaient, coups de poing, coups de pied, morsures ! Tout était bon pour faire mal à l'autre. Seulement voilà, se battre en cours de potion, c'était aussi se battre à proximité de produits hautement toxiques, hautement inflammables donc hautement dangereux.

Ils avaient quasiment détruit la salle, et explosé le mur mitoyen au bureau de Rogue, endommageant certaines affaires personnelles du professeur. De plus l'explosion avait produit une fumée rouge nocive, qui avait rendu malade, non seulement les élèves du cours, mais une bonne partie de tout Poudlard. Bien entendu, ils avaient immédiatement été envoyés au bureau de la directrice et leurs parents avaient été convoqués.

L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter la avec des centaines d'heures de retenu, perte de points pour leur maison respective, avertissement, et brimade parentale peut être même un renvoi de quelques jours. Sauf, que les choses avaient dégénéré. Oui, encore. Même aujourd'hui Drago se demandait comment ça avait pu aller jusque là.

McGonagall, la directrice les avaient fait, lui et Potter, entré dans son bureau et en attendant leur parents, était allé aider les professeurs à évacuer la fumée du château. Les Malfoy étaient arrivé les premiers et Lucius avait lancé un regard sévère à un Drago qui eut du mal à déglutir. Puis les Potter étaient arrivés et s'étaient précipité sur leur fils en lui demandant des explications.

Harry n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche.

Les Malfoy et les Potter - ou plus justement Lucius et James- avaient entamé une dispute qui n'avait fait que s'envenimer sous les yeux étonnés de leur fils. Les insultes avaient fusé, les baguettes étaient sorties.

Ces dames avaient tenté d'intervenir et de calmé leurs époux respectifs. Mais pour une raison inconnu de Drago, elles avaient fini par se disputer. Bien vite les hommes s'en mêlèrent et délaissant leur baguette - au grand choc pour Drago qui n'avait jamais pensé voir son père s'abaisser à ça- et s'étaient battus. Les femmes s'y étaient jointes à leur tour, _se crêpant le chignon_.

Drago et Harry en étaient restés cois. Aucun d'eux n'avait même pensé à bouger, trop choqué par ce qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux. Leurs parents se comportaient comme des adolescents en pleine crise hormonale ou même plus justement comme des animaux. Et oseraient-ils après vouloir punir leur fautes en ayant donné un tel spectacle de leur immaturité et de leur stupidité ?

A ce moment, la directrice était entré sûr de trouvé les deux garçons en train de se battre dans son bureau. Quelle désagréable surprise avait-elle eu en voyant ceux qu'elle accusait, regarder la scène, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. En l'entendant entrer, ils s'étaient tournés vers elle, le regard ahuri en levant les mains –d'un mouvement synchrone- en signe d'incompréhension et hébétude totale face un tel comportement.

Minerva McGonagall, en quarante ans de carrière dans l'enseignement, n'avait jamais vu une telle chose. A renfort d'eau glacé rapidement invoqué, elle avait calmé les ardeurs, des soit disant parents. Elle avait hurlé, crié, vitupéré, et demandé la grâce de Merlin pour les idiots peuplant le monde.

Comment voulaient-ils que leurs enfants aient un comportement mâture alors qu'ils se conduisaient comme des enfants ?

Les parents, d'un côté comme de l'autre, s'étaient sentis humiliés mais n'avait rien pu répliquer. Comment auraient-ils pu ? Les regards des deux adolescents brillaient d'étonnement et à leur grande honte de réprobation. Et même là, James n'avait pas su se taire :

__"Ne nous regardez pas comme ça ! Si nous sommes là c'est parce que vous aussi vous vous êtes battu !_

__ Par Merlin ! On a dix-sept ans ! Vous en avez plus du double ! Deviendrait-on stupide en vieillissant ?"_

A l'étonnement de tous, Harry avait hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment aux paroles de son rival, Drago. Ce dernier avait tout de même baissé les yeux, en croisant le regard colérique de son père. Quant même avait on idée d'être aussi puérile à leur âge ? Ou était-ce la nostalgie de leur adolescence qui les avait poussées à retrouver leurs vieilles habitudes en ce lieu plein de souvenir ?

Mais les choses avaient été plus loin encore, puisque la nouvelle de cette énième querelle Potter-Malfoy était remontée aux oreilles du Mage Blanc ou Grand Mage, la Haute autorité du monde magique. Autorité au-dessus même du Ministre de la Magie et des décisions du Magenmagot, Albus Dumbledore de son nom. Un vieux fou selon Lucius Malfoy, avis que partageait son fils après deux rencontres ou le vieil homme l'avait pratiquement harcelé pour qu'il mange un bonbon au citron. Mais ce fou avait du pouvoir, alors ils devaient de lui montrer du respect.

L'homme avait été profondément choqué et attristé en apprenant « l'incident ». Il avait fait convoquer les deux parties après les avoir convoqué par une lettre, où il les informait que leurs actes ne pouvaient pas rester sans conséquence.

Jamais Drago n'aurait cru à ça si on le lui avait raconté avant.

Les seniors Potter et Malfoy s'étaient rendus dans le bureau du Mage blanc pendant que les deux garçons ainsi que la cadette des Malfoy, Scylla d'un an plus jeune que son aîné patientait dans une alcove. Drago n'avait pas bien compris en quoi la présence de sa sœur semblait nécessaire, mais n'avait pas posé de question. Après tout, peut être que le vieil homme avait prévu de leur faire un long discours sur l'importance de l'amitié, de la cordialité entre les anciennes familles sorcières, d'autant plus quand il s'agit d'eux.

Ils étaient après tout le summum de la noblesse sorcière -bien que le dernier des Potter ait épousé une Sang-de-bourbe- et c'était eux qui avaient le plus d'influence sur la communauté sorcière.

Mais si c'était cela : où donc était passé la dernière des Potter, Marianne ? Une petite fille de neuf ans qui avait comme sont frère hérité des yeux vert plus qu'extraordinaire de sa mère.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Surtout s'il se mettait à penser que Potter avait des yeux extraordinaires.

Ils avaient donc attendu près de deux heures leurs parents respectifs dans un silence de mort. Drago comme Harry avait -à juste titre- pensé que commencer une dispute dans le petit salon bleu du manoir du Grand Mage, aurait été mal perçut. Ils avaient donc attendu calmement en silence après avoir tout juste échangé un hochement de tête en guise salut.

Leurs familles étaient finalement revenues, accompagné de Dumbledore qui souriait largement, ses yeux pétillant de malice et d'amusement. Ce qui selon Drago ne présageait rien de bon.

Et là, la bombe était tombée.

Jamais, il n'aurait cru ses parents capables d'accepter une telle chose. Et pourtant. Sa mère était très pale, tout comme Lily Potter, et son père paraissait prêt à tuer quiconque lui donnerait un semblant de motif. A la suite d'une telle nouvelle, Drago s'était tourné vers sa Némésis qui ne semblait pas prêt à réagir.

_ « C'est une blague ! »

Harry restait là, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillé par le choc, l'air de ne pas y croire. Drago lui-même avait du mal à y croire. Ils étaient tout deux en état de choc, pourtant en bon serpentard Drago savait cacher sa déconvenue sous un masque de froideur. Il le fallait bien pour analyser la situation. Il pivota et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa sœur. Elle semblait très surprise. Pourtant ses yeux brillaient d'une exaltation mal contenu. Mais c'était normal.

Un mariage dans la famille, quoi de plus excitant ?

Qui aurait cru que les familles Potter et Malfoy seraient liées par les liens du mariage ?

_**HP/DM**_

Harry Potter ne savait plus quoi penser. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ses parents laisseraient une chose comme ça. Ses parents l'avaient fiancé ! Pire que cela : ses parents l'avaient fiancé avec un membre de la très haute et très distinguer famille Malfoy !

Il était actuellement debout devant les grilles de leur Manoir et se sentait légèrement nauséeux. Habillé d'une robe vert émeraude aux manches évasées aux coudes, d'un pantalon blanc, et des botte d'un beau cuir noir, il était superbe. Sa tenue révélait sa musculature puissante, et sa haute taille, tandis que la couleur faisait ressortir ses yeux. C'était bien évidemment sa mère qui avait tout choisi, après l'avoir vu arriver habillé tout de noir, arguant qu'ils n'allaient pas à une veillé. Mais sa vie n'était elle pas finie ?

Pourquoi ce genre de chose ne lui arrivait qu'à lui ? N'aurait-il pas pu pour une fois dire à son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley : "désolé, mec, c'est vraiment horrible ce qui t'arrive" ? Pourquoi devait-il être toujours celui qui entendait cet phrase et jamais celui qui la disait ?

Il allait devoir se marier avec l'une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Quand ses parents lui avaient expliqué le pourquoi du comment, il n'avait pas voulu y croire. N'en avait il pas déjà assez avec une prophétie ? Non, bien sur que non ! Il fallait absolument que toute sa vie lui soit dicté !

En clair on lui avait expliqué que selon les paroles d'un oracle : _deux familles rivales devront se réunir, deux familles rivales en une maison devront s'unir ou le monde périr... l'Elu marqué unira les maisons, l'Elu marqué unira les deux mondes._

La magie blanche et la magie noire, la lumière et les ténèbres, les Potter et les Malfoy. Deux opposés. Ils devaient s'unir pour éviter une guerre.

Et oui, encore, encore, encore une prophétie. Il n'en avait pas assez d'une ? Non. Pourquoi tous les espoirs du monde devaient ils reposer sur ses épaules ? On allait le marier de force à Malfoy, par Merlin ! Il était maudit !

Une personne pouvait elle être si superficielle, si imbu de sa personne, si obtus, si stupide ! Il n'avait strictement rien fait pour mériter ça. Ou alors dans une autre vie ? Peut être était il un assassin ? Un tueur d'enfant ? Un mangeur de petit chaton ?

Quand il l'avait raconté aux autres, ils n'avaient pas voulu y croire. Hermione était resté la bouche ouverte incapable de parler, Ron s'était évanoui, Neville avait palis et avait du s'asseoir et Ginny était devenu hystérique à pleurer et hurler qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas vraiment compris ça. Lui faire quoi au juste ? C'est lui qui allait se marier pas elle. Que lui faisait-il donc ? Il n'avait jamais compris la petite sœur de Ron, et n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à le faire, en fait.

Ce n'est qu'à ce petit groupe qu'il avait annoncé la _chose_ et leur avait aussi parlé de la prophétie. D'un commun accord, ils avaient tous accepté de garder cela secret jusqu'à l'annonce officielle des fiançailles à la mi-aout, le mariage devant avoir lieu un an plus tard. Quand Narcissa avait annoncé que c'était à peine le temps de tout préparé pour le mariage et qu'encore c'était juste, Harry avait été ébahi.

La réaction qui l'avait le plus étonné était sans doute la réaction de Drago. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il accepte la situation si vite. Pas qu'il croyait que drago s'opposerait à son père mais tout de même. Mis à part à l'annonce Drago n'avait absolument pas réagi.

Harry soupira. Autant ne pas perdre de temps et y aller. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le brun fit face à James Potter, qui lui fit un sourire contrit.

_"Tout va bien se passer, tu verras."

Il se força à lui rendre son sourire, même s'il doutait de ses paroles. Comment cela pourrait il bien aller alors qu'ils entraient au Manoir Malfoy ?

_**HP/DM**_

_"James, Lily.

_ Lucius, Narcissa."

Les salutations entre les parents n'aurait pas pu être plus froide. Les deux partis se jaugeaient avec une hostilité palpable. Harry ne put s'empêcher de gigoter sur son siège. La tension entre les adultes était étouffante et être seul avec eux dans ce grand salon le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il en était à se demander où était Drago et Scylla. Quelle déchéance !

La conversation était d'une platitude incroyable, mais étonnemment poli entre les personnes présentes quand Drago entra dans le salon.

_"Père, Mère. Mr et Mme Potter." Quand il se tourna enfin vert lui Harry retint son souffle. Il pouvait bien parler, cet enfoiré était d'une beauté renversante. A la lueur des flammes qui réchauffaient la pièce ses cheveux aussi long que ceux de son père, semblaient formé un halo autour de sa tête. Ses traits fins hérité de sa mère ne faisait qu'atténuer la dureté de son visage sans lui donné un quelconque coté féminin.

_"Harry."

Le dit Harry eut un hoquet de stupeur. Drago Malfoy venait-il vraiment de l'appeler par son prénom ? Quand ce dernier échangea un regard avec son père, il comprit que ce ne devait être qu'une demande de Lucius pour assurer un début positif dans l'entente entre famille. Mais ça n'en diminua pas le trouble ressenti par le brun en entendant son prénom roulé sur la langue de son ennemi... ou ancien ennemi. Pourtant il se reprit assez vite.

_"Drago."

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il vit un étonnement jumeau au sien prendre place dans les yeux argentés. Mais pas seulement. Il y vit le même trouble qu'il avait ressenti.

Mais Drago se remit lui même très vite et s'installa dans le salon. Il se servit une tasse de thé et entra dans un mutisme profond. Les minutes s'écoulèrent à nouveau quand Scylla fit à son tour, apparition. Elle était souriante et détendu en totale contraste avec les autres personnes.

_"Scylla, nous t'attendions.

_ Père, Mère. Mr et Mme Potter. Harry."

Curieusement le fait qu'elle l'appel par son prénom ne lui avait pas fait le même effet. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avaient pas la même histoire et la même intensité entre eux. Cette même passion haineuse qui avait brulé pendant sept ans. On lui avait parlé d'elle quand elle était entré à Poudlard en sixième années quittant Beaubâtons. Avant cela, il ignorait même que les Malfoy comptait une fille. Et même alors il ne lui avait accordé que peu d'importance. En fait c'est à peine s'il s'était rendu compte de son existence avant de la voir attendre avec son frère dans l'alcôve du bureau de Dumbledore.

Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle était bien moins belle que son frère. Ils avaient la même peau blanche et pale; pourtant celle de Drago semblait poudrée et laiteuse alors que celle de Scylla semblait simplement manquer de soleil. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux gris mais ceux de Scylla était d'un gris terne un peu bleuté alors que ceux de son frère était d'un gris argenté. Leur cheveu blond tirant sur le platine lunaire chez Drago, n'était que d'un blond pale chez sa sœur.

Drago avait hérité des traits fins de sa mère tout en ayant le port aristocratique de son père et ce je-ne-sais-quoi de charismatique qui attirait le regard sur Lucius. Les traits de Scylla étaient trop aigu, trop anguleux pour être agréable. Son nez trop pointu, et le menton un peu trop prononcé. Elle n'en était pas moins d'une beauté qui attirait tout de même des regards emplis d'envie, mais rien de comparable à ceux qu'attirait son ainé.

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées parasites. A quoi pensait-il ? Il divaguait de plus en plus. Alors qu'il se rendait à table Harry pensa qu'il aurait aimé être n'importe ou ailleurs. Qu'il aurait préféré faire n'importe quoi d'autre plutôt que de préparer ses fiançailles avec Scylla Malfoy.

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Eden :** Tu t'interroge sur sur le fait que Harry observe la réaction de Drago. Personnellement, il me semblait normal qu'il observe plus la réaction de son ennemi de plus de six ans. Je veux dire que Harry et Drago ont beau s'en défendre ils se cherchent toujours. L'avis de l'un a de l'importance pour l'autre. De plus c'est bien dit "_la réaction qui l'avait le plus étonné"_ c'est bien sous entendu qu'il les a toutes observé (dont celle de Scylla) pour les comparer (on est d'accord que pour savoir ce qui te fais le plus d'effet il faut un ou des éléments comparatifs) mais celle de Drago l'a le plus fortement intrigué donc il s'en remémore. _

_Tu te demande pourquoi Drago aurait dû objecter ? Leur familles seront liées à travers cette alliance et ils deviendront "parents", cela à tout de même de l'importance et Drago n'a aucune autre réaction qu'un léger étonnement bien vite effacé. Ta soeur se marie avec une personne que tu considère comme une sous merde (d'après ce que tu répète à tue tête) et tu n'as aucune réaction ? Surtout connaissant le don de dramaturge de Drago, oui, c'est étonnant. Et depuis quand Drago se cantonne à ce qui est censé le regarder ? Il y va toujours de son grain de sel, alors que la rien... Même un commentaire sarcastique aurait été attendu. Et puis pourquoi nier Drago est une langue de vipère on le sait tous. De plus j'ai dans l'idée que pour Drago tout ce qui touche de près à _**son**_ ennemi le regarde. Sans parler de sa soeur.  
_

_Ensuite tu parle de cette phrase : _« Il allait devoir se marier avec l'une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde. »_ Alors la, je crois qu'il y a un problème de compréhension. C'est l'UNE DES personnes qu'il déteste pas LA personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde! JAMAIS je n'ai sous entendu qu'il détestait Scylla plus que Drago. A aucun passage de mon texte tu ne trouveras une telle chose. Tu dis qu'après seulement un an, il est étrange qu'il la déteste. Et la je te demande : au bout de combien de temps Harry et Drago se sont-ils détestés ? Il suffit parfois d'une rencontre pour aimer, apprécier, ou haïr quelqu'un, alors en un an tu peux plus que te faire une idée. Mais j'avoue que Harry se perd un peu dans le superlatif, mais il est tout de même un peu désespéré, non ? Alors il noircit le tableau un peu plus.  
_

_Et puis on a cet aperçu des "qualités" de Scylla: "_si superficielle, si imbu de sa personne, si obtus, si stupide"_ Sachant que c'est l'avis que Harry a d'elle... Mais j'avoue que c'est en partie de ma faute si cette haine n'est pas bien comprise, puisqu'elle est en partie expliqué dans le _vrai _prologue. Comment peut-il la détester sans vraiment la connaitre comme dit à la fin du texte ? C'est une haine qui est dû entre autre au relation inter Potter-Malfoy. Elle dure depuis de nombreuses générations, donc Scylla est haït en premier lieu à cause de son nom. Cependant rassure toi ce n'est pas la seule raison, parce que si lui ne lui attache pas vraiment d'importance ce n'est pas le cas de toute les personnes autour de lui. Mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt._

_Sinon , il faut comprendre que tout le reste joue sur une mauvaise interprétation du lecteur qui croit forcément au mariage Harry/Drago, parce que quand tu relis, tu peux te rendre compte que rien n'empêche le mariage Harry/Scylla.  
_

_Voilà ! En espérant avoir répondu à tes interrogations. Je te propose une deuxième lecture pour comprendre mieux._

_à bientôt,_

_Lyly-chan  
_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowlings. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

Note :1- Voilà le chapitre 2 mes amis. Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas posté avant au moins trois bonnes semaines bien qu'il soit déjà écris, je veux d'abord prendre un peu d'avance dessus.

2- Cette note n'a rien à voir avec la fic. Je viens de finir une autre fic. Une anglaise qui s'appelle **_"Peorth" _**de **_Bleudiablo_**. Je vous assure c'est un régal à lire. Elle n'est pas dans un anglais accessible et sinon le traducteur de Google suffit. C'est une fic vraiment trop mignonne qui donne envie de serrer Harry dans ses bras pour faire un poutou oui ! un poutou ! C'est une relation de mentor qui est mis en avant avec Severus/Harry et un peu tout piti peu de romance avec un Harry/Draco mais bon ils ont 11 ans donc... Vraiment, je penses de plus en plus à la traduire bien que honnêtement je crois que quelqu'un d'autre ferais un meilleur boulot. Mais bon j'y réfléchis, et même si je me décide faudrait d'abord que j'ai l'autorisation et que j'ai déjà fini mes propres fics.

3- Un peu plus au sujet qui nous intéresse, c'est à dire cette fic. On en est encore à poser les bases d'une relation amicale entre les garçons, et ça continuera encore sur les deux prochains chapitres au moins, avant que la véritable action n'arrive. Et par action je ne parle pas de l'évolution amoureuse ou sexuelle mais bien d'action XD (oui, je me sentais obligé de développé pour qu'il n'y ai pas de déçu ^^) De plus je parle de base de relation amical, ce qui veut dire que pour une _vrai amitié_ il faudra aussi attendre au moins le chapitre 5. Oui, ça n'évolue pas vite, c'est la vie. ^_^

Assez de blabla BONNE LECTURE:

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_ _**:**__** Porté par le vent**

* * *

_

_**La Nuit Du 3 Juillet au 4 juillet - Manoir Malfoy**_

Cela faisait trois jours que Harry était installé au Manoir Malfoy. Trois jours qu'il était obligé de supporter sa _fiancée_. Trois jours qu'il croyait devenir dingue. Scylla était une fille étonnamment égocentrique et superficielle -non pas que cela soit particulièrement étonnant chez une Malfoy- elle ne parlait que d'elle et de ses vêtements, de ses cheveux. De la difficulté qu'elle avait à marier les couleurs à cause de son teint pâle, de la difficulté à trouver une bonne lotion pour ses cheveux, "bien qu'ils soient toujours magnifique en toute circonstance". Et il devait passer sa vie avec _cette fille-là_.

Il voulait mourir.

Quoi que non. La prochaine fois qu'elle lui parlerait de ses problèmes de vernis à ongle, il la tuerait _elle_. Peut être en lui faisant boire l'objet du délit ? Il était sûr que cela lui ferait un bien fou. Il en était venu à plaindre Drago Malfoy, puisque les rares fois où il l'avait vu à Poudlard avec sa fiancée Pansy Parkinson, cette dernière semblait entretenir les même conversations.

Était-ce une tradition de sang pur que d'avoir des filles jolies superficielle et stupide ? Quoi qu'il devine chez Scylla un esprit aiguisé, une intelligence vive caché, enfoui sous cet amour d'elle même et des jolies choses. Tandis que Pansy...

D'ailleurs la demoiselle était, elle aussi passée deux ou trois fois au Manoir Malfoy depuis deux jours. Sans s'y installer Merci Merlin! Quand il l'avait vu arriver la première fois, il n'avait pu que se dire qu'il était maudit. Mais en voyant la tête de Drago, il avait bien dû se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

Lui et Drago étaient des compagnons de misère, si l'on puisse dire. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient rien fait pour se rapprocher l'un de l'autre au cours de ces trois jours. Il n'y avait pas eu d'hostilité présente entre eux, juste une certaine froideur et indifférence. Après tout, ils avaient leur propre problème, avec chacun un prénom féminin associé.

C'est donc pour se vider la tête et sans penser une seule seconde à son futur beau-frère, qu'Harry décida d'aller voler en ce soir de pleine lune. Il remerciait Merlin, d'avoir pensé à emmener son Eclair de Feu avec lui. Voler lui ferait du bien et l'empêcherait de faire une bêtise qui l'enverrait droit à Azkaban.

Le vent soufflait doucement, le ciel était entièrement dégagé, et la lune éclairait le parc d'une lumière argenté qui rendait tout féérique. D'une poussée vigoureuse, Harry s'éleva dans le ciel nocturne.

Pendant quelques temps, il resta là à profiter de la brise sans réellement guider son ballet, se laissant tout simplement porter. Mais sa tranquillité fut rompue quand il entendit crier son nom.

_"Potter ! Potter !"

Drago Malfoy volait à une petite vingtaine de mètre de lui. Nimbé par la lumière lunaire, il semblait une apparition fantomatique d'une beauté irréelle. Ses cheveux flottaient autour de lui, soulevé par une brise qu'Harry ne sentait pas. Serait-ce possible qu'elle se soit levée uniquement pour accentuer sa beauté ? Sortant de sa contemplation en se traitant d'idiot, Harry répondit.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malfoy ?

_ Où crois-tu aller ?

_ Quoi ?"

Harry était légèrement décontenancé. Où allait-il ? Nulle part, par Merlin. Il ne faisait qu'une petite promenade.

_"Tu ne dois pas voler au dessus de la forêt ! Je croyais qu'on te l'avait dis."

A son ton et à son air Malfoy le traitait tout simplement d'idiot. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant qu'il était déjà bien au dessus de la forêt. Un mouvement vif, il orienta son balai vers le serpentard volant non loin de lui.

_"Tu devrais essayer de réfléchir avant d'agir, Potter. La forêt qui entoure le Manoir est vraiment dangereuse. Rien avoir avec la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard.

_ Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi est-elle si différente ? demanda Harry avec une véritable curiosité, repoussant au loin sa colère naissante face au comportement agressif et moqueur du blond.

_ Celle de Poudlard n'est pas vraiment dangereuse en elle même. Ce sont les animaux et surtout les créatures magiques qui la peuplent qui la rendent dangereuse en plus de quelque plantes spéciales bien sûre. Mais cette forêt ci en plus des créatures qui s'y trouve est enchantée pour attaquer. Et quand je dis forêt c'est _forêt._

_ Tu veux dire que même les arbres...

_ Tout à fait. Ils feront tout pour t'attirer et te tuer. A part si tu es un Malfoy... enfin normalement.

_ Normalement ?

_ Eh bien oui. Il y a longtemps qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est allé pour vérifier. De plus, si la _forêt _à une allégeance, les créatures qui la peuple, non. Et puis c'est le genre de chose qui ne mérite pas de véritable confirmation puisque la règle est de ne pas y entrer et de ne pas la survoler.

_ Mais pourquoi ce genre de défense ? C'est un peu... extrême, non ?

_ Pas à l'époque où elle a été mise en place. Si je te dis 315 ans Merlin ?

_ La Grande Guerre de cent ans entre Vampire et Haut Elfe.

_ Dix point pour Griffondor, fit Drago un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Cette zone était l'une des plus proches du conflit, sachant que nous étions plus en territoire vampire qu'autre chose. Après les combat, ils étaient souvent affamé et sachant que les sorcier sont une meilleurs source de nourriture pour eux... C'est à la suite de la mort de son fils cadet Icarus, qu'Angelus Malfoy mit en place cette protection pour le reste de sa famille.

_ Hé bien. Il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, fit Harry un peu choqué qu'on puisse en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Malfoy. C'était fou. Ils venaient de discuter d'un sujet neutre sans se sauter à la gorge, sans s'insulter, sans se lancer des sorts à tout vont. Mais Harry devinait que le sujet n'y était pas pour rien. Après tout Drago était quelqu'un fier de ses origines et parler de ses ancêtres ne devait en rien le déranger. Surtout qu'Harry s'y intéressait vraiment. Regardant le blond, il se décida à parler.

_"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ?

_ Je te signale que je suis chez moi, Potter.

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !fit Harry avec irritation." Drago poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme sans détourner son regard de l'horizon.

_ La même chose que toi, je suppose. Voler."

Le regard argenté se fit plus lointain encore alors que Harry le jaugeait quelques secondes avant de sourire.

_"Compagnon d'infortune." Drago le regarda à son tour semblant ne pas comprendre ses paroles puis sourit son tour. Un tout petit sourire à peine visible mais bien présent.

Ils volèrent côte à côte quelques instants avant qu'Harry ne fronce les sourcils. Une question qui le taraudait depuis quelques années, se tenait sur le bout de sa langue, sans qu'il sache exactement comment la poser sans heurter ou vexer son vis-à-vis.

Jamais il n'aurait crû pouvoir la poser un jour, ou du moins avoir _l'occasion_ de la poser un jour. Mais ça l'avait toujours intrigué, lui qui était l'ennemi personnel de l'héritier Malfoy et se targuait de le comprendre mieux que quiconque, n'avait jamais compris. Cependant, il ne tenait vraiment pas à se disputer. Hors, tout ce qui avait attrait à un sujet personnel était synonyme de dispute entre eux.

_"Vas-y Potter. On verra bien."

Surpris, Harry jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui regardait droit devant lui, semblant ne même pas être conscient de sa présence. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, puisqu'il s'était bien rendu compte de son malaise. Il soupira.

_"Pourquoi acceptes- tu ce mariage ? Tu n'aimes pas Parkinson. Pire, tu ne la supportes pas.

_ Toi non plus tu ne supportes pas Scylla. Pourtant tu vas l'épouser.

_ Ce n'est pas la même chose et tu le sais. Je n'ai pas le choix.

_ Encore une fois l'avenir du monde sorcier repose sur tes épaules. Pauvre choux."Le mépris et la moquerie étaient évidents dans les propos de Drago.

Harry se renfrogna. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû engager la conversation avec Drago. Ce petit con arrogant lui faisait toujours regretter la moindre gentillesse. Le fait qu'il se retrouve tous les deux dans une situation impossible à vivre, ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'était pas ami. Il avait fait une erreur en posant une question aussi personnelle à Drago. D'ailleurs, il entendit ce dernier soupirer.

_"Je le fais tout simplement parce que je le dois Potter. Comme toi. J'ai des responsabilités, sans doute moins importantes à tes yeux mais impératives aux miens. Et il est hors de question que je tente d'y échapper. Devenir le prochain lord m'apportera beaucoup, mais cela va de paire avec certain sacrifice.

_Sans doute mais tout de même. Est ce que tu te rends compte que c'est un sacrifice à vie. Tu l'a verras tous les jours jusqu'à ta mort !" Drago grinça des dents.

_ Je sais cela. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le rappeler, Potter. Je sais ce qu'entraine le mariage.

_ Tu n'as même pas tenté d'annuler ces fiançailles ?

_ Non, mon mariage est inévitable. Mais oui, j'ai déjà tenté d'intervenir pour changer de fiancée. Je veux dire, c'est un mariage arrangé, une autre jeune fille de bonne famille aurait fait l'affaire. Pourtant mon père est intransigeant sur le sujet.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Pansy n'est pas vraiment le meilleur parti possible. Déjà vous ne vous entendez pas. Ou plutôt, tu ne la supportes pas. Elle n'a aucune classe, aucun goût, elle est parfois vulgaire, elle n'a ni l'intelligence, ni l'éducation...

_ Potter ! Merci pour ce compte rendu minutieux de ce que n'a pas Pansy. D'ailleurs, c'est tout de même inquiétant que tu en saches autant sur elle... Drago lui lança un regard qui se voulait suspicieux, mais qui était ouvertement amusé. Il observait Harry qui avait pali à ses sous-entendus.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore Malfoy ! On va à Poudlard depuis six ans. J'ai eu le temps de remarquer ses choses. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'observais !

_ Je n'ai jamais supposé une telle chose. Pas la peine de t'énerver Potter ! _Je te crois_. Cette dernière phrase sonnait étrangement comme un _tu ne me feras jamais croire ça, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, je fais semblant._ Harry serra les dents sachant que toute véhémente négation ne ferait que l'enfoncer un peu plus.

Comme son compagnon de vol, ne réagissait pas Drago reprit plus sérieusement :

_ J'ignore pourquoi mes parents s'obstinent. Mais tu sais mon père dit que lui non plus ne supportait pas ma mère quand ils étaient à Poudlard, confia Drago.

_ Vraiment ?

_ C'est difficile à croire, vu comme ils s'entendent aujourd'hui. Père dit qu'il trouvait mère superficielle et un peu pimbêche tandis que mère le trouvait trop arrogant et imbus de lui même.

_ Eh bien.

_ Ils se disputaient tout le temps et on tout tenté pour rompre leur fiançailles mais leur parents ont tenu bon. Ils pensent que les défauts de Pansy s'améliorent avec le temps. Je crois que mon père, est vraiment persuadé d'agir pour mon bien.

_ Sans doute. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait matière à discuter ou à comparer. On l'avait fiancé à une femme superbe, intelligente, élégante et pleine de classe. Narcissa compte parmi les sorcières les plus belle et sophistiqué du monde magique. Il ne peut pas la comparer avec Pansy !

_ Hé bien Potter ! Après Pansy, ma mère ! Quel éloge pour elle. Ne préférerais-tu pas l'épouser ?"

Harry rougit jusqu'à la pointe des orteils tandis que Drago éclatait d'un rire moqueur. Il ne pouvait pas nier que Narcissa Malfoy était une beauté. Pas comme ça mère douce, et aimant, vibrante de vie. Non, Narcissa comme tous les membres de sa famille était une beauté froide, taillé par un artiste dans un bloc de glace.

Beauté, inaccessible, étonnante, presque divine, mais sans chaleur comme seul un rêve, un fantasme idéalisé peut l'être. Elle était belle et désirable mais elle n'était pas non plus le genre de femme qu'il rêvait d'épouser... Elle était juste comme ces statuts qui nous éblouissent par leur réalisme, leur sensualité, et leur érotisme sans qu'une seul fois l'idée ne nous traverse d'en avoir une à la maison. Non pas que Mme Malfoy ne soit qu'apparence, mais comme tout bon rêve, elle ne devait être que ça : un rêve.

De son côté le blond continuait d'observer Harry avec un petit sourire railleur. Pourtant sous son air nonchalant, Drago n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait raconté au brun. Non seulement sur sa réticence à se marier mais aussi sur ses parents. Il n'en avait pratiquement jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, excepté Blaise Zabini. Mais pouvait-on comparer son meilleur ami depuis ses trois ans et son ennemi personnel depuis ses onze ans ?

Mais comme l'avait dit Potter, ils étaient des compagnons d'infortune. Qui pouvait mieux les comprendre eux et leur frustration sinon eux même. Il partageait ce même destin d'être uni à une personne qu'il n'aimait pas. Pire qu'ils arboraient, n'ayant même pas assez d'intérêt pour elles pour les haïr. Un destin dicté par d'autres sans espoir d'y échapper.

Sous le couvert de la nuit, ils pouvaient bien se laisser aller à une certaine entente.

Le silence était revenu entre eux. Paisible et sans une once de malaise. Il se laissait porter par le vent.

_"Mes parent non plus ne s'entendaient pas à Poudlard.

_ Vraiment ?" C'était au tour de Drago d'être sceptique. Il avait vu le couple Potter. Ils semblaient se comprendre à demi mot et partager les même idéaux, les même aspirations tout en étant d'un caractère différent, ce qui permettait un certain équilibre entre eux.

_"Oui. Au début, ils avaient une relation un peu comme Ron et Hermione en plus extrême. Mon père trouvait que ma mère était une "miss-je-sais-tout trop accroché au règlement". A l'inverse ma mère le trouvait, pas assez respectueux du règlement, trop arrogant et trop immature.

_ Mais ils n'ont pas eu de mariage arrangé, non ? fit Drago étonné. Si les Potter ne s'aimaient pas, pourquoi s'étaient-ils mariés ?

_ Ils n'en ont pas eu non, fit Harry en riant. Mon père est tombé amoureux de ma mère -ou plutôt s'est rendu compte qu'il était amoureux d'elle en sixième année. Mais elle, elle ne le supportait toujours pas. Quand il a essayé de sortir avec elle, il s'est fait rembarré un nombre incalculable de fois... et assez sèchement.

_ J'imagine. D'après ce que j'ai vu, elle n'est pas le genre femme à mâcher ses mots.

_ Tu as parfaitement raison. Il lui a fallut près de deux ans pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était sérieux et pour lui faire accepter un rendez-vous.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru ça. Ils ont l'air d'être si bien ensemble.

_ Ils le sont aujourd'hui.

_ Est ce que... ça te donne de l'espoir pour ton mariage ?" Harry prit une minute pour réfléchir à la question, considérant l'exemple de ses parents et sa relation avec l'héritière Malfoy.

_ "Honnêtement ? Non. Nos situations sont bien trop différentes de celles de nos parents."

Drago acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête, semblant partager son avis. Ils se turent à nouveau ne ressentant pas le besoin de parler, réfléchissant aux paroles qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Profitant simplement de la fraicheur de cette nuit d'été, de la brise légère et de la lumière de la lune qui leur offrait un formidable spectacle en jouant sur la forêt. Puis Drago proposant un duel d'attrapeur, sortit un vif de la poche de sa robe.

_ "Tu crois pouvoir gagner Malfoy ?

_ Je ne crois pas Potter, je sais."

Ils se sourirent, d'un sourire fin et empli de défi alors que le vif s'envolait dans la semi obscurité, sans ce rendre compte de l'improbabilité de leur situation. Ils jouèrent pendant près de deux heures oubliant sur l'instant, leur nom, leur avenir, et leur haine si lointaine aujourd'hui.

_**À suivre...

* * *

**_

_**N'oubliez pas les reviews ! ^^  
**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowlings. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**

* * *

Chapitre 3**__**: **__La roseraie

* * *

_

_**4 juillet - Manoir Malfoy**_

Le lendemain matin Harry s'éveilla difficilement. Lui et Drago avait jouer jusqu'à plus de trois heures du matin, alors le réveil à sept heure était un peu dure. De plus il avait toujours du mal pour se repérer le matin. Se rappeler qu'il vivait au Manoir Malfoy était un fait que ce son subconscient ne voulait pas enregistrer. Aller savoir pourquoi...

Harry se traina tant bien que mal jusqu'à la luxueuse salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Il grimaça un peu face à son reflet : pâle, les traits tirés, les cernes creusé ajoutant à cela une légère barbe naissante. Il avait sérieusement besoin de _prendre soin de lui_ comme disait sa mère. Cela ne lui arrivait pas bien souvent, n'éprouvant pas un besoin viscérale à avoir une apparence présentable, mais il devinait que sa mère n'apprécierait pas qu'il arrive dans cet état au petit déjeuner.

C'est alors qu'il sortait de la douche que la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Il avait discuté avec Drago Malfoy. Une vrai discussion ! Sans dispute, sans cris, sans insultes. C'était une première à marquer dans les annales. Était-ce l'un des effets de la pleine lune ?

Harry pouffa bêtement en se rasant. Mais son sourire disparut bien vite en se souvenant du moment ou Drago s'était élevé vers lui. Plus particulièrement le moment ou il avait cru à un complot de la nature pour rendre le blond plus beau.

N'importe quoi. Il devait bien être plus affecté par tout ça que ce qu'il croyait. Au court des dernières années il avait bien du s'avouer que le crétin arrogant devenait de plus en plus beau mais tout de même. Pourtant même en se disant ça, l'image de Drago s'élançant vers le vif d'or, illuminé par la lumière argenté les cheveux pris dans le vent, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants, restait gravé dans sa rétine.

Chassant ces pensées parasites, il finit de se préparer. Mais ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau alors qu'il descendait dans la salle à manger. Quelque chose avait changé entre lui et son ennemi. Pouvait-il encore l'appeler comme ça ? Hier soir un lien s'était créé, mais pouvait on appeler ça de l'amitié ? Peut être. Non, définitivement non. Ça pourrait sans doute en prendre le chemin en tout cas. Mais ce n'était pour l'instant qu'une sorte de trêve, entre deux personnes qui bien qu'elles ne s'appréciaient pas, se comprenaient.

Quand il entra dans la grande salle, où tous les Malfoy et ses parents étaient déjà présents, il soupira. Cette tension était invivable. Elle était moins forte qu'avant mais tout même invivable.

En s'asseyant il croisa un regard argenté. Drago lui fit un discret signe de tête auquel après une ou deux secondes d'étonnement il répondit.

Vraiment, quelque chose avait changé entre eux.

_**HP/DM**_

Drago s'était levé ce matin là, pensant à la veille. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être amusé avec Potter. C'était si étrange. Surtout leur discussion. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre ? Il avait raconté des choses personnelles au brun et ce sans aucune difficulté. Et le pire restant que ça avait été agréable.

Il ne lui restait qu'un an avant son mariage avec Pansy et il sentait de plus en plus l'étau se resserrer autour de sa gorge. L'angoisse de cette union se faisait si forte qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à dormir. Surtout que sa _fiancée,_ invitée par sa mère à passer à l'improviste, quand elle le voulait cet été, ne parlait que de cela. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était retrouver à voler hier soir. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur son rival.

Était-ce dû à un état de détresse émotionnelle avancée qu'il devait cette entente soudaine avec Potter ? Était-il si misérable qu'il cherchait une sorte de réconfort et -ou- d'oublis auprès de n'importe qui ? Il grimaça en pensant à quel point c'était pathétique.

Cependant maintenant qu'ils allaient faire parti de la même famille, peut être pouvait-il enterrer définitivement la hache de guerre ? Pour les Malfoy, la famille avait toujours été quelque chose d'important, de primordial. Passant avant l'argent, et même avant l'honneur. Un Malfoy était prêt à tout pour les membres de sa famille. Son père disait que c'était un héritage des enseignements veela, qui s'exprimait dans les quelques gènes laissés à leur descendant.

Mais y était-il prêt à franchir ce cape ? A devenir ami avec Potter? Ou alors au moins pouvait-il commencé à avoir un comportement amical l'un envers l'autre ?Ils étaient après tout _compagnon d'infortune_.

Drago se sourit à lui même. Potter avait parfois de drôle d'expression, somme toute assez drôle, mais qui collait parfaitement à la situation. Mais était-il vraiment près à devenir _ami _avec Potter ? A oublier toutes ces années de haine, rancœur, et coup bas en tout genre ?

Alors que le brun entrait dans la salle à manger et saluait les personnes présentes, il se dit pourquoi pas ? Sans vraiment être ami, il pouvait au moins continuer cette sorte de trêve déjà instauré. C'est dans cet optique qu'il adressa à Harry un léger salut qui lui fut rendu.

_**HP/DM**_

_"Harry, est ce que tu aimes cette robe. Je crois qu'elle m'irait mieux si elle était plus courte ou que...

Harry décrocha totalement. Merlin, il en était persuadé maintenant. C'était une punition divine pour des crimes passés. Quels crimes ? Il l'ignorait mais vu la punition, il ne voulait pas le savoir car c'était forcément horrible.

Rapidement, il s'excusa auprès de Scylla. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner et de prendre l'air. Le mieux serait de pouvoir prendre son balaie pour partir faire un tour mais ce n'était pas possible pour l'instant. Mais il pouvait bien s'accorder une petite dizaine de minutes pour souffler.

Harry se dirigea vers la roseraie à l'arrière du Manoir. C'était un endroit calme et magnifique qu'il avait découvert, deux jours plus tôt. Il aurait bien aimé retrouver ses parents, mais son père devait être au bureau des aurors et sa mère occupé avec Narcissa à parler du mariage. Peut être que Scylla les rejoindrait, comme ça elle le laisserait tranquille ? Ou alors elle l'obligerait à les rejoindre ? L'horreur.

Un frisson de pure terreur le traversa alors qu'il entrait dans la serre de verre. Le parfum des roses envahit immédiatement ses sens. Doux, sucré et entêtant. De plus des multitudes de variété et de couleur offraient un spectacle incroyable aux yeux. Au Manoir Potter, ils avaient de magnifique jardin mais rien de comparable à cette roseraie. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Harry se promit d'en faire installer une dans sa futur maison pour éviter de commettre un acte inconsidéré sur son _épouse_.

Alors qu'il tournait au coin vers un petit banc repéré la veille, il aperçut Drago en train de tailler l'un des nombreux rosier.

_"Drago ? Le blond surpris faillit en lâcher sa cisaille.

_ Désolé, je ne voulais pas te surprendre.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fiche là, Potter, demanda sèchement Drago.

_ Rien de spécial. J'avais besoin d'un moment de calme. Je suis venu ici hier, alors je me suis dis... Si je te dérange je peux y aller ?

_ Non. Tu peux rester mais fais toi discret.

_ Ok, merci fit Harry sans tenir compte du ton sec du blond".

Le brun s'installa calmement sur le petit banc et ferma les yeux. Le chant des oiseaux à l'extérieur de la serre et le bruit du vent passant à travers les grande porte ouverte, étaient les seuls sons audibles. Il sentait aussi les déplacements de Malfoy, mais il ne l'entendait pas. C'était comme si son pas était trop léger ou aérien pour être entendu par une oreille humaine; détail qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué au cours de ces six dernières années. C'était véritablement différent de Scylla et de ses talons claquant à tout va sur le parquet ciré du Manoir.

Harry soupira. Il avait remarqué, que depuis son arrivé, il n'arrêtait pas de comparer le frère et la sœur. C'était déjà une habitude assez étrange quand on savait qu'il détestait l'un et devait épouser l'autre. Mais le plus bizarre restait surtout le fait, que dans ces duels de pensée, Drago battait toujours sa sœur. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lutte contre cette habitude.

Mais c'était tout de même étrange de voir Malfoy tailler des rosiers. N'était-il pas du genre à avoir un domestique pour ce genre chose ? Il se souvenait parfaitement de Malfoy clamant à qui voulait l'entendre à quel point la botanique était une matière de va-nu-pied aimant se rouler dans la terre. Ne risquait-il pas d'abimer et de salir ses _jolies_ mains en faisant ça ?

Harry rouvrit les yeux et vit le blond penché sur un rosier au fleur d'un jaune éclatant. A ses côtés un petit panier d'osier contenant déjà quelques roses couleur soleil attendait. Pour la première fois il remarqua que la tenue du serpentard n'était en rien habituelle à ce qu'il portait d'habitude. Bien entendu ces vêtements n'en étaient pas moins distingué et lui seyaient avec classe. Mais ils étaient d'un niveau inférieur à ce qu'il portait d'habitude.

Un pantalon de lin beige au tissu très fin, une chemise sans doute à manche courte d'un bleu très pale. Sa robe sorcière -pour l'amour de Merlin pourquoi devait-il en porter une pour faire ça ?- était aussi d'un bleu pale quoi qu'un peu plus foncé, au manche évasée s'arrêtant au creux du coude.

Ce n'était pas exactement la tenue qu'il aurait choisi pour ce genre de travaux, mais on ne pouvait nier qu'elle lui allait à merveille avec ces cheveux clairs, nattés serrés jouant sur ses reins. Il était supposé être blond, mais il n'y avait aucun doute que les fleur feraient un contraste étonnant entre leur couleur jaune lumineuse et la couleur lunaire des cheveux de Drago Malfoy.

_"Potter, je t'ai dit de te faire discret." Harry sursauta, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à être ainsi rappeler à l'ordre. Mais justement, il n'avait rien fait ! Alors quoi ? Respirerait-il trop fort pour le Lord Malfoy ?

_"Je n'ai pas bougé de ce banc et je n'ai strictement rien dit.

_ C'est vrai. Mais ton regard pesant sur moi est tout de même gênant." Harry rougit alors que Drago se tournait vers lui un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il bafouilla quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

_"Je me demandais juste, pourquoi tu faisait ça toi même. Je ne te voyais vraiment pas faire ce genre de chose." Drago ne répondit rien et retourna à la plante, taillant deux roses de plus avant de ramassé le panier. Il le déposa sur une petite table qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici, où deux autres paniers étaient déjà posé, l'un rempli de rose d'un rose profond et l'autre rose au bords rougis.

Le blond se tourna vers le parterre de fleur et commença à parler sans regarder Harry.

_"Tu deviens vraiment curieux ces temps-ci, Potter." Harry ne nia pas. Il lui avait posé une question très personnelle la veille, et apparemment celle qu'il lui posait aujourd'hui l'était aussi. Mais il voulait savoir. N'était-il pas censé être le griffondor lunatique, impulsif, surprenant ? Pourtant depuis les quelques jours qu'il était au Manoir, Drago ne cessait de le surprendre par de petite chose. Mais ces petites choses l'intriguaient et le perturbaient. Il voulait savoir.

Il haussa les épaules bien que Drago ne le regarda pas.

_"Je suis un griffondor, je suis curieux de nature.

_ Belle excuse, Potter" dit-il de sa voix trainante.

_"Harry, Drago, Harry.

_ Bien... Harry." Il y eu à nouveau un silence. Pas du tout inconfortable. Paisible.

_"Que fais tu pour... te détendre, Harry ?

_ Euh... Comme toi. Je vole."Ils échangèrent un regard pensant tous deux à la nuit dernière.

_"Et à part ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas. J'aime faire des ballade en forêt. Ou encore jouer avec Hermes mon chien.

_ Je vois. Donc en général, tu te vide la tête.

_Euh... oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

_ Vois-tu, je ne fonctionne pas comme ça. J'ai constamment l'esprit occupé à part quand je suis sur un balaie bien sûr. Mais ce divertissement prendrait trop de temps et est trop puérile par certain côté. Il me fallait autre chose. Je me suis naturellement tourné vers les potions. Cela accapare l'esprit et il faut une concentration absolue pour réaliser certaine potion. Mais cela représentait trop de risque. Imaginons que je sois furieux pour une raison ou une autre ou heurté profondément par une nouvelle et que je me rende dans mon laboratoire dans cet état...

_ Cela pourrait devenir dangereux pour toi. Tu pourrais t'empoisonner ou pire... faire comme Neville."

Ils sourirent pensant a Neville "destructeur de cachot"Longdubat, ainsi nommé après avoir détruit pour la troisième fois en moins d'un mois la moitié de la salle de classe. C'était lui qui détenait le record d'explosion en cours de potion et par la même, le nombre d'heure de retenu avec le_ tendre _et_ doux _Severus Rogue.

_"Tout à fait. Mère a ainsi eu l'idée de me faire partager sa passion. Ici nous somme dans sa roseraie.

_ C'est un endroit vraiment incroyable. Magique.

_Oui. J'avais d'abord dans l'idée de faire poussé quelques plantes utiles, bien que détestant la botanique. Mais mère s'y est opposé. Il me fallait selon elle, faire quelque chose de ludique. Sans réelle finalité, mais qui aiguiserait et accaparerait mon esprit.

_ Et tailler des rosiers fait ça ? demanda Harry dubitatif.

_ J'étais très sceptique aussi au début. Mais après avoir vu mon troisième rosier mourir alors même que je lui donnais tout les soins approprié, j'ai du me faire une raison. Avec les rosiers, rien n'est jamais anodin. Il leur faut une quantité d'eau, d'engrais, de soleil calculé au millimètre. Il faut les tailler pour que les branches trop lourdes ne cède pas mais aussi pour que les petit bourgeons puissent éclore. Couper certaines branches pour que l'arbre devienne plus fort l'année d'après ou tout simplement pour qu'il ne meurt pas cette année-ci. Enfin, tout cela est vrai pour de nombreuses plantes."

Drago enleva un de ses gants, et d'un geste lent, arrangea quelques mèches qui s'étant échappé de sa natte, lui collaient au visage et lui rentraient dans les yeux.

Il se tourna finalement vers le griffondor et ne fut pas surpris de croiser son regard. Aujourd'hui le regard de Potter s'était fait pesant depuis le moment où il était entré dans cette roseraie. Quand il avait fermé les yeux, Drago s'était retenu de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Mais cette accalmie n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Le brun semblait l'examiner et détaillé chacun de ses gestes. Il s'était retenu le plus longtemps possible de faire une remarque, mais il avait finalement craqué. Un regard si vert... Il avait longtemps pensé que ce n'était pas naturel. Mais en voyant sa mère, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence, la couleur comme l'intensité étaient hérité de cette charmante petite rousse.

Il aurait cru que le fait que le brun pénètre son territoire le rendrait colérique ou nerveux, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il devait bien admettre qu'ainsi la compagnie du brun était fort agréable. Les nombreux silences entre eux n'étaient pas gênant. C'était comme si en étant hors de Poudlard

Il devinait que le survivant avait fuis une énième conversation avec Scylla. Lui même s'était enfui alors que Pansy lui évoquait encore leur prochaine union. C'était fou, ils étaient censé passé du temps avec leurs _futures_ mais se retrouvaient toujours à fuir à l'opposé. Et c'était la deuxième fois qu'ils se retrouvaient en tête à tête. Drago eut un léger sourire amusé que Harry ne vit pas trop absorbé par ce kaléidoscope de couleur qu'était la roseraie.

Ainsi aucun d'eux ne vit Scylla qui non loin les observait, ni le sourire qui dansait sur ses lèvres.

à suivre...

* * *

N'oubliez pas les review !


	5. Chapter 4

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowlings. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

Nous avons dans ce texte un langage peu châtier. Même si je doute qu'il soit assez poussé pour choquer, je tiens à prévenir.

Les persos avancent et viennent de lancer l'idée qui changera leurs vies ^^

**_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Nectar des Dieux

* * *

_**

_**18 Juillet- Manoir Malfoy**_

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines depuis que cette espèce de trêve avait commencé entre eux. Harry éprouvait une sensation étrange en pensant que Malfoy… Drago et lui était en train de devenir amis. Ou quelque chose d'approchant.

À son plus grand désespoir leurs parents avaient décidé que les Potter ne quitteraient le Manoir que trois jours avant son anniversaire. Pendant les secondes qui suivirent cette annonce, Harry avait littéralement haït ses parents. Comment pouvaient-ils lui faire ça ? En plus prendre cette décision sans même le consulté.

Ils avaient tenté de lui expliquer leur choix, arguant que plus il passerait du temps avec Scylla, plus s'habituerait à elle. Ils seraient mariés l'an prochain, ils devaient faire un effort pour s'entendre. Hors Harry ne semblait pas en faire beaucoup avaient-ils critiqué. Harry s'était contenté de leur lancer un regard glacé emprunté à Malfoy. Ses parents en avaient frissonné, puis il avait quitté la pièce sans un mot.

Depuis cet épisode et bien qu'il comprenne leur raison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les battre froid. Cela peinait sa mère, mais il avait besoin d'un responsable à cette histoire et ses parents étaient tout trouvés. Il savait que c'était injuste, mais lui même subissait une injustice, alors pourquoi devrait-il être le seul ?

Cependant il n'avait fait aucun effort avec Scylla, et s'était plutôt rapproché de son frère.

On le lui aurait dis moins d'un mois plus tôt qu'il n'y aurait pas cru. Mais les choses avaient changées. Lentement mais surement, elles avaient changé. Plusieurs fois au cours de ces dernières semaines, ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard. Que ce soit à la roseraie, dans le parc, aux abords de la forêt ou même les deux soirs où ils avaient profité du temps clair pour voler.

C'était étrange mais pas déplaisant. Bien que cette association avait un quelque chose de contre nature à leurs yeux. Eux, Potter et Malfoy, les fiers Princes de Poudlard, amis ? Etrange, vraiment étrange.

C'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'ils se mirent à passer plus de temps l'un avec l'autre, se rencontrant toujours aussi inopinément au détour d'un couloir. Ils discutaient de sujets neutres au début comme de quidditch de quels joueur était le meilleur de quel équipe avait ses chance pour le championnat, des études, de leurs professeurs.

Puis les sujets devinrent un peu plus personnels tout en gardant cette touche de retrait propre aux discussions que l'on a avec une simple connaissance ou quelqu'un en passe de devenir un ami. Ils discutaient de leurs amis, de leurs familles, de ce qu'ils désireraient faire après Poudlard.

Ce fut au cours d'une de ces conversations que l'idée fut lancée. Comme une plaisanterie. Une bêtise dite sans y réfléchir. Ce soir là ils s'étaient retrouvé -comme d'habitude sans s'en être concerté au préalable- au bord du petit étang présent sur la propriété.

Drago avait sorti quelques une de ses bouteilles de liqueurs sucrée. On la disait fabriqué par une tribu de Faé avec des fruits ne germant qu'une fois tous les dix ans. Ayant ressenti le besoin d'un « remontant » après la dernière visite de sa dulcinée, Drago ne s'était pas arrêté sur la rareté ou la qualité de l'élixir. Il avait besoin de boire et surtout d'oublier ce qui s'était passé… ou avait faillit se passer avec Pansy.

Il racontait d'ailleurs la dernière lubie de la jeune fille à un Harry mort de rire.

_ « … et là elle s'est jeté sur moi ! Et m'a lancé un sort de ligotage. »

Seul un rire lui répondit, Harry ayant trop de mal à respirer pour articuler un mot.

_ « Potter, je t'interdis de te foutre de moi ! C'est de loin l'expérience la plus traumatisante de ma vie. »

Le brun n'en rit que plus, puis au bout d'une bonne minute, et après quelques larmes, il se calma assez pour parler.

_ « Comment t'as fait pour t'en sortir ?

_ Je ne te dirais plus rien, Potter.

_ Allez, Malfoy tu vas pas bouder ! »

Harry pouffa autant d'amusement que d'ivresse, notant malgré ses facultés réduite que dès qu'ils se chamaillaient, ils en revenaient aux noms de famille. Il se doutait qu'ils feraient pareil en étant vraiment en colère, la différence restant dans la façon de prononcer le nom. Après tout ils avaient cultivés un art à dire le nom de l'autre comme une injure.

_ « Allez ! Dis moi comment t'as fais pour t'en sortir ? A moins que tu ais réussis à éviter le sort.

_ Et non ! J'étais trop choqué, je crois -nouveau pouffement de Harry- Arrête ça Potter ! Si Pansy débarquait à sept heures du matin en petite tenue dans ta chambre en te disant que ça ne sert à rien d'attendre le mariage, toi aussi tu serais choqué !

_ Merlin non ! Ce serait une double punition. S'en vouloir te vexer penser à coucher avec elle est presque pire que de penser à l'épouser. »

Drago lui donna un énorme coup sur la tête, manquant de s'étaler au sol dans la manœuvre. Heureusement qu'ils étaient assis, au moins il ne tomberait pas de bien haut.

_ « La ferme Potter ou je te raconte pas la fin ! »

Eh bien le Drago saoul était bien plus bavard et sans inhibition. Harry nota avec satisfaction qu'il supportait bien mieux l'alcool que le serpentard. Du moins sur la durée, parce qu'au début alors qu'il ressentait déjà les premiers effets, Drago semblait totalement maitre de lui-même. Mais peut être ne s'agissait-il là que d'un masque ? Sans doute avait-il déjà ressenti les premiers étourdissements lié à leur consommation mais qu'il les avait camouflé sous son attitude hautaine et Malfoyenne ?

Le brun décrocha de ses pensées ô combien intéressante sur le « depuis combien de temps Malfoy est-il vraiment saoul » pour écouter la fin de l'histoire.

_ « J'étais là, attaché à mon lit, sans baguette, livré à cette folle. » Harry ne pouvait nier ses talents de conteur. Il était suspendu à ses lèvres. Lèvres roses et plus charnues qu'il n'y paraissait remarqua-t-il. On aurait dit qu'il contait son combat contre une accromentula ou une quelconque créature maléfique et non contre sa fiancée.

_ « J'ai cru que c'était fini que j'allais y passer. Alors je me suis résigné en me disant que de toute les façons, je ne faisais que retarder l'inévitable puisque j'allais l'épouser. J'ai fermé les yeux attendant qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle voulait. Mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser au fait que je voulais être libre. Que si je n'avais pas ces cordes, je pourrais la repousser puisqu'elle avait posée sa baguette. Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis mis à me débattre sentant ma magie se débattre elle aussi. Je la sentais comme agité et indigné de ne pouvoir me défendre. C'était… étrange. Comme si ma magie était en vie et qu'elle faisait écho à mes sentiments. Et puis je l'ai senti s'échapper… et j'étais libre ! »

Harry regarda Drago avec effarement. Stupéfaction. Il restait immobile la bouche entrouverte à chercher comment faire part de ses pensées. Pensées qui tourbillonnèrent sous son crâne pendant quelques secondes à une vitesse folle avant de s'arrêter.

_ « Malfoy, serais tu en train de me dire que tu as fais de la magie sans baguette-et sans doute un informulé- pour te libérer de l'emprise de Parkinson ?

_ Oui. »

Harry l'observa encore une seconde avant de s'écrouler prit dans un irrésistible fou rire silencieux. Il suffoquait, les côtes douloureuses, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. C'était juste… trop. L'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda si c'était possible de mourir ainsi, et se dit qu'assurément c'était sans doute la meilleure des façons de s'en aller. Après un dernier hoquet, il s'effondra terrassé, soufflant comme après une longue course.

_ « C'est bon t'as fini de te fiche de moi ? Demanda hargneusement le blond.

_ Drago, tu dois reconnaitre que sur ce coup tu as fait fort. Vouloir à ce point échappé à Parkinson… c'est juste à mourir de rire. Si après ça elle n'a pas compris.

_ C'est Pansy elle trouvera toujours une excuse pour mon comportement fit amèrement le blond. Mais tu ne riras plus quand ce sera ton tour. Bien qu'avec Scylla les choses devraient être plus faciles. C'est une Malfoy. Elle est donc d'une beauté renversante.

_ Rien que ça. Franchement… » Il prit une pause, avalant une gorgée de liqueur. « Mais je ne sais pas si ce sera plus facile. Pansy n'est pas si moche quand on la regarde. Mais tu ne l'aime pas. Tu n'éprouve aucun sentiment quel qu'il soit pour elle, alors couché avec elle… Je ne pense pas que ce sera plus facile avec Scylla…. Je refuse de me marier !

_ Mais oui Potter. Il me semble que t'es juste légèrement bourré. Donne-moi cette bouteille.

_ Nan, pas du tout ! Je suis sorbe… robe…

_ Sobre ?

_ Oui ! Oh ! J'ai une idée !

_ Génial ! Nous écrirons cette date dans les livres d'histoire ! Ricana Drago.

_ La ferme Malfoy ! Voilà, le fait est que je suis un Potter…

_ Alors là je suis surpris !

_ Malfoy ! Et donc toi tu es un Malfoy…

_ Vu comme tu dis mon nom depuis cinq minutes j'ai plus. Au-cun. Doute.

_ Bon sang, Malfoy laisse moi m'expirer ! Euh m'exprirer…

_ M'exprimer ?

_ Tu fais chier ! T'es aussi sinon plus bourré que moi, pourquoi tu parle bien ? » Un gloussement amusé lui répondit. Confirmant par son existence que Malfoy était saoul. Aucune chance qu'un mec comme lui _glousse_ en ayant ses pleines capacités mentales. D'ailleurs, Harry était sûr que s'ils reparlaient de cette soirée le serpentard nierait en bloc.

_ « Je disais donc : tu es un Malfoy et je suis un Potter. On a qu'à se marier tous les deux. »

Drago cessa immédiatement tout gloussement et regarda Harry comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait tué toute sa famille. Un sérieux mortel, un visage blême, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulités. Harry lui rendit son regard. Totalement sérieux lui aussi.

Enfin, les deux premières minutes car après son masque, difficilement forgé céda et il explosa de rire. Il se recoucha à même le sol incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, ayant l'impression de ne jamais avoir ris comme ça. Voir Drago Malfoy, le Prince des Serpentard faire le poisson rouge prisonnier de son bocal était un évènement d'une valeur inestimable.

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur son visage et ses côtes furent de nouveau extrêmement douloureuses. Il suffoquait vraiment cette fois, incapable de contrôler ses spasmes. Mais une pleine brassé d'eau glacé le ramena à la réalité, le faisant pousser un glapissement peu masculin.

_ « T'es qu'un crétin, Potter ! »

Malfoy se leva avec toute la grâce que pouvait lui laisser la large quantité d'alcool ingurgité -c'est-à-dire très peu. Contrarié il se mit en route pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il en avait plus qu'assez que super Potter se fiche de lui ainsi. Il était un Malfoy, bon sang. On ne pouvait se gausser de lui ainsi. D'ailleurs il devrait retourner voir l'impudent et le lui faire comprendre.

Drago se retourna assez maladroitement pour mettre son idée en exécution, mais fut violement plaqué au sol avant d'avoir fait un pas.

_ « Désolé. Tu semblais plus loin y a pas deux secondes. Pensais pas te tomber dessus.

_ Potter ! Lève-toi ! T'es pas un poids plume, tu sais. »

C'est un Harry au bord du coma éthylique qui roula légèrement sur le côté, dégageant le torse de Drago, permettant à ce dernier de respirer à nouveau. Harry l'avait vu s'en aller et avait voulu s'excuser de sa blague. Il ne pensait pas que ça vexerait le blond à ce point. Mais c'est vrai que ça faisait un petit moment qu'il riait à ses dépends. Sans doute que le serpentard s'était lassé.

Alors il s'était élancé au mieux de ce que son état lui permettait, c'est-à-dire en titubant légèrement. Mais il n'arrivait pas à rattraper le blond qui restait étonnement loin. Alors il décida de faire comme dans les films moldus qu'il regardait parfois avec Ron et son parrain, et se jeta sur lui espérant attrapé un pan de sa robe ou sa cheville. Sauf, que de toute évidence il avait mal évalué les distance, il était tombé droit sur le blond quand celui-ci s'était retourné.

Ils restèrent à s'observer. Drago encore sur le dos, et Harry couché sur le côté. Sans animosité, sans colère ou haine. Juste un peu plus que de l'indifférence mais pas vraiment un réel intérêt. Le tout dans un silence assez apaisant. Que finalement Drago se décida de rompre.

_ « T'es vraiment trop con. »

Harry rigola un peu, puis prit le parte de répondre.

_ « Tu ne me feras pas croire que ce n'était pas drôle. Merlin, si tu avais vu ta tête !

_ T'aurais réagi exactement comme ça, si je t'avais demandé en mariage ! »

Le brun pâlit au propos du serpentard. Parce que même si ce n'était qu'une blague, il avait tout de même demandé à Drago Malfoy de l'épouser. Plus il palissait sous le coup de cette réalisations et plus un sourire narquois s'étendait sur les lèvres du blond.

_ « T'avais pas réalisé, hein ? T'es vraiment trop con ! »

Drago rit un peu, amusé par la stupidité du griffondor alors que celui-ci grommelait dans sa barbe. Finalement, il détourna le regard vers les étoiles alors que le brun continuait de maugréer. Doucement le silence se réinstalla entre eux, et sans qu'aucun ne s'en rende compte, ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil. Un vent froid se leva les faisant frissonner, et ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre en quête de chaleur.

**_HP/DM_**

Drago se réveilla le premier ce matin là. Il pensa qu'il était inhabituel -et désagréable- que ses elfes n'aient pas tiré les rideaux de sa chambre car les rayons du soleil matinal lui caressaient le visage. Il gigota un peu remontant sa couverture trouvant curieux cette brise assez froide qui traversait sa chambre. Un grognement se fit entendre.

Il se figea instantanément, réalisant qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa chambre. Et au vu du bras qui se resserrait autour de sa taille, il ne l'était pas dans son lit. Il ouvrit les yeux pour rapidement les refermer. La lumière était incroyablement aveuglante.

Une nouvelle tentative plus tard, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'herbe qu'il avait sous les yeux et qui lui chatouillait la joue, les arbres présents au loin, les bruits des animaux, et la lumière du soleil. Tout disait qu'il était dans le parc du manoir.

Le souffle qui frôla sa nuque le fit sortir de sa stupeur. Peu à peu les souvenir de la veille lui revenait en mémoire. Il comprit que le « quelqu'un » derrière lui devait être Potter et qu'ils s'étaient endormi dehors trop saouls pour rentrer. Pathétique. Totalement indigne d'un Malfoy.

Souhaitant ne pas être vu dans cette position, Drago tenta de s'écarté du corps encore endormi pour rentré le plus discrètement et le plus rapidement possible. Mais Potter n'était visiblement pas de son avis puisqu'il poussa une sorte de grognement, resserra son emprise sur lui et enfonça son nez dans sa chevelure y frottant son nez et en soufflant sur sa nuque. Le faisant frissonner.

Drago en resta figé. Choqué par ce geste d'une intimité trop importante à ses yeux. Puis un bâillement se fit entendre, et le blond prit conscience avec un certain affolement que son « compagnon » s'éveillait. Il repoussa le bras et se redressa.

Il ignora le grondement de mécontentement du brun mais ne put faire taire celui dans sa tête. Merlin combien d'hypogriffe se battaient-ils sous son crâne ? Il poussa un léger gémissement de douleur. Il n'avait jamais aimé boire et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela changerait.

Harry s'éveilla en douceur, resserrant inconsciemment son étreinte. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé, mais le soleil dardant ses rayons sur son visage lui garantissait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Il grogna en sentant sa source de chaleur bougé à ses côtés, et resserra à nouveau son étreinte. Harry avança son visage et senti une délicieuse odeur s'emparer de ses sens alors qu'une chose incroyablement douce caressait son visage.

S'éveillant complètement, il émit un bâillement et se sentit alors brutalement rejeté en arrière. Que se passait-il donc ?

La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut des cheveux blonds. Et une panique sans nom le prit en réalisant qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la veille. Avait-il passé la nuit avec Scylla ? Merlin, non ! Son esprit hurlait des suppliques aux cieux, quand il tomba sur des yeux argenté bien connus. Il n'y avait qu'une personne à sa connaissance qui en possédait. Un intense sentiment de soulagement prit la place de la panique.

Avant que celle-ci ne revienne à la charge. Et en force ! Que faisait Drago Malfoy dans son lit ?

Il se redressa faisant face au blond, et du bien se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il ne s'attarda pas trop sur cette constatation, sa tête et son estomac lui faisant durement payer ses excès de la nuit.

_ « Je crois… que je vais être malade. »

Drago poussa un soupir. Qu'est-ce que Potter pouvait être nul. Stupide griffondor qui ne tient pas l'alcool. Une petite voix en lui murmura que lui non plus ne tenant pas si bien l'alcool sinon, des créatures magiques ne danserait pas la valse sous son crâne. Il l'a fit taire, objectant qu'au moins lui ne semblait pas près à faire découvrir au monde ce qu'il avait mangé la veille, d'une façon par trop visuelle et odorante.

_ « Bien Potter, aussi agréable que soit ta compagnie, fit Drago d'un ton sarcastique, je rentre. »

Harry qui avait réussit à garder son estomac -et son contenu- en place, leva les yeux vers lui. Il arrangea ses lunettes et papillonna des yeux ayant du mal à s'habituer à la luminosité.

Finalement leurs regards se croisèrent et des flashs de la veille leur revinrent en mémoire, causant un certain malaise face aux souvenirs des fous rires partagé, les petites chamailleries et cette bonne humeur à se conter les petits malheurs de la vie. Ils rompirent le contact visuel et Drago se mit en route pour rejoindre sa chambre. Harry suivant quelques minutes plus tard.

Aucun d'eux ne réalisait qu'il venait de franchir un palier.

**À suivre…

* * *

**

_J'ai beaucoup ris en écrivant ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus autant qu'a moi. Les choses sérieuses commenceront dans le suivant ^^_

**Noubliez pas ! Laissez votre avis! Laissez une review !  
**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowlings. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

* * *

**_

_**22 Juillet**_

Tranquillement assis dans un des recoins du parc, Harry lisait une lettre envoyé par sa sœur. Elle disait être triste de la décision de leurs parents puisqu'elle aurait souhaité passer plus de temps avec lui, mais était heureuse de passé plus de temps avec son parrain Remus qui lui faisait tout plein de dessert au chocolat et discutait livre avec elle.

Voilà une chose qu'Harry n'avait jamais vraiment pu comprendre. Sa sœur faisait une consommation excessive de livre pour son jeune âge, ressemblant un peu à Hermione sur ce point. Cependant elle faisait un nombre mirobolant de fautes d'orthographe. N'était-ce pas antinomique ?

Harry poussa un soupir. Marianne lui manquait à lui aussi. Malgré leur différence d'âge ou peut être grâce à cela, ils avaient tissé un lien très fort. Il passait en général une grande partie de ses vacances avec elle au grand dam de Ron. Puisque quand il était avec elle, Harry devenait beaucoup plus calme, enclin à la lecture et aux passes temps silencieux. Mais cette année serait différente.

Tournant la tête vers la roseraie, il distingua une forme qu'il savait être Drago Malfoy. Depuis l'autre jour, ils s'étaient à peine parlé, comme gêné par ce qui s'était passé. Alors même qu'il ne s'était rien passé de vraiment gênant. Mais c'était comme si une barrière s'était érigé entre eux. Différente de celle du début qui n'était composé que de haine, mais tout aussi efficace.

En outre Harry pensait de plus en plus à ce qu'il avait dis ce soir là. Il ne l'avait dis qu'en plaisantant mais plus il pensait et plus cela lui semblait sensé. Épouser Drago Malfoy. En y réfléchissant bien, cela ne représenterait que des avantages. Bien entendu ils se disputaient tout le temps, n'étaient jamais d'accord sur rien, et pensait que l'autre avait l'intelligence d'un véracrasse.

Mais il leur arrivait aussi de s'entendre, preuve étant cette amitié naissante entre eux. Et Harry était sûr qu'en poussant un peu, ils pourraient devenir de très bons amis. Ce n'était évidemment pas le premier pilier qu'il aurait choisi pour bâtir un mariage, mais c'était déjà beaucoup plus que le mépris qu'il ressentait pour Scylla.

Restait le plus difficile à faire : aborder la question avec le blond.

En regardant la silhouette marché sous la voute de verre, Harry prit la décision, d'y réfléchir plus tard. Pour l'instant il avait deux lettres à écrire. Une à sa petite sœur et l'autre à son parrain qui d'après les dire de sa cadette avait déjà plusieurs fois tenté d'entrer au Manoir Malfoy pour le voir. À chaque fois il s'était fait refoulé par un James prévenu par Remus des intentions du descendant des Black.

Ses parents voyaient d'un mauvais œil l'arrivé de Sirius dans la maison des Malfoy, car il y avait un passé assez chargé entre Lucius et lui. Un passé fait de colère, de dispute et de haine. Et c'était sans parler du fait que l'actuelle Mme Malfoy n'était autre que sa cousine. Cousine qui suivant les demande familiale avait coupé tout lien avec l'homme. Et le fait que malgré son reniement Sirius ai hérité du titre de Lord Black ainsi que de toute la fortune s'y rattachant aggravait encore l'affaire.

Non, il valait mieux tenir son parrain à l'écart pour l'instant. Et lui écrire une longue lettre serait la meilleure chose à faire pour éviter qu'il ne défonce la porte du Manoir. Harry comprenait parfaitement que l'homme s'inquiète. Pour lui, il avait toujours eu deux pères James et Sirius. Cela pouvait sembler étrange mais c'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses.

Sirius avait toujours été la pour lui. Même plus que son père. Il pouvait absolument tout lui dire en étant sur que cela reste entre eux et en obtenant deux ou trois conseil au passage. Peut être devrait-il lui parler de son idée avec Malfoy fils ?

Harry y réfléchit quelques minutes avant de repousser cette pensée. Sirius était déjà contre son mariage avec Scylla, alors lui parler d'un rapprochement avec Drago serait signé son arrêt de mort ou sa visite immédiate au Manoir.

Il sourit en songeant à un Sirius paniqué défonçant les portes du Manoir pour sauvé son filleul désœuvré sans aucun doute ensorcelé. Lançant un dernier regard à la roseraie, Harry prit le chemin de sa chambre, l'esprit encore encombré.

_**HP/DM**_

En ce début de soirée, moins d'une heure avant le dîner, Drago était assis sur l'un des confortables fauteuils du salon raccordé à sa chambre. Il semblait imperturbable à l'extérieur bien qu'une bataille épique se livrait à l'instant même dans sa tête. Le motif de la lutte était de savoir si c'était lui qui était fou ou si c'était l'énergumène face à lui. Parce que pour lui avoir dit ça… Ou peut être était ce simplement son ouïe qui faiblissait, lui faisant entendre des choses qui n'étaient pas. Il se décida à vérifier.

_ « Peux-tu répéter Potter ?

_ Bien sûr. Je crois qu'on devrait réfléchir au fait qu'on pourrait se marier. Toi et moi. Nous.

_ Bien. Suis-moi, fit Drago en se levant.

_ Où ?

_ Voir ta mère. Elle est médicomage, non ? Elle saura quelle maladie attaque ton cerveau. »

Harry se dégagea de la prise de Drago. Apparemment le blond ne semblait pas prêt à accepter ça comme une idée potable. Il avait décidé après l'envoi de son courrier et après près de trois heures de débat mental, de faire au plus simple et de parler au serpentard. Mais celui ci ne prenait définitivement mal, cette proposition. Était ce si difficile de s'imaginer marier avec lui ? Il fronça les sourcils, et se rassit à sa place alors que Drago restait debout.

_ « Je suis sérieux, Malfoy.

_ Mais moi aussi, Potter. Tu délires complètement. Nous marier, et puis quoi encore ? Je refuse même d'envisager une pareille infamie.

_ Tu pousses pas un peu là ? Une « infamie » ? Et puis d'ailleurs, ça veut dire quoi ?

_ Comment peux tu savoir que j'exagère, si tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire ?

_ J'en sais rien, sans doute que ça a une connotation tragique, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. »

Drago s'assit en soupirant, tentant de clarifier ses pensées. Une migraine semblait lui lancer quelques regards aguicheurs, elle ne tarderait plus à venir s'enrouler amoureusement autour de son crâne. Posant les doigts sur ses tempes pour effectuer un massage préventif, il leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis.

_ « Écoutes, je sais que ça parait fou…

_ Paraitre ? _C'est_ fou.

_ Sans doute. Mais regarde les choses de façon objective. Il y aurait de nombreux avantages : tu n'aurais pas à passer ta vie avec Parkinson et moi avec Scylla. Nous ne nous sommes pas entendus ces dernières années mais ces derniers jours ont prouvés que nous pouvions nous entendre. Je suis sûr qu'avec le temps on pourrait devenir amis. Ce qui serait beaucoup plus facile à vivre qu'avec Parkinson qui croit toujours que tu es fou amoureux d'elle et que tu attends avec impatience le jour de votre mariage. »

Drago eut une légère grimace. C'était vrai que même après toutes ces années, Pansy restait persuadé qu'il était timide dans l'intimité, et respectueux des traditions. Les deux raisons pour lesquelles ils n'auraient jamais eu une relation plus poussé. Mais de là à épouser Potter.

Harry voyant qu'il avait capté l'attention du serpentard continua sur sa lancé. Il fallait juste faire réfléchir le blond. Lui présenter les avantages et les convenaient comme on présenterait un quelconque projet financier. Parce que c'était ce qu'il demandait à Drago : d'investir sur lui, et non sur Pansy. Mais pour cela il valait que ça vaille le coût.

_ « Mon idée se base sur notre amitié. Toi comme moi, n'éprouves qu'un certain mépris mitigé à un certain dégout pour nos fiancés.

_ Hé ! Je te signale au passage que Scylla est ma sœur, Potter !

_ Sans doute, mais je ne vois absolument pas en elle tout ce que tu m'as décris. Elle est infernale et je jure devant Merlin que si je dois passer les dix prochaines années avec elle, l'un de nous n'y survivra pas. »

Devant cet éclat, Drago se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. C'était tellement pathétique. Et totalement divertissant. Il ne savait pas à quoi jouait sa sœur mais c'était fort amusant à première vue. Bien sûr, sa sœur était narcissique, égocentrique, matérialiste au possible, hautaine et capricieuse. Mais elle n'était pas que ça. C'était une Malfoy et elle avait été élevé pour avoir de la conversation, sur l'art, la littérature, la politique, l'économie, la culture en générale.

Pourtant elle ne faisait pas du tout montre d'un quelconque esprit critique ou intellectuel devant Potter. Les premières fois ou son rival l'avait rejoint arguant que la jeune fille était trop superficielle, il n'avait rien relevé. Il connaissait sa sœur, et savait qu'elle l'était. Mais pour qu'elle le fasse fuir ainsi tout le temps, il y avait véracrasse sous roche.

Il en avait parlé à Potter pour l'inciter à parler avec la jeune fille de chose plus édifiante que la nouvelle collection de Safrana Vanguiz, allant même jusqu'à lui conseiller l'un des ouvrage préféré de sa sœur. Mais ça n'avait de toute évidence pas marché. Et la même question encore et toujours : que mijotait Scylla ?

Drago secoua la tête, alors que Potter reprenait son argumentation.

_ « Nous avons toujours été rivaux. Il y a une certaine forme de respect entre nous même s'il était teinté de haine. Mais on peut dire que cette haine n'est plus et même qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment été…

_ Du calme Potty. Et toutes ces années de disputes, de coups bas, et autres joyeusetés. Tu range tout ça où ?

_ Dans le simple fait que nous sommes des Potter et Malfoy. On nous a dis dès notre plus jeune âge que nous devions nous détester et c'est-ce que nous avons fait. Mais dès qu'on a eu une chance de se connaitre un peu mieux, comme ces dernières semaines, tout à changé.

_ Tu es malade. Je refuse d'entendre…

_ Écoute-moi ! On ne s'est jamais laissé une chance, dépassé par nos noms, nos principes, nos idéaux. Je te demande de mettre tout ça de côté une minute…

_ Tu me demande de mettre ma vie de côté Potter !

_ Juste une minute. Et dis-moi, si en tant que personne à une autre tu ne m'apprécie pas ! »

Ils se faisaient face ébranlés par les mots, autant l'un que l'autre. Harry en commençant à parler n'avait pas prévu d'aller jusque là. Il n'avait même pas réfléchit lui-même à tout ce qu'il venait de lancer au visage de Drago, mais ces paroles lui semblaient si vraies qu'il ne pouvait en douter. Si Drago n'avait pas été un Malfoy, nul doute qu'ils auraient pu s'apprécier. Même en ayant des idées différentes.

Mais leurs noms s'étaient dressés comme une barrière entre eux. Leurs noms, leurs parents, leurs amis, et les attentes qu'ils avaient tous d'eux. Ils avaient simplement suivis les directives du monde sans vraiment y réfléchir librement. Mais Harry en avait assez qu'on lui dise quoi faire et quand le faire. Merlin pour une fois dans sa vie, il voulait être libre.

On ne lui laissait même pas le choix de la personne avec laquelle il devait passer sa vie. Tout comme Drago. Il voulait choisir. Rien qu'une fois se rebeller ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour marquer sa volonté.

Et c'est-ce qu'il dit à Drago.

Celui-ci le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Trois mots résonnaient inlassablement dans son esprit : _Marquer sa volonté_. Avait-il jamais pu faire une telle chose ? Non, on lui avait toujours tout dicté et il avait toujours obéit. Il avait toujours cru être libre mais en quelques mots dans ce petit salon, Harry Potter avait ébranlé cette certitude.

Allait-il laisser ses parents lui dicté toute sa vie ? Au risque de la lui gâcher ? Il savait que ses parents l'aimaient, mais l'aimeraient il tout autant s'il n'était pas si docile, obéissant ?

Épouser Pansy était à ses yeux une sévère punition, qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter. Mais peut être justement était-ce là le problème ? Dans le fait qu'il n'ait rien fait.

Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux émeraude déterminés du brun, qui semblait attendre sa décision.

_ « Tu sais qu'il nous faudra des héritiers. » Le regard vert vacilla quelque peu, surpris par cette phrase, avant qu'un sourire ne se forme.

_ « Et où est le problème ?

_ Le problème est dans le fait qu'il faudra qu'on couche ensemble, Potter !

_ Et alors ? »

Drago était un peu perdu. Cela ne le dérangeait vraiment pas de coucher avec lui ? Un garçon ?

_ « Drago, honnêtement coucher avec toi serait surement la parie la moins dérangeante de cet arrangement. »

Drago resserra ses bras autour de lui sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Le regard de Potter glissait sur son corps d'une façon presque indécente et c'est avec horreur qu'il sentit ses joues prendre une teinte rosé.

_ « Potter !

_ Oui ?

_ Cesse immédiatement ce regard salace. Je te signale que je n'ai pas encore dit oui. »

Le regard cessa mais le sourire narquois resta en place. Drago se demanda si un esprit serpentard ne se serait pas glissé à la place de celui de son vis-à-vis.

_ « N'es-tu pas censé être hétéro ?

_ Bof.

_ Comment ça « bof » fit Drago excédé.

_ Je dis, repris Harry d'une voix grave, que quand je vois une belle chose je ne m'inquiète pas de ce genre de détail. »

Drago se demanda l'espace d'une seconde s'il devait s'énervé pour avoir été traité de chose. Mais l'étonnement était trop fort. Il avait du mal à enregistrer que Potter vienne de lui dire un truc pareil.

_ « Est-ce que ça te pose un problème, Drago ? »

Avoir toujours cru le griffondor comme un petit garçon pur, perdu dans la recherche de la parfaite épouse, et découvrir un jeune homme conscient de son physique et aimant s'amuser était un peu beaucoup pour son esprit. Surtout avec ce petit sourire séducteur que lui faisait le brun à l'instant.

Cela faisait trop de révélation d'un coup. Mais en jetant un œil à Potter, il comprit qu'il lui fallait dire quelque chose. Rejeté la proposition ou l'accepter. Le brun lui laisserait surement un peu de temps s'il le lui demandait, mais Drago savait que s'il faisait trainer les choses, jamais il n'oserait.

Il reprit finalement la parole.

_ « Personne ne sera d'accord avec une telle chose.

_ Nous ne demandons pas leur avis.

_ Ils feront tout pour nous en empêcher.

_ Et nous ferons tout pour réussir. Et puis de quoi se plaindront tes parents, je suis bien meilleur partie que Pansy. Plus riche, plus célèbre, plus noble, plus beau...

_ Merlin Potter ! Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais rajoute narcissique à la liste. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé, avant de redevenir sérieux.

_ « Est-ce que tu as un plan ?

_ Hum… pas vraiment.

_ Cela m'aurait étonné, fit Drago en s'asseyant.

_ Hé ! J'ai tout de même une idée de départ. Mais il faudra que tu m'aide.

_ Lance toi.

_ Déjà, ma mère n'est pas médicomage.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Non, souffla Harry en roulant des yeux. Elle a travaillé quelque temps comme langue de plomb mais a arrêté suite à la naissance de Marianne. Depuis elle travaille à l'écriture d'un livre sur la magie ancienne.

_ Intéressant. Étrange que je n'en ai pas entendu parler. C'est pourtant un sujet qui m'intéresse beaucoup. La Magie Ancienne et a Magie Runique sont des Arts presque perdus. Une grande partie de ce qu'ils étaient, a été perdu au cours du temps. On les utilisait peu du fait de leur puissance et de leur instabilité s'ils étaient mal utilisés.

_ Parfait. Si tu t'y intéresse ce ne devrait être que plus passionnant pour toi. Voilà, il a environ un an, ma mère m'a parler d'un certain rituel. Elle disait qu'il s'appelait _Le serment des astres Nocturnes._ »

_**HP/DM**_

Scylla caché derrière la porte esquissa un sourire. Elle n'avait pas pensé que ce serait Potter qui lancerait cette idée en premier. Elle croyait d'ailleurs qu'elle serait forcée de le faire au risque de se faire coincer par son frère. Mais Potter était vraiment un griffondor : si imprévisible.

Et son discours pour convaincre Drago était assurément parfait. Scylla croyait en tout ce qu'il avait dis, c'est pour cela entre autre chose qu'elle l'avait poussé dans les bras de son frère. Ça avait été toute une mission : se montrer insupportable et par trop superficielle pour qu'il passe plus de temps avec Drago, qu'ils puissent se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents. Bien au contraire.

Elle s'en était rendu compte en intégrant Poudlard, qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre ces deux. là Son frère, si impassible la plupart du temps devenait si exalté dès qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Potter, qui ne lâchait pas Drago du regard une fois qu'il entrait dans son champs de vision, le détaillant jusqu'à l'indécence.

Quand on lui avait annoncé son futur mariage elle y avait vu la parfaite occasion de réunir ces deux là. Ça aurait été pratiquement impossible autrement de créé une occasion où ils auraient pu se rencontrer et discuter. Et ce sans se disputer. Mais elle avait réussi ! Elle avait littéralement sauté de joie en les voyant dans la roseraie peu de temps après l'arrivé du brun, discutant paisiblement.

Ils n'étaient pas encore amoureux. Ou ne s'en étaient pas encore rendu compte plutôt. Leur union ne se basait pour l'instant que sur une sorte d'accord presque commercial. Mais elle était sûre qu'ils se rendraient bientôt compte qu'il y avait plus que cela.

Tendant l'oreille, pour entendre la suite de la conversation, elle soupira de frustration. Étant calmé les garçons avaient adopté un ton plus bas ce qui faisait qu'elle n'entendait pratiquement plus rien. Mais c'était bien. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire là. Son travail était fini, tout était entre leurs mains et si Drago découvrait qu'elle les avait manipulé lui et Potter, elle ne pensait pas y survivre.

Souriant malicieusement, elle disparut dans les ombres du couloir de l'immense Manoir Malfoy.

_**À suivre…

* * *

**_

_**Et voilà l'idée du mariage est lancé ! L'idée du Serment aussi, et vous verrez pourquoi celui ci va changer de nom plus tard.**_

_**N'oubliez pas de laissez votre avis ! Laissez une review ! ^_^  
**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowlings. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

**_Petite note d'auteur_** : Je ne sais pas exactement comment commencé cette note parce que je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de "soucis" avant. Mais vraiment j'aimerais comprendre ce qui se passe. Ça fait un petit moment que j'ai commencé cette fic et avec plus d'une quarantaine de mise en alerte près d'une vingtaine de mise en favoris, je ne comprends assurément pas pourquoi un si faible nombre de review. Ne vous y trompez pas, je ne fais pas la chasse au review mais avec les chiffres préalablement cité, vous comprendrez mon étonnement quant au fait que j'atteigne difficilement cinq reviews par chapitre. Surtout que j'ai à chaque chapitre de nombreux ajout sans un mot. Le fait est que c'est tout de même un brin décourageant surtout quand je vois les retours que j'ai sur d'autre fic. Avoir un mot du lecteur est toujours réjouissant, pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. Ce que vous avez ressenti à la lecture. Si ça vous amuse, ce qui ne vous semble pas logique, ce qui vous plait et ce qui ne vous plait pas.

Enfin ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de laissé cette fic. Surtout que son écriture m'amuse et me détend vraiment. Je ne vous embête plus et merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire ma note.

Bonne Lecture !

_**

* * *

****Préparatifs et Vieux Fou****  


* * *

**_

_**25 juillet**_

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait fait sa proposition à Drago et depuis Harry avait fait venir en douce certains livres de sa mère grâce à Dobby, son elfe personnel. Le petit elfe avait été difficile à convaincre, mais avec un léger tremolo dans la voix quelques fausses larmes et il l'avait convaincu de garder tout ça secret.

Le blond s'était immédiatement mis au travail, étudiant les notes de Lily Potter. Revoyant les bases dans ses propres manuels pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Il n'avait pas accepté l'aide qu'il lui avait proposé, arguant qu'il ne ferait que le gêner, n'étant calé dans aucun des domaines nécessaire.

Sans compter que cela semblerait louche qu'il soit trop souvent fourré ensemble, surtout pour étudier. Drago avait l'habitude de passer de longues heures à la bibliothèque durant ses vacances mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas d'Harry et ses parents se seraient posé de nombreuses questions en le voyant faire. De plus, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour donner le change, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait passer du temps avec Scylla.

Étonnement cette dernière s'était montrée moins superficielle, plus amusante et plus intelligente ces derniers jours. Harry avait commencé à voir ce que Drago lui décrivait de sa sœur, et il soupçonnait une certaine manipulation de sa part. Mais il ne voyait pas bien son objectif dans tout cela, et préférait sincèrement ne pas chercher.

Il venait de quitter la jeune fille, justement et se trouvait aux portes de la bibliothèque des Malfoy. Quand il y était entré pour la première fois, il s'était dis qu'une personne comme Hermione mourrait d'extase devant pareil spectacle. Des centaines voir des milliers d'ouvrages bien aligné le long du mur, sur autant étagères. Pas aussi grande que celle de Poudlard mais presque.

Au détour d'une rangé, il trouva Malfoy penché sur un énorme livre. Le blond ne l'avait pas repéré, lisant en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'une façon très tentante selon Harry. Depuis qu'il avait fait de l'idée d'épouser Drago une réalité ou presque, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder et de l'admirer d'une façon qu'il s'était toujours interdite avant. C'était comme si un tabou avait sauté, et qu'il voyait vraiment Drago pour la première fois.

Il pouvait admirer sans complexe : cette peau pâle à l'air tendre, ses joues rebondies, frôlées, caressées par ses cheveux blond presque blancs au mèches folles aujourd'hui, ses lèvres un peu rouge maintenant d'avoir été maltraité, et ses yeux argentés qui se levaient vers lui avec interrogation.

_ « Potter, pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Harry surpris papillonna des yeux avant de sourire à son vis-à-vis.

_ « Je te regarde. »

Trois mots qui mirent une certaine tension dans la pièce. Mais cela ne dura pas, comme Harry s'y était attendu, Drago se repris bien vite.

_ « Eh bien si tu as fini de me regarder, on pourra peut être parlé ?

_ Oui ! Je suis prêt fit en prenant place à la table. »

Le serpentard prit un air assez professoral et commença à parler d'une voix claire.

_ « J'ai fait des recherches sur le rituel dont tu m'as parlé. Il est bien comme tu t'en souvenais un rituel de fiançailles. Mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. En fait, il lie les personnes censées se fiancer en créant un puissant lien magique. Il est fait de tel façon, qu'après le mariage n'est presque qu'une formalité. D'ailleurs, à une époque le rituel servait de mariage. Mais avec l'apparition du Ministère de la Magie, il y a eu la création d'un nouveau rituel qui permettait l'inscription directement dans les registres du Ministère.

_ L'apparition de la bureaucratie.

_ Tout juste. Mais il a définitivement été abandonné, en partie à cause du caractère définitif du rituel.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Imaginons que tu te fiance à une jeune fille et que trois jours après le rituel tu découvre qu'elle te trompe et porte déjà l'enfant d'un autre.

_ Ouche ! Coup dur, fit Harry en imaginant la scène.

_ Potter, concentre-toi.

_ Oui.

_ Donc il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Sauf, qu'il en existe qu'en même un.

_ Faut savoir. Y en a un ou pas ?

_ Il y en a un, mais il était illégal. Pour le serment, il faut les préparatifs habituels : quelques runes tracé au sol, une potion, deux personnes pour prêter serment ainsi qu'une personne neutre. Une personne ayant forcément des pouvoirs magiques, pour que lui et sa magie soit témoin du serment. C'est la que réside la faille. En tuant ce témoin au cours d'un autre rite, on peut briser le serment. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux en grand totalement effaré. Avait-il bien compris ? Malfoy parlait de meurtre avec un tel détachement que s'en était choquant.

_ « Tu veux dire que si je voulais me désengager de cette fille qui m'a trompé, je dois sacrifier la personne officiant en tant que témoin ?

_ Tout à fait. De nombreux sacrifices ont eu lieu et ce pour différentes raisons. Je peux te dire qu'à partir de là, on réfléchissait beaucoup avant d'accepter cette charge. D'ailleurs, à une époque les témoins officièrent masqués, avant que le ministère n'interdise définitivement la pratique.

_ Tu m'étonne qu'il l'ait interdite. Mais ça veut dire que c'est un rituel illégal ?

_ Non. Il aurait dû le devenir, mais la loi définitive n'est jamais passée. Il est passé à la trappe, ayant été fortement déconseillé mais c'est au fil des siècles qu'il a été complètement oublié.

_ Ok. Donc pour que l'on fasse ce rituel il nous faudrait un témoin ?

_ Oui, obligatoirement.

_ C'est mauvais. Ça nous force à mettre quelqu'un au courant de nos plans.

_ Pas forcément. Au bout de trois jours de recherche tu penses bien que j'ai fait quelques découvertes. »

Harry secoua la tête en observant le visage fier et rayonnant de son vis-à-vis.

_ « Alors ?

_ Comme je te l'ai dis, il faut une personne disposant de magie pour pouvoir officier. Une personne, pas un sorcier, pas un humain.

_ Tu veux dire qu'une créature magique pourrait le faire ?

_ Oui, une créature magique doué de conscience, donc pas uniquement guidé par son instinct.

_ Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils pas utilisé ce procédé, plutôt que de tuer des sorciers ? Non pas que je trouve ça mieux. Mais je connais le mépris que les sorciers accordent, par exemple aux elfes.

_ C'est simple. Imagine un instant deux familles de Sang-purs qui doivent s'unir et que le témoin soit un elfe de maison. Cela serait un irrespect incroyable, surtout que cela prouverait que le parti qui l'aurait proposé ne tient pas à faire durée l'union.

_ Je comprends, fit Harry pensif.

_ Bien. Et comme tu es un amoureux invétéré de ce genre de créature…

_ Tu penses que je connaitrais quelqu'un qui serait d'accord pour faire ça, répondit Harry sans relevé le côté méprisant du commentaire du blond.

_ Tout à fait. »

Harry réfléchit à qui pourrait se prêter à cela. Il ne pouvait pas le demander aux elfes, il était sûr que Malfoy père s'il le découvrait, n'hésiterait pas à tuer la pauvre créature. De plus ils étaient affiliés aux maîtres de la demeure dans laquelle ils servaient, nul doute qu'ils les vendraient à la première occasion. Volontairement ou non.

Il pensa aux centaures, mais abandonna tout de suite l'idée. Ces êtres étaient trop compliqué, trop difficile à comprendre. De plus ceux gambadant sur la terre des Potter pourrait être tenté d'en informer son père, puisque le chef de leur clan était un de ses grands amis. Quant à ceux de la forêt interdite…

La forêt interdite…

L'idée le frappa de plein fouet. C'était parfait. Génial. Sans faille. Ils iraient trouver cette personne, et elle le ferait pour lui. Elle l'aimait bien depuis leur première rencontre, et son esprit espiègle la pousserait à les aider, sans rien révéler à une quelconque autorité. Quoique, ce serait assez dure puisqu'elle ne s'éloignait jamais du bois. Pour plus de sécurité, ils iraient la trouver le jour même.

Il leva ses yeux émeraude vers Drago.

_ « J'ai la créature magique parfaite. Mais il nous faudra aller à Poudlard, elle se trouve dans la forêt interdite.

_ Tu veux nous faire entrer dans cette maudite forêt ? Demanda Drago la mine un peu inquiète.

_ Oui, mais pas très profondément. Ce sera parfait. Nous pourrons effectuer le rituel à l'abri des regards et personne ne trouvera jamais qui nous avons choisi. Et même s'ils le découvraient, ils ne pourraient rien lui faire. »

Un peu septique, Drago sembla le jaugé du regard. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Et puis Potter semblait vraiment sûr de ce qu'il avançait, alors pourquoi ne pas lui laisser le bénéfice du doute ? Et puis si ça ratait à cause de lui, il ferait en sorte qu'il ne l'oubli jamais.

_ « Bien. Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais, Potter. Je vais te faire confiance sur ce coup là. »

Drago reprit un des livres posé sur la table grimaçant un peu.

_ « Un soucis ?

_ Pas vraiment. Les ingrédients ne sont pas vraiment simples à trouver et sont assez nombreux. Ce n'est pas une potion très simple. Mais j'y arriverais.

_ Donne-moi les plus courants, je suis sûr de réussir à les obtenir.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Et puis plus ta liste sera courte moins les soupçons se poseront sur ce que tu fais.

_ Pas bête. »

Ils prirent environ une demi-heure, pour se partager la liste des ingrédients utiles à la fabrication du breuvage qui lierait leurs destinées. Drago en possédait déjà un certain nombre, la potionologie étant sa passion. D'autres pourraient avec un peu de persuasion et de discrétion, être récupéré chez Rogue, le parrain du blond. Et Harry pensait pouvoir se procurer quelques plantes chez son ami Londubat, qui possédait une serre avec de nombreuses plantes rares.

Drago s'inquiéta un peu de ce qu'il allait dire au petit brun pour expliquer sa demande.

_ « Je lui dirais que c'est pour toi. Que mes parents voudraient qu'on fasse la paix et que je cherchai un cadeau à t'offrir. Connaissant ton amour pour les potions les ingrédients rares me semblaient un bon choix. Il n'y a que trois plantes, il ne devrait pas comprendre à quelle potion, elles sont destinées.

_ Surtout que bien qu'il soit un génie en botanique, il est une nullité en potion. »

Harry aurait bien aimé pouvoir défendre son ami, mais il ne pouvait pas disputer le blond alors qu'il n'énonçait qu'une vérité. Aussi se contenta-t-il de hausser les épaules.

Pour finir ils se partagèrent la petite liste d'ingrédient restant à acheter sur le chemin de Traverse et dans l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est Drago qui irait dans cette dernière ayant apparemment l'habitude de s'y rendre pour s'y fournir. Harry ne demanda pas quoi, ne tenant pas à avoir une discussion sur la légalité de certains produits.

_ « Combien de temps pour faire la potion ? Demanda Harry.

_ Si on arrive à se procurer tout les ingrédients pour le 1er aout, je dirais trois jours. Donc tout sera largement près pour le six, qui sera le soir de la pleine lune. Le meilleur soir pour effectuer le rituel.

_ Bien. Il faut absolument le faire avant l'annonce officielle de mes fiançailles avec ta sœur.

_ Aurais-tu peur du scandale, Potter ?

_ Pas vraiment. Je pensais juste que nos parents prendraient moins mal la chose sans l'humiliation publique.

_ C'est assez juste, sourit Drago. »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la sombre bibliothèque semblant chercher ses mots. Harry sut instantanément qu'il n'aimerait pas ce que le blond lui dirait, car un Malfoy ne cherche _jamais_ ses mots.

_ « Tu sais Potter, maintenant que j'ai ce rituel, je pourrais tout simplement choisir quelqu'un d'autre que toi avec qui l'effectuer. » Le serpentard fit une pause dans son discours. « Il n'y a que toi qui ai l'obligation de te lier à un Malfoy, je pourrais choisir n'importe qui. »

Se tournant vers le brun, Drago fut surpris de ne voir qu'un sourire amusé sur son visage. Aucune crainte. Aucun doute. Seule une tranquille certitude éclairait les prunelles émeraude.

_ « Mais tu ne le feras pas, Malfoy.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Et oui. Tout simplement parce que je suis irremplaçable, répondit Harry en se levant. » Il rejoignit le blond et se mit face à lui. Assez proche pour que leur vêtement se frôle. Drago lui haussa simplement un sourcil intrigué à ses propos.

_ « Qui pourrais-tu choisir ? Qui serait à la hauteur ? Je ne me surestime pas Malfoy et on le sait tous les deux. Je suis le seul que tu considère comme ton égale et ce depuis notre entrée à Poudlard. Pourquoi cela changerait aujourd'hui ?

_ Peut être que je ne veux pas d'un égal dans ma vie ? Remarqua le blond.

_ Pour t'ennuyer, jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? Je suis le seul qui te convienne et on le sait très bien, l'un comme l'autre. Je suis celui qui mettra du piment dans ta vie de lord bien rangé. Notre rivalité, notre amitié, cette relation étrange entre nous… c'est la seule chose qui te contentera. Qui fera battre ton cœur de glace, qui fera courir le sang dans tes veines, souffla lentement Harry à l'oreille du blond. Blond qui frissonna à ce contact.

_ À tes propos je pourrais répondre que je suis aussi le seul qui te convienne Potter, dit-il en reculant d'un pas.

_ Je ne nie pas, Malfoy. »

Ils s'observèrent quelques minutes les yeux dans les yeux comme cherchant à déchiffrer les pensées de l'autre. La tension dans la pièce ne cessait d'augmenter alors que leurs regards se soudaient l'un à l'autre.

Finalement Drago se détourna, retournant à ses notes posé sur la table alors qu'Harry suivait sa fine silhouette des yeux. Il sourit en pensant que bientôt, l'odieux serpentard serait à lui. Il se demanda aussi pendant une seconde, s'il n'était pas un peu masochiste. Sinon comment expliqué qu'il se réjouissait d'avance de tous les affrontements ainsi que de toutes les disputes futures avec le serpentard ?

Harry rejoignit son complice à la table et ils se mirent à discuter de la façon dont ils quitteraient le domaine Potter dans la nuit du six Aout. C'était une aubaine incroyable que leurs parents aient décidé de faciliter leur rapprochement, en se rendant chez les Griffondors pour passer le dernier mois de vacance.

Au début, Harry n'avait pas été follement heureux de la perspective de passé encore un mois en la compagnie de Scylla. Et de Lucius ! Puisque comme le couple Potter avait été invité le couple Malfoy l'était tout autant, Drago s'étant greffé habilement sur l'ensemble. L'homme lui jetait un regard dédaigneux à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir, comme s'il était le plus généreux des hommes en lui permettant de respirer le même air que lui.

Mais Harry avait revu son point de vu, quand Drago lui avait expliqué en quoi cela leur était favorable. Cela leur permettrait d'être ensemble le jour j, et de régler les détails de leur plan si un problème devait survenir. C'était donc une chance, même si Harry avait continué de grommeler pour la forme.

Après près de deux heures de discussion dans le secret de la bibliothèque, ils se séparèrent. Drago devait se rendre à la roseraie, et Harry rejoindre Scylla et sa mère dans le petit salon. Mais alors que chacun s'en allait de son côté, Harry fit demi tour et saisis Drago par le coude, le tournant pour lui faire face.

_ « Que se passe t-il ?

_ Rien de particulier. Juste une petite chose à faire. »

Sans que Drago n'eut le temps de réagir, Harry se pencha et déposa un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres. Plus un frôlement, une caresse qu'un véritable baiser. Le tout avant de se redresser et de se précipiter dans le couloir, par peur de représailles.

_ « POTTER ! »

Le cri de colère du blond, résonna tout autant que le rire amusé du farceur brun.

_**HP/DM**_

Albus Dumbledore s'était toujours vu comme un homme bon, altruiste et généreux. Il avait toujours tout fait pour que le monde magique et le monde tout court se porte pour le mieux et ce déjà bien avant sa lutte -et sa victoire- contre Grindelwald. En prenant cette fonction de haut mage, fonction créé spécialement pour lui, il avait toujours agi dans l'intérêt de tout un chacun, mais il sentait venir le temps du repos.

Oui, il commençait à se faire vieux et aspirait à une retraite bien mérité. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était déjà choisi un héritier : Harry Potter. Le jeune homme avait la puissance, le cœur et l'âme d'un mage blanc. Sa victoire contre le mage noir à à peine un an ne faisait que le confirmer. Harry était profondément bon et généreux. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait choisi pour la réalisation de son plan.

Mais que dirait le jeune homme s'il savait ?

Il comprendrait assurément qu'il n'avait fait cela que pour le bien de tous. Bien évidemment qu'il comprendrait son choix. Le fait de faire croire à une fausse prophétie pour unir les deux plus grandes familles rivales du monde magique, était justifié. La nécessité de stoppé cette stupide rivalité n'avait cessé de se faire de plus en plus forte.

Les Malfoy s'enracinaient de plus en plus profondément dans les ténèbres, il fallait les en sortir. Au train où allaient les choses, il ne leur donnait que deux ou peut être trois générations avant que l'un d'entre eux ne devienne un mage noir. Et c'était une chose inacceptable. Seul l'espoir que l'influence d'une famille si noble que les Potter pourraient avoir sur eux, l'avait poussé à mettre ce plan au point.

Il avait pensé à l'union de Marianne avec l'ainé des Malfoy, pensant qu'une ascendance directe sur la lignée première serait plus efficace. Mais le jeune homme était déjà fiancé et Lucius n'aurait jamais accepté une telle chose pour son héritier. Sans compter que l'enfant encore très jeune, il aurait fallut attendre au minimum dix ans, avant la naissance du prochain héritier.

Lucius aurait définitivement été contre. Si seulement il avait pu mettre le nom de Drago où même le cité indirectement. Mais s'il l'avait fait nul doute que Malfoy aurait senti la supercherie. Les prophéties étaient rarement précises et celle-ci l'était déjà bien trop.

Une seconde idée avait traversé son esprit, avant qu'il ne la rejette totalement. Unir Drago et Harry serait une mission trop difficile. Déjà pour les raisons préalablement cité -ciel il imaginait déjà la colère de Lucius à cette proposition. Et outre passant le fait que les deux garçons se seraient sûrement entre tué, c'était surtout qu'il se doutait un peu de l'influence négative que pourrait avoir Drago sur Harry.

Non, il était persuadé qu'une chose pareille serait forcément mauvaise. Au vu de la puissance magique de Harry, que sa ligné soit orienté d'une quelconque façon vers la mal serait plus que catastrophique. Non, le choix de le marier à Scylla lui assurerait une descendance puissante au vu du pédigrée malfoyen, tout en gardant une position forte du côté du bien. Scylla serait assurément plus manipulable que son frère.

Même en sachant que le mariage n'influencerait pas directement, la lignée principale, il restait persuadé que le fait que les deux familles se côtoies ne pourrait être que bénéfique au côté du bien. Et donc au Malfoy eux même. L'union d'Harry et Scylla n'amènerait que de bonne chose.

Albus poussa un soupir de lassitude mêlé à une certaine satisfaction. Il devenait vraiment trop vieux pour faire tout cela. Mais bientôt il cèderait sa place à Harry. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme se marierait, aurait des enfants, tout en faisant son apprentissage à ses côtés.

Tout était prévu pour que le futur ne soit que radieux.

_**À suivre…

* * *

**_

_**Merci Lolotte et Yuutsu pour vos reviews. Yuutsu je te pose une question assez bête mais vu que ça ressort partout sur le site j'aimerais bien savoir: c'est quoi une Mary-sue ?**_

_**Gros bisous ! bye.  
**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowlings. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

**_Yuutsu_** : Merci pour tes explications et ta review. Je pensais pas trouver ça sur Wiki. Je suis allé voir sur la page et c'est fou comme y a des informations sur la fanfiction, c'est effarant. Et oui, Bubus se fait rouler alors qu'il croyait rouler les gens, comme on dit "tel est pris qui croyait prendre" XD

_**SakiG**_ : Merci pour ta review. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser cette fic. C'est juste que le nombre d'alertes et le nombre de passage sur la fic était totalement décalé par rapport au nombre de reviews. J'ai près de 50 alertes maintenant alors quand à la fin j'ai cinq reviews, je me pose des questions. Mais comme j'en discutais la dernière fois, mm avec deux review par chapitre je n'abandonnerais pas ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Les amis & la famille**_

* * *

_**28 Juillet**_

Enfin ! Enfin il était de retour chez lui.

Ce fut la seule pensée d'Harry alors qu'il se jetait sur son lit, les bras en croix le sourire aux lèvres. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa maison puisse autant lui manqué, croyant que le fait de passé neuf mois sur douze à Poudlard, distendrait ses liens. Mais il n'en était absolument rien.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et une petite boule aux cheveux bruns se précipita sur lui, lui coupant le souffle en atterrissant sur son ventre.

_ « Harry ! »

Le prénommé entoura sa jeune sœur de ses bras, la serrant contre son cœur. Elle lui avait manqué cette petite teigne. Ils ne pouvaient passer que peu de temps ensemble puisqu'il était à l'école le reste de l'année, mais les grandes vacances étaient un des moments de l'année où il lui accordait toute son attention. Enfin, c'était avant.

_ « Oncle Sirius et Oncle Remus attendent au salon.

_ Super, dit Harry en remettant sa sœur sur ses pieds, avant de lui-même se lever.

_ Ron, Hermione et Ginny sont là aussi. »

Harry s'étonna à nouveau du mépris que cette petite fille si douce, pouvait mettre dans le prénom de la sœur de son meilleur ami. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Marianne n'appréciait absolument pas la rouquine, et le lui faisait savoir très clairement, à chaque visite. Il avait eu beau essayé de lui parler pour comprendre et lui faire arrêter, il n'était arrivé à rien. Elle n'avait même pas voulu lui expliqué les raisons de son animosité.

_ « Ok, allons-y alors. »

Quand ils descendirent au salon, Harry fut pris dans une forte étreinte. Il reconnu tout de suite son parrain. L'homme le détailla sous toutes les coutures, vérifiant que les _maléfiques_ Malfoy n'avaient rien fait à son filleul. Harry fut salué par Remus moins brutalement mais tout aussi chaleureusement.

Ses amis aussi l'accueillir avec entrain entre embrassade et poignée de main virile. D'une certaine façon, il se sentait soulagé d'être parmi les siens. Mais en même temps une légère sensation de manque se fit sentir. Est-ce que Malfoy lui manquait ? En tout honnêteté, oui.

Ces trois derniers jours, et ce depuis l'incident à la sortie de la bibliothèque- il s'était échiné à trouvé moult façon, de faire tourné en bourrique le serpentard. Le frôlant avec nonchalance, les bras, le ventre et même le bas du dos. Quand le blond se mettait en colère, il répliquait qu'il ne savait absolument pas de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

Ce jeu avait bien entendu certaines limites, parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas de se mettre à dos son complice. Ou de lui faire douter de la justesse de l'idée de leur union. Mais cela avait été diablement amusant, de voir se colorer les joues encore assez ronde de l'héritier Malfoy. Que ce soit de colère ou de gène.

Et puis il n'y avait pas que ça. En un mois, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble -encore plus depuis leur idée de fiançailles- que ce soit pour voler de nuit, se promener dans le parc, boire au bord du lac, ou prendre un moment de calme à la roseraie.

Oui, il s'était habitué à Drago, à son mauvais caractère, sa langue de vipère, ses remarques acerbes, ironiques mais pas forcément fausses. À leurs discussions sur le quidditch -qui aurait pu croire qu'ils ne supportaient pas la même équipe ?-, les cours, la politique et même la nourriture. En un mois ils avaient véritablement appris à se connaitre et surtout à s'apprécier.

_ « Harry ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes mec ? »

Retournant son attention à Ron il lui sourit, en se demandant comment ses amis prendraient la nouvelle, quand il leur annoncerait. Devait-il le faire avant ou attendre, pour le leur dire en même temps qu'aux parents ? Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque se dit-il. Non-pas, qu'il n'ait pas confiance en eux, mais il suffirait que cela leur échappe ou que leur conversation soit surprise par la mauvaise personne pour que tout tombe à l'eau.

Et il ne préférait pas imaginer ce que Drago lui ferait dans ce cas là !

Reprenant franchement les conversations en cours, Harry se dit qu'il penserait à tout cela plus tard. Il était avec ses amis et sa famille pour l'instant, il pouvait bien en profiter. Et puis Drago serait bientôt là, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Cela lui fit penser qu'il devait aussi écrire à Neville, et que le plus tôt serait le mieux. Mais pas maintenant. Plus tard.

S'en suivit un après midi de forte convivialité. Il avait retrouvé sa famille.

_**HP/DM**_

Drago était assis dans la petite bibliothèque du second étage et observait sa sœur. Cette petite bibliothèque était considérée comme celle des enfants, car elle était emplie de différents manuels de classe et d'ouvrage de toute sorte pour aider aux cours. C'est dans cette pièce que les enfants Malfoy avaient l'habitude d'effectuer leurs travaux scolaires.

Et c'est la qu'il avait trouvé sa sœur. Quand il était entré, elle lui avait semblé légèrement fébrile. Cela ne faisait que renforcer son intuition, que Scylla lui cachait quelque chose. Car Scylla, bien que doué dans l'art du mensonge et de la manipulation, n'était pas aussi doué que son frère dans l'art de la dissimulation. Particulièrement pour un œil aussi exercé que celui de Drago.

Mais que lui cachait-elle ? Ou plutôt tentait-elle de lui cacher ? Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute, que cela ne resterait pas secret longtemps. Surtout si cela concernait comme il le soupçonnait, ce jeu étrange qu'elle avait joué avec Potter durant le mois écoulé.

Cette attitude si dérangeante et si stupide. Elle avait en tout point copié l'attitude de Pansy dans ses grands jours. Pansy qu'elle traitait comme une moins que rien et qu'elle abhorrait au-delà de l'imaginable. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Qu'avait bien pu imaginer cette petite tête blonde ?

Il aurait pu se mettre en quête de réponse bien plus tôt si Potter ne s'était pas amusé avec ses nerfs, ces trois derniers jours. Le balafré se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant et c'était assez gênant. Mais à jeu là, le brun ne le battrait pas, il mettrait un point d'honneur à lui rendre la pareille une fois chez lui.

Drago avait la quasi certitude que cette belle assurance affiché, n'était que façade et qu'en se montrant à son tour assez direct, le griffondor perdrait de sa superbe. En subissant sans réagir, trop étonné par le comportement de Potter, il s'était fait avoir. Mais ça changerait et c'est Potter qui regretterait son jeu. Une légère couleur rosée pris à nouveau place sur ses joues, en pensant au comportement du brun et surtout face à ses rougissantes réactions.

Agacé, il claqua de la langue, ce qui fit sursauter le précédent objet de ses pensées qui releva la tête vers lui. Très clairement et pendant une bonne seconde avant qu'elle ne se reprenne, Drago vit de l'appréhension dans ses prunelles bleutés.

_ « Voyons Drago ! Ce comportement n'est pas digne de toi. Encore moins dans un lieu d'étude. »

Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers elle, voyant avec un certain amusement teinté de frustration, un nouvel éclair appréhension traversé ses yeux. Mais avant même qu'il eu ouvert la bouche un elfe apparut. Le soulagement de Scylla était si grand qu'il transpira littéralement par tous les pores de sa peau.

_ « Maitre Drago Malfoy, vos ami sont ici et vous attendent dans votre salon, monsieur. Mr Théodore Nott Jr ainsi que Mr Blaise Zabini.»

Drago qui n'avait pas quitté la blonde des yeux, la vit clairement retenir un soupir de soulagement, avant qu'elle ne se lève. Elle lui lança un petit sourire tout de même assez tremblant avant de parler.

_ « Dis le bonjours à Blaise et Théo de ma part, Drago. Je vais dans ma chambre m'allonger un moment. Je me sens un peu fatigué tout à coup. »

Alors qu'elle se tournait, et marchait au pas de charge pour rapidement prendre la porte, la voix de son frère s'éleva :

_ « Garder des secrets fatigue son homme. C'est bien connu. »

Scylla se figea une seconde avant de continuer son chemin sans un regard en arrière. Sur les lèvres du blond un sourire s'étira. Sa sœur n'avait jamais réussi à lui cacher quoi que ce soit. De plus il aimait les énigmes. Il saurait et cela avant de partir au Manoir Potter.

_**HP/DM**_

Assis dans le parc à l'orée de la forêt, Harry était avec ses amis et sa sœur. Ils s'étaient éloignés des adultes pour pouvoir discuter plus librement. Sirius n'avait pas voulu que son filleul s'éloigne mais encore une fois, Moony s'était montré efficace. Il lui faudrait demander un jour au lycanthrope, comment il pouvait aussi bien contrôler le brun.

_ « Alors Harry, dis nous comment ça s'est passé ? Tu ne nous a même pas écris pendant tout ce temps, dit Ron. »

Sur le coup, Harry réalisa que c'était vrai. Il avait peu ou pas du tout pensé à ses amis. Et encore moins à leur écrire. Il lui était arrivé une ou deux fois de se dirent qu'ils lui manquaient ou que si Ron ou Hermione était là… mais c'était tout. Des pensées fugitives sur des moments définis.

_ « Moi, j'ai reçu des lettres ! Fit Marianne. Harry sourit face à son air si fier.

_ Je suis désolé les gars. Je n'y ai juste pas pensé.

_ Mais alors comment c'était ? Demanda Hermione à son tour.

_ Hé bien… Sommes toute assez banal. J'ai passé du temps avec Scylla sinon j'allais voler, ou lire un peu. Hermione, je pense que tu mourrais de plaisir en voyant leur bibliothèque !

_ On s'en fiche Harry ! Dis-nous plutôt comment c'était avec Scylla et avec Malfoy ! Rétorqua Ron.

_ Ron pourquoi faut-il toujours que… »

Harry décrocha de la dispute de ses amis et vit sa sœur les observer avec un certain intérêt. Elle trouvait toujours amusant de les observer se disputer. Ils n'avaient pas perdu cette manie même après leur mise en couple, même si les disputes se faisaient quant même moins nombreuse. C'est Ginny qui les interrompit en s'adressant directement à Harry.

_ « Harry soit franc, comment vis tu ça maintenant ? Est-ce que tu t'entends mieux avec Scylla maintenant ? Tu crois… pouvoir l'aimer un jour ? Fini-t-elle la voit un brin tremblante. »

Le couple se tut observant Harry avec grand intérêt.

_ « Honnêtement, Scylla… c'est une personne difficilement cernable. Elle a agi exactement comme la présentait sa réputation à Poudlard : superficielle, frivole et narcissique mais… je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle faisait semblant.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Hermione.

_ Elle… Drago m'a dis…

_ Drago ! Hurla pratiquement Ron choqué.

_ Oui, Ron. Drago. C'est nos parents qui souhaitaient qu'on s'appel par nos prénoms. Je le fais parfois ou je l'appel par son nom comme avant. C'est pas important.

_ En effet continue sur Scylla, fit Hermione en toisant le roux. Ils ont fait ça parce qu'après tout, bientôt ce sera ton beau frère.

_ Oui. Donc Drago m'avait dis qu'elle avait des défauts -même beaucoup- mais que ce n'était pas par chance qu'elle était l'une des meilleures de son année. Il m'a dis qu'elle avait été élevé pour pouvoir parler de tout les sujets au moins de façon superficielle pour conduire une conversation. Ajoutant même qu'elle aimait surtout la littérature.

_ Mais elle n'en parlait jamais avec toi.

_ Non, Herm'. Elle ne parlait que de sujets stupides et si j'essayais d'amener autre chose, elle se braquait en tournant la chose en ridicule. Maintenant que j'y pense ça me paraît vraiment étrange. »

C'est vrai qu'il avait été tellement occupé par Malfoy fils, qu'il avait presque délaissé la sœur. Ce malgré le fait qu'il s'était rendu compte de son étrange comportement. Il avait repoussé l'idée songeant qu'il avait plus important à faire. Mais quel était l'objectif de Scylla dans tout ça ?

L'éloigner d'elle ? Surement. C'était une méthode étonnement efficace. Pour tenter de le lassé pour qu'il rompe leur fiançailles ? Non, il n'avait aucun pouvoir là-dessus. Ou du moins c'est qu'elle devait penser. Peut être utilisait elle son temps à quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit ? Ça semblait bête, puisque les fois où elle était seule, Harry la retrouvait souvent dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne faisait rien de spéciale.

Que gagnait elle en l'éloignant ainsi ? Sachant que si elle le lui avait demandé il l'aurait laissé seule, si c'était un besoin de solitude. Peut être qu'elle le détestait tout simplement et qu'elle trouvait amusant de faire de sa vie un enfer ? Voilà une hypothèse qui tenait déjà mieux la route. Surtout avec une Malfoy.

Harry secoua la tête sortant de ses pensées à la question de Ron.

_ « Mais avec Malfoy ?

_ Lequel ? Fit Harry amusé. J'étais dans un Manoir rempli de Malfoy je te signale.

_ Arrête ça ! Tu sais que je veux parler de… Drago. »

Ron prononça le nom du blond avec un tel dégout, qu'Harry éclata de rire avant de se figer brutalement. Si Ron réagissait comme ça maintenant, comment réagirait-il en sachant plus tard ? Se mettrait-il en colère ? Refuserait-il de lui parler ? Lui tournerait-il le dos ? Est-ce que ça valait la peine de perdre l'amitié de Ron ?

Si elle n'était pas assez forte pour résister à ça : oui. Parce qu'un ami ne vous demande pas de passer toute votre vie aux côtés d'une personne qui vous révulse. Un ami aura en tête votre bonheur. Pas son simple confort, parce que ce n'était pas comme s'il demandait à Ron de devenir ami avec Drago. Éviter de l'étrangler serait amplement suffisant. Mais Ron serait-il capable de passer par-dessus sa haine pour lui ?

_ « Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

_ Oui… euh. Drago ne m'a pas posé de problème. Au contraire. Ça été une surprise mais on s'est très bien entendu, en fait.

_ QUOI !

_ Pas la peine de crier Ron, fit Ginny en lui envoyant un coup derrière la tête.

_ Mais… mais… il dit qu'il s'est bien entendu avec Malfoy ! Et vous trouvez ça normale ?

_ Pas vraiment. Mais si tu le laissais s'expliquer, on aurait déjà le fin mot de l'histoire, répliqua Hermione avec agacement. » Vexé, le rouquin se tut. « Alors Harry ?

_ Eh bien, on a été en contact à plusieurs reprises et on a pu discuter. On s'est rendu compte qu'on était pas si différent que ça. Deux fils héritiers de deux grandes familles, ayant d'énormes responsabilités sur les épaules et surtout forcé au mariage avec une personne, qu'ils n'aimaient pas.

_ C'est vrai que dit comme ça, murmura Hermione. »

Il y eut une minute de silence peiné. Enfin, peiné pour les amis d'Harry qui pensaient à tout ce qu'on attendait de lui, ainsi qu'au fait qu'il allait s'engager dans une union sans amour. Harry lui était pris dans un silence rêveur songeant, au moment passé avec le blond au Manoir. C'est juste à temps qu'il retint un sourire amusé de se glisser sur ses lèvres.

_ « C'était comme si loin de Poudlard, notre rivalité n'avait plus vraiment lieu d'être.

_ C'est assez surprenant, tout en étant assez compréhensible.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Mione ? Moi je dis qu'il faut qu'on l'emmène d'urgence à Ste Mangouste. On lui a retourné le cerveau là-bas.

_ Pfff. Réfléchis un peu Ron ! Loin de la pression sociale exercé par les autres -que ce soit la famille, les amis ou même les différents étudiants de Poudlard- ils ont pu discuter sans avoir à porter un masque et sans le poids de la rivalité légendaire Griffondor/Serpentard. C'est logique. Sans le regard des autres vous pouvez être Harry et Drago. Sans être les princes de Griffondor et Serpentard, les héritiers de noble familles, Potter et Malfoy ! Juste vous. »

Harry sourit à Hermione heureux qu'elle ait compris ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Mais comment aurait-elle pu ne pas comprendre ? Hermione Granger comprenait toujours tout et savait toujours tout ! C'était ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de Miss-je-sais-tout en première année. Il pencha la tête et sans qu'il ne le veuille les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

_ « J'ai trouvé un moyen d'échapper à ce mariage. »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui éberlué, suspendu à ses lèvres. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, maudissant son impulsivité griffondor : que pouvait-il être stupide parfois ! Hermione affichait une mine inquiète, Ron avait légèrement pâli mais l'observait avec attention, Marianne semblait juste intéressé, et Ginny avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres. C'est Hermione qui rompit le silence.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Harry ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois le faire. »

La voix de son amie était douce presqu'éteinte. Un peu douloureuse. Et Harry comprenait bien qu'elle disait ces mots à contre cœur et que si ça avait été en son pouvoir jamais il ne se serait marier. Si ça n'avait pas concerné le monde magique et toutes les personnes y vivant, elle aurait remué ciel et terre pour arrêter ce mariage.

_ « Rassure-toi Mione. Je vais me marier. Je me suis mal exprimé. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je sais comment faire pour qu'il ne soit pas aussi mauvais qu'il en à l'air. Je sais comment échapper à la prison qu'il aurait pu être.

_ Mais comment, fit Ron en fronçant ses sourcils tout aussi roux que ses cheveux.

_ C'est un se-cret, dit Harry en agitant un doigt. »

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à s'amuser et à tenter de faire parler Harry. Mais celui-ci fut muet comme une carpe, pensant à juste titre en avoir déjà trop dis. La dernière chose qu'il voulait risquer c'est bien de devenir la victime de la colère d'un beau petit blond.

_**HP/DM**_

Drago rejoignit ses amis dans son petit salon. Il était un peu agacé d'avoir été interrompu avec sa sœur, mais en même temps cela ne pouvait que servir ses plans. En lui faisant savoir, qu'il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose et surtout qu'il voulait découvrir quoi, il lui mettait une certaine pression. Elle s'inquiéterait de le savoir sur ses traces.

_ « Te voilà enfin Drago ! S'écria Blaise quand il passa la porte.

_ Bonjours à toi aussi Blaise, répondit froidement Drago. »

Mais le serpentard à la peau d'ébène ne réagit pas du tout à ces mots. Ou en tout cas, pas comme toute personne saine d'esprit le ferait. Au lieu de baisser les yeux sous le regard arctique, il se contenta de sourire avec amusement, espièglerie même.

Théo à ses côté poussa un soupir de lassitude. Blaise avait été intenable durant ce dernier mois. On leur avait gentiment fait comprendre que leur présence n'était pas souhaitable au Manoir Malfoy, durant le temps qu'y passerait le clan Potter. Hors Blaise mourrait d'impatience de savoir comment s'était passé la cohabitation des deux Princes de Poudlard.

Il s'imaginait déjà des récits de bagarres, de sorts interdits, de pièces dévastés, de maison en feu, de blessures mortelles, etc.…etc.… Théo en avait plus que marre. S'il avait dû supporter la surexcitation de son ami un jour de plus, il y aurait forcément eu un drame.

Drago s'assit en jetant un regard inquiet au serpentard surexcité, et un regard interrogatif à l'autre. Théo lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule et un soupir de lassitude.

_ « Alors Drago ! Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu ne m'as même pas écris pendant tout ce temps !

_ Blaise du calme. Non, je ne t'ai pas écris. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le faire.

_ Comment ça ? C'est…

_ Blaise ! Siffla Drago excédé. » L'interpellé se tut sentant qu'il en fallait pas dépasser une certaine limite. Il était loin d'avoir le comportement d'un véritable serpentard et sous peine de se mettre à dos Drago, il devait se calmer.

_ Désolé. C'est juste que c'est une situation unique tu vois, fit-il piteux.

_ Je t'assure Blaise, soupira Drago. Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial. Potter et moi ne nous sommes pas battus. Chose qui aurait été incroyablement stupide avec nos parents si prêts. Nous avons simplement conclu une sorte trêve pendant son séjour.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Oui. »

La déception de Blaise était inscrite sur son visage. Théo eut un sourire amusé à cette image, alors que Drago buvait une tasse du thé que venait d'apporter un elfe. Déposant sa tasse, il eut une idée mais il fallait que Blaise tienne sa langue, parce que même si ce qu'il allait lui dire n'était pas vraiment important, cela pouvait s'avérer risqué. Car cela pourrait attirer un certaine suspicion de la part de son père et donc une surveillance accrue. Et c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

_ « En fait, il s'est passé un peu plus que cela Blaise. »

L'attention de Blaise fut immédiatement captée alors que son regard brillait une lueur qui hurlait littéralement : je le savais !

_ « Mais Blaise ce que je vais vous dire à toi et à Théo, dit-il faisant passer son regard de l'un à l'autre, doit rester entre nous.

_ Bien entendu.

_ Non, Blaise tu ne m'as pas compris. Si un seul mot sort de cette pièce d'une quelconque façon pour alimenter de sordide ragot, je te ferais regretter jusqu'au jour de ta conception. C'est clair. »

Blaise sentant que la chose était vraiment sérieuse acquiesça. De plus, il sentait que la menace n'était pas faite en l'air, chose assez rare pour mériter qu'il y prête toute son attention.

_ « Bien, continua Drago. Potter et moi avons fait plus qu'une trêve. Lui et moi sommes devenus… amis. »

Le blond qui s'attendait à des cris, des questions, des négations fut surpris par le silence de ses amis. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour constater que leur immobilité n'était pas du tout naturelle. Elle était même inquiétante.

_ « Devrais-je vous envoyé un _aqua_ ou un _enervatum _(1) pour vous réveillez ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

_ C'est quand même une nouvelle ça, Drago. Le genre de chose que j'aurais classé comme un délire hallucinatoire d'un névrosé psychotique accro à l'opium, si quelqu'un d'autre me l'avait raconté, répondit finalement Théo avec un calme qu'il était loin d'éprouver.

_ Un Malfoy et un Potter _ami_ ? Demanda Blaise incrédule. »

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à parler du mois écoulé et Drago leur raconta tout… ou presque. Il n'avait pas jugé bon d'informer ses amis, jugeant la chose comme une prise de risque inutile. Et puis par Salazar, c'était des serpentards ! Donnez gratuitement une telle information, sur sa future rupture de fiançailles avec Parkinson, pour une liaison improbable avec un Potter serait trop beau pour eux. Il ne les voyait pas utiliser ça contre lui mais qui savait ? Même si le moment où tout serait rendu public arrivait, mieux valait être prudent.

La tentation de ne serait-ce qu'évoquer sa rupture avec Pansy sans évoquer clairement Potter, fut grande. Mais il se tut finalement, comprenant que cela amènerait trop de question.

Non, il avait un autre sujet dont ses amis voudraient bien discuter avec lui. Un sujet pour lequel il s'accordait moins de trois jours d'investigation.

_ « Il y a une chose que Scylla me cache ces derniers jours. »

Ces amis encore en train de discuter de Potter se turent et se mirent à l'observer. Ce regard gris-bleuté déterminé, laissait bien savoir que Scylla n'aurait pas de secret bien longtemps.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

1- je pense que tout le monde à reconnu le Aqua Eructo qui permet de créé un jet d'eau avec sa baguette ainsi que le enervatum qui réveille les personnes inanimés.

* * *

**_Voilà ! Il reste sans doute un ou deux chapitre avant le Serment à proprement parler. Ça dépendra de la façon dont tourne le chapitre 8 que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire._**

**_N'oubliez pas de laissez une review !_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowlings. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

Je répondrais au reviews du chapitre précédent dans le courant de la journée.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**Anniversaire**_

* * *

_**31 Juillet**_

Scylla avançait avec toute l'élégance dont elle était capable, admirant le parc du Manoir Potter. Bien moins ostentatoire que celui des Malfoy avec ses plantes rares et ses paons en liberté, il n'en était pas moins beau. Un peu sauvage comme une plaine, mais pas laissé à l'abandon. On avait l'impression de se trouver dans une nature, dominé par la main de l'homme. C'était un mélange étonnant loin de la sophistication malfoyenne.

L'édifice de pierre, était lui aussi moins grand que celui de sa famille. Mais on le devinait tout aussi ancien et donc chargé d'histoire. Les pierres grises composant les murs faisaient assez pensé aux pierres de Poudlard, dégageant cette même chaleur engageante. Scylla était heureuse de visiter cet endroit et d'y passer quelques jours. Visiter l'antre de nobles griffondors était très intéressant, voir même excitant.

Mais une ombre se peignait au tableau.

Et elle sentait justement le lourd regard de cette ombre peser sur elle. Son frère l'observait avec une attention soutenue qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Se réfugiant chez une de leur cousine, elle avait pu lui échappé pendant deux jours et une nuit, mais elle sentait que ça ne durerait pas. Tôt ou tard il la coincerait et elle parlerait.

Elle n'avait jamais rien pu lui cacher bien longtemps.

Mais elle devait tenir au moins jusqu'à l'annonce publique des nouvelles fiançailles de son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque qu'il annule tout par la faute de sa fichue fierté, ou juste pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort sur ses sentiments envers le brun. Jamais il ne reconnaitrait éprouver quelque chose pour Potter. Il venait tout juste d'accepter cette sorte d'amitié, alors lui parler d'attirance et plus encore d'amour ! Impensable.

Elle devait tenir, et elle tiendrait. Elle aussi était une Malfoy.

_**HP/DM**_

Drago se tenait dans le salon du Manoir Potter. À ce qu'il avait compris le brun ne bénéficiait pas de son propre salon, ils seraient donc obligés de rester avec les adultes sans doute jusqu'au moment de se préparer pour le grand dîner. Ce soir une gigantesque fête était organisée pour l'anniversaire du Survivant et de nombreuse personnalité du monde magique se réuniraient ici. Mais de cela, Drago s'en fichait un peu, d'autres soucis avaient le monopole de ses pensées.

Scylla avait lâchement fuie sa présence au manoir et il n'avait pu mettre un terme à cet irritable jeu de cache-cache avec la vérité que lui imposait sa sœur. Mais il avait réfléchi, et pensait avoir trouvé la solution. Cela, bien que de nombreuses zones d'ombres demeurent.

Harry lui avait écris et l'avait averti que sa chambre serait dans le même couloir que la sienne et qu'il viendrait l'y rejoindre cette nuit, à une heure du matin. Drago ne jugeait pas la chose très sage. Après une soirée épuisante, discuter avec le griffondor ne l'égayait pas follement. Mais il n'avait pas refusé, pensant que s'ils étaient trop fatigués, ils pourraient convenir d'un nouveau rendez-vous plus facilement. Et s'ils ne l'étaient pas, ce serait une chose de réglé.

Il avait réussi à réunir tout les ingrédients nécessaires et il espérait qu'il en soit de même pour le griffondor. De plus ce dernier était chargé de lui trouvé une salle où il pourrait préparer la potion sans crainte d'être surpris par qui que ce soit. Là encore il espérait que le brun avait réussi.

La date du six aout était cruciale pour eux. Ce jour de pleine lune serait l'un des seuls où toutes les conditions seraient réunies pour le rituel, avant l'annonce officielle des fiançailles du brun avec Scylla.

La crainte de faire une erreur dans le brassage de la potion était forte aussi. En six jours il avait du temps mais sachant que la préparation se faisait sur trois, cela semblait serré. De plus les ingrédients n'étaient vraiment pas donnés. Et il ne s'imaginait pas redemander à Severus du Colt Ombré sous peine de passer à un interrogatoire serré sous véritaserum. Déjà que la première fois il était passé à un cheveu près…

Drago poussa un soupir inaudible, mais il sentit tout de suite le regard vert se poser sur lui. Potter était assis un peu à l'écart et discutait avec ses amis : Granger et les deux belettes. On était encore en journée mais déjà Drago se sentait submergé par cet amas griffondorien.

_ « Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à manger ? »

Levant les yeux, le blond eut un petit sourire amusé. Marianne la petite sœur d'Harry ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son arrivé. Elle avait totalement été sous son charme à l'instant ou elle l'avait vu, et le regardait les yeux brillants. C'était assez flatteur, même pour quelqu'un comme lui qui en avait l'habitude.

Elle n'était pas excessive ou empressé, mais cela pouvait venir de son jeune âge après tout. Son père avait pâli en le voyant subjugué par un Malfoy tout comme les Weasley présents. Harry s'était contenté de sourire et Drago avait compris que mine de rien avoir cette gamine dan sa poche lui faisait marquer des points au près de Potty. Non pas qu'il en ait besoin, mais cela pourrait s'avérer utile le moment venu. Potter semblait très attaché à la petite.

Alors depuis son arrivé il s'était montré doux et gentil avec elle. Un parfait gentleman. Et il devait dire qu'il y prenait plaisir, et n'avait en rien besoin de se forcer pour faire rire la demoiselle. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de porter son masque avec elle, insensible qu'elle était au badinage mondain.

Refusant doucement les biscuits qu'elle lui proposait, il la vit froncé des sourcils. Levant les yeux il vit ce qu'elle regardait : Ginny Weasley était nonchalamment appuyé sur le Survivant, le collant outrageusement. Celui-ci ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce contacte un peu trop prolongé, trop pris dans sa conversation avec son meilleur ami.

Granger, qui aurait pu s'en rendre compte, était trop engagé dans une grande conversation avec Lupin. Drago remarqua tout de même que Scylla qui discutait assise entre Mme Potter et Narcissa, l'avait remarqué, elle. Elle en pinçait les lèvres de désaccord. Cela lui arracha un sourire. Il savait que sa sœur n'était pas jalouse, mais alors quoi ? Cela faisait partie des petites choses qu'ils devaient éclaircirent tous les deux. Mais pas maintenant.

Se penchant à l'oreille de la petite Marianne, il lui murmura :

_ « Alors tu n'aimes pas les belettes ?

_ Les belettes ? Demanda Marianne perdue.

_ C'est un jeu de mot : Weasley leur nom de famille et Weasel le mot anglais pour-

_ Belette !

_ Exacte. »

Marianne pouffa une minute, attirant les regards interrogatifs sur eux. Le regard vert tendre de son frère et amusé de Scylla. Les yeux de Marianne brillèrent de gaieté, avant qu'ils ne se posent sur Ginny.

_ « J'aime bien les Weasley. J'aime bien Ron, même s'il est un peu bête parfois. Mais Ginny… » Fit elle avec une petite moue contrarié.

Drago reconnu immédiatement la jalousie féminine. La Weasel chassait sur une chasse gardée apparemment. Il sourit en pensant que lui aussi d'une certaine façon. Il se pencha et chuchota à la petite oreille :

_ « Elle ne l'aura pas. »

Marianne leva les yeux vers lui, avec une moue d'incompréhension. Pour seule indication Drago laissa son regard glissé de Ginny à Harry, puis vis-versa. Elle comprit enfin.

_ « Je sais. Mais… elle sembla hésiter une seconde. Mais il n'aime pas ta sœur. »

Drago sourit face à ces yeux émeraude, si semblables à ceux de son frère, surtout à grâce à cette flamme de détermination qui y brillait.

_ « C'est vrai. Mais ton frère sait ce qu'il fait. »

Marianne sembla sur le point de répondre quelque chose avant de se raviser. Elle eut une expression concentré puis fini par faire un petit sourire. Les yeux de Draco lui disaient qu'il y avait des choses qu'elle ne savait pas, mais qui serait loin d'être négatives pour son frère. Marianne se demanda ce que c'était et si son frère jouait un rôle dans ce qui se passerait. Un regard échangé entre le brun et le blond répondit à cette question. Aucune demande de précision, ne franchit pour autant ses lèvres. Elle se doutait que Drago ne lui dirait rien. D'ailleurs, sans doute le fait de lui dire si peu de chose pouvait mettre en danger, ce plan qui paraissait secret.

Les paroles de ses frères, il y a deux jours de ça lui revinrent en mémoire : _« J'ai trouvé un moyen d'échapper à ce mariage. » _Il s'était corrigé après coup, mais les paroles de Drago ajoutées à celle de son frère dessinaient un tout autre tableau. Marianne sourit, amusée et soulagée, car elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour le bonheur de son aîné. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'aide.

Drago qui l'observait se demanda si tous les Potter étaient si transparent, ou si c'était là une caractéristique propre à cette génération. Les traits de Marianne dévoilaient son cheminement de pensée à qui savait le lire sur ces traits. Exactement comme son frère.

Il tourna la tête et retomba à nouveau dans les yeux émeraude de l'héritier Potter. Un grognement fut difficilement retenu. Qu'avait donc Potter à l'observer ainsi ? Il allait finir par attirer l'attention avec ses bêtises et c'était bien la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin.

Le blond porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, tout en détournant les yeux, tachant de cacher son trouble. Il ne vit pas le sourire en coin du Survivant. Seul Hermione vit son regard insistant sur le blond alors qu'il avait presque totalement ignoré Scylla. Elle vit aussi son sourire et se dit que le jeune Potter leur cachait quelque chose sur ses vacances. Mais avant qu'Hermione ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Lily Potter se leva attirant l'attention de tous.

_ « Il est l'heure pour moi de procéder au dernière vérification pour la fête de ce soir. Je vous invite à commencer à vous préparez pendant ce temps. Il est 17heures et les premiers invités arriveront à 19 heures précise. À plus tard. »

Elle se sortit, suivi de peu par les époux Malfoy. Drago se leva et tendit son bras à Marianne qui s'en saisit en souriant, sous les regards plus qu'étonnés de l'assistance.

_**HP/DM**_

Harry s'ennuyait à mourir, et ses zygomatiques lui faisait un mal de chien. Il en venait à détester le jour de son anniversaire, car chaque année il était dans l'obligation de recommencé ce cirque. Ronds de jambes, sourires hypocrites, poignées de main faussement chaleureuses, sourires forcés etc. etc. Il en avait assez.

Il jeta un petit regard circulaire. Au loin, Ron discutait avec animation avec un collègue de son père travaillant au département des sports magiques. Benthon, ou Bentan. Arthur le leur avait présenté plus tôt dans la soirée et Ron et l'homme d'une petite trentaine d'année semblaient s'entendre comme larron en foire. À l'opposé Hermione discutait avec une femme inconnu et à l'air acariâtre, et Harry se dit qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas savoir de quoi elles pouvaient bien parler. Ginny perdue dans un petit groupe de jeune filles semblait elle aussi bien s'amusé.

Harry ne pouvait voir ni ses parents, ni son parrain. Ni même Remus. Ce qui était assez étrange puisque d'habitude, ils restaient à proximité de lui pour éloigner tout enquiquineur un peu trop collant. Faisant quelques pas, il finit toute fois par trouver Marianne encore pendu au bras de la personne la plus belle de cette soirée.

Drago Malfoy dans toute sa gloire, avait tout du parfait cavalier. Et bien des jeunes filles jalousaient silencieusement sa sœur. Harry secoua la tête en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien pousser le blond à agir ainsi avec Marianne. Mais en même temps il avait l'air de vraiment l'apprécier. Une petite pointe de jalousie prit place dans son cœur mais il l'en chassa bien vite. Ce n'était en rien la faute de Marianne si lui et Malfoy ne s'était pas bien entendu ces dernières années.

Et puis les choses étaient en passe de changer.

Plaquant un sourire factice sur ses lèvres, il sourit à la femme d'un certain âge qui l'abordait en lui présentant sa rougissante petite fille. Ses fiançailles avec Scylla avait beau être un secret de polichinelle, officialisé dans deux semaines environ, certain n'en perdait tout de même pas l'espoir de le voir entrer dans leur famille par un mariage. C'était pathétique et lassant.

Mais il se força à sourire et hocha la tête au commentaire de la dame âgée espérant pouvoir écourter cette entrevue. Son sourire se fit un peu plus franc quand il croisa deux orbes gris clairement moqueurs. Le blond avait beau se gausser de lui, la pensée que dans quelques heures ils se retrouveraient seuls à seul, lui procurait un intense plaisir.

Drago Malfoy ne perdait rien pour attendre.

_**HP/DM**_

Drago l'observait au loin sourire de cette façon si fausse, serré des mains par dizaine, ignorant sans doute la moitié des noms de leurs propriétaires. Il pouvait lire sur le visage de Potter le mépris voir le dégoût face à cette situation. Le brun aurait sans doute préféré fêté son anniversaire en petit comité. La famille, quelques amis proches et rien d'autre. Mais sa position, sa fortune, son nom et son statut de survivant faisaient qu'il avait de nombreuse responsabilité.

Un sourire légèrement amer prit place sur les lèvres pâles en pensant que lui aussi devait se plier à tout cela même sans être le Survivant. Et Merlin savait que lui aussi s'en serait bien passé. Il aimait beaucoup être admiré, félicité, jalousé mais il avait ses limites. Et ce genre de soirée en faisait partie. Bien sûr, il s'y pliait avec beaucoup de style et nul ne pouvait se plaindre d'un quelconque manque de considération de l'héritier Malfoy à l'une de ces soirées. Il était un maitre dans l'art du paraître, et à coup sûr il lui faudrait donner quelques leçons à Potter dans un proche avenir.

Le blond retint un soupir mais sourit tout de même au badinage léger de Marianne. La petite lui avait fait un formidable bouclier contre toutes les pimbêches qui s'incrustait généralement à ce genre de réception. Il avait beau être officiellement fiancé, cela n'empêchait en aucun cas ces demoiselle de tenter leur chance auprès de lui.

Pathétique.

Qu'espérait-elle donc ? Qu'il tombe éperdument amoureux d'elle, rompe ses fiançailles et convole avec elle en juste noce, jetant son argent par les fenêtres pour assouvir leurs caprices ? Risible.

Il n'avait jamais été amoureux, et jamais cela ne se produirait.

Un regard émeraude croisa le sien. Il se força à faire un sourire narquois au brun qui s'était fait coincer par une vielle qui ne cessait de pousser une jeune fille sur lui. Mais le trouble qu'il avait ressentit ne disparut pas tout de suite.

Il le repoussa de toutes ses forces et posa involontairement sa main sur sa poche. Un petit renflement sous ses doigts lui fit se souvenir de la boite qui s'y trouvait. Le cadeau de Potter. Il l'avait acheté sur un coup de tête mais n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le poser avec les autres en évidence sur la table des présents.

L'idée de le lui remettre en main propre le soir même avait fait son chemin dans son esprit. Mais il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée. Cela lui paraissait un tantinet Poufsouffle d'attendre d'être en tête à tête dans sa chambre pour le lui donner. Et puis il ne voulait pas non plus que le brun se fasse des idées !

D'ailleurs, lui-même avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il lui avait acheté cet objet.

Merlin ! Qu'il l'agaçait ! Même sans être là ! Sa simple existence était une complication dans sa vie pensa Drago, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'objet de ses pensées.

Harry Potter ne perdait rien pour attendre.

**_HP/DM_**

Il était près de trois heures du matin. Tout le monde était monté se coucher, il y a moins d'une heure maintenant. Mais Harry, enfilant un peignoir de soie bleu sur son pyjama au couleur griffondor, espérait sincèrement ne croiser personne sur son chemin. Il avait pensé attendre plus, mais la possibilité de trouver un Malfoy endormi ou pire un Malfoy réveillé par son arrivé et donc grognon, l'avait décidé.

Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour parvenir à la chambre, où il entra sans frapper. Une simple chandelle posée sur la table de chevet éclairait la pièce. Drago qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle entré, était paisiblement allongé sur son lit par-dessus ses draps, tranchant sur le blanc avec son pyjama de soie verte. En entendant la porte se refermer, il se redressa brutalement.

_ « Potter, siffla-t-il, ne t'as-t-on pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? »

Sans répondre et même sans réfléchir le brun parcourut les quelques mètres les séparant et envoyant valsé ses chaussons, grimpa sur le lit d'un Drago effaré.

_ « Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Drago ne put finir sa phrase que des lèvres se posaient sur les siennes. Chaudes et voraces, elles ne lui laissaient ni le temps ni le souffle de répondre quoi que ce soit.

De tout leur petit jeu avant le départ d'Harry, jamais ils n'en étaient arrivés à un tel stade. On pouvait même dire que c'était là dans cette chambre plongée dans la pénombre, allongés l'un sur l'autre qu'ils échangeaient leur premier vrai baiser. Un baiser brûlant impatient. Demandeur, quémandeur. Trop exigeant et même pas encore réellement approfondit, n'ayant pas passé la barrière des lèvres.

Harry se redressa leur permettant de reprendre leur souffle quand le manque d'oxygène fut le plus fort. Il observa le blond sous lui, qui tentait difficilement de reprendre aussi bien son souffle que sa contenance. Ses pommettes étaient rougies de même que ses lèvres qui étaient aussi gonflées par la force du baiser. Ses yeux étaient un peu brumeux, mais son regard si chaud que le brun le jugea comme une invitation.

Alors, il replongea.

Drago de son côté n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose que ces lèvres sur les siennes et ce corps pressé contre le sien. Il perdit définitivement pied en sentant une langue caresser sa lèvre inférieure, après que des dents y aient assez brutalement posées leur marque. Un soupir de plaisir lui échappa. Soupir qui se répercuta presque douloureusement dans chaque parcelle du corps d'Harry, se concentrant finalement dans son entre-jambe.

Il en profita tout de même, pour glisser sa langue dans cette bouche qu'il mourrait d'envie de découvrir. Leurs langues se frôlèrent avant de se lancer dans une danse tournant à l'affrontement. Ce fut un gémissement qui échappa cette fois à Drago, causant un effet encore plus dévastateur chez son vis-à-vis qui ne put que grogner en retour et se pressé un peu plus contre son corps.

Les mains fines et blanches s'agrippèrent à la soie bleue, alors qu'une main plus large et brune passait dans des cheveux d'argent. Gêné Harry finit par s'écarter enlevant son peignoir et l'envoyant au loin. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Drago qui l'observait lui-même avec attention.

_ « Potter… »

Le dénommé secoua la tête négativement à cet appel. Un appel à la raison, c'est-ce que c'était, Harry le devinait très bien. Mais il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre raison. Les yeux du blond prirent une teinte un peu plus sombre à ce mouvement de tête, avant qu'il ne chuchote d'une voix basse. D'une voix qui fit courir un frisson d'excitation dans tout le corps du brun, lui faisant perdre les derniers lambeaux de cette raison préalablement souhaité. Faisant grandir désir déjà trop intense. Faisant grimper encore la chaleur déjà presque insupportable de la pièce.

_ « Harry… »

À suivre…

* * *

Je sais que vous me détestez, mais _I will survive !_ Mwawawawawa ! XD

Bien, j'ai fini mon délire perso, mais c'est ça les retours de vacance !

Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait !


	10. Chapter 9

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowlings. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

_Je répondrais aux reviews demain_ ! Love Yuya retient tes assassins ! Je t'enverrais un msg demain. XD

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_ _:_

_**Nuit d'été**_

* * *

_**31 juillet**_

Scylla se tournait et se retournait dans lit depuis une bonne heure. Une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans son esprit : il fallait qu'elle parle à Drago. Le fuir ne ferait qu'exciter l'instinct de chasse de son ainé, alors que si c'était elle qui faisait le premier pas, il y aurait de forte chance qu'il soit déstabilisé. Il ne devait forcément pas s'y attendre. Et puis elle pourrait ainsi lui expliquer ce qu'elle voulait qu'il sache sans se dévoiler totalement.

Ce serait une chose bien difficile à effectuer, car il s'agissait d'orienter toute la conversation. De manipuler son frère. Scylla grogna et se laissa retomber sur le lit où elle s'était assise. C'était presque un plan suicide car son frère était un maitre en l'art de la manipulation. Seul Severus et bien sûr son père arrivait à le manipuler sans qu'il le sache. Et encore ! Souvent quelques minutes après coup il se rendait compte de la supercherie.

Hors elle avait besoin que Drago la croit sur le long terme. Au moins jusqu'à ses fiançailles. Agacé par ses pensées qui ne faisaient que tournée en rond, la jeune fille se leva. Elle était décidée à aller voir son frère. Il était hors de question qu'elle subisse encore cette tension qui ne cessait de croitre entre eux.

Couvrant sa nuisette au teinte violine de son peignoir assorti, elle se glissa dans le couloir obscur et à son grand plaisir désert. Deux minutes plus tard elle referma en douceur la porte de la chambre de Drago après y être entré.

Scylla fut plus que surprise par ce qu'elle y découvrit.

_**HP/DM**_

Ils se dévoraient l'un l'autre, incapable de se détacher plus que les quelques secondes nécessaire à une respiration. Harry toujours au dessus du blond faisait courir ses mains sur son corps, mais se sentait toujours embarrassé par leurs vêtements.

Il quitta les lèvres pâles, glissant sur la gorge offerte. Drago gémit quand il en suça la peau. Harry se redressa, le souffle court tout comme son vis-à-vis. Il l'observa quelques instants avant d'enlever sa chemise. Le voyant faire le blond en fit de même, mais il n'eut le temps que de de détacher les boutons que déjà Harry se jetait sur lui repoussant ses mains. Il reprit ses lèvres, puis embrassa sa mâchoire, mordilla son cou avant de glisser sur son torse.

Cette peau si claire si douce, elle semblait réclamer d'être aimé, marqué. Et c'est exactement ce qu'Harry s'appliquait à faire, laissant ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents s'approprier ce torse, provoquant les gémissements de Drago.

Drago qui s'efforçait de reprendre pied. Ils s'étaient laissé emporter par le désir, la fièvre qu'avait fait naitre leurs premières caresses, mais ils devaient s'arrêter. Ça allait trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Mais cette pensée des plus sensé s'effaça quand Harry s'attaqua à ses tétons, les suçant l'un après l'autre, après les avoir assez brutalement mordu. Drago aurait voulu agir, mais de seconde en seconde son esprit lui paraissait plus embrumé et son corps plus brulant de cette fièvre. Une fièvre qui avait différent point d'origine, comme son bas ventre et où que s'égarent les doigts et la langue du brun qui s'était donné pour mission de le rendre fou.

Harry continua sa descente et arriva au nombril où il glissa sa langue imposant un mouvement qui fit naitre des images dans l'esprit de Drago, le faisant haleter. Ce dernier lui releva la tête en le tenant par les cheveux lui donnant un nouveau baiser où ils se perdirent tous deux.

D'un coup de rein bien placé, Drago s'assit sur les hanches du griffondor, qui poussa un grondement en sentant les fesses de sa Némésis contre sa virilité dressée. Harry se redressa capturant à nouveau ces lèvres si tentantes, et enlevant enfin la veste du blond, tandis que Drago initiait de long va-et-vient du bassin. Ils gémirent de concert.

Plus rien n'existait mis à part eux et les mouvements de leurs corps. Les cris, gémissement, et halètement résonnaient dans la pièce exacerbant un désir déjà top intense. Harry posa ses mains sur ses hanches, les accompagnant et soulevant les siennes pour plus de contacte.

D'un coup, Drago appuya ses paumes sur ses épaules lui faisant rencontrer durement le matelas. Grimaçant légèrement, Harry observa le blond chercher son souffle, les mains toujours contre ses épaules.

_ « Il faut qu'on arrête, souffla le blond.

_ Pourquoi ? »

Les yeux argentés rencontrèrent les émeraudes. Ils respiraient toujours fortement, comme après un effort trop grand. Ils se jaugeaient l'un l'autre et si dans les yeux verts on discernait surtout du désir, dans les grises il y avait beaucoup de doute. Trop de doute. Alors Harry lâcha prise, il retomba sur le lit, fermant les yeux pour tenter de réprimer son désir.

Drago bascula sur le côté droit du lit, cherchant lui aussi à faire baisser la tension qui avait envahi son corps. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut le brun qui se redressa sur un coude pour observer son compagnon et reprendre la conversation.

_ « Est-ce que… ça te gène, de le faire avec un homme ? Demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

_ Question stupide Potter. Je pense qu'on peut tous les deux se rendre compte que j'étais plus que partant.

_ Justement. Alors pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ce n'est pas une chose à faire. »

Cette phrase sonnait comme une conclusion à la conversation. Mais Harry n'était pas d'accord.

_ « Comment ça pas à faire ? On est tout les deux consentant où est le souci ? » Drago poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, excédé par ce brun qui refusait d'entendre raison. Il se redressa s'asseyant dos à la tête de lit, calant un oreiller derrière ses reins. Harry s'assit à ses côtés observant avec attention la petite moue contrarié qui avait pris place sur son visage.

_ « Quand je disais à Pansy que les traditions m'interdisaient… des contacts plus intimes, je ne mentais pas, bougonna-t-il. »

Harry ouvrit des yeux ahuris puis intégra lentement l'information.

_ « Donc tu veux… qu'on attende jusqu'au mariage ? Demanda-t-il lentement. »

C'est avec un plaisir qu'il eut du mal à dissimuler qu'Harry vit les joues du blond prendre une légère teinte. Cela devait vraiment le gêner de faire cette demande. Cela faisait un peu fleur bleue, voir Poufsouffle même, ce que n'était absolument pas Drago Malfoy.

Drago respectait sa famille, son nom, l'héritage qui allait de paire avec son titre et c'est pour cela qu'il serait vierge le jour de son mariage. Non pas à cause d'une pudeur ou d'une pureté d'âme cachée et d'un rêve d'amour éternel auquel il offrirait son corps pour la première fois. D'ailleurs quant on pensait qu'il était sensé épousé Pansy…. C'était bien assez éloquent.

_ « C'est ça, Potter. »

La voix était assez sèche mais Harry connaissait assez le serpentard pour y entendre une certaine gêne. Alors le brun décida d'être honnête lui aussi.

_ « Ça me va. Enfin… Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on évite de se retrouver en tête à tête dans une chambre, alors. Fit-il amusé » Drago lui renvoya un regard noir en guise de réponse. Un silence un peu gêné s'en suivit avant qu'Harry ne se décide vraiment.

_ « Donc ça veut dire que tu n'as jamais…

_ Non.

_ Moi non plus. »

À cette simple phrase, Drago tourna la tête faisant craquer ses vertèbres. Harry se demanda quelques secondes, s'il ne les avait pas brisées. Ça avait l'air douloureux en tout cas, même si Drago n'exprimait aucune douleur.

_ « Attends Potter, tu veux dire… mais je croyais…

_ Pourquoi ? À cause des rumeurs de l'école ? Je te signale que selon ces mêmes rumeurs tu es baptisé Dieu du sexe de Poudlard, fit Harry avec amertume. »

Ces rumeurs qui pesaient sur lui l'avaient toujours horripilé. Et même si pour Drago elle semblait flatteuse en lui faisant une réputation d'apollon, pour lui ce n'était pas le cas. Ou en tout cas ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voyait les choses. Tous ces mensonges, ces filles qui disaient avoir couché avec lui et autre ne lui inspirait que colère et mépris.

Au début ça l'agaçait et il s'empressait de démentir, mais il avait pu constater que cela n'y changeait rien, alors il avait laissé coulé. Jusqu'au jour où une fille avait affirmé être enceinte de lui. Cela avait fait tout un ramdam et on parlait déjà de les marier. Il avait bien dit à ses parents qu'il ne connaissait pas la jeune fille l'accusant et ceux-ci l'avait défendu.

Mais les parents de l'accusatrice n'en avaient pas démordu, exigeant un mariage rapide. Menaçant de prévenir la presse. Dans le monde magique, on ne pouvait faire des tests de paternité qu'après accouchement, hors il était inconcevable pour eux que l'enfant naisse hors mariage. Après deux rencontres houleuses, Harry s'était discrètement rapproché de la directrice qui assistait aux débats en tant que partie neutre. Il lui avait demandé de se fournir une potion de pureté, bien entendu scellé. Elle n'avait pas posé de question, mais il avait pu voir ses yeux briller.

À la troisième rencontre, Harry avait exigé le silence et avait avoué sa virginité. Seuls ses parents l'avaient cru. La directrice avait alors sorti le flacon qu'elle avait descellé devant eux. Harry y avait ajouté une goutte de sang et quand le liquide avait pris une teinte bleu clair, ses parents s'étaient levé et l'avait entrainé dehors. Harry n'avait plus entendu parler de la fille. Elle avait même quitté Poudlard la semaine suivante.

Sa seule consolation avait été que l'information concernant sa fausse paternité ne s'était pas ébruitée. Il n'avait donc pas eu à affronter les journalistes.

Drago écoutait le brun lui raconté cette histoire et il voyait l'amertume sur ses traits autant qu'il l'entendait dans sa voix. Personne n'aurait osé faire ce genre de chose à la famille Malfoy. L'instinct de survie était sans conteste plus fort, que l'avarice chez les gens. Hors on ne tente pas de rouler un Malfoy en espérant s'en tirer sans conséquence. Mais Harry continuait de parler.

_ « Et puis toutes ces filles, pour la plupart en tout cas, sont attiré par mon argent, ce stupide nom de survivant. Pas vraiment par moi. »

Un ricanement le coupa attirant son regard.

_ « Tu ne penses pas qu'elles veuillent se glisser dans tes draps parce que tu n'es pas si désagréable à l'œil ? »

Drago accompagna sa phrase d'un coup d'œil assez appréciatif qui glissa sur le corps du griffondor. Harry se sentit rougir sans rien pouvoir y faire alors qu'un autre ricanement échappait à Drago. Ce dernier s'émerveillait de pouvoir si facilement faire rougir le Prince griffondor, qui il y a à peine un quart d'heure l'embrassait et l'empoignait avec force. C'était si contradictoire, et totalement Potter.

_ « Hum ! Bon ben… euh peut être. Hum. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'elles ne cherchent en rien à me connaître. Alors je n'ai jamais trouvé la bonne personne avec qui… tu vois. Et je ne tenais pas non plus à passer le cap juste pour le faire, fit-il en haussant les épaules. En plus imaginer que la fille que j'aurais choisie pourrait tout rapporter à la presse…. Ça coupe toute envie. »

Drago hocha la tête comprenant. Un silence assez agréable prit place dans la pièce. L'excitation qui les avait fait se jeter l'un sur l'autre était maintenant complètement retombée. Tournant la tête vers Harry pour enfin lui parler du sujet qu'ils auraient dû aborder à son arriver, Drago tomba dans deux lacs émeraudes.

Potter, la jambe replié pour y poser son coude et la joue appuyée contre sa paume, l'observait.

_ « Quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse le brun se pencha et lui frôla les lèvres des siennes, le faisant frissonner. Il refit se geste une seconde fois posant cette fois sa main sur la joue pâle. Drago s'écarta juste après.

_ « Ce n'est pas vraiment agréable, Potter. Tu as les lèvres beaucoup trop sèches et abimés, fit remarquer Drago avec une certaine mauvaise foi.

_ Vraiment ? Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre rétorqua Harry avec les yeux brillant d'amusement et un sourire plein de malice. »

Pour toute réponse, Drago leva les yeux au ciel, cachant sa gêne. Puis sur une impulsion se leva, surprenant le brun. Les yeux de ce dernier ne quittaient pas son compagnon une seule seconde. Ses hanches qui se balançaient en rythme doucement caressé par les longs cheveux blonds, pour une fois lâchés, avaient quelque chose d'hypnotique.

Drago se retourna vers lui faisant bouger sa chevelure dans son mouvement, un sourire mutin fixé aux lèvres. Harry le trouva extraordinairement beau ainsi et retint son souffle alors qu'il approchait. Il n'avait pas remis sa veste de pyjama et la peau pâle de son torse portait encore les marques du passage d'Harry. Ce dernier se sentit rougir à le voir remonter sur le lit.

_ « Tiens.

_ Hein ? Fit très intelligemment Harry. »

Mais il était trop surpris pour dire autre chose. Il n'arrivait pas en croire ses yeux et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

Drago Malfoy lui tendait-il un _rouge à lèvre _?

Cela semblait trop surréaliste, totalement loufoque. Mais le tube était là petit, noir et surtout bien réel. Il tendit lentement la main et le prit en douceur. Est-ce que Malfoy lui faisait une blague ?

_ « Humm. Merci ? »

Drago éclata de rire, et Harry eut la certitude que l'autre se moquait.

_ « Potter. Ce n'est pas un rouge à lèvre ! C'est un baume ! Et de meilleur qualité : du Quilick.

_ Oh ! »

Bien sûr comme tout fan de quidditch, Harry en avait entendu parler. C'était une femme de joueur qui avait lancé cette mode, il y a environ deux ans. La marque qu'elle avait lancé « Quilick », était d'ailleurs devenue leader de ce nouveau marché.

Le vol faisait que les joueurs avaient continuellement les lèvres sèches et craquelés. Chose que la dame trouvait désagréable quand elle embrassait son époux. En ayant assez de se plaindre, elle décida d'agir. Bien que travaillant dans la finance, elle avait un très bon niveau en potion et elle avait créé ce produit.

Bien que ressemblant à un rouge à lèvre, en l'appliquant deux ou trois fois par semaine -selon la fréquence de vol- on gardait les lèvres douces. Les joueuses pro l'avaient tout de suite adopté. Il avait fallut un peu plus de temps pour les joueurs masculin, mais eux aussi l'avait fait.

Harry leva les yeux vers le blond qui s'était rassis à ses côtés et posa les yeux sur ses lèvres. C'est vrai qu'il les avait douce, chaude et humide… Sa vue se troubla. Il se pencha et passa la langue lentement, doucement sur la lèvre inférieure de son vis-à-vis. Puis se penchant un peu plus il gouta cette lèvre en la happant entre les siennes, la suçotant.

Drago gémit, remuant quelque chose dans le ventre d'Harry. Il fallait s'arrêter, il le savait mais c'était juste trop bon. Ce gout si particulier qu'avait les lèvres de Drago… légèrement sucré avec une pointe d'un je-ne-sais-quoi inconnu. Il embrassa plus franchement les lèvres rosées, mais l'instant d'après Drago s'écarta comme un peu plus tôt.

Harry en aurait grogné de frustration.

_ « Reste sage, Potter. »

Drago arborait un sourire moqueur, cependant sous ce masque on pouvait bien voir que lui aussi était troublé. Il récupéra le baume de la main du brun.

_ « Deux fois par semaine, Potter.

_ Tu me le donne ? Fit Harry retrouvant doucement ses sens.

_ Sans problème. J'en ai d'autres. Et il est inadmissible que mon fiancé ne prenne pas soin de son apparence, rétorqua Drago, un air hautain plaqué sur le visage. »

Harry sourit amusé, mais fut surpris quand le blond déboucha le petit tube et le saisi au menton. Un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, Drago se mit à mettre du baume sur les lèvres sèches du griffondor. Il finissait quand la porte de sa chambre claqua, les faisant se tourner vers l'entrée.

_**HP/DM**_

Scylla pensait en entrant dans la chambre de son frère soit le surprendre, au pire le réveiller. Mais ça ! Drago Lucius Malfoy son frère ainé, était-il en train de _maquiller _Harry James Potter dit le Survivant, son actuel fiancé ?

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

Personne ne semblait capable de bougé, tous se fixait dans un sorte d'expectative douloureuse. Finalement ce fut Drago qui se releva dans une attitude digne, tout à fait malfoyenne.

_ « Scylla, je ne crois pas que ce soit une heure pour me rendre visite. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Cette dernière fut légèrement déstabilisée par le ton plus que courtois de son frère. Dire que c'était pour le déstabilisé _lui_ qu'elle était là. Mais elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la présence de Potter à cette heure. Et encore moins à ce qu'ils fassent… ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire à son arrivé. Observant son frère, elle avisa les marques parsemant son torse.

Elle se sentit tout de suite plus sûre d'elle, comprenant qu'avec un peu de chance elle serait arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt pour surprendre d'autres activités. Sans doute bien plus intéressante. Scylla fit quelques pas dans la chambre.

_ « Je voulais que nous discutions, _cher frère_. Mais de toute évidence, j'interromps quelque chose. Pourquoi _mon_ fiancé se trouve t-il dans ta chambre à cette heure si avancé ? D'en une tenue plus que controversé, j'ajouterais. »

Harry s'agita sur le lit cherchant des yeux sa veste. Il comprenait qu'ils auraient du mal à trouver une bonne explication pour la sœur de Drago. Bien qu'elle ne les ait pas surpris au plus mauvais moment, Harry avait vu son regard dardé sur les marques que portait Drago.

Scylla jubilait. Finalement elle pouvait reprendre l'avantage. Elle avait perdu de vue son objectif pendant quelques secondes sous le coût de l'étonnement, mais elle ne perdrait pas pour une fois. Un plan se formait déjà dans sa tête : celui de la sœur éploré se rendant compte que son fiancé avait été volé par son frère. Elle verserait quelques larmes puis leur donnerait sa bénédiction. Elle avait toujours su que sa capacité à pleurer sur commende était un don de Salazar.

Mais tout fut brisé à la seconde où son frère ouvrit la bouche, parlant d'un air froid et détaché.

_ « Si nous nous asseyons tranquillement tous ensemble, Scylla. Nous pourrions discuter du pourquoi tu as poussé Potter dans mes bras. Entre autre chose. »

Le ton posé et assuré du blond glaça sa sœur. Et elle sut qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer à mentir. Soupirant, elle fit quelques pas pour s'installer dans le petit salon contigu à la chambre et s'assit sur un fauteuil.

Elle les observa du coin de l'œil récupérer leurs vestes, et les revêtir avant de se diriger vers elle.

Une fois tous trois assis, le silence se fit entre eux. Il était gêné pour Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce que Drago voulait dire en affirmant que Scylla l'avait jeté dans ses bras. Il était tendu pour Scylla qui attendait la suite des évènements avec appréhension. Qu'allait faire son frère ? Et il était glacial du côté de Drago, quoi qu'un peu jouissif. Sa sœur s'était elle même jeté dans la gueule du loup, sans qu'il ait à faire quoi que ce soit.

_ « Il est dommage que nous n'ayons pas un peu de thé. Mais je présume qu'il est bien trop tard pour alerter un elfe dit il d'un air dégagé. »

Scylla se retint d'une quelconque remarque alors qu'Harry jetait un rapide tempus pour voir qu'en effet à quatre heures moins le quart du matin, il était un peu tôt.

_ « Petite sœur, si tu nous expliquais maintenant. »

C'était maintenant le bon moment. Il fallait qu'elle mesure chacune de ses paroles. Eviter au maximum le mensonge, en dire le plus possible sans tout dire, et surtout ne pas hésiter. Voilà les règles qu'elle devait suivre.

_ « Je ne vais pas te mentir Drago. C'est vrai que je vous ai poussé l'un vers l'autre. Honnêtement, je pensais que j'aurais à te soumettre cette idée d'aller à l'encontre de ces fiançailles. Mais Potter m'a devancé et je pensais bien m'en tirer ainsi. C'est tout.

_ Ne te moque pas de moi, Scylla. Et comment as-tu su que _Potter_ t'avais devancé ?

_ Mais je ne te mens pas. J'étais sûr qu'à vous deux vous trouveriez. Je ne pensais pas vraiment que vous vous… rapprocheriez à ce point. Pour ce qui est de votre plan, je vous ai surpris durant votre conversation quand il t'a proposé ces fiançailles. Je l'ai vu entrer dans ta chambre et j'ai trouvé ça étrange qu'il y entre, ne croyant pas que tu l'y aurais invité. Mais je n'ai pas entendu comment exactement vous comptiez mettre en place ces fiançailles ! »

Le visage de Drago se ferma et ses yeux ne furent plus que deux fentes argentées. Scylla déglutit difficilement.

_ « Comment exactement espérais tu que nous arrivions à faire annuler ce mariage ? Comment as-tu su qu'un rapprochement -et ce quel qu'en soit l'ordre- puisse se faire entre Potter et moi ? Je te conseil de me répondre honnêtement Scylla car ma patience à ses limites. »

Aïe. Son frère ne jouait plus du tout. Pire, il avait posé absolument toutes les questions auxquels elle ne voulait en aucun cas répondre. Parce que si elle lui disait crument : « Je l'ai fais parce que depuis votre entrée à Poudlard je suis persuadé que vous vous aimez », elle n'était pas sûr de survivre. Même en essayant de le dire avec tact ce serait mal prit. Déjà que Drago n'avait surement pas apprécié d'être utilisé. Même s'il y avait un intérêt.

_ « Ok. Tu sais… j'ai toujours cru qu'il y avait un lien entre vous. Plus… plus que la haine je veux dire. Vous… j'étais sûr que vous vous entendriez si vous passiez du temps ensemble. Et ça a été le cas ! Je veux dire, qu'il n'a fallut que quelque semaines pour que vous deveniez amis. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir en un mois vous êtes devenu plus que des amis.

_ Ne te méprends pas Scylla. Il s'agit avant tout d'un arrangement entre Potter et moi. Pas plus. »

Scylla hocha la tête comprenant qu'elle avait eu raison. Quelque soit son degré d'intimité avec Potter, Drago n'était absolument pas prêt à admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose du point de vue sentimental. Elle était persuadé que ce serait Potter qui s'en rendrait compte le premier. Le petit griffondor avait beau être obtus comme tous les membres de sa maison, il était tout même plus apte à gérer ses sentiments qu'un serpentard pur et dur.

_ « Alors, reprit-elle, avez-vous vraiment trouvé un moyen pour établir ces fiançailles demanda-t-elle. » Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle lui dise qu'elle les avait espionné, mais n'avait pas pu entendre toute leur conversation ! Les yeux du blond dardèrent sur elle un regard si intense, qu'elle eut la mauvaise impression qu'il lisait ses pensées.

_ « Oui. Mais nous ne t'en parlerons pas.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il vaut mieux que tu l'ignore. Comme ça si on te pose des questions tu n'auras pas à à mentir. »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne le rompe. Les blonds se tournèrent vers la seule tête brune présente dans la pièce.

_ « Hum. Drago… peut être qu'elle pourrait nous aider ?

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi. Nous avons déjà tout prévu.

_ Oui, mais -il jeta un coup d'œil à Scylla- nous pourrions… diminuer les risques. Si on n'a pas besoin de… d'aller où tu sais. En plus elle pourrait remplacer qui tu sais. »

Scylla pouffa doucement alors que son frère retenait un ricanement amusé. C'était tellement Potter de parler ainsi. Enfin, il pouvait au moins lui reconnaitre le fait d'avoir penser à ne pas tout déballer devant sa sœur. Nul doute qu'un Weasley aurait parlé avant de réfléchir. Et puis, il avait en gros compris ce que voulait le brun.

_ « Non. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux garder le plan d'origine. Plus tard Potter, fit il en levant la main. Je te l'expliquerais après le départ de Scylla. »

Prenant cela pour une mise en congé peu gracieuse, la jeune fille se leva.

_ « Bien alors, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici de toute façon. » Elle se leva, mais quand elle fut à la porte se tourna pour croisé le regard de son frère qui ne l'avait pas quitté. « Je ne serais pas un obstacle Drago. Au contraire. Si tu as besoin de moi n'hésite pas, je t'aiderais du mieux que je le pourrais. »

Alors qu'elle franchissait enfin le seuil elle entendit distinctement un « merci » doucement soufflé. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'en alla.

_ « Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir fait d'elle notre Témoin ?

_ Tout simplement, parce que nous ne savons pas ce qui risque de se passé. D'après ce que j'ai lu, il est impossible de brisé le Serment sans le Témoin…

_ Mais jamais on oserait faire du mal à Scylla !

_ Sans doute, repoussa Drago. Mais il y a un peu partout dans le monde des gens qui cherchent des solutions aux sortilèges irréversibles. C'est comme tous ces langues de plomb qui cherchent un bouclier contre les Impardonnable comme l'_avada kedavra_. Qui sait ce qu'ils ont trouvé aujourd'hui. Et je ne doute pas que nos parents aient suffisamment de relations pour joindre ces gens. La mise au secret de Témoin nous ferait une garantie de plus. »

Harry hocha la tête comprenant, puis poussa un bâillement peu discret. Drago secoua la tête à ce comportement et résista difficilement à la tentation de faire de même.

_ « Bien, Potter. Il nous reste à régler ce pourquoi tu es venu. As-tu pu réunir les ingrédients ? Et as-tu la salle que je t'ai demandée ?

_ Oui. J'ai tout. J'ai reçu le dernier ingrédient manquant ce matin même. Et en ce qui concerne la salle, suis-moi. C'est moi qui me suis assuré que tu ais cette chambre-ci. »

Drago vit Harry se lever de son fauteuil pour se poster prêt de la cheminé. Le brun posa sa main sur une des moulures et la tourna de trois quarts, puis fit de même dans le sens inverse avec une autre. Aussitôt un pan du mur à droite de la cheminé se dégagea révélant une petite pièce ou plutôt un genre de grand placard avec une petite lucarne.

À l'intérieur un chaudron et une table de travail prenait déjà quasiment tout l'espace, mais n'ayant pas besoin de plus Drago jugea cela parfait. Il n'aurait pas besoin de sortir et donc ne se ferait pas surprendre par qui que ce soit. Sur la table il vit que le brun avait déjà disposé les ingrédients qu'il avait récoltés.

_ « C'est parfait, Potter dit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait. »

Harry le regardait lui aussi avec une satisfaction visible. Mais sentant la fatigue venir, il brisa le petit silence qui s'était instauré.

_ « Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je retourne dans ma chambre alors.

_ Ce serait mieux en effet. Nous devrons nous lever dans quelques heures.

_ Ok. »

Pourtant aucun des deux ne bougea. Ils restaient là à s'observer, les yeux dans les yeux. Comme si chacun essayait de déchiffrer les pensées de l'autre. De percer ses secrets. Ils étaient dans une situation si étonnante. Tellement surréaliste. Qu'ils avaient du mal à totalement l'accepter malgré le temps écoulé ces derniers jours. C'est Harry qui détourna les yeux le premier, avant de marcher vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit prêt à la franchir avant de se retourner sur le seuil, regardant Drago qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

_ « Bonne nuit, Drago.

_ Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Ce dernier fut atteint en plein cœur par cette réponse qu'il n'attendait pas. Il était persuadé que le serpentard se contenterait d'un vague hochement de tête. Mais ces mots dit d'une voix si douce lui donnèrent envie de retourner sur ses pas et d'embrasser Drago.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il sortit non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à l'ange blond. Dans moins d'une semaine, il serait à lui.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

N'oubliez pas les reviews ! Le prochain chapitre sera enfin celui du Serment. ^_^


	11. Chapter 10

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

_**Kisis** : merci pour ta review !_  
_**Yuutsu** : Nous faire languir ? Nan c'est pas Drago c'est moi XD_  
_ C'est amusant de vous voir frustré XD__ Merci pour ta review !_  
_**Mailys** : Je suis contente que mon style te plaise. Je n'aime pas bcp les temps mort comme on peut le voir dans ma façon d'écrire. Même quand il se passe rien on en apprend sur les persos. C'est vrai que l'apparition de nouveaux persos peut paraitre nécessaire mais c'est surtout que j'aime bien rajouter ma touche perso dans les HP/DM ça fait sortir de la routine. Le serment n'évitera pas le "vrai" mariage, puisqu'il n'est utilisé que pour les fiançailles. Bien sûr il pourrait servir à le remplacé, mais le côté officiel et législatif de la chose ne le permet pas (cf chapitre le Rituel) Pour la réaction des parents tout le monde se pose la question, mm moi... Euh... j'ai rien dis ^^" Merci pour ta review ! _

_**Merci Felinness j'ai fait les correction ! ^^**  
_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

_**Le Serment**_

_**(1ere**__** partie)**_

* * *

_**6 Aout**_

Le Tempus indiquait clairement vingt-deux heures quarante-six à Drago, alors que lui et Harry quittait le Manoir Potter. Il retint un grognement : ils étaient en retard d'un bon quart d'heure sur le planning. Heureusement il avait prévu ce cas de figure et avait donc prévu de grande tranche horaire.

Il leur fallait faire attention, car en cette nuit de pleine lune, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black ainsi que James Potter lui-même était de sortie dans le parc. Il suffisait que l'un d'eux sente leur odeur pour qu'il soit repéré. Mais Potter lui avait assuré que les soirs de pleine lune, son père et son parrain prenait toujours soin d'entrainer Lupin au plus loin dans les entrailles de la forêt pour éviter tout accident.

La dernière chose souhaitable était que le lycanthrope n'attaque la maison. Malfoy Senior n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié la nouvelle de cette « randonné pédestre » mais n'avait fait aucune remarque. Publique. Il avait tout de même eue une conversation privée avec Potter père qui s'était soldé par le départ furieux de ce dernier de son propre bureau.

Le blond soupira, heureux que la mascarade des derniers jours s'arrête enfin. Durant les derniers jours les choses n'avaient pas vraiment été simples. Drago, qui devait régulièrement s'absenter pour vérifier la préparation de sa potion, avait fini par attirer l'attention de son père. Il avait tout de même réussi à lui faire croire que c'était la présence des nombreux griffondors qui l'insupportaient.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux. Ces stupides rouge et or venaient presque tous les jours. Granger, la seule qu'il arrivait à supporter un tant soit peu, était celle qui venait le moins. Les derniers des Weasley, eux, ne se gênaient pas pour venir n'importe quand. La pimbêche qui servait de cadette au Weasley n'ayant aucune pudeur et se collant outrageusement au Survivant. Encore une chance qu'aucun d'eux en soit resté cette nuit.

Son père avait hoché la tête, acceptant cette excuse. Pourtant, il était visible que le patriarche Malfoy ne l'avait pas entièrement cru, mais n'ayant aucune preuve que son fils tramait quoi que ce soit, il n'avait pu que s'incliner. Il lui avait toute fois rappelé qu'on attendait de lui qu'il ait un comportement exemplaire. Façon discrète de lui dire de ne pas faire d'embrouille.

Scylla s'était tout de même montrée d'une grande aide lui trouvant parfois des prétextes à ses départs ou lui empoignant le bras feignant de partir en balade avec lui. Il se doutait bien que son père n'avait pas non plus été dupe, mais la présence de sa sœur à ses côté devait tout de même rassurer l'homme.

Et puis Potter, pour couronné cette merveilleuse semaine, avait insisté pour qu'ils portent des vêtements moldus noirs pour « être plus libre de nos mouvements et passer inaperçu plus facilement », ce à quoi Drago avait répondu un non implacable. Il était hors de question de procéder à une cérémonie de magie ancienne en « jin et shurt noir ».

Cependant ils avaient trouvé un compromis en portant les vêtements moldus lors de leur départ, mais en gardant des vêtements sorciers dans le sac à dos sans fond que portait Potter, et qui contenait aussi d'autre chose nécessaire au rituel. Et il fallait admettre que ces vêtements étaient pas mal sur lui.

À la lueur de la lune Drago s'observa dans ces vêtements moulants. Il était absolument sublime, il fallait le dire. Potter lui avait donné un de ses « shurt » à manches longues et cela faisait un contraste étonnant avec sa peau. Bien sûr, il avait fallu le mettre à sa taille d'un coup de baguette puisque Potter était un peu plus haut et large que lui. Le « jin » lui faisait aussi un derrière du tonnerre, remarqua-t-il avec appréciation.

_ « Drago, si tu as fini de t'admirer : on pourrait y aller ? »

Drago se renfrogna, mais ne répondit rien à son compagnon. Harry soupira face à ce mutisme. Le blond ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis qu'il l'avait forcé à mettre un bonnet noir. Mais n'était ce pas logique de cacher cette blondeur lunaire, si lumineuse qu'elle attirerait à coup sûr le regard ? Non, la seule chose que voyait Drago, était que cela abimait ses magnifiques cheveux et qu'en plus c'était « moche ».

Harry aussi avait eu quelques soucis ces derniers temps, notamment avec une certaine jeune fille aux yeux marron. Hermione sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre lui et l'héritier Malfoy et voulait savoir quoi. Et elle le harcelait littéralement à chacune des ses visites. Le manque de réponse d'Harry, ne faisait qu'exciter son envie de savoir. Harry remerciait Merlin, qu'elle n'ait pas pu venir plus souvent au Manoir et qu'il n'ait donc pas eu à lui mentir encore plus.

Et puis il y avait une certaine frustration depuis son anniversaire. Il n'avait pu se retrouver seul avec Drago plus de quelques minutes, et dans ces moments là ils parlaient de leur plan, revoyant les détails. Hors, Harry avait envi de tout _autre chose_. Il avait bien essayé, à un moment, d'avoir un petit moment avec Drago pour _autre chose_, mais le blond l'avait rabroué et s'était montré intraitable. Se rencontrer pour cela, ne pouvait que les mener à se faire bêtement surprendre.

Harry avait dû accepter malgré la torture que cela devenait de voir le blond de loin. Sans pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, le sentir. Et cela tout les jours. Il retint un grognement de frustration.

Enfin, ils sortirent de la propriété, atteignant la zone de transplanage. Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête d'un mouvement synchrone et ils disparurent. Plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, ils réapparurent devant les grilles de Poudlard. Le château se dressait devant eux fier et imposant. Ils avancèrent, et Harry tenta d'ouvrir la grille… qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_ « Bon sang, Potter ! Ne me dit pas qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas ! »

Sous le ton hargneux, Harry décela pourtant facilement la pointe de panique. Il se laissa aller pendant quelque seconde, à un certain étonnement quant à cette facilité à voir à travers le serpentard. Mais il le connaissait dans les moindres détails, et ce depuis si longtemps maintenant, il en prenait à peine conscience aujourd'hui.

_ « Potter ? »

En entendant cette voix Harry revint sur terre.

_ « Je pense pouvoir l'ouvrir.

_ Tu pense ?

_ Laisse-moi un peu essayer, de préférence en silence, fit Harry exaspéré. »

Le blond s'écarta avec une moue contrariée alors qu'Harry se mettait debout droit bien en face des grilles. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes sans que rien ne se passe. Pourtant, il reprit la parole et tendit la main vers le blond.

_ « Donne-moi la main.

_ Quoi ?

_ Donne-moi la main. Ferme les yeux et demande à Poudlard de t'ouvrir ses portes. Rassure l'école sur tes intentions. Dis-lui que tu ne lui veux aucun mal et qu'au contraire tu as besoin de sa protection. Plies ta magie à sa demande, montre lui que tu lui seras inoffensif. »

Drago observa le brun comme s'il était fou. Puis prit une seconde pour réfléchir, en se tournant vers Poudlard. C'était vrai qu'on disait souvent que Poudlard était vivant. Qu'avec la magie fournie par les fondateurs, puis par les différentes générations d'élèves s'étant succédé, le château avait développé sa propre vie. Qu'il était devenu une entité à part, et que s'il n'était pas vraiment doué de raison, c'était tout comme.

Il se retourna vers le brun qui lui tendait toujours la main. Le petit paquet qu'il avait toujours dans sa poche lui revint à l'esprit. Le cadeau qu'il avait prévu de faire au brun et qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu lui offrir. C'était bête, mais il se sentait gauche à chaque tentative pour le lui offrir.

Pourtant ce n'était presque rien. Les Malfoy avaient l'habitude d'offrir un présent lors de leurs fiançailles. Il en avait fait un à Pansy -choisi avec affection par sa mère- et le lui avait offert sans contrainte. Mais avec ce cadeau qu'il avait lui-même choisis…. Cela semblait tellement plus personnel. C'était lui qui l'avait acheté, choisi. Merlin ! Il avait lui-même fait l'emballage !

Il saisit la main tendu, et Harry lui sourit. Fermant les yeux, ils se concentrèrent tous deux sur Poudlard et lui demandèrent l'accès au château, ainsi que sa protection. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes les grilles grincèrent et s'ouvrirent toutes seules. Harry se tourna vers lui, lui offrant un lumineux sourire puis l'entraina dans le parc désert.

Le parc de Poudlard était toujours aussi magnifique. Illuminé par la lumière lunaire, il semblait féérique. L'herbe semblait plus verte tout en ayant des reflets argentés. La forêt se dressait de l'autre côté de la pelouse magnifique et menaçante. Alors qu'il traversait l'étendu verdoyante, ils s'arrêtèrent sous l'injonction d'Harry.

Le lac s'étendait devant eux miroitant d'éclat d'argent. De légers remous agitaient la surface faisant trembler le reflet de la lune, et montrant sans aucun doute que le calamar n'était pas immobile. La main d'Harry se resserra sur la sienne et étrangement Drago se sentit plus serein, allant même jusqu'à lui offrir un petit sourire.

Cette nuit était sublime. Elle était emplie d'onde magique, comme si Poudlard les encourageait à faire ce qu'ils allaient faire. Une bénédiction de la lune, de la nuit et de la magie elle-même. Une envie de rire aux éclats les prit au corps mais c'est sans y céder et d'un même mouvement, qu'ils se précipitèrent vers la forêt interdite. Toute peur oubliée pour Drago. Toute anxiété oubliée pour Harry.

_ « Bonsoir jeunes sorciers. »

Leurs cœurs manquèrent un battement, alors qu'ils voyaient Firenze sortirent du couvert des arbres. Sa chevelure blonde semblait plus en pagaille que jamais et quelque feuille s'y était niché. Ses yeux bleu étaient aussi rêveur que d'habitude. Comme déconnecté du monde réel. Ou ayant la capacité de voir par delà ce monde-ci. Le centaure ne sembla pas vraiment faire cas de leur frayeur, comme si cela lui passait par-dessus la tête. Et c'était probablement le cas, allez savoir avec les centaures.

_ « Firenze ! On ne surprend pas les gens comme ça ! Répliqua Harry, le cœur encore battant trop fort.

_ Vous aurais-je effrayé ? J'en suis désolé. Les étoiles m'avait soufflé que des invités viendraient cette nuit. Je suis étonné Harry Potter que cela soit vous… et le jeune Drago Malfoy.

_ Euh… oui, nous- nous….

_ C'est une nuit propice aux unions, n'est-ce pas ? La lune siège pleine et heureuse, témoin inavouée des amours interdits. Vénus en Mars chante pour les couples incompris et les pousse à une union fertile. »

Les jeunes sorciers se figèrent à ces mots ne sachant pas quoi répliquer. C'est vrai qu'ils venaient _s'unir_ mais il n'avait rien d'un _couple_ et ils ne vivaient pas un _amour interdit_. La main d'Harry pressa doucement celle de Drago qui se tourna vers lui. Le brun secoua négativement la tête, comme pour le dissuader de tenter de comprendre.

_ « Oui -hum !- C'est très bien tout ça Firenze, sourit maladroitement Harry. Mais nous aimerions voir Érato, s'il vous plait. »

Le centaure hocha simplement la tête et tourna les talons entrant dans la forêt interdite. Harry lui emboita le pas, mais Drago resta figé pas vraiment rassuré. Cela stoppa Harry qui lui tenait toujours la main.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien. Juste que nous somme en pleine nuit, un soir de pleine lune ! Que nous allons entrer dans la forêt interdite, en suivant un centaure totalement dérangé ! Mais à part ça ? Rien, vraiment rien. »

Harry sourit un peu amusé par la panique plus qu'évidente de son compagnon. Il lui fallait le rassurer avant toute chose.

_ « Nous n'entrerons pas au plus profond de la forêt. C'est à moins de dix minutes de marche. Nous ne suivons Firenze, que parce qu'il a l'air décidé à nous y conduire, sinon je pourrais tout aussi bien nous y amener seul. Et il n'y a aucune chance pour que nous croisions un loup garou, je te le promets. Même si cela arrivait, je te protégerais, fit-il avec sincérité.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger, Potter. Répliqua Drago avec un reniflement. Je ne suis pas une stupide fille, ayant besoin de la protection du Survivant.

_ Très bien. Alors on y va ? »

Drago répondit par un hochement de la tête. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais les paroles d'Harry, l'avait bel et bien rassuré. Dans ses yeux était clairement visible sa détermination à le protéger contre tout ce qu'ils pourraient rencontrer de négatif dans cette forêt. Et cela lui réchauffait étrangement le cœur.

Harry de son côté alors qu'ils avançaient dans la forêt ne cessait de penser aux paroles du centaure. Est-ce que lui et Malfoy étaient des _amoureux_ ? Un amour interdit, comme dans Roméo et Juliette ? Il fallait reconnaitre qu'ils avaient toutes les qualités requises pour une telle histoire.

Enfants de deux familles rivales que tout oppose. Ayant pourtant le même titre, la même vie enfermé dans une cage dorée, à souhaiter quelque chose de plus, que ce qu'ils avaient. Haineux non pas pour ce qu'ils étaient mais pour le nom qu'ils portaient. Il retint un rire en imaginant Drago lui demander de renier son nom. Mais ce rire s'effaça quand il pensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le serpentard.

N'était ce pas exactement ce qu'il lui avait demandé ? De voir par-dessus leurs noms ? La célèbre citation de cette fameuse pièce de théâtre, lui revint alors à l'esprit.

_Renie ton père, abdique ton nom… Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom ? Ce que nous appelons rose, par n'importe quel autre nom sentirait aussi bon.©_

Ses propres paroles prononcées avec force lui revinrent en mémoire : _Dans le simple fait que nous sommes des Potter et Malfoy…. On ne s'est jamais laissé une chance, dépassé par nos noms… Et dis-moi, si en tant que personne à une autre tu ne m'apprécie pas _!

Il les avait prononcées pour convaincre Drago, mais leur véracité l'avaient frappé sur le moment. Et la corolaire qu'il pouvait faire avec cette histoire d'amour qui pourtant n'était que fiction le choquait au-delà des mots. Il en fut tellement sonné qu'il arrêta d'avancé.

_ « Potter ? Potter ? Harry !

_ Oui… euh. Quoi ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Rien- rien. Pourquoi tu demande ça ? »

Drago le regarda avec un air plus que suspicieux. Il lui offrit un sourire timide avant de reprendre son chemin, l'entrainant à sa suite. Firenze n'était déjà plus en vue, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Comme il l'avait dit à Drago, il pouvait très bien retrouver le chemin seul.

Mais le souci de ses dernières pensées tournait encore dans sa tête. C'était évident qu'ils n'étaient pas comme Roméo et Juliette ! Déjà il doutait beaucoup que Drago se tue par amour pour lui. Comme lui-même ne le ferait pas pour le serpentard ! Et puis il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux ! Juste un accord ! …n'est pas ?

Drago observait Harry du coin de l'œil, intrigué par son comportement. Le brun s'était arrêté brutalement alors que lui-même se perdait dans des pensées funèbres où la Gazette faisait déjà des choux gras de la disparition des héritiers Malfoy et Potter. Et oui, il avait l'infime certitude qu'aucun d'eux ne ressortirait jamais de cette forêt.

La tranquillité qu'il avait éprouvé aux paroles rassurantes de son compagnon s'était envolé à la seconde où le feuillage des arbres s'était fait si épais que les rayons lunaires ne passaient plus au travers. Les jeunes sorciers avaient tout de suite lancé un_ lumos_, et Drago avait pu remarquer la mine pensive du brun. Il n'avait rien dis, mais le brusque arrêt d'Harry lui faisait se poser de nombreuses questions.

Le seul avantage était que cela le distrayait des ses pensées morbides sur cette fichue forêt. À moins que… à moins que Potter ne soit perdu et ne veuille pas lui en faire part ? Drago se sentit glacé à cette seule pensée et resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur Harry. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

_ « Ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste une mangouste à queue blanche. »

Drago fronça les sourcils, se demanda de quoi pouvait bien parler le brun, quand il vit le petit animal passer en courant devant eux. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu s'insurger sur le fait qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas de ça, Harry reprit la parole.

_ « On y est presque. On tourne à droite à cet arbre et on y est. »

Et en effet, moins de trente secondes plus tard ils firent face à une petite clairière où seul un chêne d'une taille imposante se dressait. Son âge devait se compter en siècle se dit Drago, en observant son énorme tronc, les puissante racine sortant du sol et qui faisaient comme un bouclier autour de lui, sans parler de ces branches hautes et couverte d'un épais feuillage.

Il remarqua alors que Firenze se trouvait coucher dans l'herbe non loin, quoiqu'un peu à l'écart, comme le serait un simple observateur. Ce rôle serait sans aucun doute, celui que prendrait le centaure. Mais de toute les façons il n'avaient besoin que d'un seul Témoin. Et c'est la que l'idée frappa Drago.

_ « Potter, qui est Érato ? »

C'était une question qui aurait dû lui venir bien plus tôt à l'esprit. Pourtant, il avait entièrement fait confiance à Potter pour trouver la créature magique qui sellerait leur destin. Merlin, il n'avait absolument rien demandé à Potter concernant cette créature ! Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à vouer une confiance sans borne.

Même quand son compagnon avait demandé à voir « Érato » il ne s'était pas posé plus de question que cela. Avait-il donc perdu toute raison pour suivre Potter aussi aveuglément ?

_ « Tu le verras dans moins d'une minute, dit le brun d'un air taquin et au grand agacement du blond. »

Ils entrèrent dans la clairière et se mirent face à l'immense arbre. Lâchant enfin la main du blond, Harry posa son sac au sol. Il en sortit ce que Drago reconnu, à son plus grand étonnement, comme une pomme au sucre de chez Honeyduke. Le brun s'avança jusqu'à l'arbre et posa la pomme sur une des énormes racines émergeant du sol, puis posa sa main sur le large tronc.

Sa voix s'éleva puissante et grave dans la nuit.

_ « Érato ! Gardienne de la forêt, Mère de toutes plantes, Protectrice de tous végétaux. Moi, celui déclaré comme ami des arbres et de cette forêt, te demande audience. »

Une douce brise se leva, portant avec elle des parfum de pin, de jasmin et de lavande. Comme un bouquet de fleurs printanières venu égaillé les sens. Mais le tout était emprunt d'une forte dose de magie. Puissante, ancienne. Et sous les yeux ébahis de Drago une magnifique créature émergea du tronc.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

Bien, je suis presque certaine que maintenant tout le monde sait ! Non ? Si ? Allez : un chêne, une créature(féminine), protectrice de la nature ? Vous savez forcément ^^

La suite au prochain chapitre !

**_N'oubliez pas les reviews ! Seules salaires des auteurs de fics !_**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

Je dois dire que je suis assez déçu. Vous aviez tous les éléments pour deviner : une créature féminine, dans une forêt, qui vit dans un chêne. Et pas une seule proposition ! T^T

* * *

_**Shinily** : Merci pour ta review et de me suivre avec tant d'attention ^-^ à bientôt._  
_**Kisis** : Accro ? voilà qui fait plaisir ! Mieux savourer? Mon égo gonfle attention ! XD_  
_Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que tu aime à ce point ^^ à bientôt !_  
_**Charlotte** : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça te plaise à ce point ! à bientôt !_  
_**Yuutsu** : Merci, je suis contente que la comparaison t'ai plu. Je pense que dire un truc pareil à Drago serait pour toute personne à tendance suicidaire XD Pour Sakuya, non dsl je ne connais pas, donc c'est pas ça ^_^ à bientôt._  
_**Kira** : merci pour ta review ! _

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**Le Serment (2**__**ème**__** partie)**_

* * *

_Sa voix s'éleva puissante et grave dans la nuit._

__ « Érato ! Gardienne de la forêt, Mère de toutes plantes, Protectrice de tous végétales. Moi, celui déclaré comme ami des arbres et de cette forêt, te demande audience. »_

_Une douce brise se leva, portant avec elle des parfums de pin, de jasmin et de lavande. Comme un bouquet de fleur printanière venu égaillé les sens. Mais le tout était emprunt d'une forte dose de magie. Puissante, ancienne. _

_Et sous les yeux ébahis de Drago une magnifique créature émergea du tronc._

_** 6 et 7 Aout**  
_

Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui se dressait une créature, qui ressemblait tout à fait à une femme. Si ce n'est sa peau verte, et sa chevelure végétale qui cascadait jusque sur ses hanches. Ses seins et son intimité étaient cachés par des amas de mousses, feuilles et petites branches. Bien précaire petits assemblages formant une courte jupe et une sorte de bustier assez petit. Pourtant ils ne faisaient que rehausser sa beauté.

Ses yeux en amande étaient d'un marron clair, presque dorés. Son nez pointus pouvait semblez assez drôle, mais ne faisait que lui donner un petit air mutin. Sa bouche aux lèvres fines semblait faite pour sourire. Ses pommettes hautes lui donnaient un petit air asiatique.

Belle, cette femme était belle.

_ « Harry ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras du brun. »

Celui-ci la reçu dans ses bras et la fit tourné, la soulevant sans aucune difficulté du sol. Ils éclatèrent de rire en concert. Drago se sentit quelque peu exclus de ces chaleureuse retrouvailles, mais ne dit rien. Il les observait avec attention tentant de deviner leur lien.

_ « Cela fait longtemps, Érato.

_ À qui le dis-tu ! Mais je te signale que c'est toi qui ne me rends plus visite.

_ Je suis désolé. J'ai eu quelques petites choses à régler dernièrement.

_ Vraiment ? Racontes moi tout ça. Répondit-elle en ramassant la pomme en sucre toujours posée sur la racine. »

En ayant assez et comme Harry semblait avoir oublié jusqu'à sa présence, Drago toussota fortement. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, et Drago envoya un regard glacé au brun qui tressaillit. La créature ne fit que l'observer avec curiosité. Il y avait bien une chose que Drago n'aimait pas, et c'était bien qu'on l'ignore. Mais alors qu'on _l'oublie_…

Harry se rendit compte, en croisant ce regard qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près de deux mois, qu'il avait commis une petite erreur en ignorant Drago ainsi. Il sentait confusément que tôt ou tard, il regretterait son geste. On était Malfoy ou pas, et dans cette famille, le mot vengeance était loin d'être vain.

_ « Qui est-ce ? Demanda Érato en mordant sa pomme à pleine dent.

_ Je vois que je dois me présenter moi-même, fit Drago d'un ton sec.

_ Je…

_ Je suis Drago Lucius Malfoy, coupa Drago. »

Harry se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'il voyait bien la colère froide qui marquait le visage de son futur fiancé. Le blond s'avança vers le couple.

_ « Je suis Érato, répondit poliment la jeune fille.

_ Alors… vous êtes une nymphe ? Demanda à brûle point Drago, ne pouvant refreiner sa curiosité.

_ Oui. Mais plus précisément une_ Hamadryade_ lié à ce chêne que tu vois. Tu es un ami d'Harry ?

_ Pas vraiment non. »

La nymphe jeta un coup d'œil au brun.

_ « En fait, nous voudrions nous fiancer, Érato. Et c'est pour ça que nous somme là.

_ Expliquez moi cela. »

Érato fit apparaitre, d'un mouvement de la main, de petit cousin de mousse et invita les jeunes hommes à s'asseoir avec elle. Alors Harry commença à lui raconter qu'ils avaient tous les deux fiancé à deux jeunes filles qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Que Drago était le frère de celle qu'il devait épouser, mais qu'ils avaient fini par se rendre compte qu'ils seraient plus heureux ensemble qu'avec elles. Mais que pour cela ils devaient aller à l'encontre de la volonté parentale. Et que c'est pour cela qu'ils avaient eu l'idée du Serment et pourquoi ils étaient là lui demandant d'être leur Témoin.

La nymphe qui l'avait écouté silencieusement en mangeant sa pomme, prit une minute pour réfléchir. Non pas qu'elle hésite à aider Harry. Mais c'était une histoire assez incroyable. Et puis elle se posait des questions sur ces garçons qui voulaient lier leur destin pour l'éternité sans avoir de sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Les siens ne se mariaient pas. Et si cela arrivait, ils ne le faisaient que par amour. Un amour qui durait aussi longtemps qu'ils vivaient. Alors elle ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Drago observait l'hamadryade avec un certain stress. Et si elle refusait ? Si malgré ce que Potter lui avait dis elle n'était pas d'accord ? Que ferait-il ? Il n'aurait jamais le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Ou alors peut être en rentrant pourrait-il demander à Scylla ?

Une main se posa sur la sienne, interrompant la ritournelle de question. Et quand il leva les yeux ,un regard aussi doux que le sourire l'accompagnant l'accueillit. Harry le regardait avec une tendresse qui fit battre son cœur plus vite.

_ « Ne t'en fais pas, chuchota-t-il. »

Drago se contenta d'un hochement de tête, avant de tourner sa main dans celle du brun pour qu'elles se rejoignent paume contre paume. Aucun ne se rendit compte que leur manège avait été suivi attentivement. Érato sourit, en se levant, retenant un rire : elle avait sa réponse.

Surpris les garçons se levèrent à leur tour. Drago passa une main sous son bonnet sentant la laine lui grattez la nuque. Harry se tourna vers lui et le lui enleva, libérant la chevelure blonde sous les yeux éblouis de la nymphe. Ils furent immédiatement soulevés par la brise soufflant sur la clairière.

_ « Voilà. Nous sommes en sécurité ici. Plus besoin de les cacher. »

Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement, car camoufler ses cheveux ainsi était vraiment dérangeant. Avec la chaleur de l'été, c'était incroyablement suffocant. Il retint un soupir de plaisir en sentant la main de son futur fiancé, glisser entre les mèches soyeuses, les ébouriffant gentiment.

_ « Oh ! Tu aurais dû me dire qu'il faisait parti du peuple des Nymphes ! Mais, fit Erode en fronçant les sourcils, il est impossible que sa famille l'ait fiancé contre sa volonté. Il est hors de nos pratiques que ce soit pour les naïades, hyades, oréades ou autre de forcer les unions. Nous sommes en…

_ Érato ! Drago n'est pas une nymphe, fit Harry amusé.

_ Vraiment ? Fit elle septique. Comment ne pourrait-il pas faire partie de son peuple avec une telle chevelure.

_ C'est vrai qu'il est incroyablement beau. Mais il n'est pas nymphe. »

Le blond se sentit rougir comme il n'avait jamais rougit, alors qu'Harry prononçait ces paroles en le regardant totalement détendu. Le brun ne sentait pas du tout gêné de dire une telle chose. Selon lui, il ne faisait qu'énoncer une vérité. Et nul ne pouvait nier cela : Drago Malfoy était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Drago détourna la tête embarrassé par les yeux verts qui semblaient le dévorer. Il vit qu'Érato continuait de l'observer avec attention. Comment avait-elle fait pour le confondre avec une nymphe ? Cela semblait flatteur mais tout de même étrange pour une créature aussi ancienne qu'elle. Finalement hamadryade sourit.

_ « Bien et si nous commencions ce rituel ? »

_**HP/DM**_

Il ne leur fallut qu'une bonne demi-heure pour s'installer. Érato avait tenu à ce qu'il le fasse au pied de son arbre et c'est tant bien que mal qu'ils y avaient réussi. Tracer les runes, poser les bougies, sortir la potion et bien évidemment le tout entre les racines. Il leur restait un petit quart d'heure d'attente avant minuit, ce qui ne leur laissait que dix minute de battement puisqu'il devait commencer le rituel cinq minutes avant les douze coups.

Ils décidèrent de rapidement s'habiller. Harry se sentait tendu, et il devinait que Drago qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du bosquet à se changer, n'était pas mieux.

Ils étaient tout de même sur le point de commettre un acte qui changerait leur vie pour toujours. Ils allaient liés leur vies, leurs destins à quelqu'un d'autre et ce de façon irrémédiable. Il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Les doutes qu'ils n'avaient jamais eus, choisirent cet instant crucial pour les assaillir. Et si c'était une erreur ? Si une fois fait ils en venaient à le regretter ? Si cette trêve entre eux laissait place à une haine plus farouche encore dans quelques années ? Ou dans quelques mois ?

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute. En plus c'était lui qui avait lancé cette idée, ce n'était pas pour revenir dessus une fois tout mis en place. Drago s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour réaliser la potion, dont ils avaient dû faire des pieds et des mains pour se fournir les ingrédients. De plus, il s'était déjà sans mal imaginer la vie avec Drago, faite de moment de complicité, entrecoupé de chamaillerie et de vraies disputes, ainsi que de scènes de sexe incroyables.

Il voyait dans tout ça un bonheur presque parfait. Il est vrai, qu'il reconnaissait que cela semblait assez tordu. Mais il n'imaginait pas une vie où lui et le blond ne s'engueuleraient plus. Merlin, ce serait insupportable ! Harry sourit, son assurance retrouver et retourna prêt du chêne ou l'attendait Érato.

Drago de son côté réfléchissait tout autant. Durant ces derniers jours il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se poser de véritable question, trop accaparé par la potion, par son père et sa sœur. Mais maintenant… maintenant à quelques minutes de se lier pour l'éternité… Drago se sentait un peu perdu. Le voulait-il vraiment ? Ne s'était-il pas laissé entrainer par l'enthousiasme et le désir de Potter ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration et vida son esprit comme son parrain le lui avait appris. Une minute de méditation ne serait pas de trop, pour calmer ses nerfs à vifs. Se remettre à l'esprit les avantages qu'il tirerait de son acte : plus de Pansy, joie et félicité. Rien que pour cela, il n'était nul besoin d'autre avantage. Ensuite il épouserait un Potter, membre d'une riche et ancienne famille sorcière.

Puissante car très influente dans le monde sorcier, aussi bien politiquement, qu'économiquement, sans parler de la sympathie des masses qu'elle semblait avoir. Et puis c'était le Sauveur. L'enfant qui avait vaincu le puissant mage noir, ce qui lui assurait une bonne notoriété, sans parler de la puissance magique dont hériteraient leurs enfants

Drago déglutit, et rougi en pensant que Potter semblait plus que prêt à lui faire des enfants. Sans s'en rendre compte, il sourit tout seul, amusé par le souvenir d'un Potter tentant de se glisser dans sa chambre de nuit. La tête de chiot battu qu'il avait fait quand Drago lui avait dit non. On aurait cru qu'il lui annonçait qu'il ne mangerait plus jamais de chocogrenouille. Et puis honnêtement, voyait-il un futur où il n'aurait pas un petit griffondor à persécuter ?

Complètement détendu Drago sortit à son tour de son bosquet pour rejoindre le brun qui l'attendait déjà. Celui-ci resta figé devant son apparition, provoquant un sourire narquois de sa part.

_ « He bien, Potter. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que l'on se voit, non ?

_ Je… Je sais, mais… »

Drago était proprement stupéfiant. Il portait une robe d'apparat de couleur argent, des runes cousues d'or couraient sur les replis des manches, et sur tout le pourtour du bas de la robe. Elle couvrait totalement ses bras et tombait juste au-dessus de la cheville.

Les manches étaient serrées aux poignets, couvrant légèrement le dos de sa main, la faisant paraitre plus fine et plus pâle encore. Ses cheveux pour une fois lâchés voilaient ses épaules. Harry n'avait jamais trouvé le blond féminin, et ce soir il ne l'était absolument pas. Il semblait rassembler toute la classe et la distinction sorcière, ainsi que la beauté et la grâce, avec l'air d'un jeune druide des temps anciens. Drago était juste superbe.

Et Harry le lui dit.

_ « Tu n'es pas mal non plus pour une fois, Potter. Répondit Drago avec un mince sourire amusé. »

Harry ne répondit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Il était loin d'être à la hauteur de Drago. Il avait pris l'une de ses robes de cérémonie noire aux runes vertes rappelant la couleur de ses yeux. Il avait heureusement pris soin de choisir des bottes faites en Noir des Hébrides, résistantes mais aussi superbe car d'un noir aussi profond qu'une nuit sans lune. Ses cheveux étaient toujours ce même fouillis sans nom, il passa tout de même sa main dans une vaine tentative de domptage qui amusa beaucoup Drago.

Érato qui les observait, ne put que secouer la tête devant ces jeunes gens qui se mentaient à eux même. Il viendrait un temps ou leurs mensonges, ne serviront plus. Un temps où ils verraient au travers.

_ « Si nous commencions maintenant ? Les interrompit-elle.

_ Très bien reprit Drago avec sérieux. »

Il sortit sa baguette et alluma les bougies placées préalablement à des endroits stratégiques dans un cercle runique compliqué où apparaissait des caractères ogam, au pied de l'arbre. Il se posta au centre et invita Érato à se mettre à sa place, juste devant lui dans un second petit cercle, dessiner à l'intérieur du premier. Puis il tendit la main à Harry l'invitant à le rejoindre.

Aussitôt qu'il fut en place, les deux jeunes sorciers se mirent à entonner un chant auquel se mêla la voix d'Érato. Leur chant ne se résumait en fait qu'à deux phrases répété en rythme dans une langue ancienne. Celui d'Érato n'était composé que d'une phrase, elle n'avait donc pas eu beaucoup de mal à la retenir.

La voix de l'hamadryade était mélodieuse et semblait résonner dans toute la forêt comme un appel. Un appel auquel les murmures de la forêt répondait, aussi bien le vent dans les feuilles, les cris des animaux nocturnes, les hululements des chouettes. Les voix des garçons s'élevaient douce mais grave, en harmonie, les mains jointes, les yeux dans les yeux mais le corps tendu par l'appréhension, leur magie pulsant à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de leurs corps.

Leur chant s'apaisa finalement alors que celui d'Érato augmenta en intensité, comme un cri du cœur. Un lien magique commença doucement à se former autour de leurs poignets gauches, quand Érato leur tandis à chacun une coupe en argent finement ciselé. Ils la prirent de leur main droite, la seule libre.

Quand Érato s'arrêta enfin, ils levèrent la coupe à la lune et son contenu vira d'un indigo à une couleur translucide, puis ils burent d'un seul trait.

_ « Me voila témoin de l'union, me voilà témoin du Serment. Par ma magie, par votre magie, par la magie qui vit en toute chose, vous voilà liés. »

Le lien d'un bleu lumineux, devint rouge sang avant de tout simplement s'effriter et de disparaître. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de leur lèvre avant qu'ils n'échange un sourire.

_ « Laissez moi vous faire un cadeau jeunes sorcier et joindre à mes vœux, ceux de la nature. »

Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle en quête d'explication. Mais déjà la réponse leur venait quand ils virent le chêne se mettre à luire d'une douce lumière bleuté. Chacune de ses feuilles semblait tout illuminées, diffusant une lumière presque aveuglante dans la clairière. Ce fut pourtant pire quand toutes les plantes se mirent à luirent à leur tour.

C'est ainsi que Drago et Harry impuissant assistèrent à l'illumination de toute la forêt interdite.

La nymphe éclata d'un rire joyeux et entraina les deux jeunes hommes figés à sa suite. Elle grimpa sur les racines et les garçons la suivirent tant bien que mal, jusqu'à arriver sur une des branches les plus basses du chêne et qui touchait presque le sol. Une fois dessus c'est avec étonnement qu'ils la sentirent bouger, s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre pour garder l'équilibre ils virent le sol s'éloigner. Mais à leur vue s'offrit une étendu plus vaste de la forêt qui scintillait, et c'est avec surprise qu'ils virent au loin Poudlard s'illuminé à son tour.

_ « Merlin… souffla Drago »

Il peinait à rester debout alors que la nymphe enchainait les pirouettes de joie.

_ « Drago, demanda Harry. Est-ce que… toute la forêt interdite ainsi que le château… Est-ce que tout ça… est lié au serment maintenant ? »

Dans le tremblement de la voix d'Harry, il était facile de dire qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Mais tout comme Drago, il avait du mal à l'accepter. La question était surtout de savoir quel serait les conséquences de tout cela. Drago resserra sa prise sur le brun alors que des dizaines de possibilités lui venaient à l'esprit.

Pourtant cela ne dura pas longtemps, car son esprit s'embruma très vite. Une fatigue incroyable le submergea. Il s'accrocha à son tout nouveau fiancé mais senti celui-ci vaciller sous sa poigne. Et pour dire, lui aussi était à bout. Précautionneusement, Harry s'assit sur la branche entrainant Drago avec lui en douceur pour l'asseoir contre lui.

C'est lové l'un contre l'autre qu'ils sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil.

_**HP/DM**_

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla en premier. Il papillonna doucement des yeux, peu habitué à avoir toute cette lumière dans les yeux au réveil. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se resituer et se souvenir de la veille. Tentant de se relever, il ne put le faire, un poids lui pesant sur l'estomac. Un sourire lui vint en se rendant dompte de ce que c'était. Un Drago couché contre son torse.

_ « Tu es réveillé, Harry. C'est bien.

_ Érato ?

_ Oui. Il semblerait que le sortilège vous ait fatigué plus qu'il n'était prévu.

_ Nous n'avions pas prévu tant de témoin, marmonna le brun se souvenant de la veille.

_ Comment ?

_ Je disais que c'était vrai. Quelle heure est-il ?

L'Hamadryade leva le visage vers le ciel avant de répondre.

_ « Je dirais environ un peu moins de onze heures. »

Harry sentit son sang se glacer en songeant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que leurs parents n'aient pas remarqué leur absence. Drago -comme il avait pu le remarquer ces dernières semaines- était une vraie montre suisse et passait toujours le seuil de la salle à mangé à sept heure pile. Et lui, Marianne venait elle-même le réveiller s'il n'était pas hors de son lit après neuf heures et demie.

Inconsciemment, il se mit caresser les cheveux de Drago, qui ne tarda pas lui-même à s'éveiller. Drago n'arrivait pas vraiment à émerger, la lumière lui brûlait les yeux, mais il sentait quelqu'un lui caresser doucement les cheveux. C'était vraiment très agréable et ne l'aidait pas vraiment à sortir de sa torpeur.

_ « Drago ?

_ Mm… »

Harry sourit en voyant le blond se lové un peu plus contre lui, cachant son visage contre son torse. Vaine tentative pour échapper à la lumière solaire. Finalement au bout d'une bonne minute le blond se redressa, étirant ses muscles endoloris. Harry se redressa aussi n'étant plus entravé. Ils purent ainsi regarder autour d'eux, et s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient nichés entre les racines du chêne d'Érato. Là elle leur avait fait un lit de mousse végétal des plus confortables, où ils avaient passé leur nuit.

_ « Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Drago d'une voix encore enroué par le sommeil.

_ Prêt de onze heures. »

Le blond tourna de grands yeux vers lui, aussi choqué qu'il l'avait été quelques minutes auparavant. La couleur déserta son visage si rapidement qu'Harry en prit peur.

_ « Drago ? Ça va ?

_ Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Nos parents… Je pensais qu'on pourrait préparer les choses en douceur. Mais là ils doivent nous attendre de pied ferme. »

Bien sûr Harry y avait pensé quand Érato lui avait donné l'heure et s'il en avait conçu de l'inquiétude, Drago semblait au bord de la panique.

_ « Du calme. C'est sûr que les choses ne se passeront pas comme nous l'avions prévu, mais rien ne se passe jamais selon les plan grommela Harry.

_ Parle pour toi ! Je suis un serpentard ! Tout se passe toujours ou presque selon mes plans. Mais plus depuis que tu es là !. »

Harry de son côté se retenait de répliqué, contrarié par les propos du blond. Comment osait-il l'accusé d'être responsable de ce qui passait ! C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance dans sa vie, mais tout de même. Cependant sa colère retomba au moment où la voix de Drago s'éleva à nouveau. À peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

_ « Que va dire père ? »

Harry comprit que c'était la peur qui poussait le blond à passer ses nerfs sur lui. Il poussa un soupir pour calmer définitivement sa colère. Drago était un serpentard et le courage n'était pas l'une de ses qualités, pourtant il n'était pas non plus du genre à avouer ses faiblesses. Fichue fierté !

_ « Tu n'es pas seul, Drago. Nous avions prévu de leur parler, cela se fera juste plus tôt que prévu. »

Le blond tourna ses yeux gris empli d'appréhension vers lui et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Drago s'inquiétait vraiment de ce que dirait son père, pas que lui s'en fichait. Mais il savait à peu près ce qui se passerait avec le sien : James hurlerait, clamerait qu'il avait été ensorcelé. Qu'il avait perdu l'esprit etcetera, il s'expliquerait, seule sa mère l'écouterait. Plus tard, ils auraient une conversation en tête à tête avec elle et encore plus tard quand il arriverait à convaincre sa mère, c'est elle qui s'occuperait de calmer son père. Et à deux, ils expliqueraient la situation à Remus et Sirius. Bien évidemment trois personnes ne seraient pas de trop pour expliquer à Sirius que non, son filleul ne devenait pas fou.

Pour Drago ce serait différent, et il comprenait parfaitement que le serpentard ait peur. À sa place lui non plus n'en mènerait pas très large. Lucius n'était pas vraiment du genre gentil papa-gâteau.

Harry se leva et tendit la main au blond qui l'attrapa après une seconde de flottement. Il serait à ses côtés, quoi que Lucius dise à son fils, il resterait à ses côtés pour l'affronter avec lui.

_ « Et si nous déjeunions jeunes sorciers ? Proposa Érato de sa voix guillerette. »

_**HP/DM**_

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, les parents des deux jeunes sorciers en question se rongeaient les sangs. Ils passaient de l'anxiété à la colère aussi facilement que tout parent à bout de nerf.

Les aurors avaient déjà été contacté par James qui restait enfermé dans son bureau. Lily et Narcissa étaient assises dans le même fauteuil, et même si elles ne s'adressaient pas la parole, leurs mains jointes sur le coussin entre elles, indiquait clairement qu'elles s'apportaient mutuellement du réconfort. Si on le leur demandait aucune d'elle ne serait capable de dire qui avait pris la main de l'autre.

Lucius tournait en rond dans le salon, incapable pour une fois de rester totalement stoïque. En utilisant une autre cheminé, il avait déjà contacté toute personne susceptible de pouvoir l'aider : aussi bien ses relations au ministère que celles moins… légale. Il avait aussi eu une sévère dispute avec James au sujet des garçons. L'un accusant l'autre du départ de son fils. Selon eux jamais leur progéniture n'aurait agi ainsi en temps normal. Il s'agissait donc d'une influence externe. D'où les accusations.

La tension dans la demeure Potter était à son comble. La possibilité d'un enlèvement des garçons chez les Potter, avait rapidement été éliminé quand un elfe de maison avait avoué avoir vu les jeunes maitres sortirent ensembles très tard la veille. Quand il l'avait fait, Lucius avait explosé en demandant pourquoi il ne les avait pas avertis plus tôt. L'elfe s'était mis à trembler et avait répondu que Maitre Harry lui avait demandé de se taire, affirmant qu'il serait de retour avec Maitre Drago avant le levé du soleil.

C'est là que la dispute entre les pères avait éclaté. Même si les garçons étaient partis de leur plein gré, la possibilité qu'on leur ait fait du mal à l'extérieur ne pouvait pas être éliminée. De plus, même sans agression externe, le fait est qu'un accident avait pu leur arrivé, étant donné que personne ne savait ce qu'ils étaient partis faire en pleine nuit.

Lucius ne savait pas s'il devait souhaiter leur retour, ou s'il fallait qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose. Parce que s'il ne leur était rien arrivé… merlin savait ce _lui _leur ferait.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volé, faisant se retourner toute les personnes présentes. Mais à leur grande déception, ce n'était que Ronald et Ginevra Weasley, ainsi que Hermione Granger. Lily poussa un soupir de déception qu'elle camoufla vite en petit sourire.

Rapidement, Lily les remercia de leur venu et les emmena à l'écart. Lucius l'en remercia mentalement en entendant les cris poussé par les jeunes filles. Il s'installa prêt de sa femme, qui vînt immédiatement se blottir contre lui, profitant de leur rare moment de solitude.

La même question tournait dans tous les esprits : où étaient passé les garçons ?

**_À suivre…_**

* * *

Pour plus d'info sur les hamadryades deux sites : http: / / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Hamadryades

et un autre petit que j'aime bcp mais c'est surtout pour la photo: http :/ / aldaria 02. centerblog. net /6580723 -les -hamadryades

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Si les adresses n'apparaissent pas n'hésiter pas à me le dire.

N'oubliez pas les reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Surtout sur Erato ! ^^


	13. Chapter 12

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

* * *

**_Kisis_** :Et oui, enfin ensemble. C'est sûr qu'ils seront pas acceuillit avec le sourire ^^  
Contente que ça te plaise. Pour leur justification tu verras dans ce chapitre! Le couple évoluera plus vite maintenant. Merci pour ta review.A bientôt.  
**_Castiela_** : Merci ! Les hamadryades sont des nymphes magnifique et les utiliser me semblait amusant et assez original. Dans la "fiente de hiboux" ? XD j'adore ! C'est fou comme vous êtes s^pur que Drago sera celui qui sera le plus dans la merde ^^ Pour Harry c'est sûr que ces deux têtes de mule ne seront pas faciles à convaincre. Plus besoin d'attendre ! Merci pour ta review.A bientôt.  
**_Yuutsu_** : Et oui, on a enfin passé le cap du Serment. Les hamadryades ne sont pas ultra connu donc c'est un peu normal. On a tendance à juste parler des dryades vu que ça englobe aussi les hamadryades. "Une demi-nymphe ou un truc du genre ?" Peut être ! On verras ça plus tard ^^ Merci pour ta review. A bientôt.

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

_**Dimension Parallèle  
**_

* * *

__ « Et si nous déjeunions jeunes sorciers ? Proposa Érato de sa voix guillerette. »_

Harry et Draco s'assirent à même le sol alors qu'Érato rapportait des fruits de toutes sortes pour leur petit déjeuner. Les yeux d'Harry pétillèrent alors qu'il voyait des baies, des fraises, des mûres, poires et pommes déposées avec application sur une souche de bois mort. Il en était si absorbé qu'il ne remarqua pas quand différentes créatures de la forêt les approchèrent.

Drago les vit lui. Et il en fut émerveillé.

Des dryades sortaient ça et là leur petite tête curieuse de derrière des arbres, jetant des coups d'œil avant de disparaitre. Drago assez amusé de leur manège, tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'en pensait le brun et le vit une poire dans une main, des mûres dans l'autre, en train de se goinfrer. Il poussa un soupir résigné. C'était bien avec ce garçon qu'il allait passer sa vie.

Le petit rire d'Érato attira son attention. La nymphe lui jeta un regard avant de le faire glisser vers Harry qui mangeait toujours avec appétit. Elle haussa les épaules un air fataliste et lui offrit un sourire.

Pendant ce temps les nymphes s'approchaient de plus en plus tentant de satisfaire leurs curiosité. Elles avaient l'habitude de voir des sorciers vivant non loin de Poudlard, mais elles avaient pour consigne de ne jamais les approcher. Ainsi c'était la première occasion pour nombre d'entre elle d'en approcher aussi près. Elle avançaient donc, un peu timides, mais trop curieuses pour renoncer.

C'est quand l'une d'entre elles, qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, se planta devant eux, qu'Harry remarqua leur petit public. Il mâcha calmement son bout de poire et l'avala, observant la petite courageuse du groupe. Mais celle-ci gardait toute son attention sur le blond, clignant à peine des paupières.

Elle avait de long cheveux châtain aux reflets rougeoyant, couronné par une fine bande de fleures tressés. Ses yeux bleus étaient entouré de longs cils sombres qui ne les faisaient paraitre que plus clairs. Tout comme Érato, elle portait des vêtements fait de différente plante et maintenu dans un ensemble étonnant -forcément par magie, pensa Drago. Pourtant, sa peau contrairement à celle de l'hamadryade n'était pas verte mais blanche.

Drago leva les yeux et vit qu'aucune d'entre elles ne se ressemblaient. Certaines avaient une peau d'albâtre et d'autre d'ébène, d'autre encore semblaient venir des terres d'orient. Des chevelures blondes éclatantes, brunes ténébreuses, ou rousses flamboyantes. Mais elles étaient toutes d'une incroyable beauté. Drago s'étonna que seule Érato ait cette étrange couleur verte, mais n'en fit aucune remarque.

_ « Bonjours finit-il par dire à son observatrice.

_ Est-ce que tu-tu es un-un nymphe ? Répondit-elle légèrement tremblante, mais la curiosité brillant dans ses yeux. »

Drago fronça les sourcils, puis soupira. Si Érato plus sage et plus ancienne s'était trompé la nuit dernière, il était assez normale que cette petite se trompe aussi. Mais une autre question troubla son esprit. Il se tourna vers Érato pour avoir une réponse.

_ « Il existe des nymphe-mâle ?

_ Bien sûr ! Répondit Érato en souriant. Nous les nymphes naissons du cœur des arbres. Nous n'avons donc pas besoin de nous reproduire, comme le font les humains -ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas donner la vie de cette façon. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que certaines des notre se sont liées à des humains et leur ont donné des enfants.- Mais la majorité d'entre nous, ont cette forme féminine. Mais il arrive assez rarement, que certains d'entre nous naissent mâle.

_ Eh bien. Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de nymphe mâle avant aujourd'hui.

_ Ils sont véritablement rares. J'ai près de 1000 ans selon vos années humaines, et je n'en ai rencontré que deux dans ma vie. »

Drago hocha la tête un peu surpris, puis leva les yeux sur la petite nymphe qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. Elle arborait une petite moue déçue à présent. C'est vrai qu'il ne fallait pas avoir passé ses aspics pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas nymphe suite à sa conversation avec Érato. Elle reposa tout de même la question.

_ « Alors tu n'es pas nymphe ?

_ Je suis désolé, mais non. »

La petite hocha la tête puis disparut derrière les arbres, surement pour renseigner le reste de la troupe. Un petit rire s'éleva. Drago tourna ses orbes grises vers le brun assis à ses côtés. Celui -ci sentant le regard interrogateur répondit à la question muette.

_ « Je ne t'imagine définitivement pas courir dans la forêt pied nu, à peine vêtu pour dissimuler ce qu'il faut aux yeux des autres. »

Drago eut une petite grimace, et roula des yeux devant la bêtise de son fiancé.

Peu à peu, les nymphes se réunirent autour d'eux, osant enfin s'approcher vraiment. Les garçons apprirent ainsi que non seulement parmi elle se trouvait des _dryades_, mais aussi des _naïades_ et des _nappées_, chacune de différentes sous-caste. Érato semblait être la seule _hamadryade_ de la forêt. Ils mangèrent avec appétit et convivialité. Les plus jeunes nymphes restant principalement attiré par Drago, elles s'installèrent près de lui, lui parlant le touchant, allant même -avec un accord plus ou moins arraché- jusqu'à le coiffé.

Harry observait la scène tout en discutant avec une _limoniade _du nom d'Alcea du temps ou les villageois passaient encore par la forêt et s'arrêtait quelques fois cueillir des fleurs dans son pré. C'était là les seul fois où elle avait vu des humain de près. Mais Harry l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite regardant le blond se faire mettre des dizaines de petites fleurs dans ses cheveux détachés. Il se dit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur Drago.

Le blond avait beau se donner des airs mauvais, connaitre sans doute une bonne quantité de sort de magie noire, et ne pas posséder une once de courage, il n'était pas homme à faire u mal aux autres. Son cœur avait une bonté, une pureté que les créatures de la forêt reconnaissaient. Harry était persuadé que jamais il ne pourrait tuer quelqu'un, comme jamais il ne s'amuserait à faire du mal pour le plaisir.

Cela pouvait être une pensée étrange pour quelqu'un comme lui qui avait été la victime de bien des coup bas du blond au cours des dernières années. Mais pouvait-on vraiment dire qu'il lui avait fait du mal, quand il s'était contenté de le faire collé, privé de sortie à Pré-au-lard ou au maximum, lui avait fait perdre des points à sa maison. Ce n'était que des chahutages de gamins. Des bêtises sans importances qui sur le coup l'avaient fait enrager, mais qui n'avaient au grand jamais mis en danger sa vie, d'une quelconque façon.

Il observait ces petites filles s'agité autour de la chevelure d'or blanc, Drago leur offrant parfois quelques sourires doux. Harry se dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'un jour il regrette son choix.

Aucun des deux sorciers ne remarqua qu'Érato discutait à voix basse avec une nymphe aux yeux d'argent et à la chevelure d'or blanc. Elles observaient avec attention le blond riant avec les nymphettes.

_**HP/DM**_

Sirius avait été mis au courant, vers midi, quand son ami était venu le chercher dans la chambre de Remus, dont il s'occupait. James avait longtemps hésité à l'avertir tout de suite de se qu'il s'était passé, mais sachant qu'au final son ami ne pourrait rien faire de plus que lui, il avait préféré le laisser auprès de Remus. Il y restait normalement toute la journée, préférant veiller à ce que rien n'arrive au lycan. Remus se blessait parfois assez violemment durant sa transformation, et les plaies pouvait se révéler plus ou moins grave selon les cas.

Mais quand midi sonna, il se décida à toquer à la porte de la chambre. Rapidement Sirius avait ouvert surpris qu'on le dérange. James l'avait fait sortir de la pièce pour éviter de déranger Remus et le lui avait raconté. Le dernier des Black avait été abasourdi par la nouvelle de la disparition de son filleul. Il avait d'abord été en colère contre James de ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt, mais après une petite explication, il compris ses motifs.

Cependant Sirius ne pensait pas comme James ne rien pouvoir faire de plus que lui. Il avait des amis, là où James n'en aurait jamais, et une petite discussion avec eux, pourrait lui permettre d'obtenir des informations si dans le pire des cas, les garçons s'étaient fait enlever.

C'est donc dans ce but qu'il quittait le manoir Potter, préférant emprunter la zone de transplanage externe plutôt que celle se trouvant dans l'édifice. Les sorts placé sur le manoir étant plus puissant que ceux en extérieur, étaient assez désagréable à franchir. Voir carrément écœurant dans certain cas. Hors il était déjà bien agité comme ça pour se risquer à traverser les protections et manquer de se désartibuler.

Il était presque à la zone quand un bruit de transplanage attira son attention. Severus Rogue dans toute sa splendeur et ses robes noires fit son apparition. L'homme était un peu pâle et Sirius se souvint que Drago Malfoy était son filleul. Et bien pour une fois, il comprenait bien ce que Snivellus traversait. Le professeur de potion eu tout de même une grimace quand ses yeux si sombre qu'ils semblaient ne pas avoir de pupille se posèrent sur le Maraudeur.

_ « Black, salua-t-il sèchement.

_ Rogue, répondit Sirius. On t'a prévenu ?

_ Non. Je suis là pour rendre une visite de courtoisie à mon incroyable ami Potter, asséna Rogue avec une ironie mordante.

_ Du calme, fit Sirius levant les mains en signe de paix. On va pas s'engueuler. J'ai d'autres projets comme retrouver nos filleul. Salut. »

Sirius s'éloigna prêt à transplaner, mais au même moment le bruit d'un autre transplanage attira son attention. Et c'est avec surprise qu'un petit blond et un grand brun les regardèrent.

_ « Parrain ! » firent-ils dans un chœur parfait.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent alors un coup d'œil. Et pour la première fois de leur vie, ils furent totalement en accord. Au point de pouvoir communiquer dans un simple échange de regard.

Certaines personnes souffriraient aujourd'hui.

_**HP/DM**_

**_ "**Harry James Potter !

_ Drago Lucius Malfoy !"_**  
**_

Harry et Drago étaient assis dans le salon des invités et recevaient des sévères remontrance de leur paternel respectif. Les deux hommes, tout comme Severus et Sirius s'étaient trouvé en accord et exécutaient un ballet de cris d'indignations, de colère et de menace chacun leur tour. C'était comme s'ils avaient répété ça toute la matinée, car dès que l'un deux se taisait, l'autre prenait le relais, ne laissant aucun moment de silence. Ils allaient et venaient dans la pièce, se croisaient, tournaient, puis revenait vers le canapé ou reposaient leurs fils.

Les deux sorciers les écoutaient, n'ayant pas pu placer un mot depuis le début de cet « entretien ». Ils avaient quittés les fées, bien plus détendu qu'au réveil, mais ils leur avaient juste suffit de traverser le parc du château pour qu'ils se retrouvent aussi tendu que des arcs. Se tenant la main, ils avaient transplané dans le parc espérant retarder au possible la confrontation. Mais ils étaient tombés sur leur parrain respectif. Et aucun n'était de bonne humeur. Ils furent livré à leurs parents avec une rapidité spectaculaire.

D'ailleurs les traitres étaient tous les deux posés à un coin de la pièce. Narcissa et Lily étaient bien évidemment présentes. Si leur premiers réflexes avaient été de serrer leurs progénitures dans leur bras, elles ne s'étaient absolument pas révoltées contre le traitement que leur faisait subir leurs pères. Au contraire, elle approuvaient totalement à fort hochement de tête.

Excédé au possible Harry finit par se lever brutalement faisant taire son père.

_ « Bien. Si vous avez fini de déblatérer sur tout ça, je vous rappellerais que Drago et moi sommes majeurs. Nous avons donc le droit de sortirent quand bon nous semble. Ensuite, nous n'avions pas prévu de rester dehors toute la nuit. Si nous avions su qu'il y avait une telle possibilité que cela arrive nous vous aurions au moins laissé un mot. Mais les choses ne sont pas passé comme convenu.

_ Où étiez-vous ? Et j'espère Drago que tu as une bonne explication pour cette coiffure plus qu'excentrique, répliqua vertement Lucius. »

Sirius émit un petit rire, vite camouflé par une petite toux. Lily sourit, alors que James semblait faire tout son possible pour s'abstenir. Même Rogue eut un fin sourire, plus amusé que moqueur. Drago plus qu'embarrassé se força à rester impassible mais une couleur rosé s'étendit tout de même sur ses joues.

_ « Sa coiffure n'a rien d'excentrique. Les plus belles nymphes sont toujours coiffées ainsi. »

Toutes les personnes de l'assistance se figèrent se demandant apparemment si Harry avait voulu insulter Drago ou lui faire un compliment.

_ « Potter ! S'écria Drago, outré.

_ On sait tous les deux que j'ai raison, répliqua Harry amusé. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et Drago roula des yeux, alors qu'Harry pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Les autres étaient quelque peu surpris. C'était comme s'il leur manquait une donné, comme si c'était quelque chose entre les deux garçons. Un _lien_ qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisé à partager. Chose extraordinairement déroutante pour toutes les personnes de l'assistance.

Harry se rassit et perdit son sourire, se tendant de façon perceptible. Tout comme Drago. La pièce se fit silencieuse, chacun sentant que les prochaines paroles seraient importante. Les garçons joignirent leur mains sans vraiment y prendre garde, cherchant instinctivement un soutien pour ce qu'ils avaient à annoncer. Le cœur battant Harry reprit la parole.

_ « Je n'épouserais pas Scylla.

_ Harry commença James, mais il fut coupé.

_ Écoute moi avant tout. Rien dans cette fichue prophétie ne m'oblige à l'épouser.

_ Mais bien sûr que oui, Harry…

_ Non, fit Lucius coupant une fois de plus la parole à James. Il est obligé d'épouser un Malfoy. Pas Scylla. »

Son regard anthracite allait de l'un à l'autre des garçons car apparemment, il devinait la suite mais certainement pas tous les tenants et aboutissants. Personne dans la pièce n'osait parler, tentant de comprendre les paroles de Lucius ainsi que leur portée. Harry continua :

_ « Drago et moi avons pris la décision de nous marier. »

Drago enfonça ses ongles dans sa main déchirant la peau, pourtant il ne fit rien pour se défaire de sa poigne. Le stress du serpentard était plus que palpable, et il ne devait même pas se rendre compte de son geste. Pour le faire desserrer sa prise, il caressa douce le dessus de sa main du bout des doigts. Et Drago le fit.

_ « Que… vous… Pour l'amour de Merlin, Harry qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? S'emporta James.

_ Ce vil serpent ! Il t'a lancé un sort n'est-ce pas ? Je savais qu'inviter les Malfoy était une mauvaise idée ! S'exclama Sirius.

_ Vous marier ? Coupa calmement Lucius. Alors je suppose, que vous n'êtes pas parti faire une simple balade hier soir ? »

James et Sirius qui s'était mis à vociférer se turent.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demanda James à Lucius.

_ Je veux dire que mon fils n'est pas stupide, persifla le blond. L'un comme l'autre savait que c'était une décision inacceptable pour nous. Il fallait donc agir en conséquence pour que notre avis n'importe plus.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait ! Cria Sirius. Harry explique toi immédiatement !

_ Sirius ça suffit. La voix de Lily Potter claqua, froide et exigeante. Ce n'est pas avec vos cris d'animaux qu'ils nous expliquerons quoi que ce soit, réprimanda-t-elle. De plus il faudrait sans doute leur laissé _l'occasion_ de parler. »

Sirius eut le bon goût de rougir avant de s'asseoir sous les regard goguenard de Rogue et Lucius. James lui aussi inspira profondément et s'assit sous le regard insistant de sa femme, attendant les explications.

_ « Allez-y les garçons. Est-ce que Lucius a raison ?

_ Oui, répondit Harry. Comme il l'a dit nous savions que vous ne partageriez pas notre avis. Alors nous avons trouvé un moyen de le contourner.

_ Comment ? repris sèchement Lucius.

_ _Le Serment des astres nocturnes_. »

C'est Drago qui avait parlé sortant enfin de son mutisme et affichant une expression déterminé. Lui et Potter avaient dis affronter la situation ensemble. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse le brun se démener dans ce qui était en passe de devenir un inquiétant bourbier. Le pouce qui avait cessé de caresser le dos de sa main repris comme un remerciement silencieux, et comme pour y répondre Drago reproduit ce geste sur la main du brun.

Harry qui s'était un peu tassé face à la virulence des réactions se sentit mieux à nouveau. Savoir que Drago était bien à ses côtés et non pas un fantôme silencieux, lui remettait en tête le pourquoi de cette confrontation. Il ne devait pas baisser la tête. Ils étaient là tous les deux pour défendre leur point de vue, pour _marquer leur volonté_ face à ceux qui disaient pouvoir dicter leur vie. Il était hors de question qu'ils se laissent manipuler.

Mais le silence s'étirait dans la pièce. Lucius avait toujours ce visage figé qui ne révélait rien de ses émotions, tout comme sa femme et son ami Severus. Les serpentard, toujours capable de prendre la situation avec distance et réflexion.

Ce n'était absolument pas le cas de Lily dont les traits marquaient un étonnement proche de l'ahurissement. James et Sirius n'affichaient qu'une totale incompréhension face au propos du plus jeune des Malfoy. En un coup d'œil Harry comprit qu'eux seul ne savait pas ce qu'était le Serment. Alors il se mit à le leur expliquer de la façon la plus neutre possible, passant bien évidemment sous silence, qui leur avait servi de Témoin, ainsi que l'évènement imprévu de la veille. À la fin, les deux anciens griffondors regardaient leur fils et neveu avec effarement.

_ « Merlin, Harry. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fais ça ! Gémit Sirius.

_ Je l'espère bien pour toi Harry ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ! S'exclama James. »

Lucius qui s'était assis pendant l'explication d'Harry se leva avec lenteur, attirant l'attention sur lui. Pourtant ce n'est pas lui qui parla mais Severus, dans ses yeux brillait une admiration certaine.

_ « La potion est assez difficile à préparer. Alors les ailes de fée en poudre étaient pour cette potion ?

_ Oui, parrain. C'est une plante très rare et chère. Le temps que je me la procure, la pleine lune serait passé ainsi que l'annonce officielle des fiançailles.

_ Et pourquoi le fait que ce soit avant l'annonce des fiançailles, aurait-il une quelconque importance ? Demanda Sirius.

_ Pour éviter le scandale d'un changement d'annonce, répondit doucement Narcissa en se levant rejoignant son époux.

_ Vraiment gentille comme intention Harry, siffla James avec colère.

_ Bien, coupa Lucius. Je suis ravis que tu ais fini par réagir Drago. Laisser la Parkinson entrer dans la famille me faisait vraiment horreur.

_ Vous avez raison très cher, répliqua Narcissa. Cette petite est si sotte que c'en est criminelle. Enfin, les chose s'arrangent.

_ Que… de… Quoi ?

_ Drago, on ne dit pas « quoi », c'est vulgaire. « Comment ? » est une formule plus jolie, plus élégante.

_ Euh… Oui, mère répondit Drago perdu. Alors…euh… Comment ?

_ Mais vraiment, ne pouvait-il pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre, coupa Severus sans prêter attention à son filleul. Le fils Potter, fit-il avec dégoût. Non content d'attendre le dernier moment -diantre ! moins d'un an avant échéance- il fait ce choix là !

_ Allons Severus remet toi, répondit Narcissa avec amusement.

_ Il est vrai Cissa que j'aurais moi aussi préféré un autre choix. Je ne l'avais même pas prévu pour être honnête. Comment l'aurais-je pu ? Enfin. Tu aurais pu faire un choix pire quand on y pense. En fait, en réfléchissant bien, tu as fait le meilleur choix possible. Tu as tout de même choisi l'autre meilleur partie d'Angleterre. Je n'aurais pas dû attendre autre chose de mon fils, finit-il avec une certaine fierté. »

Drago nageait en plein délire. Il en vint à la conclusion qu'il devait encore être dans la forêt interdite en train de rêver. Ou bien que l'un des fruits donnés par Érato, était en fait hallucinogène et qu'il était dans un ''mauvais trip''. Oui, c'était ça forcément. Il fallait être honnête, son père ne pouvait pas à l'instant lui avoir donné sa bénédiction ? N'est-ce pas ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir dis que d'une certaine manière ses fiançailles avec Pansy n'étaient qu'une façon de testé sa force de caractère, sa docilité, et sa ruse ? N'est-ce pas ? Un bon père n'agirait jamais ainsi, un père ne… Oui , mais c'était _son_ père. Serpent parmi les serpentard. Jamais prévisible, ayant autant de visage que de personne pour l'observer.

Il s'était fait rouler ! Et cela pendant des années. Pendant des années, il avait supporté Pansy et son affection débordante, ses tentatives de séduction écœurantes, sa stupidité affligeante. Et tout cela pour un test ! Pour un jeu tordu dont ses parents étaient les maitres ! Tout comme son parrain apparemment.

C'est un regard humide d'admiration et de fierté qu'il leva sur ses aînés. Son plus grand rêve était de leur arriver ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville une fois adulte.

Harry aussi de son côté était un brin choqué. Il avait toujours cru, depuis le début de cette histoire que c'était les Malfoy qui poseraient le plus de problème. Mais apparemment, il n'en était rien. Il observa le couple de blond sortirent avec dignité, entrainant un Severus Rogue marmonnant des « pourquoi lui ? » et d'autres phrases approchantes dans leur sillage.

La porte émit un léger clic en se fermant et Harry secoua la tête encore un peu sous le choc. Un tour rapide d'horizon lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal à s'en remettre. Mais quand son père releva un regard furibond sur lui, il sut qu'il n'en avait pas fini.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Et vous qui pensiez que Lucius serait contre ! XD Dès le premier chapitre de cette fic, j'avais pensé à lui comme celui qui l'accepterait le mieux ^^

Mais on ne peut pas non plus parler d'allié, puisqu'il n'est pas question pour lui de lever le petit doigt.

**_N'oubliez pas les reviews !_**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

* * *

_**Heulyn** :Eh bien le hasard fait bien les choses XD Tu auras remarqué que c'est une histoire tout en légèreté. Pas de prise de tête, juste une histoire d'amour. J'epsère que ça te plaira encore. Merci pour ta review._  
_**Shinily** : Contente que les Malfoy t'ai plu. J'imagine bien Drago rêvé de devenir aussi fourbe et manipulateur que ses parents XD Les Potter je en sais pas si ce sera plus marrant. Merci pour ta review._  
_**Kisis**: Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Le passage dans la forêt m'amuse surtout à cuase d'Harry qui ne pense qu'à son estomac ^^ La réaction des serpentards est très différente de ce que l'on attend, mais c'est ça qui est bien. Et j'aime le Severus bougon. Et oui, les épreuves forgent l'amour. Mais ça ne fait que comencer. Merci pour ta review._  
_**Castiela** :J'aime bcp surprendre ! ^^ Dans la pimentine ? XD J'aime l' à Ron... tu verra ça dans le chapitre. Que racaonte tu ?Le plein de suspense est BON pour la santé! Merci pour ta review._  
_**Yuutsu**: Les fesses à l'air ? Quand j'ai lu ta review j'ai imaginé la chose j'ai trop ri ! Les petites fesses blanches sautillantes entre les arbres XD Oui, c'est différent un Lucius qui accepte les décision de son fils, mais quand on voit ce qu'il lui a infligé avec Pansy !Merci pour ta review._

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

_**Liés**_

* * *

_**7 Aout (suite)  
**_

Harry sortit du salon furieux, ne répondant pas aux injonctions de son père qui lui ordonnait de revenir. Pourquoi obéirait-il ? Il n'était plus un enfant, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse réprimander ainsi. Son père et Sirius avait passé l'heure qui avait suivi le départ des Malfoy à crier et à l'enguirlander. Il paraitrait que non seulement il était naïf, idiot, irresponsable mais également égoïste. Cela avait été pour lui un comble.

Au début, il avait tenté de se défendre, de se justifier mais n'avait pu que constater que cela ne faisait qu'envenimer les choses. Sa seule consolation était que Drago était resté à ses côtés tout du long. Même si les propos des deux hommes avaient pu être blessant, voir insultant pour sa famille, il était resté d'un calme olympien, lui assurant son soutien.

Sa mère avait tenté de calmer les choses, en demandant qui leur avait servi de témoin mais il s'était refusé à le lui dire. Et cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer la colère de son père. Quand Drago avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas et qu'il aurait assurément regretté, son père avait craqué. Il avait exigé le départ de Drago pour qu'il puisse _discuter_ en _famille_.

Harry avait répliqué qu'il n'y avait pas discussion quand il n'y avait qu'une seule personne debout hurlant à tout bout de champs. Rajoutant que si Drago sortait il sortirait aussi. Quand son père avait traité son fiancé de mage noir en devenir, ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase. Harry était parti en entrainant son fiancé.

Maintenant il marchait d'un bon pas vers sa chambre, espérant y trouver un peu de calme et d'intimité avec le blond. Une colère sourde faisait battre son cœur douloureusement. Une envie de hurler à tout va lui enserrait la gorge. Mais quand il passa la porte, ce fut pour tomber sur ses amis et sa soeur l'attendant avec impatience apparemment. Quand il était arrivé, ses parents leurs avaient demandé d'attendre à l'extérieur, n'ayant pas le choix ils s'étaient incliné malgré leur curiosité. Des ''Harry'' sonores résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Marianne se levèrent comme un seul homme. Ils semblaient vouloir se précipiter sur lui, mais se figèrent en apercevant le blond. Sauf Marianne qui passa des bras de l'un à l'autre avec une joie non dissimulé.

_ « Harry ! Drago ! Mais où étiez vous passé ?

_ Du calme Marianne, sourit Harry.

_ Vous avez disparu sans rien dire, fit-elle l'air réprobatrice toujours niché contre Drago.

_ Désolé, ma belle répondit Harry. »

Ils entrèrent un peu mieux dans la pièce. Et finalement Ginny s'avança et enlaça le brun, vite suivi par les deux autres.

_ « Je suis contente que tu ailles bien Harry dit la rouquine.

_ Moi aussi, ajouta Hermione en le prenant elle aussi dans ses bras.

_ On peut savoir où t'étais ? Demanda assez abruptement Ron en jaugeant Drago. »

Harry soupira n'ayant pas du tout envi de discuter de tout ça maintenant. Pas après sa dispute avec ses parents. Surtout qu'il était persuadé que Ron le prendrait à peu près de la même façon qu'eux. La main de Drago se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il s'avançait. Harry réalisa que depuis leur retour ils n'arrêtaient pas de se toucher. Quelque soit la façon, ils étaient toujours en contact : leurs mains, leurs cuisses quand ils étaient assis, ou juste le bout des doigts en marchant côte à côte.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Fit hargneusement Ron.

_ Il est là parce que je l'ai invité, je n'en dirais pas de même pour tout le monde ici, répondit sèchement Harry. »

Ron blêmit alors que Ginny et Hermione se contentaient de l'observer avec étonnement. Inspirant profondément, le Survivant chercha à se calmer. Il était en colère mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se décharger sur ses amis. Il reprit plus calmement.

_ « Écoutez, je sais que vous avez envie de savoir, mais je n'ai aucune envie de discuter pour l'instant. Je suis fatigué, j'ai eu une énorme dispute avec mes parents donc j'aimerais me reposer. On verra ça cet après midi ou même ce soir, si vous voulez. »

Les protestations s'élevèrent mais il leva les mains, excédé.

_ « Je vous ai dis ce qu'il en était. Ne me forcez pas à vous faire sortir. »

Sa réplique eu au moins le mérite de les faire taire. Pendant ce temps Drago entra un peu plus et s'installa sur le divan présent dans la pièce, Marianne toujours scotché à lui. À son plus grand amusement apparemment. Il se pencha lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Dans la seconde la petite fut sur pied et sortie en trombe de la chambre sous les regards surpris des autres.

_ « Et lui pourquoi reste t-il ? Demanda Ron.

_ Pas maintenant, articula lentement Harry. Au revoir à tous. »

Mettant fin à la conversation, Harry se lâcha sur le divan aux côtés de Drago. Ses amis l'observèrent sans comprendre avant que Ron ne sorte d'un pas rageur en claquant la porte. Peu après, avec un regard incrédule Ginny le suivit. Mais sous les yeux scrutateurs d'Hermione, Drago eut un sourire et se pencha sur Harry lui soufflant dans l'oreille. Harry frissonna et se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire flottant sur ces lèvres. Sourire qui s'effaça quand il vit celui du serpentard, qui lui fixait encore Hermione. Harry se tourna vers elle légèrement paniqué, mais elle ne lui fit qu'un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce.

_ « Eh bien, souffla Harry. »

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes posés sur genoux. Drago se rapprocha et posa maladroitement son bras sur ses épaules cherchant à le réconforter. Harry relevant, la tête croisa son regard, finit pas poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se sentait si fatigué par tout ça. Mais savoir Drago à ses côté le rendait si heureux. Sa simple présence semblait atténuer la peine qu'il ressentait face au comportement de ses parents.

Doucement, Drago se recula et le fit basculer pour que sa tête repose sur ses genoux, pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Peu à peu Harry se détendit. Il était proche de s'endormir quand la porte s'ouvrit, le poussant à se relever.

_ « Alors vous l'avez fait ? Comment les parents ont-ils réagi ? Père et mère ont refusé de me parler en disant que c'était à vous de faire une annonce, donc je suppose qu'ils parlaient de vos fiançailles, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Scylla ! Maitrise-toi un peu, cingla Drago sur un ton glacial. »

La jeune fille sursauta avant de prendre un visage plus posé. Totalement détaché. Bien que Harry ai déjà vu ce genre de transformation chez Drago, il trouvait ça vraiment déstabilisant. C'était comme si les Malfoy posait un couvercle sur leurs émotions, refusant d'en faire part au reste du monde. Mais Drago enlevait ce masque en sa présence, tout comme Harry supposait qu'il l'enlevait avec toute personne en qui il avait réellement confiance.

Il ne s'en était rendu compte que le troisième jour passé dans le manoir Potter. Ayant tenté d'entrer dans la chambre de Drago pour un câlin, il s'était vu vertement rabrouer, et quand il avait testé son « puppy eyes » sur Drago, celui-ci avait éclaté de rire. Harry en avait été vexé pendant une seconde avant que le blond ne se penche et l'embrasse. Pour finalement lui fermé la porte au nez. Mais le baiser et le rire lui avait suffit cette nuit là.

_ « Je m'excuse, mais il faut reconnaitre que j'ai épuisé mon quota de patience.

_ Ce n'est rien. Mais n'oublies pas qui tu es, répondit le blond d'un ton plus doux. La jeune fille sourit en réponse.

_ Alors ? Racontez-moi.

_ Une seconde où est Marianne ? Demanda Harry.

_ Elle est venue m'avertir que mon frère voulait me voir. Mais elle m'a juste accompagné à ta porte et a disparu en parlant de… de Naludo ? Namudo ? À aller voir. Est-ce une personne que je devrais connaitre ? Un autre invité au manoir ? »

Harry rit avant de lui dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance et que ce n'était pas un autre invité. Il n'avait aucune envie de préciser que c'était « Naruto » et d'avoir à expliquer ce qu'était un manga et un anime. Sa sœur semblait préféré le ninja blond à sa compagnie.

Drago jeta quelques sorts d'intimités sur la pièce et le frère et la sœur se mirent à discuter. Harry participant sporadiquement aux explications. Bientôt, Scylla émerveillé par tout ce qu'elle avait appris se leva pour quitter la pièce, mais elle fit avant un détour et se planta devant le brun.

_ « Nous voilà frère et sœur alors ? »

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baisé. Le temps qu'il se reprenne, elle était déjà partie. Après son départ, Harry souffla.

_ « Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé à tes parents du Témoin ? Demanda Drago assez abruptement. »

Cela l'avait étonné, et même s'il avait fait la même chose avec Scylla en parlant vaguement d'une créature de la forêt interdite, il se posait des question.

_ Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache pour Érato. Peu sont ceux qui peuvent la voir.

_ Vraiment ? Comment la connais-tu alors ?

_ Une histoire un peu bête. Un jour que je me baladais là bas, il y a environ trois ans, je suis tombé sur une nymphette. Elle pleurait et avait peur. À raison puisqu'elle était entouré d'accromentula sur le point de la dévoré. Je l'ai sauvé et je l'ai ramené dans la clairière ou je savais que les centaures passaient. Si j'ignorais quoi faire d'elle, eux devait savoir. Je me suis assis avec elle au pied du chêne d'Érato sans savoir ce qu'il renfermait. Il fallait la consoler parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. C'est-ce que j'ai fait pendant un bon quart d'heure avant qu'elle en se calme et ne s'endorme contre moi. Et puis Érato est sortie me faisant une belle peur au passage. Elle a éclaté de rire et m'a dis de lui remettre l'enfant. Mais je ne savais pas qui elle était, ni ce qu'elle était. J'avais déjà vu des nymphes de loin, mais jamais d'hamadryade…

_ Alors tu as refusé, pour défendre l'enfant d'une sorcière croqueuse de nymphette ! fit Drago en éclatant de rire. »

Harry fit la moue, un peu agacé par ce rire, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver très beau. Tout son visage s'éclairait quand il riait, faisant briller ses yeux. Sa moue ne tenu pas longtemps alors que ses yeux dévoraient le blond.

_ « Que s'est-il passé après ?

_ Euh… Hum ! On s'est battu…

_ Tu t'es fait rétamer, hein ?

_ Ouais ! Bon. Arrête un peu de rire. » Drago obéit à sa demande mais ses yeux scintillant disait tout autre chose. « N'es-tu pas sensé être un prince de glace ? » Le visage de Drago se ferma immédiatement au grand désarroi d'Harry.

_ « Parce que je dois porter ce masque même avec mon fiancé ?

_ Ne le portais-tu pas avec Pansy ?

_ Tu te compare à elle ?

_ J'aimerais savoir si toi tu le fais. »

La conversation avait totalement dérivé sans qu'ils ne le veuillent. Ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux.

_ « Que veux-tu vraiment savoir, Potter ?

_ Si tu me fais confiance, répondit Harry. Drago eut l'air surpris.

_ Cela me paraissait évident. Je t'ai suivi dans une forêt pleine de créature féroce, de nuit, en pleine lune ! Pour rencontrer une créature que je n'avais jamais vue. Pourrais-je faire plus évident ? »

Harry l'embrassa en douceur, mettant tout ce qu'il ressentait sur l'instant dans ce baiser qui resta étonnement tendre. Sa main sous la joue pâle se montra caressante avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

_ « Tu n'as pas besoin de ton masque avec moi, souffla-t-il.

_ Bien, sourit Drago. Si tu me racontais la suite ?

_ Ok. Alors, je me suis retrouvé pendu par les pieds, attaché par une liane. Et la j'ai vu la petite que je « protégeais » s'enfuir vers Érato, en criant son prénom et en se jetant dans ses bras. Quand elle a vu ma tête elle a éclaté de rire et m'a dis que je m'étais trompé sur ses intensions. Et on a discuté d'elle, de ce qu'elle était et de moi, de ce que j'étais. Voilà comment nous somme devenu amis. Parfois elle me demande de lui rapporter des friandises de Honeyduke. On y retournera et je lui apporterais un sac conséquent qu'elle les partage avec les autres. »

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelque minutes avant qu'Harry n'appel un elfe pour leur apporter à boire quelque chose de frais ainsi qu'à grignoter. Les fruits étaient très bons, mais avec un appétit aussi développé que celui d'Harry, c'était loin de suffire. Mais après un autre quart d'heure de discussion à éviter les sujets qui fâche, Drago eut un bâillement discret.

_ « Allons s'allonger, proposa Harry. Sous l'œil suspicieux du blond il se sentit obligé d'ajouter : Juste dormir. Tu es fatigué et moi aussi. Je pense qu'on n'a pas encore entièrement récupéré du rituel. Et puis je ne suis pas un pervers ! »

Il eut pour toute réponse un haussement de sourcil, ce qui lui arracha un grommèlement de contrariété.

_ « Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé durant le rituel, demanda le blond se souvenant de sa question tout en le suivant jusqu'au lit.

_ Comme je te l'ai dis, d'abord pour Érato. Parce qu'il aurait fallut parler d'elle et de son rôle dans cette histoire. Ensuite parce que vu leur réaction je ne pensais pas que ce soit une bonne chose de leur en parler. Quand ils seront calmés, on verra, répondit Harry en enlevant la robe passé par-dessus ses vêtements moldus.

_ Pourtant, il nous faudra en parler à ta mère. C'est elle l'experte. Il nous faut savoir si cela aura une incidence sur notre lien.

_ Je sais. On le fera. Mais maintenant dodo ! Fit-il en se lâchant sur le lit après avoir envoyé valsé ses chaussures et enlevé sa ceinture. »

Drago secoua la tête face à son infantilisme mais ne dit rien, ôtant ses chaussures avec plus de soin, pour se coucher contre lui. Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser furtif, avant de refermer ses bras autour de lui. Ils soupirèrent de concert avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

_**HP/DM**_

_ « J'y crois pas !

_ Moins fort Ron. Je t'avais dis que l'on ne devait pas entrer comme ça.

_ Quoi ! C'est tout ce qui te gêne dans ce que tu vois !

_ Oui ! Ici, c'est la chambre d'Harry, dans sa maison. On avait pas à y entrer sans autorisation. De plus tu es son ami, pas son père. Il n'a aucun compte à te rendre, fit la voix sèche d'Hermione. »

Si Harry avait été encore endormi, la sècheresse dans la voix de son amie l'aurait éveillé. Il papillonna des yeux, s'habituant à la luminosité, même si elle était douce. Le soleil déclinait apparemment, il devait déjà être dans les dix-huit heures environ.

_ « Mais que fait-il avec Malfoy dans son lit ? Questionna une seconde voix féminine qu'Harry reconnu comme Ginny. Il se réveille !

_ Je ne me réveille pas. Je sui déjà réveillé, gémit-il d'une voix roque. »

Il repoussa doucement Drago qui malgré le bruit, dormait du sommeil du juste. Il le regarda pendant une seconde. Le blond avait gardé sa robe sorcière argenté, et sa chevelure blonde encore coiffé comme l'avait fait les nymphes brillaient doucement, toujours ornée de petite fleur de couleur. Cette brillance n'était absolument pas naturelle et le brun soupçonna un sort à leur façon. Son visage était paisible, totalement détendu. Harry comprenait parfaitement ce qui poussait les nymphes à le prendre pour l'un des leur.

_ « Harry, tu nous explique ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ron d'une voix forte. »

Soufflant, Harry passa rapidement la main sur une joue de l'endormi, avant de se lever. Il lança un sort de silence sur le blond pour que leur discussion ne l'éveille pas, puis se dirigea vers le petit salon de la chambre.

_ « Bien. Puisque de toutes les façons nous devions avoir cette conversation. Autant l'avoir plus tôt que tard, soupira-t-il.

_ Ça a un rapport avec ce que vous avez fait hier soir ? Demanda Ginny

_ Oui. Hier soir Drago et moi sommes… nous avons effectué un rituel.

_ Quel genre de rituel ? Fit Hermione.

_ Un rituel de fiançailles. »

Le silence prit place dans la pièce. Il le regardait tous comme s'il était devenu fou. Mais il garda un visage fermé. Quand Hermione lui demanda plus d'explication il s'exécuta. Il leur parla de la vie au manoir Malfoy, de sa trêve avec Drago, de leur rapprochement, de cette nuit où il avait fait cette proposition stupide alors qu'il était soûl. Puis il leur parla de sa réflexion de plus en plus sérieuse à ce sujet, de sa proposition à Drago qui avait fini par accepter et de son idée du rituel. Il leur expliqua en quoi constituait le dit rituel, et comment Drago et lui l'avait mis en place. Mais comme avec ses parents, il n'évoqua pas son témoin détail que seul Ron manqua.

Ce dernier n'avait cessé de changer de couleur depuis le début de l'explication. Il passa d'un blanc crémeux, à un rouge colérique à un vert dégouté, pour repassé à un blanc rosé d'incompréhension. Une véritable palette de couleur.

_ « Tu n'es pas sérieux Harry fit-il, brisant le silence en premier.

_ Je le suis parfaite-

_ Harry ? »

Ils tournèrent tous la tête pour voir Drago, légèrement redressé qui tâtait le lit l'air de chercher quelque chose.

_ « Harry ? »

La voix semblant un peu plus paniqué, l'interpelé se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté du blond passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ce dernier soupira en se rapprochant un peu plus du brun, se pelotonnant contre sa cuisse. Drago se détendit peu à peu, replongeant dans les profondeurs du sommeil. Harry se demanda en souriant si le blond rêvait de lui, ou si c'était le manque de chaleur qui l'avait poussé à le chercher. Les deux possibilités l'emplissaient d'une joie qu'il jugeait assez niaise, voir même stupide.

_ « Je ne resterais pas une seconde de plus à regardez ça. Je me casse. Quand tu auras retrouvé tes esprits Harry, contacte-moi. »

Ron sortit de nouveau furieux. Mais Harry ne tenta absolument rien pour le retenir. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il fallait attendre que son ami se calme et réfléchisse calmement à la situation. Qu'il traite l'information. Quand ce serait fait il pourrait en rediscuter. Il ne voulait pas perdre Ron mais il était hors de question pour lui de sacrifier son avenir, son bonheur pour son ami. D'ailleurs, quelle sorte d'ami demanderait ce genre de sacrifice ?

Ron devrait tôt o tard passer outre sa haine pour les Malfoy. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix. Il se devait d'épouser un membre de cette famille, il avait juste choisi celui avec lequel il pourrait être le plus heureux.

Il leva ses émeraudes sur ses amies encore assises sur le divan. Hermione semblait songeuse quoi qu'une moue contrarié, ornait son visage dès qu'elle le tournait vers la porte. Ginny avait la tête baissé, et sa chevelure rousse cachait son visage aux regards inquisiteur d'Harry.

_ « Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda-t-il finalement n'y tenant plus.

_ Tu l'aimes ? Demanda abruptement Ginny relevant la tête. Hermione sembla toute fois elle aussi attendre la réponse.

_ Euh… je… c'est… »

Harry aurait voulu répondre que ce n'était pas ça. Que c'était juste un arrangement, une sorte de contrat sans valeur émotive avec option partie de jambe en l'air avec une bombe. Mais il savait que c'était plus que ça. Drago avait toujours eu une telle importance dans sa vie. Et puis ces derniers jours les liens qui s'étaient noués entre eux allaient au-delà d'un vulgaire accord.

Rien n'aurait pu empêcher Drago de partir ce matin, en le laissant affronter seul ses parents. Ils avaient résolu de leur annoncer ensemble, pas de supporter ce genre de situation. Surtout qu'il s'était montré d'un calme étonnant et d'un soutien efficace quoi que silencieux. Harry doutait franchement qu'il aurait pu avoir ce genre de comportement face à un Lucius Malfoy insultant, mais rester aux côtés de Drago… Oui, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

Il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Ce n'était plus ni de la haine ou du mépris. La rivalité avait laissé place à autre chose. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amitié non plus. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui les reliait et les forçait littéralement, à faire l'un pour l'autre ce qu'ils n'auraient fait pour personne d'autre ?

Y aurait-il une chance que…

_ « Je ne sais pas. »

Ginny se leva et sans un regard en arrière quitta la pièce. Hermione se leva à son tour le couvant d'un regard doux. Elle fini par lui sourire.

_ « Laisse leur le temps. Ils se calmeront et ils comprendront.

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

_ Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas accepter de te laisser enfermer dans une vie où tu serais malheureux ?

_ Euh…

_ Je ne l'aime pas, fit-elle en désignant Drago. Mais mon affection, mon amour pour toi est et sera toujours plus fort que toute la haine et le mépris que je pourrais avoir un jour pour lui. De plus, si tu as des sentiments pour lui, c'est qu'il n'est pas si mauvais qu'il semble l'être. Je te connais Harry, tu n'aimerais pas un être foncièrement mauvais. »

Harry ne put rien dire face à cette tirade qui ressemblait tellement à Hermione. La gorge nouée, il ne put que lui sourire. Sourire qui lui fut renvoyé avec toute la tendresse et l'amitié qu'il avait mis dans le sien. Elle s'avança et posa un baiser léger sur son front s'en allant à son tour. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer le seuil de la porte il l'arrêta, montrant son trouble.

_ « Je ne sais vraiment pas si j'ai des sentiments pour lui.

_ Ce n'est pas mon problème, fit elle en haussant les épaules. Mais ne serait-ce pas plus facile pour toi -et pour lui- si c'était le cas ? Après tout vous allez passer votre vie ensemble en tant qu'époux, alors ne serait-ce pas mieux ? »

Lui adressant un regard lourd de sens, elle sortit à son tour, le laissant seul avec ses questions, ses doutes et un petit blond accroché à son t-shirt.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

J'étais en train de faire une compilation pour que vous trouviez des explications sur chaque nymphe cité dans le chapitre précédent, quand je me suis rendu compte que Wiki avait la réponse à mes soucis XD

http : / / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Nymphe _ grecque

* * *

_**N'oubliez pas les reviews !**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

_**Yuutsu** : Mignon ? Oh oui ! Mais faut pas le dire à Drago. M-preg ? Nan, c'est pas prévu pour l'instant. Drago nymphe ? Mais qui a dis ça ! Moi ? Meuh avec un porte-jarretelle ? Tu permets que j'utilise l'idée ? XD Merci pour ta review !_

_**Kisis** : Et oui c'est beau l'amûr !^_^ Mais c'est vrai que pour eux l'avis des autres n'a pas d'importance. Harry nie tout simplement ses sentiments. Il voit une forte connivence avec un fort attrait sexuel, et ne cherche volontairement pas plus loin. Sans doute par peur. C'est plus facile de faire semblant. Merci pour ta review._

* * *

_**Chapitre 14**_

_**Rêve&Réveil**_

* * *

_**7 Aout (oui encore ^^)**_

Tout était parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes. La végétation tout autour d'eux semblait les inviter à s'asseoir sous un arbre pour prendre un peu le frais tout en dévorant la chaire tendre des fruits offerts. Tout était si bien, si calme. Une douce brise soufflait portant avec elle des parfums envoutants de plantes et de fleurs inconnues.

Drago sourit à Harry qui l'accompagnait. Il se sentait si bien. Si détendu. Rien ne semblait pouvoir gâcher cet instant. Mais soudain Harry s'arrêta. Tenant toujours sa main, Drago fut obligé de faire de même. Il se tourna vers le brun, l'air de lui demander pourquoi. Mais Harry ne le regardait pas. Son regard était figé au loin. Drago suivit son regard mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'une étendu verte. Il sentit la main de son compagnon glisser dans la sienne, puis le lâcher complètement.

Il se retourna immédiatement pour demander pourquoi cette perte de contact. Mais il ne put le faire car Harry n'était plus là. La possibilité que le brun l'ait abandonné lui tordit les entrailles, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que c'était peut être lui qui avait abandonné Harry. Autour de lui, plus de plante, de champs de verdure, de fleurs exotiques.

Rien d'autre qu'un paysage dévasté.

L'obscurité régnait seulement troublé par les étoiles scintillant dans le ciel. Une étendu déserte s'offrait à ses yeux, des cratères nombreux augmentant cette sensation d'apocalypse. Il était seul. Seul au milieu de cette étendu désertique d'une blancheur immaculé qui lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas être là ! Il voulait être auprès d'Harry. Harry dont il n'avait pas besoin pour le protéger mais qui le rassurait par sa présence.

Alors il l'appela encore et encore. Et à nouveau il sentit sa chaleur, sa présence, son…

_**HP/DM**_

_ « Drago ? Drago ? Il faut que tu te réveilles. Tu dois manger quelque chose avant de te coucher pour la nuit. Et aussi te changer.

_ Humm…. »

Drago s'éveilla doucement en sentant une main caresser ses cheveux et au son d'une voix douce et grave. Un réveil somme toute très agréable. Papillonnant des yeux il vit Harry penché au-dessus de lui et se redressa un peu en se frottant les paupières.

_ « Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il en réprimant un bâillement.

_ Dix-neuf heures moins le quart.

_ Déjà ? Fit-il en se levant du lit et en s'étirant avec une grâce féline qui fit soupirer Harry.

_ Hé oui. Tu te sens encore fatigué ?

_ Un peu. Mais ça ira. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre prendre une douche et me changer, dit-il en traversant la chambre encore un peu engourdi. Je suppose que tu vas t'expliquer avec tes amis maintenant, ajouta-t-il en notant que le brun était changé et sans aucun doute douché.

_ Hm, non. C'est déjà fait, souffla Harry mal alaise tout en ouvrant la porte.

_ Oh, fit Drago en le suivant dans le couloir.

_ Oui, oh. Ils sont entrés pendant qu'on dormait et nous ont vus… l'un… contre l'autre, bafouilla-t-il légèrement en rougissant. Ron a demandé des explications et voilà. C'est fait.

_ Comment l'ont-il pris ? Demanda Drago avec curiosité.

_ Ni mieux, ni pire que ce que j'imaginais.

_ La belette t'a fais une scène ?

_ Ne l'appel pas comme ça ! Rétorqua Harry avec humeur. »

Les choses étaient déjà bien assez compliquées sans que Drago n'y rajoute de la mauvaise volonté. Il faudrait des efforts des deux côtés pour que ça marche, car comme il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonné Drago pour Ron, il n'abandonnerait pas Ron pour Drago. Le regard sombre qu'il lança au blond suffit pour que celui-ci comprenne qu'il avait intérêt à faire attention.

_ Ok-ok. _Weasley_ t'as fais une scène ? Avec un mépris à peine dissimulé.

_ Oui, bougonna Harry.

_ Sa sœur s'est effondrée ? Fit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

_ Ginny ? Non, pourquoi se serait-elle effondrée ? Je veux dire, qu'elle soit pas d'accord oui, mais tu y vas un peu fort.

_ Laisse tomber souffla Drago époustouflé par tant de naïveté. Je suppose que Granger a été la seule à plus ou moins bien prendre la chose reprit-il en poussant la porte de sa chambre.

_ Ouaip. Elle m'a laissé entendre qu'elle me soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive, répondit Harry en le suivant.

_ Bien. »

Il y eut une pause pendant que Drago cherchait des vêtements propres dans ses placards. Harry songeant au repas familial qui les attendait en bas soupira découragé avant qu'une idée ne vienne creuser sa petite tête.

_ « Tu veux dîner dans la salle à manger ou on demande à un elfe de nous apporter quelque chose à manger dans ta chambre ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

_ Demande quelque chose pendant que je serais sous la douche répondit Drago après une petite minute de réflexion. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver face à tes parents. Et j'imagine très bien toute la tension qu'il y aura durant ce dîner.

_ Compréhensible. Moi non plus je n'en ai aucune envie.

_ Ok. Je reviens vite. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le blond disparaissait dans la salle de bain. Il appela rapidement les elfes leur demandant de faire savoir à ses parents qu'il ne dînerait pas avec eux, puis demanda à ce qu'un repas pour deux soit apporté dans la chambre. Un elfe revint l'avertir que ses parents n'appréciaient pas le procédé mais qu'ils ne s'opposaient pas à ce qu'il dîne là ce soir.

Harry soupira fatigué d'avance de la bataille qui s'annonçait entre lui et ses parents. Sa seule consolation était que la guerre était déjà gagnée, car il n'y avait aucun moyen pour eux de rompre leur engagement. Le Serment était pour eux une certitude que personne ne pourrait aller contre leur volonté.

Moins d'une dizaine de minutes après que l'elfe ait apporté la nourriture, alors qu'Harry sirotait un jus de pomme bien frais, Drago sortit de la salle de bain. Il portait un simple pantalon de toile légère beige ainsi qu'un tricot près du corps à courte manche de couleur grise. C'était la tenue la plus décontracté dans laquelle Harry ait jamais pu le voir.

Ils dinèrent simplement en évitant les sujets fâcheux. Des questions sur les amis de Drago et leur possible réaction, vinrent sur le tapis. Mais Drago écarta toute inquiétude expliquant que les serpentards ne verraient pas les choses comme les griffondors mais plutôt en termes de déficit et profit.

_ « Tu veux dire qu'ils verront que tu… as un avantage à m'épouser ?

_ Des avantages, Potter. J'épouserais le Survivant, l'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre et d'Europe, membre d'une illustre et ancienne famille sorcière. Tout cela effacera le fait que tu sois un griffondor. »

Harry se sentit totalement indigné face à cette tirade. Il réprima difficilement sa colère mais y parvint tout de même. Ce ne fut pas le cas de la tristesse en pensant que Drago l'épousait parce qu'il était le survivant. Un étau s'était resserré sur son cœur.

_ « Est-ce que tu veux dire que si je n'étais pas le Survivant…

_ Pas seulement le Survivant, Potter. Ce n'est pas ce _détail _qui compte. Mais l'ensemble des choses. Et puis franchement, le plus grand de tous mes arguments, sera sans conteste le fait que je me débarrasse de Pansy ! Merlin ! »

Drago éclata d'un rire de joie et Harry se sentit plus détendu. Le fait qu'il soit le survivant n'étant qu'un _détail_, il se sentait hautement rassuré. Bien sûr toutes les autres raisons étaient assez superficielles, mais c'étaient celles qu'il avait défendu devant le blond. Aussi ne pouvait-il pas lui en vouloir. Et puis, il savait au fond de lui qu'il y avait plus que ça.

C'était cette certitude qui l'avait poussé à ne pas douter quand Drago l'avait mis à l'épreuve ce jour là dans la bibliothèque, arguant qu'il pourrait épouser quelqu'un d'autre. Non, Drago donnait ces réponses de la même façon que lui dirait qu'il l'épousait uniquement parce qu'il était un Malfoy. Mensonge éhonté quand on savait qu'il aurait pu avoir Scylla. Le nom, la richesse et la renommé était les choses qui leur _permettaient_ d'être ensemble, pas ce qui _faisaient_ qu'ils étaient ensemble.

_ « À quoi penses-tu Potter ?

_ Que je ne veux pas retourner dans ma chambre. »

Harry rougit au-delà du possible en entendant ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il pensait ? Ce qu'il voulait ? Il se rendit compte qu'effectivement il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Drago. Le simple fait de l'imaginer le rendait malade. Il leva ses émeraudes vers Drago qui avait les joues légèrement rosées.

_ « J'aimerais… je… Je voudrais rester cette nuit. En tout bien tout honneur rajouta-t-il précipitamment arrachant un sourire au blond. Mais ce dernier s'effaça bien vite.

_ Potter, est-ce que le fait de penser à être loin de moi te donne la nausée ? »

Harry se figea puis songea que oui, il pouvait rougir encore plus que ce qu'il pensait possible précédemment. Il ressentait l'envie folle de sortir en courant, tant il se sentait mal à l'aise. La seule chose qui l'en empêchait était que cela le ferait s'éloigner de Drago. C'est là qu'il comprit. Ce n'était pas naturel. Un tel désir qu'il en devenait douloureux, ne pouvait pas être naturel.

Même quand Drago était dans la salle de bain, Harry s'était accoudé à la fenêtre la plus proche de la porte. Quand lui-même se douchait, il se souvenait de sa précipitation pour ne pas laisser le blond seul trop longtemps. Il se demanda si Drago avait ressenti cet empressement, car il était de notoriété public que le prince des vert et argent passait énormément de temps dans as salle de bain. Hors il n'y avait passé qu'un petit quart d'heure.

_ « Tu penses à un effet du Serment ?

_ Bien sûr Potter. On n'a même pas pensé à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre depuis qu'on est rentré. Pas même une seconde !

_ Attends. Fit Harry en se levant. Je vais sortir une minute et voir si je peux aller jusqu'à ma chambre. »

Il vit Drago ouvrir de grands yeux incrédules avant de pâlir de façon spectaculaire. Lui-même ne se sentait pas bien à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire, sentant une faiblesse dans ses jambes. Les battements de son cœur se faisant plus sonore à ses oreilles. Finalement, Drago acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

Harry se sortit de la pièce fébrile. Il fit avança dans le couloir, une jambe après l'autre, pas après pas. Il n'eut pas le loisir de tourner au coin qu'il se sentit incroyablement oppressé et courut littéralement à la chambre du blond. Ouvrant la porte brutalement, il trouva Drago debout prêt à faire de même.

Agité de tremblement ils se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre. Harry serra Drago contre lui à l'en étouffé, ce contre quoi le blond ne se révolta pas. Au contraire, lui-même avait passé ses bras autour du torse chaud de son vis-à-vis, respirant profondément le parfum de sa peau. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et parler. Finalement Drago s'écarta un peu du brun sans toute fois rompre leur étreinte.

_ « Tu dormiras ici cette nuit.

_ Je pense que c'est mieux en effet souffla Harry. »

Il s'assirent sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce pelotonné l'un contre l'autre.

_ « Est-ce que ce sera toujours comme ça, s'inquiéta Harry ?

_ Pourquoi tu n'aime pas être contre moi Potter ?

_ Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Au contraire. Au moins comme ça tu ne peux plus me virer de ta chambre, fit-il avec un sourire.

_ Pervers !

_ Hé ! Je n'avais pas d'idée salace ! Pourquoi penses tu donc toujours que _moi _je ne pense qu'à ça ?

_ Le soir de ton anniversaire, tu m'as sauté dessus…

_ Tu ne t'en es pas vraiment plaint !

_ Et toutes les nombreuses fois ou tu as tenté d'entrer dans ma chambre, de m'embrasser, de me toucher. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais cru à tous ces « effleurements accidentels » ? Franchement sale tripoteur. »

Voilà, c'était un fait qui serait à noter dans les annales. Jamais il ne retrouverait une couleur normale. L'écarlate serait sa nouvelle couleur de peau. Ses pommettes irradiaient littéralement de chaleur alors que Drago éclatait de rire.

_ « Les effets devraient s'estomper avec le temps. C'est assez habituel pour un rituel de liaison. Cela mettra peut être un peu plus de temps du fait de l'intervention de ces caractères étrangers. »

Drago se pencha pour embrassé les pommettes encore brulante du brun. Craquant finalement, il glissa sa main sur sa nuque et se mit à l'embrasser. Un Potter embarrasser était vraiment trop tentant. Harry fut un peu surpris car c'était la première fois que Drago prenait une telle initiative, le laissant toujours initier leur baiser. Mais il n'aurait pas eut le courage de le faire après s'être ainsi fait de traiter de pervers. Le baiser fut lent et langoureux. Leurs langues se découvrant petit à petit entamant une danse qui les laissa haletant.

Ils se séparèrent juste pour mieux recommencer, Harry passant ses bras autour de Drago qui se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Le soleil se couchait tout juste ils avaient du temps à passer ensemble avant d'aller dormir. Mais Drago s'écarta soudain l'air mal à l'aise mais résolu.

_ « Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Harry un peu inquiet.

_ Je… Hum ! La tradition veut qu'on offre un cadeau pour les fiançailles, tu sais ?

_ Oui, à la fiancée. Mais on est des mecs donc…. »

Harry se tût en voyant les pommettes de Drago rosir d'embarras et détourner la tête. Le blond lui aurait acheté un cadeau ?

_ « Tu…

_ Oublies ça ! Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû. C'était idiot, fit il en détournant la tête.

_ Non ! Pas du tout. Je… tu aurais dû me prévenir, je t'en aurais fait un aussi. Je me sens idiot de ne pas t'en avoir pris un, maintenant. »

Drago leva la tête et l'observa comme pour juger de sa sincérité. Ce qu'il vit du lui suffire puisqu'il se leva et alla à la salle de bain. Il en revint moins d'une minute plus tard avec un petit paquet de la taille d'une moitié de boite d'allumette. Après un léger coup de baguette, il devint un peu plus gros, laissant deviner un écrin bleuté.

Le blond le lui tendit un peu maladroitement en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

_ « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ J'ai horreur de cette question ! Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de l'ouvrir pour le savoir ? »

Faisant fi de ces paroles dites avec mauvaise humeur, Harry sourit. Il devinait surtout que le blond cachait une certaine anxiété derrière cette agressivité. Et c'était assez mignon. Il fronça les sourcils : voilà une chose qu'il ne dirait jamais à Malfoy.

Il défit le paquet avec empressement et fut ravi par ce qu'il y trouva.

_**HP/DM**_

_ « Alors, ils ont… Je n'arrive pas à croire ça, fit Remus un peu choqué. »

Ses amis, James et Sirius l'avait rejoint une petite demi-heure plus tôt. Ils l'avaient réveillé pour qu'il puisse dîner, eux même l'ayant déjà fait avec les Malfoy. Dîner qui avait dû être tendu à ce qu'il entendait. Il était allongé sur son lit et tout en écoutant les nouvelles mangeait lentement son plateau repas. La pleine lune n'avait pas été de toute gaieté encore une fois.

Il aurait aimé être là pour soutenir ses amis mais il n'était vraiment pas en état aujourd'hui. Et cette constatation ne faisait qu'amplifier son mal être face à son absence. Cependant il ne dit rien s'efforçant de combattre cette sensation de culpabilité qui l'habitait. Au bout de toutes ces années s'il y a bien une chose qu'il avait appris c'était que sa lycanthropie n'était en rien sa faute. Il se devait juste d'accepter qu'à cause d'elle il soit plus limité qu'un autre, mais qu'il n'en était en rien responsable.

_ « Et vous dîtes que Lucius a juste… accepté la chose ? Demanda-t-il septique.

_ Pire, répondit Sirius. C'est limite s'il ne l'a pas félicité son fils en lui envoyant une tape dans le dos.

_ Eh ben.

_ Et c'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? Marmonna James encore contrarié de la fraiche altercation qu'il avait eu avec le patriarche Malfoy.

_ Que veux tu que je te dise. C'est surprenant, mais… ça ne change pas grand-chose… Si ? »

Ses amis l'observaient comme si un troisième œil lui était poussé, la bouche béante et clignant à peine des paupières. Cela le poussa à se justifier quoi qu'un peu maladroitement.

_ Je veux dire, il devait épouser un Malfoy, non ? Que ce soit Scylla ou Malfoy junior, où est le souci ?

_ Le problème vient du fait que déjà Drago est héritier du nom Malfoy. Les Potter et Malfoy disparaitront au profit d'une unique maison Potter-Malfoy. Le problème vient du fait que ce Drago est le digne fils de son père, et quand on connait Lucius on a du souci à se faire. Le problème vient du fait que les enfants d'Harry ont de grande chance d'être très puissant magiquement, mais qu'ils subiront l'influence de ce petit mage noir en devenir ! »

James avait le visage violacé tant il était en colère et il s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

_ « James, commença Remus timidement. Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu ?

_ Quoi ? Fit James effaré.

_ Oui, je veux dire : c'est vrai pour les Maison Potter et Malfoy. Mais pour le reste, je crois que tu ne fais pas assez confiance à Harry. Il n'est pas idiot…

_ Comment peux tu dire ça ? D'après toi comment a-t-il fait pour se fiancer avec une personne avec laquelle il a eu tant de démêlé ? Il détestait le petit Malfoy avant le début des vacances et c'est en partie à cause de lui, que j'ai quasiment du trainer Harry à leur manoir !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que le fils Malfoy lui aurait lancé un sort ou un truc du genre ?

_ Voilà quelque chose qui ne m'étonnerait pas, intervint Sirius. Drago est fort en potion aussi et Lucius a eu l'air d'accepter la chose un peu trop vite.

_ Comme si c'était déjà prévu ! Ajouta James.

_ Attendez ! Attendez ! Interrompit Remus cherchant à calmer leurs ardeurs. Qu'est-ce que Harry a dit quand vous lui avez posé la question ? Qu'a-t-il dit pour expliquer son acte ? Il a bien dû vous dire pourquoi, fit-il déconfis devant le silence de ses amis.

_ Nous l'aurions su si ces deux idiots lui avaient laissé le temps de parler ! »

Lily qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce semblait sincèrement contrariée. Son pas martelant le carrelage de la chambre se fit plus étouffer quand elle approcha le tapis entourant le lit. Elle avait passé toute la journée, depuis le départ fracassant de son fils, enfermée dans la bibliothèque, se renseignant sur le Serment qu'ils avaient effectué. Mais elle l'avait fait aussi pour ne pas étriper son mari et Sirius qui s'étaient comporté comme de beaux crétins.

_ « Mais comment voulais-tu que je réagisse en apprenant une chose pareil Lily ? S'écria James.

_ En utilisant ton cerveau James ! Mais il semblerait que ce soit trop te demander. Tu ne l'as pas écouté, tu l'as insulté, lui ainsi que Drago. Tu l'as braqué ! Comment veux-tu en tirer quelque chose maintenant ?

_ Je vais…

_ Non. Non, tu ne feras rien. Tu en as fais bien assez. Tu as eu ta chance et l'a gâché du début à la fin. Je ne souhaite pas que notre fils fugue ou décide que s'installer au Manoir Malfoy serait pour le mieux pour lui.

_ Quoi ? S'installer…

_ Arrête Sirius ! Toi mieux que quiconque, tu devrais savoir qu'entre une maison où tu te fais hurler dessus et insulter sans avoir le moindre droit de t'exprimer, et une maison accueillante, il n'y a pas d'hésitation. Même si la maison accueillante est tenue par des gens que ta famille déteste. »

James et Sirius baissèrent la tête réfléchissant un peu mieux aux conséquences de leurs actes. Ils se rendaient bien compte maintenant que tout à leur colère face aux évènements ils avaient oublié l'essentiel : Harry était un adolescent sensible et borné. Agir ainsi avec lui n'amènerait à rien de bon.

Sirius passa une main sur son visage écœuré par cette ressemblance entre son comportement d'aujourd'hui et celui de sa mère. James soupira en pensant que ce serait un miracle si Harry lui disait ne serait ce que bonjo

urs, demain. Oui, il n'y avait rien à y redire, ils avaient vraiment manqué le coche avec Harry. Ils devraient maintenant rester en retrait de peur de faire fuir l'adolescent.

Et Harry étant majeur, il pouvait très bien décider de quitter la maison.

_ « Hum ! Je pourrais peut être lui parler ? Demanda Remus.

_ Oui. C'est pour te le demander que je suis passé. Enfin pour savoir aussi comment tu allais, rajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

_ Je vais bien, rit le châtain. Et je lui parlerais.

_ Merci Mumus, fit elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

_ Hé ! Y a que moi qui l'appel comme ça ! S'exclama Sirius. »

Il reçut un regard vert, si polaire qu'il se tassa sur sa chaise et se tût. Elle finit par se retourner vers le lycan en s'assaillant sur le bord de son lit.

_ « Je suis sûr qu'il te parlera à toi. Il a toujours eu cette habitude de venir te voir en cas de crise grave. Sirius est peut être son confident, mais pour les conseils, tu es son point de référence.

_ J'essayerai de savoir ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça fit il encore rougissant de ce que venait de dire la rouquine. S'il est sous une quelconque influence, il y en aura forcément des signes. J'ai assez d'expérience pour voir ce genre de chose, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement. »

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

Un chapitre pivot pour mieux préparer l'arrivé de Dumbynator ! XD

**_N'oubliez pas de partager votre avis ! Laissez des reviews !_**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

**_Lolott_**_**e**_ :Le cadeau ! Vous avez tous ce mot à la bouche. Dois je comprendre qu evous voulez m'en faire un ? *l'auteur à les yeux qui scintillent d'espoir* Si c'est le cas je prends que ke cash XD Pour savoir faudra attendre, sorry. Pour les explications aussi, entre le lycan et les idiots, faudra attendre le prochain chapitre. ^^ Merci pour ta review.  
**_Yuutsu_** : Merci pour l'autorisation pour le porte jarretelle ! J'espère que ça te plairas !XD  
Dumby ne compte pas se laisser faire c'est vrai. Un couple ventourse ? Se confesser à Remus ? Faudrait déjà qu'il se l'avoue à lui même. ^^ Merci pour ta review.  
**_Castiela_** : Merci pour ta review !  
_**Kisis**_: Ne t'en fais pas. Des maraudeur Remus est sans doute celui qui utilise le mieux ses méninge. Il a en plus une grande sensibilité. Impossible qu'il manque quoi que ce soit. Merci pour ta review.

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**_

_**Visites Amicales**_

* * *

Remus se dirigea de bon pas vers la chambre d'Harry. Il était vaguement agacé par les multiples conseils et autre recommandation du couple James/Sirius. Ces deux là n'avaient pas arrêté de lui dire comment se comporter quoi dire et comment le dire depuis qu'il s'était réveillé au matin.

Il était vraiment sur le point de hurler quand Lily était intervenue, leur conseillant de garder ce genre de chose pour eux même vu comment ils avaient agi. Et que si c'était pour obtenir le même résultat qu'eux, Remus ferait mieux d'oublier tout ce qui avait été dis. Remus n'avait absolument rien dit mais son regard irrité suffisait à faire passer son sentiment.

Il avait décidé que réveillé lui-même Harry et l'emmener déjeuner serait une bonne entrée en matière. Mais quand il frappa à la porte du brun, il n'eut aucune réponse. Il fini par ouvrir la porte pour constater que la chambre était vide et le lit fait. Était-il possible qu'Harry se soit déjà levé ? Il n'était que huit heures du matin, ce n'était pas du tout son genre.

Profitant de ses sens encore développé par la pleine lune, il suivit la trace du dernier passage d'Harry. Il fini par s'arrêter devant une porte ou il reconnu sans problème la fragrance du jeune Malfoy. Il inspira profondément trouvant cette odeur assez étrange, mais ne mettant pas le doigt en quoi, il se remit à fixer la porte. Hésitant quelques secondes, il finit par frapper.

Au bout d'une minute c'est un Drago au regard un peu embrumé mais bien éveillé qui lui ouvrit. Il fut surpris de le voir arborer de petite fleur dans ses cheveux qui malgré son réveil récent étaient absolument impeccables. Le blond lui jeta un regard surpris.

_ « Bonjours Drago. Sais tu par hasard ou se trouverais Harry ? Demanda-t-il tout de même assez incertain.

_ Oui, bien sûr. »

À son grand étonnement le blond lui céda le passage et d'un mouvement de la main l'invita à entrer. Ce que Remus fit, quoi qu'un peu hésitant. À sa grande surprise il put voir que sur le lit au fond de la chambre, Harry dormait du sommeil du juste.

_ « Potter ? Potter ! Tu as de la visite. »

Le lycan s'approcha, accompagnant Drago qui secoua Harry d'une main assez rude. Chose nécessaire pour un dormeur comme le brun. Ce dernier ne fit que tourner sur lui-même serrant contre lui son oreiller et marmonnant des choses indistinctes. Drago allait à nouveau le secouer quand son prénom retentit. Remus ne put pas lui aussi, s'empêcher de dresser l'oreille.

_ « Drago… laisse… je vais… t'enlever ton porte jarretelle. »

Drago devint en moins d'une seconde totalement cramoisie, puis tourna la tête vers Remus qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Avant que l'homme ait pu faire quoi que ce soit le blond avait tiré sa baguette.

_ « _Agua menti _! Hurla-t-il pratiquement, faisant jaillir une énorme quantité d'eau glacé sur Harry.

Ce dernier s'éveilla en sursaut trempé et frigorifié, poussant un hurlement à réveiller les morts.

_ « Mais t'es malade ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris !

_ À moi ? Ce qu'il m'a pris à _moi_ ? Espèce de…. de… de… PERVERS ! »

Toujours écarlate mais gardant malgré tout un port princier, Drago se dirigea vers la salle de bain s'y enfermant en claquant la porte.

_ « Mais il va pas bien s'exclama Harry. »

Remus lui jeta un regard et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue dans l'espoir de ne pas rire. Mais quand le brun lui jeta un regard de chien battu, avec son air de chien mouillé, il craqua. Son rire sonore empli la pièce alors qu'Harry lui lançait un regard outré en frissonnant. S'en rendant compte et ne souhaitant pas que son presque filleul tombe malade, il lui lança un sort pour le sécher entre deux rires.

_ « Je m'attendrais à ça de n'importe qui Remus mais toi ? C'est décevant. »

Les paroles d'Harry dite d'un air sombre ne suffirent pas à l'arrêter. Au contraire. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il se calma, alors qu'il s'installait dans le petit salon. Harry avait jeté un sort pour sécher le lit mais avait quant même enlever les draps qu'il avait remis à un elfe qui avait refait le lit. Le Survivant finit par s'asseoir face à Remus le visage fermé, encore vexé. Remus soupira bien qu'un sourire amusé flotta encore sur ses lèvres.

_ « Harry…

_ Quoi ? Tu veux encore te fiche de moi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce blond peroxydé ? Grommela-t-il.

_ Harry repris Remus. Tu parle durant ton sommeil.

_ Et alors ? S'écria le brun. Ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire ce genre de chose.

_ Apparemment tu fais des rêves très explicites. Et peut être qu'il n'aurait pas agi ainsi, si tes mots n'avaient pas été - et je te cite : « Drago laisse moi t'enlever ton porte jarretelles. »

_ Je ne… je… »

Alors que le « pervers » retentissant prenait sens dans l'esprit de Harry, Remus regardait le jeune garçon un sourire toujours vissé aux lèvres. Il s'élargit d'ailleurs en voyant Harry viré à l'écarlate. Rayonnant de chaleur. _Un mini soleil est né_,se dit Remus en retenant son rire.

_ « Merlin dites moi que j'ai pas dis ça ! Fit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

_ Et si, répondit Remus sans pitié pouffant un peu.

_ Déjà qu'il me prenait pour un pervers, dit-il en soupirant d'un air désespéré. »

L'adulte fut surpris par ces propos. Harry comme tout adolescent de son âge était assez porté sur la chose mais de la à dire qu'il était un pervers, il y avait une marge.

_ « Pourquoi pense t-il ça ?

_ Euh pour rien ! Rien du tout ! »

La réponse était trop précipitée pour être juste, mais Remus ne dit rien admirant simplement les rougeurs couvrant encore les joues et le cou du petit brun. Qui allait s'accentuant.

_ « Hum ! Alors pourquoi es-tu là Remus ?

_ On m'envoie en éclaireur tout simplement.

_ Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne même pas ? Demanda Harry. Je vais appeler un elfe pour qu'il nous porte à manger.

_ Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire ça tous les deux.

_ Si tu parles de Drago, de un je doute qu'il veuille manger avec moi, après cet épisode plus qu'humiliant. Ensuite quoi que tu me demande, il sera déjà forcément au courant. Si je ne te réponds pas quand il est là, je ne te répondrais pas quand il ne sera pas là.

_ Même si je te demande ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

_ Euh… Je… il… c'est… bredouilla assez comiquement Harry. »

Même si Remus trouvait la chose amusante, il n'en nota pas moins la réaction dans un coin de son esprit.

_ « Il n'y a rien à en dire. Finit-il par lâcher.

_ Puisse que tu le dis. Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tout ça avec lui. Surtout, avec _lui_. »

Harry lui demanda d'attendre et appela un elfe pour qu'il leur porte du thé, café, scones, fruits, bacon, œufs ainsi que différente confiture.

_ « Eh bien quel petit déjeuner.

_ Le café c'est pour Drago, il ne boit du thé qu'en fin d'après midi. Les fruits aussi sinon il ne mange pas le matin. Les œufs et le bacon sont en grande partie pour toi puisque hier était un soir de pleine lune, il faut que tu reprennes des forces. Le thé, les scones et les confitures sont pour moi !

_ Eh bien. Tu connais bien les habitudes de Drago.

_ On a vécu ensemble pendant un mois et passé sept ans en internant ensemble, fit il en haussant les épaules. »

Remus se garda de dire qu'ils n'étaient pas _ensemble_ durant ces années à Poudlard et que lui serait bien incapable de dire ce que James et Sirius mangeaient au petit déjeuner. Et cela même après sept ans d'internat. Les seules choses qu'il savait, étaient que James prenait du café, Sirius du thé. Et c'était tout. Il pensait bien qu'ils mangeaient, mais il aurait été bien en peine de dire quoi. Alors qu'Harry avait pris soin de précisé qu'il ne devait pas y avoir d'agrume dans la corbeille de fruit et que s'il y avait des bananes elles devaient être bien mûres.

_« Pour répondre à ta question, c'est simple Remus. On s'est rendu compte quand on était chez lui qu'on s'entendait bien. Le fait d'être loin du regard des autres nous a permis d'échapper à toutes les pressions sociales dont nous sommes victimes. J'ai lancé cette idée de fiançailles…

_ C'est toi qui l'as lancé ?

_ Oui. Et ça n'a pas vraiment été simple de persuader Drago. Il voulait m'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, grommela-t-il faisant sourire Remus. Mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre. Lui ne voulait pas de Pansy. Moi je ne voulais pas de Scylla. Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui fasse ses parents suivre son avis. Avec ma renommé, ma fortune, j'étais le candidat parfait. Moi il me fallait un Malfoy.

_ Il te fallait plus que ça puisque tu l'as choisi lui et non Scylla.

_ Parce qu'il est plus. Lui et moi avons une histoire commune. Une histoire de haine certes. Mais une histoire quant même. Il a toujours été tellement présent dans ma vie que je ne le vois pas reléguer à un second rôle. Et puis la vie avec lui sera loin d'être ennuyante. On ne s'entend sur pratiquement aucun sujet !

_ Ce ne serait pas une raison valable pour que des gens se lient, Harry.

_ Oui, mais je ne veux pas d'une gentille petite épouse qui se plie à mes caprices. Je veux quelqu'un qui me résiste. Qui me dise quand j'ai tort, quand je suis…

_ Un pervers ! Interrompit une voix. »

Habillé avec classe d'une robe sorcière bleu roi, le blond traversa la pièce et s'assit sur le matelas, le dos contre les montants du lit récemment fait, allongeant ses jambes. Il jeta un regard noir à un Harry qui n'osait pas le regarder et lança un sortilège de silence pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Puis il détourna les yeux se plongeant dans le livre qui était jusque la, posé sur la commode. Remus fut étonné du tact de ses actions. Après tout, ils étaient dans sa chambre, il aurait pu s'imposer ou leur ordonner de sortir. Mais Remus choisi de ne rien dire la dessus.

_ « Hum ! Fit Harry en se raclant la gorge. Donc oui, quelqu'un qui m'imposerait des limites mais avec qui je pourrais trouver un juste milieu. Et j'y arrive avec Drago. Et on rajoute à ça qu'il ait… un magnifique postérieur chuchota Harry. Tu comprendras mes raisons finit-il d'une voix normale. »

Remus retint son envie de rire à tout cela. Il allait de nouveau poser une question à Harry : à savoir comment ils envisageaient leur avenir ensemble mais celui-ci se leva.

_ « Donne moi une minute. »

Remus le vit se lever pour servir une tasse de café et prendre la corbeille de fruit et l'apporter au blond. Celui-ci fut surpris par l'arriver du brun mais se renfrogna tout de suite encore fâché de l'incident. Harry déposa ce qu'il avait entre les mains sur la commode et les mains sur les genoux, se baissa pour être à hauteur du blond. De toute évidence le sort mis en place par le blond était encore efficace car Remus n'entendait strictement rien.

Drago ne tourna pas la tête vers lui faisant mine de ne pas l'écouter. Mais Remus voyait très bien à son visage que c'était le cas. Le lycan vit avec surprise les joues de Drago se teinter de rose, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers le brun avec une moue contrarié. Il dit quelques mots et Harry se pencha un peu plus vers lui répétant en boucle des mots que Remus finit par déchiffrer comme étant « je suis désolé ».

Finalement le blond leva la main en signe d'abandon et pris la tasse de café. Il la porta à ses lèvres mais n'en but qu'une gorgé avant qu'une main ne la repousse et saisisse de son menton. C'est avec étonnement que Remus vit Harry posé ses lèvres sur la joue du blond, puis plus furtivement dans son cou. Drago avait encore les joues rosées et ne leva pas les yeux de sa tasse, tandis qu'Harry le rejoignait un large sourire aux lèvres.

_ « Tu voulais savoir quoi Remus ?

_ Rien. À part savoir si vous aviez un programme pour la journée. Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas fait un duel tous les deux. »

Harry fut exalté par l'idée et demanda si Drago pouvait maintenant ce joindre à leur conversation. Le blond fut intégré sur le champ à la discussion sur les sort de défense les plus efficace, y participant avec un plaisir évident. Remus fut une nouvelle fois surpris du plaisir qu'il prit à cette discussion, tout en notant dans sa tête les gestes affectueux que les deux jeunes gens avaient l'un envers l'autre. Il apprécia la compagnie du jeune blond même quand Harry les laissa pour faire un tour dans la salle de bain. Seuls ils discutèrent des potions utiles aux combats, avant, pendant ou après affrontement.

Remus était détendu, car il avait sa réponse. Bien évidemment Harry était sous influence. Mais contre celle-ci, il n'y avait pas de remède magique.

_**HP/DM**_

Albus Dumbledore s'était levé d'excellente humeur. Il avait petit déjeuner d'une tasse de thé à la menthe avec quelques pancakes au sucre. Ayant mangé avec appétit il résolut à faire une petite balade dans son petit jardin. De jardin on eut dis plutôt un parc, certes moins impressionnant que celui des Potter et encore moins des Malfoy, mais un parc tout de même. Il passa près d'un petit étang où quelques canards s'agitaient, traversa une allée aux abords conséquemment fleuri, et fini par rentrer chez lui un petit sourire aux lèvres et totalement détendu.

Mais cela ne dura pas. Ces sensations de bien être ne survécurent pas à la lecture de son courrier. Il sentit son sang se glacer à la lecture de la lettre de James Potter. Le seul signe de sa colère imminente fut le bruit que firent les fenêtres en se fendillant. Un Serment ! Ces enfants stupides et égoïste avait fait un Serment. Et ils se refusaient à faire connaitre le nom du Témoin.

Le vénérable sorcier se leva et commença à se préparer : il avait une visite à rendre.

_**HP/DM**_

Il était dix heures et demie quand Drago fut demandé au salon. L'elfe lui annonça qu'il avait de la visite, ce qui le laissa pantois une bonne seconde. Une seconde avant qu'il ne se souvienne avoir donné rendez vous à ses amis à cette heure pour un brunch. Et surtout pour leur annoncer les dernières nouvelles.

Ils étaient encore tous trois dans la chambre de Drago avec Remus et Harry. Harry demanda à l'elfe de conduire les amis de Drago dans la chambre et aussi d'apporter ce qu'il faillait pour qu'eux aussi se restaurent. Remus prit congé assez vite ce en quoi, Harry lui fut gré.

Quand Blaise et Théo passèrent le seuil, ils se figèrent de façon presque imperceptible en voyant Harry. Ce dernier leur offrit un petit sourire qui de toute évidence ne fit qu'augmenter leur curiosité. Drago en hôte parfait les invita à s'asseoir pendant qu'un elfe servait du thé à la framboise dans deux nouvelles tasses.

Harry observa le blond qui malgré le côté incongru de la scène badinait comme si de rien n'était, abordant des sujet neutre voir futile avec ses amis. Il soupçonnait son fiancé, de parfaitement voir la curiosité qui rongeait ses amis, face à la présence du survivant dans la pièce, mais d'en jouer avec sadisme. En hôte discipliné aucun des serpentards ne demanderait explicitement ce qu'il faisait là, cela aurait été par trop mal poli.

Alors ils restaient là, à parler du prochain bal saluant l'arriver de l'automne avec un ennuie évident, tandis que Drago s'amusait comme un fou.

_ « Bon ça suffit ! Claqua la voix de Blaise surprenant Harry… Tu vas nous dire pourquoi nous sommes invités chez les Potter pour boire le thé ? Et pourquoi Potter est ici ? »

Ben tient, la politesse ne tenait plus une part essentielle chez les sangs purs apparemment.

_ « Eh bien Blaise, je vous ai invité ici, car c'est ici que je passe la fin de mes vacances, comme tu le sais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous aurais fait aller au Manoir, alors qu'il est vide. Pour Potter, je pense que le fait que l'on soit dans _sa_ maison est assez clair, non ? »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire amusé par le jeu de Drago, alors que Blaise pinçait les lèvres de contrariété.

_ « Drago, intervint Théo. Arrête ce jeu avant qu'il nous fasse sa crise, dit-il sereinement en désignant Blaise.

_ Je ne te permets pas Nott !

_ Et voilà c'est parti, souffla le Nott en question.

_ Vous me prenez pour un idiot ! Vous pensez que je n'ai pas vu que vous vous fichez de moi ! Brailla Blaise. »

Harry le regardait très étonné par son éclat. Il n'y avait pas matière à se mettre dans cet état. Drago eut un léger sourire.

_ « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Blaise. »

Devant les grands yeux gris innocents, Blaise s'assit en croisant les bras dans une attitude boudeuse.

_ « Bon sang Blaise, te rends tu compte que tu es une honte pour serpentard, souffla Théo. Drago peut te faire sortir de tes gons en claquant des doigts.

_ Je... commença le jeune sorcier avant de tout simplement fermer la bouche dans un claquement sec. »

Drago poussa un soupir audible, et Harry sut que la farce était finie.

_ « Potter et moi avons exécuté un rituel de liaison. Nous sommes fiancés. »

Harry se dit que s'il y avait eu une mouche -ou même un papillon !- on aurait pu distinctement entendre ses battements d'aile. Sa propre respiration lui semblait étonnement bruyante. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux serpentard et les vit tout les deux figés dans des expressions assez drôles. Blaise avait la bouche ouverte, alors que Théo avait les yeux si écarquillés que cela semblait inhumain.

Puis il y eut un claquement sec quand Blaise ferma la bouche, et Théo récupéra son apparence normale. Mais le silence perdurait créant une certaine tension. Tension qui ne semblait apparemment pas atteindre Drago, qui buvait son café en toute décontraction. C'est Blaise qui eut le premier une réaction en se levant lentement et parlant d'une voix polaire inquiétant Harry quant à ses réactions.

_ « Drago… si tu… Par merlin ! J'espère sincèrement pour toi que Pansy n'est pas encore au courant. Si c'est le cas nous serons plus amis, trancha-t-il. »

Harry reposa sa tasse, prêt à défendre Drago si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il appréciait moyennement la réaction du jeune Zabini. Mais à son grand étonnement le blond leva juste un sourcil, avant de soupirer avec exaspération.

_ « Non, Blaise elle ne le sait pas et tu pourras être là quand je le lui dirais. »

Le cri perçant que poussa Blaise aurait pu leur crever les tympans. Un rire tonitruant empli la pièce, alors que Théo et Drago soupiraient de lassitude. Harry observait les yeux exorbités Zabini junior exécuter ce qui devait être une danse de la victoire ou de la joie. Il était choqué par tant de laisser aller.

_ « Par merlin elle va être anéanti ! »

Harry l'observait, ne savant pas s'il devait partager sa bonne humeur, ou être choqué par tant de sadisme. Les serpentards étaient vraiment une espèce à part.

_ « Véritablement la honte des serpentards, marmonna Nott.

_ Rappel moi pourquoi il est notre ami ? Fit Drago sur le même ton.

_ Je me posais la question. Sans doute une erreur de jeunesse.

_ On peut toujours rattraper une erreur.

_ Merlin ! Quand je raconterais ça aux gars, fit Harry avec un petit rire. »

Les deux serpentards « sains d'esprit » se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui, délaissant le spectacle d'un Blaise agitant bras et popotin en rythme.

_ « Tu ne diras strictement rien Potter, siffla Drago.

_ Et pourquoi cela Malfoy ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

_ Parce que tu ne voudrais pas que tous apprenne ce que tu es.

_ De quoi ? Fit Harry perdu. »

Mais Drago mima très distinctement avec ses délicieuses lèvres rosées le mot : pervers. Harry rougit intensément.

_ « Mais ce…je… tu n'oserais pas ! »

Seul un haussement de sourcil lui répondit et il se tut, se tassant dans son fauteuil. Théo qui avait tenté de suivre, ne put que se poser des questions. Drago ayant tourné la tête pour faire face au Survivant, il n'avait pas pu voir le mot mimé. En tout cas le sourire satisfait du blond et la mine boudeuse du brun, il n'y avait aucun doute sur celui ayant gagné cette manche.

Théo tourna la tête vers Blaise qui avait fini sa danse et ne souhaitant pas une reprise, il l'attira sur le canapé.

_ « Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est calmé. Si tu nous racontais tout cela, Drago ? »

_**HP/DM**_

Cela avait pris un certain temps à Albus mais il l'avait trouvé. Son vieil ami Azuros, l'accueillit avec toute sa bonhommie habituelle. Avec ses longs cheveux d'argent, ses petites lunettes rondes de métal cachant ses yeux bleus rieurs, sa longue barbe blanche et son ventre proéminent, on aurait pu facilement le prendre pour un père noël. L'homme fut d'abord surpris de le voir à sa porte, mais cela n'avait pas duré. C'est vrai que cela devait bien faire cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu ou parler, mais c'était assez normal quand on savait la tendance d'Azuros à voyager.

Après les habituelles salutations et autres conversations pleine de politesse, installé autour d'une tasse de thé, Azuros posa la question essentielle.

_ « Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez moi Albus ?

_ Eh bien, j'ai un léger souci sur les bras.

_ Allons. Tu en te serais pas déplacé pur un _petit_ souci.

_ En effet, Azuros. En fait, j'ai un problème avec un sort de magie ancienne. Un sort de liaison. Deux enfants ont jugé bon de se lier à travers un rituel, et il faut absolument y remédier.

_ Quel rituel ? Demanda l'homme en fronçant ses épais sourcils.

_ _Le Serment des astres nocturnes_. Le connais-tu ?

_ Oui. Très bien même. Et tu dis vouloir le rompre ?

_ En effet.

_ Je crois que… c'est possible. Il y a environ cinq ans, un chercheur à fait une découverte à ce propos.

_ Vraiment ? Fit Albus qui sans se l'avouer à lui-même avait peu d'espoir. »

Il observa, Azuros se lever et se mettre à chercher dans un fatras de papiers en tout genre. Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, un petit cri victorieux fit savoir à Albus qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

L'homme revint avec ce qui semblait être un mince dossier de parchemins maintenues ensembles. Il consulta quelques pages avant de taper du doigt sur l'une d'entre elle.

_ « Voilà ! Artenberg. C'est lui qui a découvert comment rompre le lien. À l'origine, il faisait des recherches sur les sorts d'enchaînement, ce qui ne sont pas si loin des sorts de liaison mais qui on les propriétés négatives que nous connaissons. C'est-à-dire l'avilissement humain la plupart du temps. Ces sorts étant presque toujours mis en place sans le consentement du parti le plus lésé. Donc il faisait des recherches sur ce sort quand il a découvert comment rompre ce Serment.

_ « Connais-tu la marche à suivre ? Et est-ce dangereux pour les liés ?

_ Oui, je la connais en gros, dirons nous. Il faudra donc que je fasse des recherches. Peut être même contacterais-je Artenberg. Mais non, cela ne représentera pas de danger pour les gamins. En tout cas pas plus qu'une rupture habituelle de lien magique. »

Albus hocha la tête ravi par ce qu'il entendait.

_ « Par contre, il faudra bien évidemment que les gamins donnent le nom du Témoin. Mais tu dis qu'ils ne veulent pas rester liés donc cela ne posera pas de problème. »

Le Haut Mage se tendit à cette réplique, mais ne détrompa pas son interlocuteur. Apparemment, Azuros pensait que les gamins avaient agi sans réfléchir et regrettaient leur acte. Bien. De toutes les façons, c'était quasiment vrai. Et en une petite discussion, il comptait bien remettre à ces hurluberlus les idées bien en place.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **_N'oublie pas de laisser votre avis ! De laisser des reviews !_**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

**_Kisis_** : Contente que tu ais apprécié la scène avec Remus. C'est le plus ampathique des maraudeurs ^^ Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire aussi. Dumby ombre au tableau ? Ses plans sont secrets tu les découvrira bien assez tôt. Merci pour ta review.  
**_Crapoux_** : Ca fait plaisir d'être apprécié. J'essaie de faire au mieux pour que ça reste surprenant tout en restant dans l'esprit des persos originaux. Merci pour ta review. ^^  
**_Heulyn_** : Contente que ça te plaise ! Faudra que je commence à vendre les billets pour cette confrontation PansyversusDrago XD Merci pour ta review.  
**_Castelia_** : Des cours de patience ? Hé ben on y va à fond XD Dumby pense avoir raison et agir pour le bien de tous. Comme on dit l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. T'en fais pas tu peux défendre autant que tu veux ^^ Merci pour ta review !  
**_Shinily_** : Ton désir sera comblé ! Dans ce chapitre on verra Remus, Sirius et les Potter. Que de colère contre Dumbledore. Pauvre viel homme ^^ Merci pour ta review.  
**_Eloise_** : Tu as eu du mal à entrer dans l'histoire ? Pourquoi ? En tout cas contente que ça te plaise au final. Merci pour ta review.  
**_Charlotte_** : Et non, on va pas bp l'aimer, mais fallait bien d'un "méchant" ^^ Merci pour ta review  
_**Yuutsu**_ : MDR, faudrait qu'il nous raconte ses rêves... Nouvelle idée pour un chapitre ? XD Blaise, blaisou. Vous semblez tous oublier que c'est un serpy. Il a beau paraitre doux ce n'est pas un agneaux. Il a des méthodse plus brusque mais tout aussi efficace. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews à tous ! 25 reviews pour le dernier chapitre, ce qui est le record pour cette fic ! ^_^

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 **_

_**Réflexion**_

* * *

_**8 aout**_

Théo ne savait pas quoi dire face ce que son ami venait de leur révéler. Ainsi il avait choisi de se lier à Potter et cela à vie. Drago avait expliqué leur arrangement comme on parlerait d'un partenariat commercial, mais il y avait indubitablement plus. Il suffisait de voir comment ils se regardaient, se frôlaient se parlaient. Les taquineries et paroles sibyllines pour les serpentards, qui avaient tous leurs sens pour eux.

Ils avaient beau le nier, ils étaient un couple.

Théo ressentit un léger pincement à cette nouvelle. Bien sûr, son béguin pour Drago remontait à longtemps. Il avait fini par s'avouer vaincu en constatant qu'il n'avait rien de son côté pour obtenir le blond. Drago était déjà fiancer, il ne semblait pas jamais vouloir aller à l'encontre de la volonté parentale, et il n'avait jamais manifesté un quelconque intérêt autre qu'amical envers lui ou un quelconque garçon. Donc il était normal qu'il ait pensé n'avoir aucune chance.

Pourtant, Potter avait réussi. Là où lui avait déjà l'amitié, Potter n'avait que la haine. Et comme une évidence, brillait maintenant une affection réelle dans les yeux d'argent. Une affection semblable à l'amour. Là où lui voyait une personne engagé, Potter outre son propre engagement était allé vers le blond déjà pris. Là où lui ne voyait que docilité face à son père, Potter l'avait poussé à la révolte, contre ceux qui voulaient leur dicter leur vie.

Théo eut un sourire triste, songeant qu'il lui aurait peut être suffit de se battre pour avoir ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais sans doute était ce plus compliqué, se dit-il en regardant le couple. Potter avait toujours été d'une importance primordial aux yeux de Drago. Leur rivalité était légendaire à Poudlard au-delà du fait de leurs noms et de leurs maisons respectives. Il n'y avait que le Survivant pour pousser Drago à la rébellion, il n'y avait que lui pour faire naitre de l'amour dans ce cœur que beaucoup disait de glace.

Il est vrai que Drago n'avait jamais été un homme aux émotions et sentiments exacerbés. Tout était pris chez lui avec froideur, distance et réflexion. Tout sauf Potter. La haine qu'il lui avait voué, avait gonflé son cœur et obscurcit son jugement plus d'une fois. Potter avait été le seul à pouvoir planter cette graine d'émotion forte qui déstabilisait parfois le Prince, laissant transparaitre ses sentiments. Aujourd'hui, il avait juste planté autre chose de plus doux, mais que Théo devinait tout aussi exacerbé que cette haine d'antan.

_ « Bien fit-il en posant sa tasse. Il est déjà midi et je dois retrouver ma sœur dans moins d'une heure. Elle a, de toute évidence, un service à me demander.

_ Tu as une idée de quoi ? Cela ne ressemble pas à Ophélie de demander quelque chose. Remarqua Blaise.

_ En effet. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était revenu de sa lune de miel, rajouta Drago.

_ Oui, elle est rentrée hier. Expliqua Théo.

_ Tu as une sœur Théo ? Demanda Harry.

_ Oui elle est plus âgée que nous, de sept ans. Elle s'est mariée le 31 juin et est immédiatement partie en voyage avec son mari.

_ Quand on était petit elle nous martyrisait ! Je n'ai jamais autant remercié le ciel d'être fils unique que depuis que je les connais, elle et Théo. »

Cette réplique de Blaise lui valut une tape derrière la tête et un rire de la part d'Harry. Finalement Théo s'excusa et Blaise en fit de même chantonnant qu'il ne voulait pas servir de chandelier au nouveau couple. Ce qui lui valut une nouvelle tape de la part de Drago cette fois.

Les fiancés les accompagnèrent sur l'air de transplanage interne et leur firent leur au revoir. C'est sur l'image d'un Harry et d'un Drago debout côte à côte et main dans la main que Théo transplana. Il se retrouva à son manoir familial la tête baissé, ressassent ses pensées. Mais il sursauta tout à coup en sentant deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui. Il se détendit en ne sentant aucune hostilité juste une étreinte assez douce. Se tournant pour voir de qui elle venait il fut assez étonné de voir Blaise.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je viens consoler mon ami. Je ne suis peut être pas le meilleur des serpentards mais j'ai bien vu ta tête quand Drago nous l'a annoncé. Je pensais que tu avais renoncé à lui ? »

Dire que Théo était surpris eut été un euphémisme. Non seulement Blaise avait vu sa peine, mais en plus il avait l'air d'être au courant depuis longtemps de ses sentiments ambigu pour Drago. Mais il se raisonna, après tout Blaise n'était pas à serpentard pour rien. Ses facultés d'observation n'étaient plus à mettre en doute. Tout comme ses capacités à manipuler et à ruser.

Il comprenait maintenant la véritable raison de son comportement pendant leur petite réunion. Blaise en se levant brusquement avait attiré le regard sur lui, de même sa petite danse, lui avait largement laissé le temps de se reprendre et de mettre son masque. Bien que son visage n'affichait pas ses sentiments de confusions et de malaise, il aurait été incapable de dire un mot après l'annonce. Théo sourit se rendant compte de l'amitié forte que lui vouait Blaise.

_ « Je le pensais aussi, soupira-t-il.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il trouve à Potter. Si j'étais gay je te croquerais bien, moi !

_ Blaise fit Théo avec un sourire désabusé. Si t'étais gay, c'est _moi_ qui te croquerais assura-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. »

Blaise fit la moue puis lui sourit doucement. Il le serra un peu plus fort, et Théo s'abandonna à l'étreinte amicale. Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus, l'un continuant à consoler l'autre.

_**HP/DM**_

« _ Tu plaisante Remus ! S'exclama Sirius.

_ J'en ai l'air, répliqua sèchement le dénommé. »

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le bureau de James et Remus relatait ce qu'il avait vu et compris lors de sa conversation avec Harry. James et Sirius restaient septiques face à ses conclusions, arguant qu'un filtre d'amour aurait tout aussi bien pu faire croire à un comportement amoureux.

_ « C'est faux et il faudra bien que vous l'admettiez.

_ Comment peux tu en être si sûr Remus ? Demanda James.

_ Simplement à cause de la réaction d'Harry face à la douche froide imposé par Drago, intervint Lily.

_ C'est ça, acquiesça Remus.

_ Je suis largué là !

_ C'est simple pourtant. N'es-tu pas censé être un auror ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Remus, rétorqua vertement Sirius.

_ Sirius, intervint une nouvelle fois Lily pour éviter que les choses s'enveniment. Un filtre d'amour ne crée pas de véritable amour. Il crée une sorte de dépendance et d'obéissance à une personne. C'est une sorte d'avilissement. C'est bien pour ça qu'ils sont interdits. Or, Harry a hurlé sur Drago et l'a même insulté. Il était en colère contre lui. Bien sûr en apprenant le pourquoi il s'est incliné, reconnaissant sa faute. Mais sinon c'était sûr que cela aurait dégénérer en dispute.

_ C'est tout à fait ça. Avec un filtre Harry n'aurait pas pu se révolter. De plus il a été très cohérent dans ses explications. Et il n'a évoqué à aucun moment un quelconque amour envers Drago. Ce qu'il aurait fait sous influence. Une personne sous les effets d'un filtre n'arrête pas de vouloir…. Faire partager ses sentiments aux autres.

_ Mais pourtant tu nous dis qu'il est amoureux, repris James.

_ Et je persiste. Leur comportement est plus qu'équivoque. Le truc c'est qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Si vous aviez vu Drago rougir quand Harry l'a embrassé, fit Remus en riant. Et Harry bafouillait tellement quand je lui ai posé la question sur ses sentiments. Non, Harry est amoureux et c'est tout. »

Le silence retomba alors que les Potter digéraient la nouvelle. Sirius semblait encore choqué par ce qu'il apprenait comme si le fait que son filleul aime un Malfoy était trop choquant pour lui. Le fait que ce soit un garçon ne lui posait pas de problème. Tout comme Sirius, Harry aimait autant les filles que les garçons, le sexe n'ayant aucune importance à ses yeux. C'était une chose qu'il avait appris dès les quinze ans du jeune homme.

Lily et James l'avaient même accusé en riant d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur leur fils. Mais choisir un Malfoy était une idée assez difficile à accepter. C'était tout de même accepter d'unir leur famille. Et Sirius gardait une certaine rancune à Lucius et Narcissa. Mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour en vouloir à Drago ? N'était ce pas justement le moment de dépasser les vieilles querelles ?

James soupira en proie à peu près aux mêmes interrogations que Sirius. Seulement il s'inquiétait aussi pour l'avenir de la famille. La création d'une nouvelle famille, l'union de deux maisons n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Et il n'était toujours pas aussi sûr que Drago n'ai pas de mauvaises intensions quand à cette union. Le fait qu'Harry ait de véritables sentiments ne voulait pas dire que Drago en avait aussi.

Remus disait l'avoir vu rougir plus d'une fois aux contacts répétés d'Harry. Mais il se pouvait très bien que le blond face semblant, qu'il utilise les sentiments de son fils à son avantage. Cet amour était trop soudain, alors qu'il était précédé de plusieurs années de haine. Tout cela ne tenait pas vraiment debout.

_ « Je vous ai dis ce qu'il en était. Si vous vous élevez contre ce mariage alors qu'Harry est amoureux de Drago et que c'est réciproque… vous risquez tout simplement de le perdre.

_ Tu penses vraiment ça ? Demanda James.

_ Comment aurais tu réagi si tes parents t'avaient interdit d'épouser Lily parce qu'elle est fille de moldu, ou parce qu'elle n'avait pas la richesse et la noblesse suffisante.

_ Tu ne peux pas comparez ça ! J'ai aimé Lily plusieurs années avant de l'épouser. Je ne l'ai jamais haïe.

_ Ça ne change rien. Ses sentiments ne sont pas plus faux ou moins intense parce qu'ils sont plus récents. Ne déprécie pas les sentiments de ton fils, rétorqua Remus.

_ Et si ce n'était qu'une amourette qui leur passait ? Contre attaqua James.

_ Eh bien elle leur passera, mais ils resteront unis. Ne serait-ce pas mieux plutôt que de l'unir avec une jeune fille pour laquelle il ne ressent rien ? Et avec laquelle il a peu d'espoir de partager ce sentiment ? »

Le silence tomba de nouveau.

_ « Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous reprochez à ce mariage. Drago est peut être teigneux, mais il a grandi. Il se rend bien compte des enjeux et a laissé tomber cette rivalité de gamin. Ne pourriez-vous pas en faire autant ? Demanda Remus exaspéré.

_ Tu ne comprends pas Remus parce que tu viens d'une famille sorcière lambda. La noblesse sorcière c'est autre chose. Chaque union est une lutte, un territoire d'affrontement politique, économique et social. Le prestige et les gloires passées s'affrontent aussi. Les Potter sont les moins exigeant sur ces vieille traditions mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous n'avons _aucune _exigence. De plus, il faut bien entendu prévoir l'avenir de ce que deviendra la famille. Ça c'est mon rôle en tant que chef de famille. Et à mes yeux, Drago est une menace pour l'avenir de cette famille.

_ Mais de je ne vois pas en quoi il est plus dangereux que Scylla.

_ Tout simplement parce que Drago est un héritier, il a été élevé d'une tout autre façon qu'elle, répondit Sirius. Scylla a été élevé dans le but de faire honneur à sa famille, en contractant une union digne de ses paires. Pour assurer la réputation de son futur époux et se montrer digne de la nouvelle famille dans laquelle elle entrera, pour que cela rejaillisse sur sa famille d'origine. Elle se devrait en tant qu'épouse d'être loyale à cette nouvelle famille et de privilégier son époux en tout temps.

_ Et Drago n'a pas été élevé ainsi, reprit James. Pour lui sa famille, son nom passeront toujours avant tout. S'il a la possibilité de tirer un maximum d'avantage de cette nouvelle union, il le fera. Avec cette union il a accès à de nouvelle relation, de nouveau contact qui pourront l'aider, alors qu'avant ces gens n'approcheraient jamais un Malfoy. Mais en tant que Potter-Malfoy de nouvelle porte s'ouvriront devant lui.

_ L'aider à quoi ? Demanda Lily.

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais un Malfoy n'agi jamais sans intérêt. Et l'accord de Lucius à tout cela me semble trop rapide, conclut James.

_ Mais c'est Harry qui a lancé l'idée du mariage. C'est lui qui a lancé l'idée du rituel.

_ Quant sais-tu Remus ? Nous étions chez les Malfoy quand il a eu toute ces « idées » ! Comment sais-tu qu'on ne l'a pas mis sur cette voie ? Lucius est un serpentard dans l'âme et bien des hommes intelligents se sont fait mener à la baguette par lui. Alors si ses enfants s'étaient mis de la partie aussi, pour manipuler Harry, crois tu vraiment qu'il aurait eu une chance ? Je ne traite pas mon fils d'idiot, mais simplement d'humain. D'homme. »

Le silence qui tomba cette fois était nettement plus lourd. Remus avait beaucoup de doute quant à ce que déplorait James. Il l'avait vu, senti. Ces deux garçons s'aimaient vraiment. Mais il comprenait l'inquiétude de James : il ne pouvait laisser faire en espérant le meilleur. Il ne pouvait pas baser l'avenir de son fils, l'avenir de la Maison Potter uniquement sur de l'espoir. C'eut été de la folie. Mais comment être sûr ? Comment acquérir la certitude que Drago n'avait aucune mauvaise idée en tête ?

Ils furent coupés dans leur réflexion par l'apparition d'un elfe leur annonçant l'arrivé d'un visiteur. Avisant l'heure proche du déjeuner qui était décalé à treize heure le dimanche, James fut très surpris. Qui pouvait venir à cette heure ?

_ « Qui est-ce Livie ?

_ Le Grand Haut Mage Albus Dumbledore, monsieur. »

_**HP/DM**_

Drago poussa un bâillement discret. Il se sentait encore très fatigué par les derniers évènements. Le fait qu'il ait passé une nuit assez agité n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il avait encore rêvé de cette étendu blanche et désertique et comme la fois précédente une immense panique l'avait submergé. Réveillé en sursaut il n'avait pu que constater que son compagnon de lit, dormait d'un sommeil profond. Drago l'avait observé pendant près d'une heure avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre pour observer la lune ainsi que le parc qu'elle baignait de ses rayons.

Quand il était retourné se coucher trop fatigué pour lutter, il s'était glissé dans les bras d'Harry qui loin de l'avoir repoussé l'avait serré contre lui. Le blond se demandait s'il s'agissait d'un acte inconscient du style réflexe ou si dans son sommeil il avait senti que c'était lui. Quoi qu'il en soit après ça il avait pu enfin se reposer… jusqu'à l'arrivé de Lupin quatre heures plus tard.

_ « Tu veux qu'on remonte, Drago ? demanda Harry avisant ses traits un peu tirés par la fatigue. »

Ils étaient descendus dans le parc pour profiter de cette excellente journée tout en se reposant à l'ombre. Drago avait pris un de ses traités sur les runes et Harry un roman d'aventure. Mais l'heure du déjeuner approchant aucun d'eux ne lisait, restant simplement installés, l'un contre l'autre au pied d'un arbre.

_ « Non, ça ira.

_ Tu n'as pas bien dormi hier soir.

_ Non, en effet. J'ai fait un rêve bizarre et ça m'a gâché ma nuit.

_ Tu veux en parler ?

_ Non. C'est sans importance. »

Drago se voyait mal lui dire qu'il rêvait de lui-même, seul, perdu dans un désert, criant et pleurant parce qu'il ne savait pas où lui, Harry, se trouvait. Certainement pas. Ce serait une chose à mourir de gêne.

De son côté Harry observa le visage gêné de son fiancé, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Mieux que quiconque, il savait qu'il y avait des rêves dont on ne voulait pas parler. Il se contenta de poser une main sur sa nuque et de le pousser vers le bas.

_ « Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ?

_ Arrête de m'appeler Potter, pour commencer, répondit Harry. »

Drago fronça les sourcils et lutta un peu mais finalement Harry parvint à ses fins.

_ « Voilà ! Repose-toi maintenant. Je reste là.

_ Comme si t'avais le choix. » Grommela Drago, alors qu'il prenait une meilleur position, la tête posé sur les genoux du brun.

Le survivant sourit, amusé par son comportement grincheux et commença à passer sa main dans la chevelure blonde. Drago poussa un soupir de plaisir qui lui tira un autre sourire. Le brun était aussi amusé par la coiffure des nymphes qui semblait ne pas vouloir quitter les cheveux d'or blanc.

Drago avait tout tenté pour enlever les petites fleurs de couleur, ainsi que ces reflets brillants qui parsemaient ses cheveux. Sans succès. Le serpentard avait grincé des dents excédé alors qu'Harry tentait de relativisé les choses. Là aussi sans succès. Il fallut qu'Harry promette qu'ils iraient voir Érato dès le lendemain pour qu'il se calme. D'ailleurs, il avait fallu le raisonné pour qu'il n'y aille pas le jour même. Ce n'était pas prudent d'aller voir leur amie si tôt. De même sortir de la maison sans avertir personnes si près de leur dernière escapade ne pourrait que leur attirer des ennuis.

Alors le blond s'était simplement résigné.

Harry retint un rire, qui il le savait, ne serait pas du tout apprécié, s'il était entendu. Mais cette envie s'estompa alors qu'il se rendait compte que Drago sombrait vraiment dans le sommeil, les traits complètement détendus. Les questions qu'il repoussait depuis le soir de leur fiançailles profitèrent de ce moment de repos pour resurgirent.

Qu'y avait-il réellement entre Drago et lui ?

Remus lui avait posé la question de ses sentiments pour le blond le matin même et il avait été incapable de répondre, bafouillant comme un idiot. De la même façon quand Ginny lui avait posé la question il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Hermione lui avait dis que ce serait loin d'être une mauvaise chose s'il avait des sentiments pour Drago. Mais en avait-il ?

À une époque il aurait répondu oui sans hésiter. Colère, mépris, haine. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait pour le serpentard. Aujourd'hui il pouvait dire sans crainte : amitié, complicité, désir. Mais pouvait-il y ajouter de l'amour ? Son cœur battait-il pour le serpentard ? Cela lui semblait saugrenu après toute ces années d'hostilités. Comment après toute cette haine pourrait-il en un mois tomber amoureux du serpentard ? Et Drago ? Ressentait-il quelque chose pour lui ?

Harry se sentait perdu, mal à l'aise. Il soupira songeant que ses pensées ne cessaient de tourner en rond. Baissant les yeux vers le visage qu'il caressait du bout des doigts, il se détendit. Le sentiment de bien être qu'il ressentait quand il était près de Drago ne pouvait être démenti. Il fixa le visage qui se faisait si doux et serein quand il était au repos, et il s'émerveilla de cette confiance que Drago pouvait maintenant avoir en lui. Au point de s'endormir contre lui dans une maison étrangère.

Son cœur battit un peu plus vite alors qu'il prenait conscience de cela. Il alla même jusqu'à manquer un battement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres. Fines douces et chaudes contrairement aux apparences. Inconsciemment il passa la langue sur les siennes. En fait tout le corps de Drago était doux et chaud. Sa peau était faite pour être caressé, il n'arrivait même pas à réaliser qu'il y a quelques semaines encore il aurait voulu le couvrir de coup. Le marquer de bleu. C'était hautement condamnable quand on savait qu'il pouvait le couvrir de baiser et le marquer de suçon.

Cette idée fit monter une chaleur en Harry qu'il s'efforça de réprimer. Il se réprimanda alors que l'idée de poser ses lèvres sur celle Drago le traversait. Il ne pouvait pas, il dormait. Ce serait abuser de lui dans son sommeil. Enfin pas vraiment… Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'était jamais embrassé avant. En plus Drago ne l'avait repoussé… Ce n'était qu'un baiser, juste un. Un frôlement de leur lèvres. C'était à peu près le tour que prenaient ses pensées, alors qu'il se penchait déjà sur le serpentard.

Mais l'endormit bougea doucement dans son sommeil, faisant sursauter Harry avant qu'il n'agisse. Il se redressa souriant de sa propre bêtise. Attendre que Drago s'éveille pour l'embrasser serait plus exaltant. Il adorait cette façon qu'il avait de gémir à l'instant ou leur langue entrait en contact. Harry ignorait s'il était amoureux de Drago, mais il savait que si ce n'était pas le cas ça ne saurait trop tarder.

S'appuyant sur l'arbre, il reprit sa lecture un moment tout en caressant les cheveux blond, avant de sombrer dans une douce torpeur à son tour. Son esprit dériva de façon incontrôlé au cadeau que Drago lui avait fait la veille. Maintenant c'était à lui de lui trouver un présent digne de celui qui lui avait été offert, et digne de celui à qui il allait l'offrir. Il y avait réfléchit hier soir sans trouver quoi que ce soit, trop rapidement happer par le sommeil. Mais il lui faudrait trouver et même s'il ne savait pas exactement quoi, il voulait quelque chose qui fasse sourire Drago. Et peut être rougir. Oh oui, il adorait voir le blond rougir…

Pas vraiment endormit mais pas vraiment conscient non plus, il sursauta quand un elfe apparut devant lui, s'inclinant à toucher le sol.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Livie ?

_ Monsieur votre père exige que vous les rejoigniez dans le grand salon, Maitre Harry Potter.

_ Très bien. Dis lui que nous serons là dans quelques minutes. Répondit-il. Mais à son étonnement l'elfe ne bougea pas. Y a-t-il autre chose, Livie ?

_ C'est que monsieur à exigé que vous veniez seul, rajouta l'elfe en regardant craintivement Drago.

_ Va et transmet mon message comme je te l'ai donné. Nous serons là dans une dizaine de minutes. »

L'elfe sursauta au ton tranchant, si inhabituel de la part d'Harry, mais se reprenant vite, elle s'inclina et disparut dans un petit « pop » qui cette fois réveilla Drago.

_ « Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormi.

_ On nous fait appeler au salon.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. En fait, on m'a demandé de venir seul. Mais il est hors de question que tu ne viennes pas, alors que je suis sûr que ça nous concerne. Fit Harry déterminé. »

Drago l'observa une seconde avant de parler assez mal à l'aise.

_ « Ce serait possible. Le lien est déjà nettement plus distendu aujourd'hui. Nous ne sommes plus vraiment obliger de rester coller l'un à l'autre. Je resterais simplement derrière la porte.

_ Tu ne veux pas venir ? Demanda Harry un peu inquiet.

_ Non ! Répondit-il précipitamment. Si, je veux venir mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'y suis obligé. Ou que tu es obligé alors que tu voudrais parler seul à seul à tes parents. Sans doute serait-ce mieux d'ailleurs. Que cela soulagerait une partie de la tension.

_ Je préfère qu'on soit deux. _Je préfère que tu sois avec moi, _aurait-il préféré dire, mais il s'en abstint_._

_ Bien, alors allons-y… Harry, fit Drago en souriant très légèrement. Nous passerons par la salle de bain que je me débarbouille un peu et nous irons les trouver. »

Le serpentard se leva l'air déterminé vite suivit par son acolyte. Ils pressentaient tout deux que la conversation à venir ne serait pas de tout repos. Mais aucun d'eux ne tenait à esquiver l'affrontement qui se profilait. Il était temps que tous comprennent que leur décision était irrévocable et qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

Voilà tout est posé pour les évènements à venir. Et là, ça va barder ! On pourra voir ce qui arrive quand de puissante source magique entre en collision ^_^

**_N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis ! Laisser vos reviews !_**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

Je répondrais aux reviews demain ! Je pense que plutot que du blabla vous préferez avoir la suite ! Je n'avais plus le net la semaine dernière c'est pour ça qu'il vous arrive si tard. Mais j'ai remanié les chapitre pour que celui ci soit plus grand que les précédent. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Je n'aime pas du tout cette nouvelle version du site ! C'est peut être une question d'habitude mais le fait que ce soit sur le côté me gêne à mort !

Petite question sans rapport mais qui titille ma curiosité légendaire : Quand vous lisez les fics vous lisez en Dark ou en Light ? Fond blanc ou noir ? J'utilise le noir et je trouve que c'est bcp moins agressif pour les yeux. Rien ne vous oblige à contenter la _macrelle_ (mot créole qui désigne une personne indiscrète, pas une proxénètte merci! XD) que je suis.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 17**_

_**Histoire de famille**_

* * *

_**8 Aout**_

Debout devant la grande fenêtre faisant face à l'entrée du grand salon, Lucius enrageait. Dumbledore était venu au manoir, apparemment suite à une lettre de Potter père, lui annonçant les fiançailles de leurs fils. L'homme était arrivé avec son habituelle bonhommie, la voix chantante, l'œil pétillant, mais très vite Lucius avait vu la lueur sérieuse briller au fond de ses yeux.

Il avait tenu à connaitre la raison de cette visite pour le moins inopiné, bien qu'il la devinait déjà, mais il avait gentiment été remercié pendant que les Maraudeurs au complet, ainsi que Lily Potter s'installait pour discuter dans le bureau. Peu après, tout ce beau monde s'était installé dans le salon pour une raison qui lui échappait. Pourquoi ne pas être resté dans le bureau ? Mais ça n'était pas l'essentiel.

Car tout cela le mettait dans une rage folle, n'ayant aucun doute du pourquoi de cette conversation. Le fait qu'il en soit évincé si facilement, ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. De plus, de quel droit Dumbledore semblait-il se mêler de cette histoire qui n'était qu'une simple histoire de famille ? Nul doute qu'il était ici pour faire pression sur le jeune Potter afin de casser ces fiançailles. Que le diable l'emporte !

Lucius était loin d'être stupide et il devinait que cette situation ne devait enchanter aucune des personnes présentes. Lui-même aurait pu s'opposer à ce projet, mais il ne l'avait pas fait pour plusieurs raisons : la première et plus importante était son fils. Il savait que Drago ne reviendrait pas sur le rituel. Son fils pouvait quand il le voulait, se montrer têtu. Autant qu'un griffon. Or le rituel qu'ils avaient utilisé lui et Potter, n'était pas du genre sur lequel on pouvait revenir de toute façon. Drago avait pris une décision et s'y tiendrait. Sans compter que cela faisait longtemps, que Lucius pressentait quelque chose de ce genre entre son fils et Potter.

Pendant sept ans, il avait enduré les lettres vindicatives, les discours sans fin du jeune garçon qui du début à la fin ne parlaient que de Potter. En survolant, on y voyait qu'un garçon jaloux et envieux, empli de colère, de jalousie. Mais en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir ça et la des compliments sur le jeune brun, que ce soit sur sa façon de volé, sa puissance, l'utilisation de sort de défense ou même sa beauté. Ce n'était que des allusions ci et là qui mises bout à bout, peignaient le tableau d'un jeune garçon admiratif et assurément épris. Mais Lucius n'en avait jamais parlé, tout comme sa femme. Et Severus.

Drago ne semblait pas près à réaliser ses sentiments et il ne se voyait pas le brusquer, en lui en parlant. Surtout qu'il ne croyait vraiment pas qu'il y ait un avenir à ceux-ci. Mieux valait laisser tout cela de côté. Mais les choses avaient changé, et on avait beau dire que Lucius était un salop, un serpent au sang froid, il était aussi un père. Le bonheur de ses enfants comptait plus que tout pour lui.

La deuxième raison était que ce mariage était pour lui, une aubaine. Sans parler des sentiments de son héritier, le fait qu'il épouse un Potter blanchissait à nouveau le nom des Malfoy. De nombreuses histoires plus ou moins vraies et plus ou moins graves, avaient entaché leur maison au cours des siècles, faisant que leur famille était autant crainte que respecté. Mais ces dernières années, la crainte avait plus que supplanté le respect. On ne se donnait même plus la peine de chuchoter qu'ils étaient tous des mages noirs en puissance. Cette union avec une famille plus que fidèle à la magie blanche, tombait donc à point nommé.

Le fait que ce soit un Potter était aussi bien que mal, car c'était un _Potter_ et qu'un certain mage blanc avait tendance à se mêler de leurs affaires. Mais après tout, pourrait-il trouver plus blanc que les Potter, que le Survivant ! Non. Avec un tel mariage, la famille Malfoy retrouverait tout son prestige d'antan. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas vraiment comme avant puisqu'il ne s'agirait pas de la Famille Malfoy, mais bien des Malfoy-Potter. Mais cela n'était qu'un détail que l'on pouvait aisément réparé.

Il suffisait que les garçons n'ai pas un mais deux héritiers qui chacun porterait la chevalière emblème des familles. La difficulté restait de savoir quel serait l'ordre dans lequel, ils nommeraient les héritiers. Mais ce n'était que des détails auxquels il pourrait trouver des solutions plus tard.

Le problème présent, était qu'il était évincé de la conversation qui se déroulait derrière cette porte.

_ « Du calme, Lucius.

_ Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Severus, répliqua-t-il acide.

_ Lucius, tu…

_ Père ? Coupa une voix bien connue. Que faite vous là ? Je croyais qu'on vous nous attendiez à l'intérieur. »

Lucius fit volte face pour se retrouver face au tout nouveau couple. Drago le regardait avec une certaine curiosité, tandis que le jeune Potter semblait raidi et un peu pâle, sans doute dans l'appréhension de l'affrontement à venir. À bien y regarder, son fils semblait lui aussi assez tendu mais comme tout Malfoy, il parvenait à bien mieux le dissimuler.

_ « Vous avez été convoqué ?

_ En effet. En fait… ils n'ont convoqué qu'Harry, mais nous iront tous le deux. »

Malfoy père leva un sourcil à cette réplique. Ainsi, alors même que cela concernait aussi son fils, on avait aussi voulu l'écarter. L'intention de faire pression sur Potter fils se précisait. Ils éloignaient tout appuie possible pour l'enfant, dans l'espoir de lui monter la tête. Dans le but certain de le braquer contre son tout nouveau fiancer. Il imaginait sans mal le genre de discours qui se tiendrait, si le jeune Potter entrait là, tout seul. Mais ils ne parviendraient pas à leur fin.

_ « Je n'ai pas non plus été convié à cette réunion, dit il en fixant Harry.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier sautant à pied joins dans la petite ouverture créé.

_ Apparemment, toute personne un tant soit peu favorable à ces fiançailles s'est vu clairement remercié, par notre très cher Haut Mage, fit-il doucereux. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'arrondirent d'étonnement face à la présence du Grand mage dont il était ignorant, puis se plissèrent de contrariété face à ses actions. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait qu'il soit vraiment fâché, au point de vouloir contrecarrer les plans du vieux fou. Aussi, ajouta-t-il d'une voix moins mielleuse mais tout aussi calme, mais un brin contrarié.

_ « C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Cela devrait rester une histoire entre nos deux familles. Et nous voilà évincé par Dumbledore lui-même, qui pourtant n'a aucune raison valable d'intervenir.

_ Il est vrai que cela en devient incompréhensible. Mais c'est sans doute une erreur que nous allons réparer. Comme cette histoire nous concerne tous, je vous invite _tous_ à assister à cette petite réunion. »

Les yeux d'Harry lançaient maintenant des éclaires, et quand il avait dis _tous _son regard s'était également posé sur Severus en une invitation implicite. Celui-ci semblait totalement décidé à ne pas laissé passer cette chance, et à bien l'observer on pouvait voir un petit sourire soulever le coin de ses lèvres. Harry de son côté, était sûr que son parrain et sans doute même Remus, serait derrière cette porte. En plus de ses parents. Il semblait alors légitime que le parrain de Drago les accompagne. En plus de _ses_ parents, qui pour une raison contrariante, n'avait pas été convié à cette petite discussion, qui s'annonçait de plus en plus mal.

Lucius jubilait intérieurement, bien que son expression demeurait impassible. Il croisa pourtant le regard de son fils et y perçut une pointe d'indignation voir d'agacement. Ainsi, sa progéniture n'appréciait pas qu'il manipule son fiancé ? Ce dernier n'avait qu'à être un peu moins manipulable, ainsi il ne serait pas tenté. Un léger sourire amusé affleura sur ses traits et comme s'il comprenait ce qu'il impliquait, Drago fronça des sourcils.

Narcissa choisi ce moment pour apparaitre, l'air déterminé. Et Lucius sut que si Harry ne leur avait pas donné d'invitation, sa femme se serait tout simplement invitée. De gré ou de force, elle aurait assisté à cette réunion. Il sourit à son épouse incapable de s'en empêcher. Elle était obstiné, intelligente, rusée, et magnifique. Elle était vraiment tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

_ « Cissy, le jeune Harry est d'accord avec nous sur le fait qu'il est inconcevable que cette conversation ait lieu sans nous. Et il nous invite à nous y joindre.

_ Comme c'est charmant. Je suis heureuse que mon fils ait choisi un jeune homme aussi intelligent pour fiancé. »

Elle accompagna cette réplique d'un petit sourire enjôleur et c'est avec amusement, que Lucius vit les joues du jeune homme prendre une jolie teinte carmine.

_ « Aie ! »

Narcissa plissa son nez, signe chez elle qu'elle se retenait de rire. De toute évidence, Drago n'appréciait pas les réactions de son cher et tendre face à sa mère. Et il le faisait savoir de douloureuse façon, vu la manière dont Harry se frottait le bras en grimaçant.

_ « Bien, fit Harry en jetant un regard hargneux à Drago qui le lui rendit bien. Si nous entrions maintenant.

_ Nous vous suivons, jeune homme. »

Harry hocha la tête puis saisit la main de Drago, l'air déterminé. Lucius vit les traits de son fils se durcirent puis se geler arborant maintenant un air placide, glacé, propre aux Malfoy se préparant à livrer bataille. Et c'était exactement ce que les garçons s'apprêtaient à faire : livrer bataille. À eux deux, ils ouvrirent les doubles portes du salon et y entrèrent d'un même mouvement, les adultes sur les talons.

_**HP/DM**_

Dès qu'il eut quitté Azuros, Albus se mit en route pour le manoir Potter dans le but de s'entretenir avec les James et Lily. Dans sa lettre le chef de famille lui avait clairement fait part de sa désapprobation face à l'évènement, mais il se devait de vérifier si c'était toujours le cas. Connaissant James il n'en doutait pas vraiment mais son épouse pouvait l'avoir fait changer d'avis entre temps. Cette femme avait une grande influence sur son époux. La plupart du temps en bien.

Mais dans cette situation précise elle pouvait devenir un handicap. Pour sa grande chance, quand Albus était arrivé elle semblait encore indécise sur la façon de voir les choses. Or il avait toujours eu une grande influence sur elle -quand elle n'avait pas déjà son idée en tête. Le problème principal venait de façon assez inattendue de Remus Lupin.

Le lycan semblait persuadé que les garçons s'aimaient. Fadaise. Albus n'était absolument pas convaincu de ce fait. Il douta de pouvoir l'être un jour. Les garçons s'étaient détestés avec tant de hargne pendant si longtemps et on voudrait lui faire croire que les choses auraient changés depuis le dernier mois où il avait pu les voir ? Il n'y voyait de son côté que manipulation de la part de Lucius. Que pouvait avoir imaginé cet homme ? Quel pouvait donc être son but final ?

Pour Albus les choses étaient claires : jamais les garçons ne pouvaient avoir eu cette idée seuls. Et bien que Drago était déjà un grand manipulateur pour son âge, ce n'était pas lui qui était derrière cette histoire. Mais comment avait-il fait exactement pour convaincre Harry ?

En tout les cas, dans la discussion qu'il avait eue avec tout le petit groupe des maraudeurs, le mage avait pu se rendre compte que seul Lupin défendait la version de la relation amoureuse. James n'y croyait pas du tout, mais Sirius était seulement septique, ce qui pour un forcené comme lui revenait à dire qu'il n'attendait qu'une occasion pour y croire. Et bien sûr Lily était indécise mais malheureusement semblait prête elle aussi à croire le lycan.

Jusqu'à son arrivé.

Dumbledore avait eu une bonne discussion avec eux, leur faisant comprendre qu'une union de ce type était totalement répréhensible et que l'on ne savait pas quel genre de répercussion cela allait créer dans l'avenir. Si les Malfoy venaient tout de même à basculer dans l'obscurité avec en plus les descendants du survivant dans leur rang, que se passerait-il ?

C'est là que Remus était intervenu surprenant Albus.

__ « Comment pouvez-vous vous avancer à dire de telles choses ? Qui sait si ce n'est pas Harry qui influencera leurs descendants, assurant par la même la présence des Malfoy du bon côté ? Pourquoi méjuger de ses qualités et de sa capacité à bien élever ses enfants ? Car ils ne seront pas seulement Malfoy, mais bien évidemment des Potter aussi. »_

Cette tirade faite avec colère avait jeté un froid sur l'assemblé, qui buvait déjà les paroles du mage. Ce dernier avait pu voir Lily réfléchir intensément à ces paroles. Fait contrariant quand on savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de l'avoir contre lui. Mais il avait gardé son calme et avait doucement répliqué.

__ « Soit, il y a cinquante pourcent de chance qu'ils basculent d'un côté ou de l'autre. Mais êtres vous prêt Remus, à prendre la responsabilité au cas où la pièce du destin tomberait du mauvais côté. Etes vous prêt à jouer l'avenir du monde sorcier, la vie de millier, de million de personne, avec Dame Fortune ? Seriez-vous prêt à porter cette culpabilité ? »_

Le loup garou avait pâli et s'était tu. Enfin, ne put s'empêcher de penser Albus.

Ils avaient encore discuté quelques minutes avant de décider que rompre tout ceci était la meilleure chose à faire. Il avait informé Lily des récentes découvertes faites sur le rituel du Serment et qui lui était jusque là inconnu. Elle connaissait Azuros de réputation et se montra enchanté de pouvoir le rencontrer. Finalement, il fut décidé de convoqué le jeune Harry pour avoir une conversation avec lui.

Remus et Lily s'était montré quelques peu retissant, mais ne s'y était pas formellement opposé. C'est pourquoi ils étaient actuellement assis, à attendre le jeune Potter qui aurait déjà dû être là depuis au moins dix minutes.

Quand la double porte s'ouvrit sur, non pas un, mais deux garçon, Albus senti que les choses seraient un peu plus compliqué que prévu. Mais quand il vit le couple Malfoy, ainsi que Severus Rogue, il comprit que ce serait plus qu'un peu. Il ne laissa pourtant rien paraitre de son trouble.

_ « Mes enfants. Vous voilà enfin fit-il avec le sourire. »

Apparemment, Harry souhaitait que son fiancé soit présent, mais ce n'était pas une chose qu'il pouvait permettre. De même que les autres Malfoy. Il fallait s'arranger pour rencontrer le garçon seul. Mais ses mots avaient suscité divers réaction. Il voyait l'amusement dans les iris glacé de Lucius, mais un haussement de sourcil hautain, tout à fait malfoyen s'était fait sur le visage de Drago. Le blond faisait nettement savoir qu'il n'aimait pas être pris pour un idiot.

_ « Mais je croyais que Livie t'avait prévenu que je tenais à ce que tu viennes seul.

_ Elle me l'a dis. Mais j'ai pensé qu'étant donné que le sujet ne serait autre que nos fiançailles, la présence de Drago ne serait pas mal venue. Ainsi que celle de ses parents.

_ En effet. Mais j'avais dans l'espoir de vous rencontrer l'un après l'autre. D'abord toi et tes parents puis Drago et les siens.

_ Vous ne nous en avez pourtant pas parlé, glissa Lucius. Pourquoi donc perdre tant de temps ? Autant en finir maintenant, conclu-t-il avec un petit sourire.

_ C'est tout simplement, que je tenais à entendre les raisons des garçons, et cela séparément.

_ Il n'y a aucun mal. Tout ce que je dirais comme je l'ai déjà dis à Remus, peut être dis en présence de Drago.

_ Même ta dernière raisons ? Demanda Remus.

_ Ma dernière rai… »

Harry rosit légèrement repensant à leur conversation du matin même et surtout de penser à son compliment sur l'arrière train de Drago. Il lança un regard furibond à Remus, qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Surpris par leurs réactions, les personnes présentes les regardèrent avec attention.

_ « Remus ! S'exclama le brun agacé que l'homme n'arrête pas de se moquer de lui et ça depuis son réveil.

_ Quelle était cette raison ? Demanda James curieux.

_ J'aimerais le savoir aussi, demanda Drago renvoyant un regard sombre à son voisin.

_ Je… Rien ! Je t'assure !

_ S'essaierait-on déjà la fabrication d'héritier ? Intervint Sirius. »

Aussitôt un tôlé se fit entendre dans la pièce, mais il ne dura pas longtemps.

_ Ça suffit ! Ce n'était rien d'important. Dois je vous rappeler à vous deux que vous m'avez eu à dix-neuf ans ? Fit-il en pointant ses parents du doigt. Soit à peine un an de plus que Drago et moi ? Alors je trouve que l'argument trop jeune ne tient pas la route. Mais je reconnais que la partie pas prêt est assez vrai... Et puis de toute évidence Sirius parlait technique de fabrication, pas fabrication en elle-même ajouta-t-il rapidement en rougissant.

_ Je confirme, répliqua Sirius en riant.

_ Merci. Et puis non, Drago et moi ne… faisons pas encore… ce genre de chose. C'est un Malfoy, il tient aux traditions. »

Lucius hocha la tête à ces paroles. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait bien cru les paroles de cet idiot de Black. Mais c'était surtout du au fait qu'il avait vu son fils rougir. Et Drago n'était pas du genre à rougir, sauf en cas de culpabilité trop soudainement mise à nue. Mais dans les mots de Potter, il avait perçu la sincérité. Donc ils ne couchaient pas ensemble. Il plissa des yeux : il y avait bien des choses possible sans aller jusqu'au bout, et cela expliquerait la gêne de son fils. Il leur faudrait rapidement avoir une discussion en tête à tête.

_ « Rassure toi Harry, je n'ai pas non plus parlé de tes rêves, ajouta sournoisement le châtain. »

Harry ne pouvait pas croire que ce soit Remus qui lui fasse ça. Il se fichait ouvertement de lui devant sa famille. Drago avait immédiatement fait un pas d'écart, le visage rosé et Sirius, comme son père, ne cessait de demander quel rêve. Pourquoi Remus agissait-il ainsi ?

Il leva les yeux vers celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un oncle, un second parrain, et il fut troublé. Le lycan lui offrait un sourire doux comme à son habitude, comme s'il cherchait à le rassurer. Le visage brulant un peu incertain, Harry ne répliqua rien.

Remus de son côté était satisfait. Ce n'était pas très gentil vis-à-vis de son presque filleul, mais il fallait détendre cette atmosphère pesante et détendre les participants. S'ils avaient continué sur leur lancé nul doute que cela aurait fini par une dispute. Lucius et Dumbledore envoyaient déjà des ondes glaciales qui se propageaient dans la pièce, en un affrontement silencieux.

De plus en détournant ainsi la conversation, la présence des Malfoy qu'il jugeait nécessaire en lui-même, serait plus facilement acceptée. Et puis, il fallait admettre que mettre Harry dans cette situation était assez amusant. Pas très gentil, mais amusant. Mais la voix du dit Drago le coupa dans ses pensées.

_ « Je propose que l'on change de sujet. Nous n'étions pas venues ici pour parler d'une possible vie sexuelle entre Potter et moi ou du contenu explicite ou non de ses rêves. Allons donc à l'essentiel. »

Lucius jeta un coup d'œil approbateur à son fils qui avait parlé d'un ton froid et légèrement détaché. Aucune rougeur ne s'étendait plus sur son visage, il était d'une neutralité à toute épreuve. Il semblait s'être totalement repris. Rien à voir avec Potter fils, qui semblait vouloir se consumé à l'instant. C'était d'ailleurs assez drôle à voir.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Drago, intervint Dumbledore qui s'était légèrement vu dépassé par ces questions sur une chose qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible : la vie sexuelle des deux adolescents. Mais je tiens vraiment, à vous rencontrer l'un après l'autre. »

Remus grimaça comprenant que Dumbledore ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement.

« Je ne vois pas l'utilité d'un tel procédé. De plus, je ne vois même pas pourquoi nous devrions vous parler _à vous_, d'une décision qui ne concerne que nous et nos familles. »

La déclaration de Drago était détaché et d'une incroyable politesse. On aurait vraiment pu croire qu'il se posait sincèrement la question. Mais nul n'était assez stupide, pour ne pas sentir l'insulte sous la politesse apparente. Technique très utilisé par Malfoy senior. Dumbledore eut un sourire doux, bien que son regard devienne un peu plus froid.

« Cela ne concerne pas que vous, mais bien la totalité du monde magique.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi. »

Et cette fois tout le monde fut surpris, car c'était Harry qui venait de parler d'un air ennuyé. Son ton même s'il était assez insolent, montrait tout de même une véritable interrogation, contrairement à son fiancé. Sentant le léger malaise provoqué, il se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

« Je veux dire, j'avais l'obligation d'épouser un Malfoy. Cette condition est respectée. Quant à savoir lequel j'épouse, c'est une histoire de famille… Et encore il me semble que c'est plutôt à nous -les concernés : Drago, Scylla et moi- de décider de cela. »

Un silence assez lourd s'imposa.

Et Dumbledore se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arriver en un mois pour qu'il perde autant d'importance aux yeux d'Harry. Car jamais au grand jamais le survivant ne serait allé à l'encontre de ses décisions. Au cours des années, il s'était toujours assuré d'être présent dans la vie du garçon, étant maintenant considéré comme un presque membre de cette famille, tant il était présent. Les parents s'appuyaient souvent sur ses décisions, et quand Harry avait eu de nombreuses questions sur la vie, la magie, le destin, toute ces questions ésotériques qui n'avaient pas vraiment de réponses, que celles qu'on voulait réellement leur donné : c'est lui qui l'avait conseillé. Guidé.

Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas le jeune homme de voir sa présence comme une intrusion. Et Albus y vit immédiatement, la mauvaise influence du jeune Malfoy. En un mois, il semblait que déjà le blond ai eu une influence plus que néfaste sur son protégé, le délogeant doucement mais surement de sa place de mentor. D'ailleurs, en y regardant bien on pouvait voir un net sourire moqueur courber les lèvres du jeune Malfoy, une lueur amusé brillant dans ses yeux. Ainsi il ressemblait plus que jamais à son père.

« Harry, je crois vraiment qu'une discussion en tête à tête serait le mieux pour nous, fit il en se levant, l'air grave. »

Présentement, il écartait aussi les parents du garçon, mais il savait qu'ils ne s'y opposeraient pas. Il fallait qu'il discute avec Harry. Qu'ils s'expliquent. Ce comportement ne collait vraiment pas au jeune homme. Le vieil homme déploya son aura d'une façon assez intimidante et fit quelques pas vers la porte du salon.

« Faisons une promenade dans le parc. Un vieil homme comme moi aime rester à l'extérieur profiter du beau temps. »

Sa demande ne souffrait pas de réplique et encore moins d'un non. Pourtant Harry ne bougea pas de sa place. Albus put voir les mains des deux garçons se lier, puis ils s'échangèrent un regard qui sembla rapidement à une lutte d'idée. Une conversation silencieuse. Au final, Harry poussa un soupir et pencha la tête sur le côté, et Drago acquiesça. Enfin, Harry se leva pour suivre le mage, Drago à sa suite.

Tous avaient suivi l'échange entre les garçons et se posaient des questions. C'était assez étrange à voir, car cela démontrait une réelle complicité entre eux. Un lien unique que personne n'avait vu se développer. Mais Dumbledore se crispa contrarié par la présence de Drago.

« On ne peut pas se parler seul à seul. Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de Drago, expliqua alors Harry.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda le vieil homme.

_ Le Serment ne nous permet pas un éloignement supérieur à quelques mètres et pas pour plus de quelques minutes.

_ Il n'est pas normal que ce rituel ait de telle répercussion, s'inquiéta immédiatement Lilly. C'est un simple rituel de liaison, comparable à celui que l'on utilise aujourd'hui dans les obligations. Elle sortie sa baguette prête à lancer des sorts de diagnostique pour savoir si les garçons avaient commis une erreur lors du rituel.

_ Calme toi maman. On est conscient que ce n'est pas habituel mais…

_ Nous contrôlons parfaitement la situation et savons à quoi est dû ce fait.

_ Soyez plus clair jeunes hommes. Je veux comprendre ce que vous avez fait. Si vous avez changé quelque chose au rituel cela pourrait avoir de grave conséquence. »

Les garçons se regardèrent à nouveau au plus grand désarroi des adultes, et à la grande contrariété de Lily.

« Harry ! »

Ce dernier soupira et échangea à nouveau un regard avec un Drago au sourire narquois.

« Nous n'avons rien changé au rituel. C'est juste que… qu'une petite chose imprévue s'y est glissé. Mais ! Elle ne change rien à rien, tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiété.

_ Ça tu n'en sais rien Potter, rétorqua Drago. Pour l'instant le seul changement à été un renforcement du lien nous obligeant à plus de contact physique.

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'on court un risque quelconque ?

_ Non. Après tout _cette personne _ne nous aurait jamais mis en danger. En tout cas volontairement. C'est la partie involontaire de la chose qui m'inquiète.

_ De quelle personne parlez-vous ? Demanda Lily.

_ De notre témoin bien sûr. »

Le ton guilleret employé par Drago, prouvait son amusement face à cette conversation qui ne menait à rien. Car il était bien évident qu'aucun d'eux n'avait l'intention d'en dire plus et encore moins de dire qui était ce fameux témoin. Mais c'était loin d'amuser Lily qui voyait un réel danger dans tout ça.

Il y avait une fine limite entre rituel de liaison et rituel d'enchainement et elle n'avait aucune envie de voir son fils, ou même le jeune Malfoy asservi. De même un rituel de liaison mal effectué, pouvait avoir de graves conséquences. Un lien d'esprit défaillant car imprévu, pouvait se créé et donc rendre possible la télépathie entre les personnes.

Et cela les conduisait généralement à la folie. Sans parler d'instabilité magique. Les deux parties se mettaient à perdre peu à peu toute magie, jusqu'à atteindre le niveau d'un cracmol, si ce n'était pas la mort qui se trouvait au bout du chemin. La seconde possibilité étant que l'un des deux absorbe la magie de l'autre, et dans ce cas la, il n'y avait aucune chance de survie pour aucun des deux.

Alors non, tout cela ne faisait pas rire Lily. Et Drago le comprit tout à fait en croisant son regard.

« Ne vous en faite pas. Il n'y a eu aucun accro durant le rituel. Notre témoin était juste… plus puissant que ce que l'on avait pensé. Et cela a, semble-t-il, renforcé le lien.

_ Plus puissant ?

_ Beaucoup plus puissant, souligna Harry. »

Maintenant ils regardaient tous les garçons avec curiosité. De qui parlaient-ils ? Qui étaient assez puissant pour interférer de cette façon durant le rituel ? Albus se posait de son côté cette même question car il n'était pas certain d'être lui-même assez puissant pour entraver ce genre de serment. De plus, cela contrariait ses plans, car il ne pourrait parler seul à seul avec le garçon.

« Mais nous pouvons rester séparé sur plusieurs mètres sur une courte période, Grand Mage. Si vous vous installé dans le petit bureau de l'autre côté du couloir, vous pourrez parler en toute intimité, conclut Drago conciliant. »

Dumbledore se demanda ce que cachait cette soudaine docilité, mais n'en fit pas cas. Il avait la possibilité de discuter seul à seul avec Harry, hors de question qu'il laisse passer cette chance. D'un hochement de tête il acquiesça, et Harry le précéda dans le petit bureau.

Les Maraudeurs ainsi que les Malfoy restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Drago se lève et déplace son fauteuil d'un mouvement de baguette. Il se sentait assez mal, pas au point que ce ne soit douloureux, mais il était moins gênant de juste se rapprocher de la porte plutôt que de supporter cette gêne. Les personnes présentes le regardèrent faire, toujours dans cet étrange silence tendu par l'attente.

« J'aimerais que tu m'en dise plus sur ce rituel, Drago. Intervint finalement Lily.

_ Je vous ai déjà dis tout ce que je pouvais. Ce n'est pas moi qui retiens le nom du témoin. Harry tient à ce que cette personne reste anonyme encore un moment ne serait-ce que pour sa protection.

_ Mais nous ne lui ferions pas de mal ! S'exclama la rousse.

_ Sans doute. Mais c'est une personne importante pour Harry. Et je crois que si le lien entre nous se stabilise définitivement et ce sans le moindre heurt, vous ne saurez jamais qui c'est.

_ A-t-il si peu confiance en nous ? Demanda James. Il avait un air si sérieux et tendu que Drago se senti obligé d'expliquer. Non pas pour lui, mais pour Harry. Il était sûr que le brun ne voudrait pas que ses parents croient, qu'il n'avait pas confiance en eux.

_ Ce n'est en aucun cas une question de confiance… Cette personne est une créature magique se permit-il d'expliquer. Puissante et rare. Voilà pourquoi il ne dira rien. Le secret est ce qui lui permet de vivre tranquillement. Même vous, ne résisteriez pas au désir de la voir et de lui parler si vous appreniez qui elle est. C'est le genre de rencontre que l'on ne fait qu'une fois dans sa vie.

_ Et comment l'avez-vous connu ? Demanda Lucius avec un intérêt mal dissimulé.

_ Harry est plein de surprise, père. »

Raconter comment Harry avait rencontré Érato serait comme dévoiler l'identité de la nymphe. Et cela il était sûr que son père le savait. C'était un piège bien trop grossier pour un Malfoy. Un elfe apparut apportant des rafraichissement comme du thé glacé et de la limonade et des petites choses à grignotter comme il semblait que le repas ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Tous se servirent avec entrain, remerciant l'initiative des elfes.

« Cela a-t-il un rapport avec ces fleurs encore et toujours dans tes cheveux ? Reprit Narcissa.

_ Oui, admit Drago à contre cœur. Je dirais que c'est un dommage collatéral, ajouta-t-il avec humeur. J'ai tout essayé pour les enlever mais il semblerait qu'un sortilège y soit apposé pour maintenir les fleurs et leur beauté.

_ Elles sont magnifiques en tout cas, assura Narcissa.

_ Mais de quelles espèces sont-elles ? demanda Remus à Drago.

_ Euh… Cela a-t-il vraiment de l'importance, rétorqua-t-il mal à l'aise de ne pas savoir et surtout de ne pas s'être posé la question.

_ En tant que potioniste, je me targue d'avoir une grande connaissance des fleurs mais celle-ci me sont totalement inconnues, intervint Rogue. »

Drago se sentait mal à l'aise sous les regards attentifs des adultes. Il ne s'était pas demandé une seule fois, ce que pouvait bien être ces fleurs, mais juste comment s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. Il y avait bien entendu certaines fleurs reconnaissable comme le et le mais il était évident que ce dont parlait les adultes était en priorité ces petites fleurs violettes. Certaines étaient ouvertes en formes d'étoiles et d'autres repliés en forme de petites cloches. Il but nerveusement une gorgé de sa limonade.

« Où peuvent bien pousser ce genre de fleurs ? Demanda Lucius.

_ Qui peu le savoir, père ? »

Un petit sourire en coin, Drago regarda son père en portant de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres mais n'ajouta rien d'autre. Son père ne l'aurait pas en tournant autour du sujet dans l'espoir de glaner quelques informations, et ainsi trouver une piste. Il le connaissait bien trop pour se laisser avoir par une si piètre technique. Harry et lui étaient peut être liés, mais il n'avait pas hérité de sa naïveté légendaire. D'ailleurs, il lui faudrait avoir une discussion avec son père quant à cet amusement à utiliser et manipuler son fiancé.

C'était une chose qui lui était maintenant, exclusivement réservé.

D'un coup, une étrange sensation le traversa. Pas vraiment douloureuse, mais incontestablement dérangeante. Désagréable. Et elle reflua aussi vite qu'elle était apparu. Drago secoua la tête cherchant à dissiper les dernières brides de cette sensation. Mais déjà elle se reproduisait, un peu plus forte, un peu plus désagréable.

« Drago ? Un problème ? Demanda sa mère.

_ Non… oui… je ne sais pas. C'est… étrange, balbutia-t-il. »

Severus se leva et s'approcha de lui posant une main sur son épaule.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Cette sensation…

_ Quel genre de sensation ?

_ C'est… C'est comme quand… »

D'un coup Drago s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux. Tout aussi soudainement, il leva un visage déformé par la rage, puis se mit à hurler faisant sursauter tout le monde. Surtout ses parents qui ne s'attendaient pas à l'entendre jurer de cette façon.

« Que… mais… Le… SALAUD ! »

Drago se leva prestement faisant chuter son fauteuil et sortie du salon au pas de charge. Les doubles portes du bureau où s'entretenait le Haut Mage et Harry volèrent littéralement en éclat. Il était en colère et même plus que ça. De quel droit ce vieux fossile se permettait ce genre de chose ? Il le lui ferait payer. Nul ne s'attaquait à un Malfoy sans en payer les conséquences.

Le fait qu'Harry ne porte pas encore son nom, n'avait aucune espèce d'importance en cet instant.

À suivre…

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je pense poster 3 chapitres cette semaine au vu du retard pris. Mais qui sait ce qui peut arriver. Enfin on verra...

N'oubliez pas les reviews !


	19. Chapter 18

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

* * *

Réponses au RAR :

_**Shinily**: Presque deux semaines, je m'en doute qu'il était attendu XD De la peine pour Dumby ? Tu es la plus géreuse de mes lectrice alors ! Quoi que tu as bien précisé "presque". PAs besoin de plus d'attente. Merci pour ta reveiw !_  
_**Kisis** : Pas besoin d'attendre longtemsp tu vois ! Remus et Lily t'énerve ? Remus a pourtant de bonne raison, quant à Lily elle a du mal à se décider mais elle aime son fils. C'est sûr que Drago ne va pas lui faire de cadeau. Merci pour ta review !_  
_**.Tsukiyo** : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et que mon style te plaise. Merci pour ta review._  
_**Heylin** : Cruel ? Mais non. Juste raisonnable. C'est pour votre bien ^^ Merci pour ta review._  
_**Farah** : Merci pour ta review._  
_**Azia** : Merci pour ta review._  
_**Castiela** : Et voilà qu'on veut me taper sur les doigts ? Voilà tu n'auras pas attendu longtemsp pour la suite. Merci pour ta review._  
_**Yuutsu**: POURQUOI ? Pourquoi ? Yuutsu ! Cette image mental est une véritable punission. En lisant le chapitre qui suit, tu verras que j'avais plein d'occasion d'avoir ce genre d'image écoeurante en tête, mais étonnement pas une seule fois ça n'a été le cas. Pas Une seule fois. C'était peut être une défense mentale mais elle a éclaté en quelques mos à cause de toi ! Criminelle ! Tu auras des nouvelle de mon avocat ! T_T_

Voilà le retour de chapitre nettement plus court. Celui d'avant n'était aussi long que parce que j'avais du retard mes braves ! Il ne faut pas vous habituer trop vite XD

Love Yuya Je sais que je suis en retard ! Rentre ces armes, c'est inutile de me menacer ! XD

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 18**_

_**Perte de confiance**_

* * *

_« Que… mais… Le… SALAUD ! »_

_Drago se leva prestement faisant chuter son fauteuil et sortie du salon au pas de charge. Les doubles portes du bureau où s'entretenait le Haut Mage et Harry volèrent littéralement en éclat. Il était en colère et même plus que ça. De quel droit ce vieux fossile se permettait ce genre de chose ? Il le lui ferait payer. Nul ne s'attaquait à un Malfoy sans en payer les conséquences. _

_Le fait qu''Harry ne porte pas encore son nom, n'avait aucune espèce d'importance en cet instant._

_**8 Aout**_

En entrant dans le bureau de James, Albus ressentit un certain soulagement à être loin de tout ce groupe. Plus il vieillissait, plus il se rendait compte de la difficulté à mener tout ce monde. Il était vraiment temps qu'il laisse sa place. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Mais son héritier le plus probable semblait être tombé sous la coupe des Malfoy et de toute évidence c'était sa faute.

Il avait mésestimé le risque à approcher cette famille et il s'en mordait maintenant les doigts. Cette idée de prophétie n'était qu'une bêtise, il s'en rendait bien compte. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que Lucius serait près à accepter ce genre d'alliance ? Le couple Harry/Drago lui était venu à l'esprit mais il l'avait immédiatement rejeté. Outre le côté de l'influence néfaste qu'il pouvait avoir sur son protégé, cette possibilité engendrait trop d'embarra, surtout au près du patriarche Malfoy.

Quand l'union de Potter et Malfoy lui était venu à l'esprit, il y avait vu une bonne opportunité, qui ne pouvait avoir de véritable obstacle que Lucius. Lucius qui se montrerait assurément contre, mais ne pourrait rien redire à une prophétie. Si malgré elle, il s'était opposé on aurait pu lui demander des comptes sur ses intentions. Le jour de l'annonce le blond avait semblé choqué, mais s'était incliné. En apparence.

Mais il ne les laisserait pas prendre, celui qu'il voyait déjà comme son héritier. Harry ne se détournerait pas de son destin.

L'adolescent s'installa dans un des confortables fauteuils, qui composaient un qui faisait face au large bureau qui meublait presque entièrement la pièce. Albus prit une seconde de réflexion et s'assit finalement face à lui, en tournant le fauteuil à ses côtés. S'asseoir derrière le bureau aurait certes été plus imposant, mais cela aurait posé des difficultés, quand il souhaitait un rapprochement paternaliste avec le garçon. Un fois assis, il laissa le silence s'installer. Il ne fallut pas une minute pour que Harry se mette à gigoter sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

« Euh… alors ? De quoi vouliez-vous me parler monsieur ?

_ Harry… Albus poussa un soupir las, parfaitement calculé. Pense-tu vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée ?

_ Oui, j'en suis certain, répondit Harry sur de lui.

_ Harry, Remus m'a rapporté une partie de votre conversation. Selon ses dires c'est toi qui aurais eu cette idée de fiançailles avec Drago ? Pourquoi ? »

Harry soupira fatigué de toujours se répété. Il s'entendait bien avec Drago. Se sentait bien avec lui. Se trouvait bien sur lui. Et n'avait aucune difficulté à s'imaginé en…

« Harry ?

_ Oh. Oui répondit Harry en clignant des yeux. »

Le garçon rougit mortifié d'avoir laissé ses pensée l'entrainer sur cette pente devant Dumbledore. On aurait pu penser que la présence du vieil homme aurait un effet calmant sur sa libido, apparemment non. Il allait commencer à croire que Drago n'avait pas tout à fait tort en le qualifiant de pervers. Mais tout était de la faute de ce petit blond peroxydé. Jamais avant, il n'avait eu une telle obsession pour la bagatelle. Mais en y pensant bien ce n'était pas moins pour le blond qu'il avait développé une sorte d'obsession au fil des jours.

Dumbledore qui observait Harry, se posait des questions sur le pourquoi de cet étrange comportement. Que pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du garçon ? Mais déjà Harry se reprenait et exposait les raisons de son choix. Il prit bien soin aussi de précisé que c'était lui qui avait proposé le Serment à Drago et pas l'inverse. De même si Drago avait concocté la potion, il en avait fourni des ingrédients, et avait lui-même choisi leur témoin. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on accuse le blond d'une quelconque manipulation envers lui.

« Mais n'aurais tu pas pu simplement apprendre à connaitre Scylla ? Cette amitié si vite formé avec Drago n'aurait elle pas pu être entre elle et toi ?

_ Non. Sans même prendre en compte que Scylla ne le voulait pas, elle et moi ne nous connaissons pas autant que je le fais avec Drago. On s'est fréquenté longtemps. Bien sûr nous nous détestions… ou en tout cas nous en avions l'impression. Mais ce temps passé ensemble nous a permit de voir que nous étions assez semblable. Tout en étant en totale opposition. Je… j'aime passer du temps avec lui. »

Albus était quelque peu… sonné. Ce discours semblait étonnant de la bouche d'un garçon qui avait provoqué, un mois et demi plus tôt, la destruction des cachots de Poudlard en se battant avec le jeune Malfoy. Pourtant en écoutant bien on pouvait déceler de la tendresse dans ces propos et peut être même un peu plus ?

Non.

Il ne devait pas perdre de vu que cette union était inacceptable. De pseudo sentiment d'adolescent bourré d'hormones ne devait pas le faire flanché. Allons donc ! Même si Harry avait vraiment des sentiments pour Drago -chose qui restait tout de même à prouver, de cela il n'en démordrait pas !- que se passerait-il quand cette amourette cesserait ?

Ces deux là n'avaient jamais pu se supporter. Il ne laisserait pas l'avenir du monde sorcier entre les mains de ces deux têtes de mules, qui n'en faisait qu'à leurs grés. Il fallait qu'Harry se rende compte de la stupidité de son idée. Surtout que même après tout cela, il restait persuadé que cette idée ne lui était pas venue de façon naturelle. De la même façon qu'il était sûr que l'idée d'inviter les Malfoy à se joindre à eux ne venait pas de lui.

« Harry il faut que tu comprenne que tu ne peux pas prendre ce genre de décision seul, commença-t-il doucement.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je vous rappellerais qu'il s'agit de ma vie. On ne m'a pas laissé de véritable choix quant à la personne que j'épouserais. D'ailleurs, on ne me l'a pas laissé _du tout _puisque l'on m'a imposé Scylla. Mais rien, absolument rien ne m'oblige à m'incliner. Je pourrais tout simplement refuser toute union.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieux ? objecta Albus estomaqué.

_ Je le suis totalement. Vous semblez tous croire que Drago aura une mauvaise influence sur moi. Qu'il pervertira mes enfants et les orientera vers une mauvaise voie. Stop ! S'exclama-t-il quand Dumbledore voulut parler. Mon père m'a parfaitement fait comprendre ce point de vue hier quand il m'a engueulé. Et j'en ai discuté avec Drago aussi. Vous pensez tous que mes enfants parce qu'ils seront aussi des Malfoy pourraient s'orienter vers la magie noire et je trouve cette interprétation stupide. »

Harry repris son souffle. Il voulait vraiment que Dumbledore comprenne, son point de vu.

« De Drago à Scylla, il n'y a qu'un an de différence. Ils sont proches et se ressemblent beaucoup. Tout ça pour dire que penser que je pourrais dominer Scylla d'une quelconque façon est stupide. C'est une femme forte, intelligente et rusée. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est à Serpentard. Elle a en plus l'avantage de me connaitre alors que je ne sais rien d'elle. Imaginer seulement que je pourrais mater un tel serpent !

_ Mais tu crois pouvoir mâter Drago ? Demanda Dumbledore dubitatif.

_ Pas du tout. Mais Drago et moi on se connait. On se surveille depuis sept ans. Je connais chacune de ses manies, sa façon tordue de réfléchir, de mentir et de manipuler. Je connais son intelligence, sa patience. Je connais ses peurs, ses faiblesses. Mais ce n'est pas la où je voulais en venir. Je voulais seulement dire que de Scylla à Drago, quand on parle mensonge et manipulation, la grande différence est le sexe. Ce sont tous les deux des Malfoy ! Croire que Scylla serait plus douce est stupide.

_ Harry tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre que Scylla peut être pire ou aussi manipulatrice que Drago. Je les ai déjà rencontré avant et je sais bien qu'elle s'est toujours incliné devant son aîné. Drago est le digne héritier de Lucius…

_ Vous ne le connaissez pas ! S'exclama Harry avec colère, indigné par ses propos. Vous ne le connaissez pas comme je le connais. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parler !

_ Cela suffit Harry ! Il est temps de grandir et de prendre tes responsabilités ! »

Dumbledore avait pour la première fois élevé la voix, utilisant un ton qui avait toujours fait plier le garçon. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois. Cela ne servit qu'a exacerbé la fureur d'Harry. Le jeune homme était ulcéré par ces paroles qu'il jugeait trop injuste. Comment pouvait-on lui reprocher une telle chose ? Depuis ses un an, on lui demandait toujours et encore plus de sacrifice. On lui mettait tant de pression qu'il n'avait déjà plus l'impression de vivre pour lui-même. En fait il avait la sensation de ne jamais avoir vécu pour lui, fait ce qu'il souhaitait. Il avait l'illusion de la liberté sans jamais y avoir vraiment gouté. Un oiseau dans une cage dorée.

Et là on lui demandait un sacrifice ultime, en s'attendant à ce qu'il l'accepte la bouche en cœur.

« Je les prends et ce depuis ma naissance ! Il est hors de question que je brade ma vie pour vous ! Mes parents ! Ou même le monde sorcier ! Hurla-t-il en se levant.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, répondit Albus en se levant à son tour. J'ai cru que tu étais mature mais tu n'es qu'un enfant.

_ J'ai dix huit ans ! Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Mais je ne suis pas non plus prêt à tout sacrifier pour les autres. À prendre des responsabilités que même des hommes aussi âgés que mon père n'ont pas prises !

_ Il faut briser ce Serment, Harry. Et je le briserais que tu le veuille ou non.

_ Vous ne ferez rien sans mon accord. De plus, seriez-vous prêt à tuer un innocent pour parvenir à vos fins ?

_ Bien sûr que non, ne sois pas ridicule. Il existe un autre moyen que le meurtre rituel. Mais il faut que tu me dises qui est ce témoin.

_ Certainement pas.

_ Arrête ces enfantillages, Harry. »

Dumbledore en avait assez de cette discussion, qui il en était sûr resterait stérile. Il comprenait bien qu'il ne ferait que se heurté à la volonté du garçon. Harry pouvait se montrer si difficile, si têtu parfois. Il avait apparemment jeté son dévolu sur Malfoy fils et n'entendait pas changer d'avis. Albus enrageait de savoir être à l'origine de cette situation.

Il fallait agir et vite. Le témoin était tout ce qui lui manquait pour rompre ce lien. Alors il baissa ses lunettes et regarda Harry dans les yeux projetant son esprit dans le sien. Ou du moins le tenta.

Rejeté assez durement, il cligna des yeux et vit Harry en faire de même. Il eut un léger doute. Le garçon aurait-il des barrières mentales ? Il avait déjà utilisé la légilimantie sur Harry et ce à différentes reprises sans jamais heurter quoi que ce soit. Pourtant à l'instant, il avait été repoussé. Mais cela voudrait dire qu'Harry possèderait de fort bouclier d'occlumancie.

Ce genre de chose n'était pas à la portée du premier venu, et n'était possible qu'après des années d'entrainement. Lui-même n'était pas un novice en legilimantie, alors se faire jeter de cette façon était improbable, surtout quand il était sûr que ces barrières n'étaient pas en place, il y a deux mois de cela.

Harry face à lui, clignait encore des yeux, apparemment désorienté mais inconscient de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce qui renforçait l'idée d'Albus, selon laquelle ce n'était pas de l'occlumancie pratiqué par le garçon. Sinon, il aurait forcément eu conscience de repousser une attaque. Albus décida de retenter l'expérience pour voir cette barrière qui entourait l'esprit d'Harry, et tenter de la percer. Sans y mettre de réelle agressivité de peur de blesser l'esprit du jeune homme.

Mais à nouveau, il fut expulsé à peine avait-il effleurée la barrière. Cette fois Harry fronça les sourcils, conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette étrange et dérangeante sensation n'était pas normale. De plus, Dumbledore lui-même semblait mal à l'aise. Mais avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit Drago Malfoy entra, défonçant pratiquement la porte.

_**HP/DM**_

« Vieillard sénile !

_ Monsieur Malfoy ! Je ne vous permets p…

_ La ferme ! Je me permettrais seul, de la même façon dont vous vous êtes permis de tenter de violer l'esprit de mon fiancé ! »

Les adultes ayant suivis le jeune homme se statufièrent à ses paroles presque hurlées. Harry regardait Drago sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il parlait. Que voulait-il dire par violer son esprit ? D'ailleurs associer les mots _Dumbledore _et _viole_ dans une même phrase était passablement dégoutant. Cependant, il se rapprocha du blond qui semblait au bord de l'explosion et posa une main sur son avant bras. Sans doute dans l'espoir vain de le calmer.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il fut saisi dans une étreinte possessive et protectrice. Et aussi un brin douloureuse, car trop forte. Harry était sûr d'avoir une marque sur la hanche droite après coup.

« Drago explique toi, intervint Lucius.

_ Il a utilisé la legilimancie sur Harry, en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se défendre de ses attaques. Il…

_ Es tu sûr de ce que tu avance ? Coupa Lucius.

_ Parfaitement !

_ Comment le sais tu, Drago ? Demanda Narcissa. »

Tous suivaient l'échange complètement choqué. Lily et James avaient pâli, ne semblant pas bien intégré la nouvelle. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pensé que le Haut mage se livrerait à de telles choses. Car Drago l'avait bien dis : entrer dans un esprit sans y être invité était comparable à un viol. Ils ne s'étaient jamais imaginé que l'homme en qui il plaçait toute leur confiance ferait une chose pareille. Sirius et Remus le regardait aussi avec une certaine incompréhension.

Narcissa semblait étonnement distante pour les personnes ne la connaissant pas. Pourtant Severus qui avait toujours une expression aussi placide qu'avant, se rapprocha discrètement d'elle et posa sa main sur son bras, tentant de calmer une colère trop grande pour ce petit bout de femme. Elle pourrait bien déverser son venin dans quelques minutes, mais il fallait laisser Lucius régler cette affaire avant. Le laisser mettre Dumbledore hors jeu, et ce le plus rapidement.

De son côté Dumbledore ne savait pas s'il devait nier ou s'il devait avouer, en expliquant son désir de bien faire. S'il s'opposait à la version du jeune Malfoy mais qu'il arrivait à prouver son point de vue, il risquait de perdre la confiance de toutes les personnes dans cette pièce. Mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient tous au courant de ce qu'était la legilimancie, et devaient trouver atroce qu'il utilise son pouvoir de cette façon.

« Je… je l'ai senti. J'ai senti l'intrusion dans son esprit, répondit Drago à sa mère. C'était… comme si on cherchait à s'introduire dans mon esprit à moi… mais différemment… C'est… difficile à expliquer.

_ C'était différent de la façon dont j'entrais dans ton esprit ? Demanda Severus. »

Car c'était lui qui avait appris l'art de l'occlumancie à son filleul et ce depuis ses sept ans. À cette âge bien sûr, Drago n'avait pu qu'apprendre la méditation, mais cela avait servi à cette grande maitrise de soi, que le garçon semblait avoir toujours eu. Son filleul avait été un élève incroyablement doué dans cette discipline, ce que Severus n'avait pu qu'attribuer aux gènes Malfoy, car cette famille maitrisait l'occlumancie depuis des générations.

« Oui. Quand tu entre, c'est assez direct, même si tu cherche des chemins détournés pour forcer mes barrières. Là c'était… c'était comme prendre la porte de derrière.

_ Explique toi un peu plus. Enjoignit Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Si mon esprit était un manoir, la plupart des tentatives de legilimancie passeraient par la grande porte ou tenterait de la faire tomber, elle ou les barrières l'entourant. Ou même d'escalader les barrières, cherchant leurs failles. Mais la, c'était comme prendre une porte par derrière. La petite entrée réservée aux elfes de maison et autres employés. Mais mes barrières sont beaucoup plus solide qu'il n'y parait, reprit-il plus acide. N'est-ce pas, Haut mage ? »

Le ton de Drago était devenu venimeux et son visage marquait sa colère. Mais cette expression changea car il fut surpris de sentir Harry s'écarter de lui. Le visage du brun était inhabituellement froid et distant. Sans qu'une véritable expression n'y passe.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il à Albus. »

Le vieil homme soupira et décida d'être honnête. La situation devenait inextricable. Il était donc inutile de la compliqué plus.

« En effet Harry. Mais mon but n'était pas de te blesser d'une quelconque façon. Ce témoin dont tu me cache l'identité est nécessaire pour briser votre lien. Il est impératif que tu ne sois pas lié ainsi à Drago ! Observe que déjà qu'il a accès à ton esprit, sans même que tu ne le sache. Vous lier l'un à l'autre était une très mauvaise idée. »

Harry passa une main sur son visage. C'est lui qui semblait fatigué de tout ça maintenant. Drago sentait émané de lui quelque chose de confus. Et la le blond compris que ce n'était pas un « quelque chose de confus », c'était Harry lui-même qui était confus. Perdu. Et triste aussi. Le brun se tourna vers lui, posant ses yeux verts qui semblaient si sombres, sans que ni la colère, ni la joie ou même ce brin de perversité n'y allument de flamme.

« Est-ce que tu le savais ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Que j'avais accès à ton esprit ? Non. Et je ne pense pas y avoir vraiment accès. C'est juste que je… perçois ta présence. Et tu avais besoin de moi. De mon aide. Et tu me l'as demandé, même si tu n'en avais pas conscience. Il fallait que je t'aide, alors même sans savoir exactement…

_ Tu l'as fait. Tu m'as protégé.

_ Oui. »

Harry avança sa main et la posa sur sa joue. Il la fit glisser dans une caresse et la passa derrière sa nuque, l'attirant pour baiser ses lèvres. Un baiser doux tendre, juste une pression des lèvres contre les siennes. Drago ne le repoussa pas, même s'ils étaient en public, sentant la confusion laissé place à la lassitude, la déception et la tristesse. Et malgré tout ça, de la tendresse qu'il sentait lui être adressé. Il passa ses bras autour de ses hanches, l'attirant un peu plus près dans une étreinte.

Harry mit fin au baiser, en déposa un autre plus doux à la jonction de sa mâchoire et son cou, et se dégagea de ses bras. Relevant la tête, il lança un regard indéchiffrable à Dumbledore, puis à ses parents, l'air indécis quant à ce qu'il voulait dire ou faire. Finalement il ne dit rien et quitta simplement la pièce.

Drago attendit à peu près deux minutes par respect pour son désir évident de rester seul. Il le fit dans le silence, tous restants muets face à ce départ. Personne n'osait briser ce silence devenu si lourd. Puis incapable de tendre trop le lien, il le suivit tout en gardant une certaine distance.

_**HP/DM**_

« La legilimancie ? Toutes mes félicitations. En quelques mots vous avez perdu toute la confiance et le respect que ce garçon pouvait avoir pour vous. J'espère que vous aurez la dignité d'assumer vos action et de ne pas les reporter sur moi ou les miens, nous rendant responsable. fit Lucius acide. »

Dumbledore ne répliqua rien. Il avait perdu. Et ce sur toute la ligne. Non seulement il avait perdu toute considération aux yeux d'Harry, mais surement aux yeux de ses parents aussi. Il avait agi sans penser aux conséquences. Ou plutôt sans penser une seconde, qu'il pourrait être pris la main dans le chaudron. Lucius pouvait bien tenter de l'enfoncer, il ne pouvait tomber plus bas.

« Voilà donc la façon dont les lions élèvent leurs enfants ? Personne ne se permettrait d'agir ainsi avec notre fils. A fortiori, dans notre propre maison. Mais nous ne voyons certainement pas les choses de la même manière. Ajouta Narcissa méprisante. »

Les Potter prirent ses insultes en plein cœur, et Lily ne put que baisser les yeux. Chercher à se défendre en disant ne pas avoir été au courant ne servirait à rien. Pire ! Ne pas savoir se qui se passait dans leur propre maison, pourrait leur être reproché. Les Malfoy sortirent de la pièce avec toute leur dignité. Severus resta une seconde de plus, regardant James et les maraudeur avec un plaisir non dissimuler. Il était plus que clair, que toute l'affaire l'amusait beaucoup. James serra les poings, s'empêchant d'empirer une situation déjà trop grave avec des actes irréfléchis.

Finalement le maitre des potions sortit, échangeant au passage un regard grave et nettement plus sérieux avec Sirius et Remus. Invitation muette qui fut comprise et accepté.

« Sirius, Remus laissez nous s'il vous plaît.

_ Tu es sûr, James ? Nous…

_ S'il te plait, Sirius. Ça ira, vas-y.

_ On y va, alors. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, intervint Remus. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse pour entrainer Sirius dehors. C'était une discussion à laquelle il ne devait pas assister. Ils avaient beau être considérés comme étant de la famille, c'était une conversation que les parents d'Harry devaient avoir seul avec le Mage. En sortant le lycan tenta de fermer la porte mais renonça. Le jeune Drago avait fait sauter le cadre en l'ouvrant, preuve de son emportement. Elle tournait encore sur ses gonds, mais aurait besoin d'une nouvelle poignée et loquet.

Maintenant, ils devaient retrouver Severus. Le potioniste semblait avoir quelque chose à leur dire. Et le connaissant, Remus était sûr que l'homme les attendait au détour d'un sombre couloir.

_**À suivre…**_


	20. Annonce

Hello,

Un message les yeux pleins de larmes, le cœur meurtri ! Voilà une annonce qui en décevra beaucoup : j'ai cassé ma clé USB. Oui, vous pouvez commencer à paniquer. Sur cette clé, il y avait tous mes textes. Ceux déjà posté, ceux en cours de poste et même mes projets à venir.

Pour plus d'info elle contenait deux chapitres du « Serment », un chapitre de « Mariage Forcé » quasiment bouclé.

Ayase ! Tout le projet les « Fleurs du Mal » est perdu ! Tout le travail qu'on a fait ensemble. TOUT !

J'avais deux fic en cours de préparation sur Naruto : perdues aussi !

J'ai trop envie de pleurer. Normalement, j'ai un fichier sur mon pc ou je copiais tout ce qu'il y avait sur la clé. Mais la dernière MAJ date bien de trois mois, donc il est complètement obsolète. Je pense que tout ceux ayant déjà perdu tant de donnée de cette façon comprenne que je sois… triste ? Résignée ? Dégoutée ? J'en sais rien. Je regarde juste ma clé avec désespoir.

Je crois qu'il me faudra un peu de temps pour me remettre et poster à nouveau, mais j'essaierais de le faire bientôt,

Lyly-chan

19/06/2011

* * *

Hello,

Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos messages de soutien ! Je tiens à vous faire savoir que j'ai déjà recommencé à écrire. Après tous ces messages, je me serais senti coupable de ne pas finir. Ils m'ont vraiment remonté le moral et fait rire. Quand je me suis connecté hier (oui, je restais loin de cet objet de torture qu'était devenu mon ordi depuis dimanche) et que j'ai vu tout ces messages ! ça m'a mis en joie, et vraiment réconforté. Surtout que bcp d'entre vous on déjà subis une perte pareil ou pire. Merci à vous tous.

Ce qui m'a fait bcp de bien c'est aussi que la magnifique Ayase m'a sauvé du naufrage en gardant les fichiers de "Fleurs du mal" qui est mon projet futur le plus abouti à ce jour. Et rien que pour ça ! MERCI ! J'écrirais jusqu'à ce que mes doigts ne puissent plus taper ! XD

J'ai bcp écris hier et aujourd'hui. Je pourrais sans doute posté Samedi une suite pour _"SdC"_ et peut être aussi pour _"Mariage forcé"_ mais là c'est pas sûr. Je pense aussi que la semaine prochaine je posterais un nouveau Chapitre de _"Créature"_.

J'ai pris note de toutes vos remarques concernant la possible récupération de donné sur ma clé. Ma sœur qui bosse dans l'informatique, mais qui vit à 8 mille km en Martinique, m'a dis qu'en effet une opération sauvetage était possible. Donc je cherche un endroit sûr (ou on me fera pas payer en coupant mon bras! ou en volant la peau de mon derrière.) où me rendre pour faire ça à Montpellier. Alors on verra !

Gros bisous et Grand merci à tous.

_**lolotte , moji, ladymalfoy-94, Aeal, caence, Llyllylilou, angelysiane, shin, gaia, Midna-sama, jilie084, Kisis, Steph054, allyss potter, P0utchy, cocholat, hermoni, yamashita6, sachan972, chacha, Loveroad, , EtincelleBleue, Mamoshi, eloise, toinette Malefoy-Potter, dirillan, Elia Noshi, Futilement moi, melana76, Circonstance, Kay the setter of univers, Elaelle et bien sûr LoveYuya**_.

Lyly-chan

Edit du 23/06/2011


	21. Chapter 19

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont poussé à ne pas laisser tomber. Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. Bien entendu, je ne sui spas satisfaite car convaincu que la première version était meilleure. Mais c'est sans doute juste un effet psy.

Je tiens à signaler qu'une certaine idée présente dans ce chapitre me vient de cette série si drôle qu'on appel **_How I meet your mother_** Je vous laisse deviné laquelle pour ceux qui la suive. Je ne nommerais qu'un costume complet caravate-veste-chemise tout en soie fait pour...

Alors, BONNE LECTURE à TOUS !

* * *

_**Chapitre 19**_

_**Entre chien et Chat**_

* * *

Drago observa Harry s'enfonçant dans la luxuriante forêt entourant le manoir Potter, avec une certaine appréhension. Harry comptait-il aller loin ainsi ? Il est vrai que ce bois n'était pas aussi dangereux que celui entourant la propriété des Malfoy, mais il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il n'était pas exempt de tout risque non plus. Il fut donc soulagé de voir que le brun n'allait pas plus loin que la bordure, s'assaillant au pied d'un large pin feuillu. Toujours respectueux de son désir d'isolement, il s'assit à quelques mètres au pied d'un cèdre profitant de la fraicheur qu'offrait une bise sortant de la forêt.

Le jeune Malfoy appuya sa tête contre le tronc, laissant ses pensées vagabonder sur les derniers évènements, se demandant ce qui allait se passer à présent. Quel genre d'obstacle se dresserait encore devant eux ? Drago avait la sensation que tout se compliquait toujours un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Pourtant pas une seule seconde il n'avait regretté d'avoir dis oui à Harry, pas plus qu'il n'avait envisagé de revenir sur leur lien. Mais peut être le plus dur était il passé avec cette dernière confrontation avec Dumbledore ? Non ? Drago l'espérait sincèrement.

Une petite secousse signe que quelque chose était tombé à ses côtés, le surprit. Aussitôt, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans une mer émeraude.

« Plus envie d'être seul ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Envie d'être seul avec toi ? Rétorqua presque timidement le brun, un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

Mais Drago n'était pas dupe. Ce sourire ne montait pas aux yeux d'Harry, qui restaient désespérément tristes. Un peu vide. Quand le brun s'assit à ses côtés, il le poussa à poser sa tête sur ses genoux, scène inversé de ce qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt. Harry ne se fit pas prier, se couchant sur le ventre et étendant les jambes, les bras serrer autour de la taille de Drago. Le visage enfouit dans son ventre. Le blond lança un sortilège pour que sol soit plus confortable pour eux.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment en silence avant qu'Harry ne se décide à parler.

« C'est dur.

_ Je sais.

_ Je pensais que ce serait plus facile.

_ Je sais.

_ Il m'a trahi.

_ Je sais. »

Drago avait répondu sans une trace de pitié ou de compassion. Quasiment détaché. Mais il savait que c'était de ça qu'Harry avait besoin. De quelqu'un qui l'écoute le comprenne, mais ne s'apitoie pas sur lui. Qui le laisse extériorisé ses pensées et ses sentiments sans y ajouter les siens. Il se contentait donc de passer ses doigts longs et fins dans la forêt brune qu'était les cheveux d'Harry.

« J'ai l'impression que pour eux mon bonheur ne compte pas. Qu'ils pourraient me sacrifier sans sourciller juste pour… _le plus grand bien_.

_ Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Harry. Je sais que tu es déçu. Et blesser. Mais tes idiots de parents t'aiment. De même que Lupin et mon stupide cousin. Sans doute même ce vieux fou à sa façon tordue et dérangée.

_ Je… je ne sais plus.

_ N'y pense pas pour le moment alors. C'est trop à vif pour s'y frotter. Laisse-toi un peu de temps.

_ Tu as raison.

_ J'ai toujours raison, fit hautainement le blond. »

Harry se tourna sur le dos, un autre petit sourire aux lèvres. Celui là nettement plus franc. Il se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait paraitre aussi suffisant et orgueilleux, tout en réussissant si brillamment à le réconforter. Drago semblait avoir de nombreuses facettes. Comme une pièce qui se dévoilerait petit à petit. Et face après face Harry devait bien s'admettre qu'il aimait ce qu'il découvrait. D'arrogant petit con, il était passé à jeune homme fier de sa famille et de ses origines nobles, à un homme drôle, intelligent et sur de lui, à une personne pudique à la sensibilité soigneusement caché, quoi qu'assez exacerbé. Et pour finir, Harry découvrait un être protecteur, qui pouvait être doux et compréhensif, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il utiliserait ce genre de chose sur moi.

_ Ce vieil idiot ne recommencera plus.

_ Tu ne l'aime vraiment pas. Et je comprends bien pourquoi aujourd'hui. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il a déjà essayé ce genre de chose sur toi ?

_ La légilimencie ? Oui, fit-il voyant Harry hocher de la tête. Une seule fois. Mais il avait juste frôlé mes défenses à ce moment.

_ Il s'est retiré ? Pourquoi ?

_ Le fait est que l'art de la légilimencie est subtil, Harry. Il voulait m'extorquer des informations sans que je n'en sois conscient, mais à partir du moment où je le sentais et donc que je le savais dans mon esprit, la partie était finie. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était d'avoir l'héritier Malfoy dressé contre lui de façon trop marqué. Chose qui n'aurait pas manqué s'il était allé plus loin.

_ Je vois.

_ Et puis la possibilité même infime que je fasse un scandale et demande réparation pour cette intrusion, bien que faible, était assez forte pour qu'il s'arrête.

_ C'est un procédé illégal ? fit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Non, mais il est réprouvé par les sorciers. Légal ne veut pas dire moral. Et la communauté juge ce procédé immoral. Mais franchement, je ne suis pas du genre à crier ce genre d'information à tout va.

_ Tu es plus du genre à la garder pour l'utiliser au moment voulu.

_ Exactement, répondit Drago avec suffisance. »

Harry avait fermé les yeux, profitant de la main qui caressait ses cheveux. Il pouvait comprendre, pourquoi Drago aimait ce geste. Mais de son côté le blond se senti un peu coupable.

« J'aurais du te le dire.

_ Quoi donc ? Fit Harry en ouvrant les yeux.

_ Pour Dumbledore.

_ Cela n'aurait rien changé. Je ne sais pas dressé des barrières comme toi. D'ailleurs comment fais-tu ?

_ Occlumencie. Depuis mes cinq ans.

_ Occlumencie ?

_ L'art de fermer, contrôler, organiser son esprit. C'est de là qu'en grande partie, les Malfoy tirent leur calme et leur dextérité mentale. Un esprit sain et calme, toujours propice à la réflexion.

_ Wow. Ça n'a pas l'air simple.

_ Et ça ne l'est pas. Mais plus le temps passe et plus certain système de défense deviennent automatique et ne demande plus vraiment d'efforts conscients. Au début je n'arrivais pas à laisser mes barrières plus de quelques minutes et elles étaient faible et cédaient à la moindre intrusion. Mais plus le temps passe, plus les dresser devient une chose inconsciente pour moi. Mon esprit agi sans que je lui en donne l'ordre. »

Drago parlait volontiers d'occlumencie, car c'était un sujet assez passionnant et aux possibilités presque illimités. Et qu'en plus, il avait l'avantage de les distraire de leur soucis. Cela détournait Harry de ce qu'il voyait sans doute comme une trahison de la part de son mentor.

« C'est un peu comme le patronus ? Il fallait toujours que je me concentre sur des souvenirs heureux pour le faire apparaitre au début. Et puis ensuite, il veniat naturellement, sans vraiment forcé. »

Drago ne voyait pas vraiment la similitude dans les deux exemples, mais se dit que dans l'esprit d'Harry, ils devaient être similaires. Après tout, la défense était sa matière de prédilection à Poudlard. Peut être comparait-il juste les efforts à faire pour obtenir un résultat, qui au final venait sans gène après un certain temps d'entrainement. Sous cet angle de vue, c'était vrai que cela se rejoignait se dit il après une minute de réflexion.

« Alors voilà donc le secret des Malfoy, de leur air impénétrable !

_ L'un des secrets, Potter. Tu en sauras plus quand tu deviendras un Malfoy toi-même. »

S'en suivit une dizaine de minutes de dispute, sur le fait de devenir un Potter ou un Malfoy. Sur qui porterait le nom de qui. Et s'ils portaient les deux, lequel viendrait en premier. Mais cela restait une dispute joyeuse et assez enfantine. Absolument pas sérieuse et qui finit par les faire éclater de rire. Mais Harry redevint sérieux rapidement.

« Mais est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais apprendre l'occlumencie ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Quel intérêt ? Mes boucliers fonctionnent pour deux, grâce au Serment.

_ Est-ce normal ? Cela me semble étrange comme effet secondaire.

_ Tout simplement parce que c'est loin d'être normal. Je n'ai jamais rien lu de tel sur la création d'un lien psychique lors d'un rituel de liaison simple. Le… cadeau de notre amie pourrait en être à l'origine. Le renforcement magique du lien à un niveau si développé pourrait lui avoir permis de s'élever à un autre seuil jusque là inexploré. Il faudra bien que l'on en parle à ta mère. C'est une experte. Elle pourra nous aider en cas de problème. Pour l'instant les répercussions n'ont pas été grandes, mais qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver maintenant. Nous devons lui en parler.

_ Je sais, fit Harry en grimaçant. »

Harry n'était pas très heureux d'avoir à parler d'Érato. Il aurait préféré garder cela secret. Une Hamadryade était une créature extrêmement rare dans le monde magique, surtout une aussi ancienne que l'était Érato. La faire connaitre ne serait ce qu'à ses parents, serait courir le risque que son existence devienne publique. Et qu'ainsi d'autre s'intéresse à elle. Il ne souhaitait pas que la Forêt interdite soit envahit par des chercheurs en mal de sensation cherchant à l'étudier. La nymphe n'avait accepté de se livrer à ce rituel que pour lui. Que pour son amitié. Il ferait en sorte de la protéger.

« Mais en ce qui concerne l'occlumencie reprit-il, je ne tiens pas à me reposer sur toi si j'en suis capable. De plus, cela peut arriver, que défendre mon esprit ne te sois pas possible pour une raison ou une autre. En plus ne crois tu pas que développer mes propres boucliers renforcerait encore les tiens.

_ Faut voir. J'ignore si développé de nouvelle défense te sera possible, ou si cela aura une quelconque influence sur moi. Peut être que posséder tes propres barrières atténuerait le lien, puisqu'il n'y aurait plus nécessité de ma présence dans ton esprit.

_ Drago, même en ayant mes propres boucliers, tu seras toujours dans mon esprit. Dans mes pensées. »

Cela aurait pu sonner dégoulinant, écœurant de romantisme, si Harry ne l'avait pas dis sur ce ton, avec ce petit haussement de sourcils suggestif, et ce sourire lubrique aux lèvres. En récompense à ses âneries, Drago lui pinça fortement la joue. Provoquant des rires et des petits cris de douleur surfaits. Le blond se sentit nettement plus détendu, et s'appuyant plus franchement sur le tronc. La lueur triste dans les yeux d'Harry avait disparut, remplacé par une plus joyeuse. Plus heureuse. Taquine. D'ailleurs le brun poussa un petit soupir que Drago s'autorisa à penser de bien être. Il recommença à caresser les mèches brunes, profitant de la douceur de cette foret noir.

Peut être devrait-il dire à Harry qu'il ressentait encore ses sentiments ? Que la tentative d'entré de Dumbledore dans sa tête avait ouvert encore un autre lien entre eux ? Oui, il le dirait à Harry. Mais pas maintenant. Il sentait le brun commencer à somnoler, et se sentit faire pareil alors qu'une brise fraiche s'élevait faisant bruisser les feuilles en une douce mélodie appelant au repos. Il lui parlerait, dès qu'il ne se sentirait plus si fatigué.

_**HP/DM**_

« Apparemment, ils vont bien. »

Sirius se détourna de la fenêtre de la petite salle d'étude des enfants. Elle donnait sur le parc ou il avait pu voir les deux garçons s'installer. Il ne voyait plus du tout Harry, mais l'avait vu s'allonger contre le jeune Malfoy quelque minute plus tôt. Il ne s'inquiétait donc pas. De plus même à cette distance il pouvait voir le petit sourire de Drago alors qu'il semblait profité de la nouvelle fraicheur de l'après midi.

« C'est une bonne chose. Répondit Remus. »

Sirius s'avança dans la pièce s'asseyant presque sur l'un des deux pupitres présents dans la pièce. Il n'y en avait plus qu'un d'utilisé depuis que Harry allait à Poudlard, et bientôt, l'autre ne servirait plus non plus quand Marianne irait à Poudlard. Remus avait choisi de s'installer plutôt sur une chaise, alors que face à eux, Rogue s'était appuyé contre le large bureau professoral faisant dos au tableau.

« Bien, Severus. Si tu me disais pourquoi nous sommes ici ? »

Rogue tiqua quand à l'utilisation de son prénom mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de corriger Lupin. L'ex-professeur de Poudlard semblait persuadé d'avoir le droit à ce privilège, et aucune de ses piques n'avaient jamais réussi à l'en dissuader, glissant sur lui comme de l'eau sur du verre. Que ce lycan était agaçant.

« Eh bien, _Lupin_, mettant l'accent sur le nom sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il faut que vous fassiez parler les garçons. Il faut savoir qui est leur témoin.

_ Tss. Et c'est pour ça que tu nous as fait venir Rogue ? Pour une demande aussi stupide ? »

Le visage de Rogue se ferma, devenant si ce fut possible encore plus hostile. Cependant Sirius continuait.

« Même un idiot comme toi à du se rendre compte que-

_ Sirius. »

Le ton calme mais incroyablement froid de Remus, le fit se tourner vers son ami. Le regard du lycan était aussi froid que sa voix.

« Tu te tais. Ou tu t'en vas. Aucun de nous n'est là pour perdre son temps. Et tu nous fais perdre le notre. »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, choqué par ces quelques paroles. Mais Remus n'avait pas de patience. Il était trop fatigué pour ça. La pleine lune datait d'avant-hier soir et il en ressentait encore les effets. Il avait fait bonne figure jusqu'ici car il tenait à assister à la petite réunion qui avait eu lieu plus tôt. Mais il avait ses limites. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était comprendre ce que voulait Rogue. Et pour cela, il fallait que Sirius se taise. C'est pour cela qu'il enchaina sans que Black n'ai eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

« Continu, Severus. »

Ce dernier arborait maintenant un rictus mi-amusé, mi-méprisant, qui fit frémir Sirius de colère et de gêne.

« Il faut faire parler les garçons. De ce que j'ai pu voir, _Remus_ tu n'as rien contre leur union.

_ Non. Il me semble qu'ils s'aiment et même si ça n'était pas le cas, Harry à le droit de choisir sa propre vie. Sa propre destinée.

_ Bien. Alors parle-lui. Convaincs-le de s'ouvrir à toi. Mon filleul ne dira rien, puisqu'il le lui a promis.

_ C'est ça. On va croire qu'une parole de Malfoy vaut son pesant d'or et qu'il ne la trahira absolument pas. Bien sûr, conclut Sirius railleur.

_ Sirius, ça suffit !

_ Quoi ? Tu ne va pas me dire que tu le crois ? Pourquoi est-ce que brutalement tu es de son côté ? S'exclama-t-il avec colère.

_ Mais quel âge as-tu ? De son côté ? Si je devais choisir un côté, je choisirais celui d'Harry ! Tu sais ? Ton filleul ! Rogue est ici, et j'ose penser vu ce qu'il ressent et pense de nous qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait sans une bonne raison. Mais toi ! Au lieu d'écouter et de te soucier d'Harry, tu ne pense qu'à cette misérable et pathétique querelle d'école ! Tu as beau traiter Rogue de bâtard, arrogant et égoïste, il est ici pour Drago. Il nous parle pour Drago. Il met nos anciennes rivalités de côté pour Drago ! Et toi ? Que fais-tu pour le bien de ton filleul ? »

Remus s'était levé durant sa diatribe, le visage rougi par la colère, les mains tremblantes. Ses yeux flamboyaient et on pouvait encore y voir l'influence du loup dans leur éclat doré. Il reprit son souffle en fermant les yeux, regrettant de s'être laissé emporter par la colère. Face à lui, Sirius livide ne savait pas quoi dire, regardant son ami comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait vraiment. Bien sûr, Remus lui avait plus d'une fois déjà fait la leçon mais jamais de cette façon et encore moins devant témoin. Il se sentait humilié, mais aussi honteux car tout était vrai. Insulté Rogue avant de comprendre ses intensions ne l'aiderait pas à ce qu'il aide Harry à son tour. Il savait qu'il était parfois égoïste mais il avait toujours fait passer Harry avant tout.

« Si vous avez fini votre petit aparté, siffla Rogue venimeux et moqueur. Retournons à nos véritables préoccupations. Il faut que le jeune Potter vous révèle qui est le témoin, car le lien qu'ils ont tissé grâce au Serment est loin d'être ce qu'il aurait dû être.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Un lien permettant de partager des barrières mentales, ne peut être qu'un lien psychique. Impossible à développer durant un simple rituel de liaison comme celui-ci. Le Serment n'aurait dû lier que leur magie, par celle du Témoin. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose qui à transformé le rituel en un autre. Et cela pourrait avoir de forte répercussion négative. Le psychique est une chose fragile. Très semblable au lien d'âme, mais passons. L'un des garçons ou même les deux pourraient y laisser sa santé mentale. Il faudra aussi en parler avec Lily, elle approuvera. De plus c'est elle l'experte. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, après ces paroles mais il ne dura pas longtemps.

« Mais cela reste une situation extrême si le lien ne se stabilise pas avant. De ce que j'ai pu observé il se stabilise, mais l'on ne sait jamais. En outre il y a le souci de ces fichues fleurs.

_ Les fleurs ? Intervint Sirius l'air perdu. » Il s'était tut depuis la brimade de Remus et s'était adossé à l'une des bibliothèques. Son visage était encore très pâle, signe qu'il ne s'était pas encore remis. Mais suivant les conseils de son ami, il avait écouté avec attention ce qu'avait à raconter le maître des potions.

« Oui, les fleurs. Celle que Drago a dans les cheveux. Je n'aime pas du tout cela. Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas les enlever me pousse à me poser des questions. Elles exhalent un parfum peu commun. En tant que maître des potions, je me targue de connaitre de nombreuses plantes pourtant celle-ci m'est totalement inconnue.

_ Elles ne sont pourtant pas nocive, répondit Remus. Mais son parfum est assez étrange je l'avoue.

_ Et Drago dit qu'elles sont une conséquence de leur liaison. J'ignore ce qu'il entend par là et je ne me lancerais pas dans de vaines supputations. Mais mon filleul semble épuisé.

_ Tu ne crois pas que ce serait juste le rituel ? Demanda Sirius.

_ C'est possible. Mais Potter fils ne montre pas de signe aussi évident de fatigue. Cela pourrait aussi venir d'autre chose de totalement différent…

_ Mais tu ne veux prendre aucun risque, conclut Remus. De plus à partir du moment ou on connaitra ce fameux témoin ces deux possibilités pourraient être infirmée ou confirmée.

_ Tout juste Lupin. Si Drago semble fatigué, parce qu'il fait des cauchemars ou n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de la tension de cette situation actuelle, je préfère le savoir.

_ Ne pourrais tu pas simplement le lui demander ? Fit Sirius et Remus regarda Rogue avec attention.

_ Bien sûr que non. Êtes-vous vraiment si stupide ? Vous me voyez demander à Drago _Malfoy_ s'il ne supporte pas la pression ? Et vous l'imaginez me répondre en toute honnêteté si cette hypothèse est vrai ? »

Le ton était irrité, et chaque phrase sous entendait plus d'insulte que n'importe quel autre être humain aurait pu y glisser. Sirius se referma mais ne répliqua rien, sans doute dans le but d'éviter une réprimande de Remus. Ce dernier retint un soupir et une remarque qu'il saurait déplacer sur les Malfoy et leur fichu orgueil. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux châtain clair.

« Alors nous devons avoir une bonne explication avec Harry.

_ Et ce le plus tôt possible.

_ Pas aujourd'hui parce qu'il ne serait pas en état. De même que Lily.

_ Alors demain au plus tôt, insista Rogue. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce tous réfléchissant intensément. Tous étant plus ou moins inquiets.

_**HP/DM**_

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis plusieurs heures. Et pour cause… Dans cette semi obscurité deux personnes. James et Lily Potter. Aucun d'eux n'osait bouger. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient passé tout l'après-midi après le départ de Dumbledore. Prostrés. C'était le bon mot. Ils étaient prostrés, plongé dans un état apathique poussé, ne bougeant pas. Ne voulant pas bouger. Car cela entrainerait de trop nombreuse conséquence, trop difficile à supporter. Car cela entrainerait un retour à une réalité à laquelle ils souhaitaient ardemment échapper.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Albus Dumbledore avait toujours été pour eux, un ami un mentor, et même un père en certaines occasions. Et le tout s'effondrait. Cette dernière révélation faite durant leur discussion, soufflait définitivement les ultimes vestiges de ce qui avait été un jour une confiance inébranlable en cet homme. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Le vieil homme avait tenté d'y répondre avant que le couple ne comprenne que quoi qu'il dise, ils le verraient comme coupable. Coupable de mensonge, trahison, manipulation. Rien ne pourrait jamais justifier.

James avait fini par le mettre dehors emporté par la colère, le bannissant de Godrick Hollow. Puis il était revenu s'asseoir auprès de son épouse et depuis aucun d'eux n'avait bougé. Ils n'étaient pas prêts. Pas prêt à affronter la réalité. Pas prêt à affronter… Harry.

Oh, oui. Parce qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Il était bien évidemment au cœur du problème. Comment pourraient-ils le regarder en face ? Comment pourraient-ils lui annoncer une telle chose ? Il prenait déjà le comportement du vieil homme comme une trahison -et à raison ! - mais comment prendrait-il cette nouvelle ?

« Au moins, fit James en rompant brutalement le silence, il va arrêter cette chose avec Malfoy. »

Lily papillonna des yeux, comme s'éveillant d'un rêve. Ou plutôt d'un cauchemar. Elle regarda son mari, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

« Est-ce que tu crois ce que tu dis James ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

_ Quoi ? Bien sûr. S'il n'y a plus d'obligation, il n'y a plus de raison à cette mascarade.

_ Es tu idiot à ce point ? Ou totalement aveugle ? As-tu vu comment Harry l'a embrassé avant de quitter la pièce ? As-tu vu comment ils se regardent ? Se touchent ? Se parlent ? »

Son ton montait un peu plus à chaque phrase, mais elle ne pouvait concevoir que son stupide mari, soit si volontairement obtus. Car c'était bien bine une volonté de nier la situation. Cela alors que cette évolution surprenante serait sans doute la seule chose positive ressortie de cette histoire. Et elle était bien décidée à lui remettre les yeux en face des trous. Lily avait eu des doutes, mais ils avaient absolument tous disparu, au moment ou les garçons s'étaient embrassés. Comment James arrivait-il à se mentir ainsi ?

« Harry était chamboulé par ce qui venait de se passer et par l'aide inattendu de l'autre morveux. C'est tout.

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire, fit elle en se levant. Il est pour moi plus qu'évident que Remus avait raison. Harry n'a pas choisi Drago uniquement, parce qu'il est un Malfoy.

_ Tu raconte n'importe quoi. Tu verras qu'après l'annonce, ils briseront leur lien.

_ Et si ce n'est pas le cas James ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

_ Il brisera le lien, insista-t-il, têtu.

_ Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ! Seras-tu capable de faire comme Lucius ? Oui, Lucius argua-t-elle à sa moue de dégoût. Lucius qui s'est jusqu'ici montré meilleur père que toi, en acceptant les choix de son fils. Et cela en passant par-dessus son mépris pour notre famille et nos valeurs. Passant par-dessus le fait que je suis une née de moldus et mon fils un sang-mêlé. Passant par-dessus la guerre ouverte existant entre son meilleur ami et vous. Si tu n'en es pas capable sache bien que tu mettras notre famille en danger. Parce qu'Harry finira par te détester et que je ne resterais pas avec un homme qui fait passer ses haines passés, avant le bonheur de ses enfants. »

Abasourdi, James ne put que regarder sa femme quitter la pièce en claquant la porte. Lily avait besoin d'être seule. De s'éloigner de ce bureau ou mensonge, trahison et haine flottaient, créant une masse noire et suffocante de préjugé et de rancune. Elle avait besoin de respirer et de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait se passer, aux décisions importantes qu'il fallait prendre.

James resta là un moment encore ressassant les paroles de sa femme, et celle de Dumbledore. Ce qu'il avait vu quand Harry et le fils Malfoy était ensemble. Il ne put finir qu'en murmurant des malédictions sur le Haut mage responsable de cette situation impossible.

_**HP/DM**_

« Drago ! »

L'interpellé poussa un soupir de lassitude. Cela faisait un petit quart d'heure qu'il était dans la salle de bain et apparemment, _Monseigneur_ Potter jugeait que cela faisait assez longtemps. Il ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de sourire, au ton enfantin et capricieux employé. Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre et retourna à son occupation : ses cheveux. Il passa un énième coup de brosse sur les petites fleures violettes, mais les petites coquines après avoir suivi le mouvement, se remirent aussitôt à leur place première. Attrapant rapidement sa baguette il la leva, avant de finalement la rabaisser. C'était sans espoir, il le savait bien.

Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se dirigé vers la porte pour rejoindre sa chambre où un brun impatient l'attendait. Ou plutôt la chambre de Potter. Ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'ils y dorment, arguant qu'ils l'avaient fait dans sa chambre la veille. Drago avait accepté, ni voyant aucun véritable dommage, mais quand le brun lui avait proposé de déplacé toute ses affaires, il avait refusé. S'installer dans la même chambre ? Et puis quoi encore ?

C'était bien une idée de stupide griffondor. Sans aucune manière. Ils dormaient déjà ensemble ce qui était une énorme entorse au protocole, toléré du fait de l'impossibilité pour eux de se séparer. Mais il ne fallait pas exagérer. Potter avait boudé pendant environ dix minutes puis constatant l'inefficacité de l'action, avait abandonné.

« Enfin ! S'exclama le brun en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. »

Harry était couché… étalé sur le lit sur le ventre. Il se tourna pour voir le blond et resta figé. Ce dernier ne dit rien, attendant que le brun se décide à partager les raisons de cet état de choc avec lui. Mais au bout d'une minute, il ne put résister plus longtemps.

« Peux-tu me dire ce qui t'arrive, _Potter _? Et ferme la bouche ! Tu bave, c'est dégoutant.

_ Je… c'est…. Tu porte une _chemise de nuit _?

_ Et alors ? répliqua hargneusement le blond.

_ Rien ! Rien ! C'est juste que la dernière fois que j'en ai vu une c'était sur mon grand-père.

_ _Et alors ?_ Le pyjama n'a été adopté que ces dernières années par le monde sorcier, argua-t-il en croisant les bras. Père n'en a jamais mis. Il n'a que des robes de nuit. Et c'est vraiment confortable. »

Harry n'en doutait absolument pas tandis qu'il laissait son regard errer sur le jeune homme face à lui. Bien qu'il ait parlé de son grand père, il n'y avait aucune ressemblance avec ce qu'il admirait en cette seconde. Il se souvenait d'un vieil homme portant une robe de coton assez grossièrement coupé, douce comme un doudou d'enfant mais sans aucune classe avec ses bouloches. Les genoux cagneux, les jambes maigres, le visage formé par les plein plus ou moins creusés des rides. Absolument rien à voir avec Drago.

Avec ces cuisses à la peau d'ivoire, à l'air velouté. Ces mollets fins et musclé. Ces jambes longues et fuselé. La soie bleue nuit de la robe miroitait à chaque mouvement du blond, glissant sur son corps en douceur, tissu chatoyant ayant le privilège de caresser sa peau. Des boutons partaient du col jusqu'au nombril, mais ceux fermant le col n'étaient pas attachés tout en haut, dégageant la clavicule. Les manches larges pour plus de confort arrivaient un peu plus haut que le coude. Elle arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, et se trouvait fendue de chaque côté pour facilité le mouvement. Un vêtement sobre mais distingué. Tout à fait digne d'un Malfoy.

Drago était sublime.

Harry imaginait toute la facilité qu'il aurait à glissé ses mains sur ces cuisses si pâles, à l'air si appétissantes, comme elles bougeaient pour se retrouver un plus face à lui. Ce serait si facile de glissé sa main sous ce tissu. Tissu magnifique pouvait-il observer tandis que Drago se penchait pour prendre un oreiller. Vraiment, il en était jaloux. Lui aussi voulait couvrir le corps de…

Un coup d'oreiller en pleine tête le fit sortir de ses pensées lubriques.

« La pause lubricité est fini Potter. Tu n'es véritablement qu'un pervers. Fit-il en riant légèrement. »

Surpris, Harry se mit à grommeler avant qu'une lueur malicieuse n'éclaire ses yeux, inquiétant immédiatement le serpentard. À raison. Il fut rapidement agrippé et jeté sans ménagement sur le lit.

« Potter !

_ Oui ? Répondit une voix bien trop innocente.

_ Ça t'amuse ?

_ À vrai dire… oui. »

Surélevé au-dessus du blond, Harry le regardait les yeux brillant de malice et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin.

_ Tu crois ? Sans doute, répondit-il l'air de ne pas y toucher, faisant se plisser les yeux gris de suspicions.

_ Que mijotes-tu Potter ?

_ Juste de voir… les possibilités qu'offre ton nouveau vêtement de nuit.

_ Quoi ? »

Drago senti les mains du Survivant se glisser sous le tissu caressant ses cuisses. Il se débattit immédiatement pestant contre les pervers brun aux yeux verts. Cela fit rire Harry qui fini par l'immobiliser les mains au dessus de la tête, retenu d'une seule main aux poignets.

« Il faut que tu me comprenne, c'est toi qui me provoque.

_ Il n'y pas deux seconde tu me comparais à ton grand père Potter.

_ Te comparer ? Certainement pas. »

Soudainement, Harry le lâcha et disparu de son champ de vision. Se redressant sur les coudes Drago put le voir descendre le long de son corps jusqu'à ses pieds. Le brun se saisit du droit et à la grande stupéfaction de Drago y posa baiser. Mal à l'aise, le blond voulut récupérer son membre, mais un sourire mutin s'étira sur les lèvres du brun alors qu'il resserrait sa prise et posait ses lèvres sur la fine cheville. Harry remonta lentement sa main le long du mollet et caressa le creux derrière le genou du pouce.

Avec tout autant de lenteur, il caressa et embrassa la jambe toujours en remontant. Il arrêta ses lèvres, juste au-dessus du genou, mais laissa ses mains glissé, en un léger effleurement sur le haut de la cuisse. Drago entrouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper un souffle tremblant. Il ne devrait pas permettre à Harry de faire ça, mais ne se sentait pas la force de l'en empêcher. Pas alors que qu'il sentait ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Un sourire toujours en place, Harry s'attaqua à l'autre jambe et cette fois Drago se laissa aller se couchant totalement sur le lit. Il se crispa quand il le sentit passer le genou et continuer à avancer repoussant le tissu de sa chemise.

« Harry…

_ Chuut. »

Harry se releva, observant le spectacle que lui offrait Drago, les joues rougies autant de gêne que de plaisir. Il écarta ses cuisses d'une main caressante, ce qui fit immédiatement se redresser le blond prêt à protester. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit leur bouche furent soudé l'une à l'autre. Harry l'embrassa ardemment, mêlant rapidement leur langue en une danse enivrante, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper ou répliquer. Il retomba essoufflé sur le lit et gémit en sentant la bouche du brun se reposer sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse laissant sa langue et tracé des sillons brulant sur la peau fine et tendre, la suçotant, la mordant, la marquant, la dévorant avec appétit. Avant de passé à l'autre lui faisant subir le même traitement.

Les doigts fermés en deux poings sur les draps, les dents enfoncées dans sa lèvre inférieure, Drago ne pouvait que subir. Quand il sentit Harry remonté à nouveau son souffle se coupa. Une érection maintenant imposante déformait son boxer, et malgré le tissu, il sentait le souffle du survivant la caressé. Mais le brun ne s'y arrêta pas, préférant s'attaqué à la chaire sensible sous le nombril du serpentard, repoussant toujours le vêtement qui commençait à devenir encombrant.

Son ventre fut lui aussi parsemé de baiser, son torse redessiner du bout de la langue, son nombril délaissé au début, fut aussi mordillé et titillé. Arrivant aux deux petits boutons rosé ornant la peau pâle, Harry décida de se débarrassé complètement de la robe de soie bleue, la faisant passer par dessus la tête du serpentard.

« Harry… »

Le seul et unique mot franchissant les lèvres du blond n'était qu'un prénom. Aucun des deux ne savait si c'était pour l'arrêter ou pour l'encouragé. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Seul comptait les mains fines et blanches, l'une agrippé à la chemise du brun, l'autre perdu dans ses cheveux alors qu'il suçotait ses tétons. Ces gémissements qui résonnaient dans la pièce, indécents, excitant, se mêlant aux bruits humides de succions. Ces sons érotiques ne faisaient qu'augmenter l'excitation bien présente d'Harry.

« On ne devrait pas… Harry… le mariage, souffla Drago.

_ Comment… veux-tu… qu'on tienne un an ? Rétorqua Harry le souffle haletant. Jamais je ne tiendrais les vingt prochaines minutes. »

Les mots soufflés au creux de l'oreille, d'une voix chaude rendue rauque par le désir firent perdre ses dernières réticence au blond. Et les firent entrer dans une nouvelle frénésie. Rapidement Harry perdit sa chemise. Les lèvres de Drago découvrirent son corps à leur tour, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Le blond se retrouva de nouveau plaqué au lit gémissant sous les mouvements de rein brusque de son compagnon.

« Eh bien, je sais maintenant pourquoi personne ne répondait à mes appels. »

Le couple se figea, gelé d'effroi, alors que la voix de Lucius Malfoy emplissait la pièce.

« Je vous prierais futur gendre, de relâché mon fils et j'apprécierais aussi que tous deux vous vous rhabilliez. »

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas les reviews !  
**_


	22. Chapter 20

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

* * *

_**Castiela** : Je me sens rougir de honte juste à m'imaginer me faire surprendre comme ça ! Y a de quoi vouloir disparaitre. Mais je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! je ne compte pas abbandonné rassure toi. Surtout qu'on approche de la fin. ^^ Merci pour ta review._  
_**La** : merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé. C'est frustrant mais c'est comme ça ! Lucius n'allait pas laissé son fiston se faire dévoré par Harry ! Si ? tu aurais préféré ? ^^_  
_Ben se faire engueuler quant on est con c'est normal. Ah ! Les étroits d'esprits faut les remettre à leur place ^^ Merci pour ta review._  
_**Lenalee** : Eh ben tu as tout lu en une soirée ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai accroché et que ça t'ai fait cet effet ^^_  
_Oui, le premier chapitre est fait pour surprendre. Ca aurait été trop banal un amriage arrangé entre Drago et Harry. Je voulais que vous vous disiez" c'est pas vrai!" à la fin. Et bein sûr que vous vous posiez des questions sur leur futur relation. Pari tenu ^^_  
_Je suis contente que l'évolution de l'histoire te plaise et éveille ton intérêt. C'est sûr qu'il y a plusiseurs questions qui émerge. Mais bcp sont de fausses questions, parce qu'au final elles st inutiles. Je vous pousse à vous les poser juste pour que vous soyez intrigué XD Mais on verra ça après._  
_Et j'apprécie beaucoup aussi l'humour que tu met sans qu'il ne soit très présent (j'ai d'ailleurs exploser quand Blaise s'est mis à peter un cable parce qu'il allait pouvoir tout raconter à Pansy concernant la fin de son union avec draco MOUAHAHAHA quel sadique), la tendresse et la passion sont des sentiments clés (je pense) de l'histoire!_  
_C'est une fic sencé être légère alors l'humour est présent. Pas partout puisque c'est aussi une histoire d'amour, mais à des moments inattendu. C'est surtout cde genre de chose qui me fait rire. Etre surprise par des action totalement imprévisible et drôle, comme l'entrée de Lucius à un certain moment clé ^^_  
_La tendresse et la passion sont les deux choses qui me font craqué totalement. Le romantisme pour le romantisme, les grandes déclarations d'amour, très peu pour moi. Dire sans dire. Faire savoir sans se déclarer. Les mots perdent de leur valeur de nos jours, mais le ressenti et les actions... on s'y trompe rarement. Ce que j'aimerais c''est qu'à la fin de la fic on se dise, wahou qu'elle histoire d'amour, sans que jamais une seule fois ne sois dis "je t'aime". Qu'il soit sous entendu si fort qu'on le voit, le vive, le ressente, sans l'entendre. J'aime ce genre de chose ! On verra si j'y arrive ^^_  
_Merci pour ta review. A bientôt._  
_**Jenna Potter** : Perso voir mon beau père ou mon père m'interrompre de cette façon... Ah la honte...Mais bon, c'est exactement ce que voulait Lucius... Merci pour ta review._  
_**Eden** : Pour répondre à ta question, ce n'était qu'un terrible accident impliquant la dite clé, un port usb, le bord d'une table... et une main malheureuse. Je n'en dirais pas plus, sauf que la petite partie métallique entrant dans le port est la zone faible de la clé -_-" Mais d'après les reviews et autres messages que j'ai eu nul besoin de tous ces accessoires pour commettre un tel assassinat : une flaque d'eau, une route avec des voitures, un coup de pied, une machine à laver... les causes de "cléicide" sont nombreuses..._  
_J'ai aussi subi l'interruption de moment intime (pas par mon père ! Merlin merci !) Je sais que c'est difficile on a l'impression de ne pas voir clair, que tout le sang remonte à la tête. On se sent fébrile... et FRUSTREE ! Mais il faut reconnaitre que quand ça arrive aux autres c'est tordant XD Lucius a des projets. Et ne compte pas les laisser saborder par des gamins en crise hormonale ^^_  
_J'aime trop ta phrase : James et Sirius même combat, je suis con et je le vaux bien... C'est trop méchant ! XD Mais c'est tellement vrai. Ils ont l'esprit étriqué. Mais il finiront par voir clair._  
_Pas attendre le mariage... J'ai noté que tu ne criai pas.. Ben tu peux te faire un vaillante amie de cette chere Frustration... pourquoi je me sens en danger en écrivant ça...XD_  
_Merci pour ta review ! A bientôt!_  
_**Yuutsu** : Quel cri du coeur ! ça ne me donne que plus envie de vous torturer Mwahahaha ! C'est vrai que Lucius a tout casser, mais c'est ce qui est bien non ? Et ppis toi je crois que tu regarde trop KKM. Parce que la c'est la tenue de Wolfram que tu décris ^^ quoi que ses nuisette ne font pas "soumis-star-du-porno... c'est donc juste que tu es une perverse ! XD_  
_Ne t'en fais pas, j'ia très bien été consolé. Et puis tes examens sont très important et cta décision était pour le mieux. Je te dis Merde pour les résultats. _  
_Merci pour ta review !_

* * *

Ce Chapitre a été long à écrire. C'est le plus long de tout ceux que j'ai posté pour le Serment, avec plus de 7000 mots (avec les rar et l'entête presque 9000). J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

_**Chapitre 20**_

_**Le livre Bleu**_

* * *

_« Je vous prierais futur gendre, de relâché mon fils et j'apprécierais aussi que tous deux vous vous rhabilliez. »_

_**8-9 Aout**_

Drago déglutit difficilement, un mélange de stupéfaction, de gêne, de honte et de peur inscrit sur le visage. Son père. Son père l'avait surpris avec Potter en train de… Il baissa les yeux honte et peur se disputant vaillamment la première place dans son esprit, alors qu'il repoussait assez brutalement Harry et récupérait son peignoir sur une chaise non loin du lit. Il n'était pas simplement gêné, il était mortifié.

Harry de son côté, bien que moins mal à l'aise n'en menait pas large non plus. Il n'avait pas honte, car selon lui, Lucius n'aurait pas dû s'inviter dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas peur : que pouvait donc lui faire cet homme ? La gêne était bien sûr présente, qui ne le serait pas à se faire surprendre par son futur beau père dans une telle situation ? Mais ce qui dominait, c'était ce malaise qui n'était pas vraiment dû à Lucius.

Non, les yeux d'Harry, alors qu'il récupérait sa chemise et la boutonnait, restait posé sur Drago. Le blond avait le visage cramoisi et les yeux vissés au sol. Il attachait son peignoir d'une main une tremblante. Et Harry avait peur qu'il lui en veuille pour ce qui se passait. Si Lucius les réprimandait, ou se montrait déçu par son fils, il savait que cela blesserait Drago. Qui le rendrait responsable et cela à raison puisqu'il était l'initiateur de tout cela. C'était lui qui l'avait provoqué et attisé son désir, laissant libre court à ses envies, sans tenir compte de l'avis du blond. Merlin, il s'était jeté sur lui comme un animal. Est-ce que Drago allait le détesté ?

Tout mais pas ça. Il ne souhaitait pas revoir les billes d'argent le fixer avec colère et haine. Non, tout mais pas ça.

Il décida donc d'intervenir.

« Je suis désolé monsieur.

_ De quoi donc Mr Potter ? Fit Lucius en levant un sourcil.

_ De ce qui vient de se passer. Drago m'avait parlé de vos traditions, et j'avais dis que je m'y plierais. Pourtant j'ai… c'est de ma faute.

_ Je n'ai pas vu mon fils se débattre ou vous repoussez Mr Potter, répondit Lucius amusé. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. C'était une situation prévisible et tout à fait normal avec deux jeunes hommes de votre âge, en parfaite condition physique -donc bourrés d'hormones- et surtout obligé de rester près l'un de l'autre. Cela m'aurait étonné de vous trouver à jouer aux cartes. Et c'est pour cela que je suis là. Passons dans ce petit salon, fit-il en désignant les deux petits sofas garnissant un coin de la chambre. »

Harry vit que Drago avait relevé la tête, bien que toujours aussi rouge. Apparemment, Malfoy Senior n'était pas là pour les réprimander. Dans ses propos, on ne discernait aucune réprobation, aucune colère, même rentrée. Au contraire, il semblait légèrement amusé par la situation présente. Et surtout par l'embarras plus qu'évident de son fils.

Drago s'assit sur l'un des sofas et Harry s'assit à ses côtés. Il tenta de lui prendre la main, mais le blond l'évita et fit en sorte de garder une distance respectable entre eux. Harry n'en prit pas ombrage, conscient que l'épisode précédent rendait son fiancé mal à l'aise devant tout contacte physique, surtout face à son père. Il espéra seulement que cette gêne ne reste pas après le départ de ce dernier.

« Bien. Je n'ai pas eu jusqu'ici à avoir cette discussion avec toi Drago, mais le moment est venu. »

Harry eut un moment d'appréhension. Lucius n'avait pas l'intention de leur donné un cours d'éducation sexuelle ? Il avait déjà passé ce cap avec son père et son parrain à ses quinze ans et il s'en souvenait encore comme l'un des moments les plus embarrassants de son existence, avec un James et un Sirius un peu trop éloquent sur les choses de la vie. C'est Remus qui l'avait sauvé, que Circé le bénisse. Mais en parler avec le patriarche Malfoy serait mille fois pire !

« Mr Potter, respirez donc un bon coup. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous parler sexe. D'après ce que j'ai vu, aucun de vous n'a de lacune à ce niveau, fit-il avec un sourire goguenard. En fait, nous allons surtout parler abstinence. L'impatience et la fougue de la jeunesse est un problème qui n'est pas né avec vous. Et même en connaissant la volonté de fer dont peut faire preuve un Malfoy… eh bien… la chair est faible, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, observant les deux garçons qui cherchaient à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Ce que je cherche à dire c'est que même nous pouvons être dominé par nos hormones. » Il y eut un instant de pose durant lequel les yeux bleuté de Lucius se braquèrent sur son fils. Mais Harry y voyait toujours cette pointe d'amusement un peu sadique, alors que les joues de Drago se teintaient à nouveau. « Mais nous avons des traditions, des rituels dans notre famille qui ne sauraient être bafoué. Nous avons donc trouvé un moyen d'écarter ce genre de soucis.

_ D'écarter ?

_ Oui, Mr Potter. Nous avons simplement mis la virginité en bouteille.

_ La virginité en bouteille ? »

Cela lui rappelait quelque chose…_distiller la chance… mettre_ _la mort en flacon…_ Son premier cours avec Rogue. Ainsi Malfoy avait une potion pour… mais pour quoi faire ? Qu'entendait-il avec cette expression certes assez jolie, mais surtout très floue ?

« Un inhibiteur père ? Demanda Drago.

_ C'est exacte. La potion _Gefjon*_ à la particularité d'inhiber les pulsions sexuelles. J'en commencerais la fabrication dès demain et vous l'aurez au plus tard dans sept jours. Vous en consommerez une fois par mois jusqu'au mariage. Elle sera efficace pendant les trois semaines qui suivront l'ingestion. La dernière semaine sera laissé… à votre appréciation dirons nous.

_ Est-ce conseiller de prendre une potion sur une telle période ?

_ C'est pour cela que dans six mois, plus que le temps que votre lien soit définitivement stabilisé, toi et moi partirons en voyage pour un mois. Cela représente en tout 10 mois de potion. Soit dix prises. Cela n'aura aucun effet nocif. Les premiers effets indésirable ne se font ressentir qu'au-delà, de la quinzième prises. »

Harry les écoutait parler, pas vraiment d'accord avec tout cela. Il les aimait lui ses pulsions sexuelles. Il n'avait pas envie d'inhiber quoi que ce soit. Pour l'amour de Merlin, en quoi cela serait-il si grave si Drago et lui n'était pas vierge pour ce fichu mariage ? Ils n'étaient plus au moyen âge !

« Et si je n'étais pas d'accord avec tout cela ? Demanda-t-il. »

Lucius se tourna vers lui le regard hautain, une moue moqueuse plaquée sur le visage. Mais Harry n'y fit pas beaucoup attention. Pas quand deux yeux gris l'observait avec une touche d'espoir et d'anxiété. Il sentit la culpabilité et la tendresse fondre sur lui comme la misère sur le monde. Avait-il jamais eu un semblant de chance d'imposé son avis ? Le regard à présent clairement moqueur de Lucius, lui riait à la face en hurlant « non ! ».

Harry soupira.

« Je n'ai rien dis. Bien sûr que nous prendrons cette potion. »

Les yeux gris brillèrent d'affection et de reconnaissance. Et aussi d'une certaine satisfaction toute serpentarde. Harry serra les dents, bien entendu qu'un Malfoy ne laissait pas ses émotions passer ainsi par ses yeux. Il s'était fait avoir. Merlin que ce blondinet l'agaçait ! Mais Harry se promit d'avoir une discussion en tête à tête avec son fiancé, sur les raisons de cette tradition si profondément ancrée.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes de la potion. Enfin surtout les Malfoy. Drago s'était quelque peu détendu après s'être vraiment rendu compte, que son père ne lui en voulait absolument pas et trouvait même son comportement logique pour un garçon de son âge. Dès lors et au grand dam du brun, les deux blond s'étaient mis à discuter potionologie. Apparemment la potion était un secret de famille jalousement gardé, que Lucius se proposait d'apprendre à Drago.

Finalement, Lucius se leva pour partir.

« Nous discuterons, de l'endroit où je t'emmènerais durant ce fameux mois, demain.

_ Bien père.

_ Oh ! J'allais oublier. Tenez, fit-il en leur tendant un ouvrage à l'air assez vieux mais encore solide.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Drago.

_ Nous sommes les meilleurs fils. Et cela dans tous les domaines, même les plus privés. Vous ne pourrez pas aller plus loin que le signet rouge. J'y ai apposé une protection qui ne sautera que le jour de votre mariage. »

Interloqué par ces paroles, Harry se tourna vers son fiancé qui feuilletait l'ouvrage. Mais il devint assez vite d'une couleur écarlate, en fermant le livre en un claquement sec. Harry, intrigué, se rapprocha et récupéra l'ouvrage alors que Lucius reprenait.

« Celui-ci n'a pas été utilisé depuis quelques générations, il a donc fallut à nos elfes un certain temps pour le trouver. Mais je suis sûr qu'il est aussi efficace que l'autre version. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, jeunes hommes. Drago, à ta place je ne ferais que dormir cette nuit, tu semble fatigué, ajouta-t-il sur le pas de la porte, une lueur d'inquiétude voilant son regard pendant une seconde, avant qu'il les salut d'un hochement de tête. »

Un sourire entendu quoi qu'un brun moqueur aux lèvres, Lucius sortit. Harry de son côté respirait difficilement alors qu'il feuilletait la version malfoyenne et gay de ce qui devait être une forme de Kama sutra. Sérieusement…Était-il en plein rêve ? Il pencha la tête incrédule face à la position adopté par les personnages sur le dessin. Ce genre de position était-elle vraiment possible ? Doux Merlin...Il était aussi incrédule devant la gravure que devant le fait que c'était un cadeau de Lucius, qui de plus était écris par un Malfoy. _Les chemins du plaisir _par _Gabrielis Malfoy._ L'ouvrage semblait en tout point banal dans son apparence avec sa couverture de velours bleu et ses bordures dorées un peu effacées.

Il tourna une nouvelle page, ou du moins tenta. À partir d'un certain point, les pages semblaient comme collées. Harry tenta une malgré tout de les tourner avant que les paroles de du patriarche ne lui reviennent à l'esprit : _Vous ne pourrez pas aller plus loin que le signet rouge. J'y ai apposé une protection…_ Mais pourquoi ? Il retourna sur les pages libres et compris. Elles ne concernaient toutes que des préliminaires poussés ou non, des attouchements et des caresses mais rien ne concernait l'acte en lui-même. Et Harry devina que les pages y étant consacrées étaient celle scellé.

Harry eut un rictus amusé. Une distraction. Malfoy leur avait donné cet ouvrage pour les distraire. Sans doute pour patienter durant les semaines, où ils n'auraient pas la potion. Le brun se tourna vers Drago, pour le découvrir allongé sur le lit, un bras passé sur les yeux. Et plus surprenant, il avait remis sa chemise de nuit sans qu'Harry s'en rende compte. Déposant le livre sur le chevet, il grimpa sur le lit à ses côtés, quelque peu tendu.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

_ …

_ Drago ?

_ Mais non, fit-il en soupirant. Je suis juste mortifié ! S'exclama-t-il en se relevant soudainement, surprenant son compagnon de lit. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la position dans laquelle mon père nous a trouvé ? »

Harry retint un soupir de soulagement. Drago était certes « mortifié » mais il ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qui s'était passé. S'il l'avait fait, Harry n'aurait pas pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, vu que c'était vrai. Le blond semblait agité, mais Harry se fixa sur lui. Lucius avait raison. Des cernes, bien que pas très marqués soulignaient les yeux gris, de plus son teint semblait un peu trop pâle, tout comme son regard trop brillant.

« Drago, fit il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Lucius ne t'en tient pas rigueur. C'est sûr que c'est un épisode assez humiliant mais on s'en remettra. Maintenant, il me semble plus raisonnable de dormir. Ton père à raison, tu as une mine affreuse. »

Drago lui lança un regard courroucé avant de lui tourner le dos en se couchant. Harry soupira face à ce comportement mais ne put retenir un sourire face à ce caractère ronchon. Dans un murmure, il prononça un _« nox » _qui fit s'éteindre toute les lumières sauf une chandelle posé sur une console, non loin du lit. S'avançant, il se coucha en cuillère contre le blond qu'il entendit grommeler, mais qui ne fit pourtant pas un geste pour s'éloigner. Il posa un baiser sur sa nuque et l'enlaça et c'est avec plaisir qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

C'était bon. Vraiment bon cette sensation d'être à sa place. C'était quelque chose que l'un comme l'autre ressentait et c'est détendu qu'ils plongèrent dans le sommeil.

_**HP/DM**_

_Encore cet endroit. Si vide. Si froid. Même Éole semblait avoir déserté ce lieu vide et abandonné. Il cria. Un nom Un espoir. Harry. Mais il était seul. Même le son de sa voix ne trouvait pas d'écho, se perdant dans l'obscurité de ce lieu désertique. Seul les étoiles éclairaient cet endroit, mais n'y apportaient aucune chaleur, aucun espoir._

_Drago avança sans savoir vers où, vers quoi. _

_Et puis, il y eut la lumière. Douce et blanche. Elle semblait rayonnée du sol. Mais elle n'éclaira que le vide d'un lieu où seule la solitude semblait régner en maitre. Drago sentit une panique sans pareille lui enserré la poitrine rendant sa respiration difficile. Mais là le rêve qui jusque là était si semblable aux autres changea._

_Des ronces poussaient du sol. Vertes, jeunes, fortes. Elles poussèrent tout autour de lui, l'entourant, l'emprisonnant. Effrayantes, menaçantes, accentuant sa peur. Mais très vite elles changèrent et se couvrir de jeune pousse. Et dans un éclatement, une multitude de petites fleurs violettes l'entourèrent délivrant ce qui devait être du pollen. Mais doré il restait en suspension dans l'air apportant la chaleur manquant à l'endroit. La peur reflua et Drago tendit ses doigts fins vers l'une de ces petites sphères doré._

_« Enfant… »_

_La voix chuchotait son appel, porté par une brise légère qui venait de se lever. Un chuchotement aussi glacé que le vent le portant. Drago frissonna violemment. Et la peur revint plus forte. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Qu'on le laisse. Qu'__**elle**__ le laisse. Il ne voulait pas ! _

_**HP/DM**_

« HARRY ! »

Le dénommé s'éveilla en sursaut face à ce cri. Redressé sur le lit, il tourna la tête de droite à gauche pas encore tout à fait réveillé, avant de se rendre compte que cela venait de Drago. Ce dernier se débattait dans son sommeil, la sueur coulait de son front et collait quelques cheveux. Même à la faible lueur de l'unique chandelle brulant dans la pièce, Harry put se rendre compte de sa pâleur.

« Drago ? Drago ! »

Mais le blond ne s'éveillait pas, continuant à gémir et se débattre. Harry inquiet le secoua un peu plus rudement et enfin Drago ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux fous, empli d'une peur panique. Il se jeta pratiquement dans les bras du brun, qui le serra très fort contre lui, l'inquiétude étreignant son cœur. Que s'était-il passé ? Était ce juste un cauchemar ? Drago tremblait contre lui, la respiration haletante. Un cauchemar l'aurait-il vraiment mis dans cet état ? Au bout de quelques minutes quand le blond fut plus calme, Harry prit la parole.

« Tu veux bien m'en parler ? Demanda-t-il doucement. »

Drago secoua la tête. En parler était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait faire. Harry soupira et se recoucha, son fiancé toujours serré dans ses bras. D'ailleurs ce dernier passa ses bras sous les siens, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Drago s'allongea pratiquement sur lui, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, comprenant son besoin de réconfort. Il lui passa une main légère dans les cheveux, y déposant de temps à autre un baiser. Finalement Drago se redressa, passant une main nerveuse sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux, l'air encore passablement choqué.

Harry qui l'observait inquiet, convoqua un elfe d'un claquement de doigt, lui demandant un verre d'eau et une tasse de chocolat chaud. Regardant l'heure, Harry le remercia et lui assura qu'il pouvait aller se coucher, qu'il ne le dérangerait plus. À minuit moins le quart, il n'était pas si tard, mais chez les Potter, il était de coutume de ne pas appeler un elfe après vingt et une heure trente. Mais il ne souhaitait pas laisser son fiancé seul, alors qu'il était dans cet état. Drago but l'eau avec reconnaissance puis se leva, s'éloignant du lit pour observer le parc par la fenêtre.

Ils restèrent ainsi un temps indéterminé avant qu'Harry en se lève à son tour et ne le rejoigne, passant ses bras autour de son corps, son torse contre son dos.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher.

_ C'est exactement ce que j'allais te dire, répliqua Harry.

_ Je n'ai plus sommeil.

_ Drago, ne te fiche pas de moi. On a été se coucher, il y a environ une heure. Je comprends que tu n'ais pas envie de te recoucher pour l'instant mais je vais te tenir compagnie un moment. Mais quand je dirais qu'il est l'heure de se coucher, tu iras au lit.

_ Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, Potter. fit le blond en se retournant, se dégageant ainsi de l'étreinte de l'autre jeune homme. Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner.

_ Je suis d'accord, répondit Harry la voix calme et apaisante. Ou plutôt je serais d'accord si tu n'avais pas déjà l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis une bonne semaine. Tu as besoin de repos. »

D'un geste de la main, Harry ralluma les bougies et retourna s'installé sur le lit. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire, désirant distraire l'esprit de Drago. Un jeu de bataille explosive ou d'échec lui vint à l'esprit, avant que le petit livre donné par Lucius n'attire son attention. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il lançait un regard malicieux au blond, qui l'observait resté appuyé contre la fenêtre.

« Un peu de lecture ça te dis ? »

_**HP/DM**_

Ce sont les coups portés à la porte qui réveillèrent Harry le lendemain matin. Il papillonna des yeux et tenta de se redressé, sans y parvenir, Drago dormant à moitié affalé sur lui. Il le repoussa en douceur, espérant ne pas le réveiller. Après quelques contorsions, il y réussit alors que pour la troisième fois, des coups résonnaient sur la malheureuse porte. C'est avec une certaine brusquerie qu'il ouvrit cette dernière.

« Quoi ? Aboya-t-il.

_ Bonjour Harry. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Sirius, j'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison d'être là. Sinon je peux te jurer qu'Azkaban ou pas, je te lance un Impardonnable. »

Le sourire amusé de Sirius disparu face au ton plus que sérieux de son filleul.

« On s'inquiétait. Il est déjà onze heures. D'habitude le petit Malfoy est levé à sept et toi à neuf. »

Harry regarda son parrain effaré. Onze heures ? Quoi que ce n'était pas très étonnant, étant donné qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à feuilleté un bouquin obscène. Ils l'avaient feuilleté pour passer le temps, puis avec un réel intérêt et amusement. Riant ou rougissant alternativement de ce qu'ils lisaient et des iconographies de certaines techniques décrites. Certaines positions étaient étonnement grotesques, voir humainement impossibles, tant la souplesse demandé devait être grande. D'autres leur avaient donné des coups de chaud, les rendant fébriles. Ils avaient aussi échangé quelques baisers, et le visage en feu mis quelques options sur certaines pratiques.

En bref, Harry avait tout fait pour que Drago se change les idées. Le blond avait fini par s'endormir vers les trois heures du matin, et Harry avait poussé un soupir de soulagement, lui-même étant épuisé. Cela expliquait qu'à cette heure-ci aucun d'eux ne soit éveillé. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au lit ou son fiancé dormait encore. Devait-il l'éveiller maintenant ? S'il le laissait dormir trop, il aurait d'autant plus de difficulté à s'endormir ce soir, non ? Il le réveillerait quand il aurait pris sa douche. Oui, comme cela ça donnerait quelques minutes de plus à son blond.

« Harry ?

_ Oh ! Oui. On se réveille et on arrive ok ?

_ Se réveiller ? Vous dormiez vraiment alors ?

_ Ben oui. D'ailleurs, Drago dort encore, alors parle moins fort s'il te plait.

_ Désolé, fit Sirius en baissant la voix. Hum, il y a aussi que Remus et moi aimerions te parler Harry.

_ Me parler de quoi ? Fit le brun suspicieux.

_ Eh bien de ce qui se passe avec le jeune Malfoy et d'autre chose encore. Rassure-toi s'exclama-t-il précipitamment. Si tu décide de rester avec ton blond je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. J'aimerais juste qu'on discute.

_ Ok. Le lien avec Drago nous permet de nous éloigner mais… je préfèrerais qu'il vienne. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Hm, non ! Bien sûr que non.

_ Merci Sirius. Je suis content que tu accepte cette situation. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Mais en même temps, j'étais sûr que tu finirais par comprendre. »

Il sortit et prit son parrain dans une forte étreinte qui lui fut rendu.

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi étais tu si sûr que je comprendrais ? Demanda l'homme mal à l'aise.

_ Parce que s'il y a une personne qui comprend qu'on ne peut pas juger quelqu'un à ses parents ou son nom de famille, c'est bien toi, Sirius. »

Sirius se retint de rougir alors que sa stupidité et sa honte se faisait vivace. Parce que cette union, il ne l'avait pas si bien accepté au début, il avait été franchement contre même. Alors la reconnaissance, l'affection et la joie brillant dans les yeux du jeune homme faisait remonter en lui la culpabilité. Cela lui renvoyait en pleine face son égoïsme et son étroitesse d'esprit. Combien de fois s'était-il tourné vers Remus et James, arguant que les gens étaient stupides et possédaient tous des esprits trop étriqués ? Combien de fois avait-il été blessé par le dégoût visible sur leurs traits à la simple mention de son nom ? Et il s'était comporté de la même _foutue_ façon.

Il n'avait pas donné une chance à Drago. N'avait pas écouté quand Remus lui disait qu'il y avait un fort sentiment entre les garçons. N'avait pas voulu voir les yeux brillant de gaité de son filleul. C'est un sourire crispé et teinté de honte qu'il présenta à Harry. Mais le brun ne s'en rendit pas compte, entamant déjà un mouvement pour rentrer dans la chambre.

« Je réveillerais Drago. On sera en bas dans moins d'une heure.

_ Alors à plus tard, Harry.

_ Oui à plus tard, lui répondit le garçon un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. »

Mais avant qu'il en ferme complètement la porte, Sirius la bloqua avec le pied. C'est interloqué qu'il regarda son parrain. Ce dernier avait le visage sérieux, chose qui lui était rare, et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu l'aime Harry ? »

Le garçon rougit et se mit à bafouiller des choses sans sens, donnant une réponse involontaire à la question.

« Je… euh… c'est… balbutia-t-il avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas ça ne saurait tarder. Je… suis vraiment heureux avec lui. »

Sirius hocha la tête et lui sourit. Enlevant son pied, il laissa Harry fermer la porte et prit le chemin du petit salon, où il savait qu'il trouverait Remus. Il devait présenter des excuses à son ami.

_**HP/DM**_

Harry se frictionna vigoureusement la tête avec sa serviette, tentant de sécher sa tignasse noire. Il sortait tout juste de la salle de bain où il avait pris une douche bien mérité et s'avançait dans la chambre, en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago qui avait dans son sommeil, dérivé sur le lit. Sans doute s'était-il inconsciemment déplacé, pour atténuer la distance entre lui et Harry. Cela tira un sourire à ce dernier, qui grimpa sur le lit s'allongeant contre le blond, le dévisageant.

On pouvait voir les cernes profonds qui marquaient la peau pâle. Et cela inquiéta Harry. Drago avait l'air épuisé alors même qu'il dormait. Il était déjà onze heures et même s'ils étaient endormis très tard, cela représentait tout de même près de huit heures de sommeil. Déjà hier dans la journée, Harry l'avait trouvé fatigué. Mais il ne s'était pas inquiété plus que ça, quand le blond lui avait dis avoir passé une mauvaise nuit. Mais maintenant, il voulait savoir ce qui se passait.

Était-ce déjà un cauchemar qui l'avait fatigué à ce moment là ? Était ce le même ? Et que contenait cet horrible rêve qui ait pu le mettre dans cet état ? Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure Harry se demanda, comment il devrait agir. Que faire ? Devrait-il demander à Drago de lui raconter son rêve ? Devrait-il insister en cas de refus ? Devrait il le forcé ?

Ça n'était sans doute pas la bonne technique avec quelqu'un d'aussi fier et têtu que le blond, pensa-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Drago se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Drago, appela-t-il doucement. »

Il répéta le prénom encore et encore, entrecoupant chaque appel de baiser léger posé sur les lèvres, les joues, le front et même le bout du nez. Il s'arrêta quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque pour l'attirer dans un vrai baiser. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter que le blond avait l'haleine fraîche, même au levé. Que la vie pouvait être injuste parfois ! Harry était sûr qu'au levé son haleine tuerait un cheval.

« Il est l'heure de se lever, murmura-t-il en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller. »

Un grognement lui répondit alors que Drago se tournait sur le ventre, enfonçant sa tête sous son oreiller. Harry caressa son dos d'une main légère. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la blond enleva son oreiller et se rapprocha de son fiancé, se vautrant presque sur lui. Il appuya sa tête contre son épaule, passa une jambe autour de ses hanches et un bras autour de son torse. Harry resta surpris par ce contact. Il était celui qui allait vers Drago, alors que l'inverse se produise l'étonnait quelque peu, mais il se détendit très vite, posant une main sur la jambe posé sur ses hanches et passant un bras autour du corps souple accroché à lui.

« Pas que je me plaigne de cet agréable câlin, mais pourquoi ?

_ J'en avais envie. C'est tout.

_ Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

_ Oui. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il en se resserrant contre Harry. »

Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir, se demandant si Drago n'avait pas décidé de le torturer. Ses cheveux caressaient sa joue, sa peau était douce sous ses doigts et son parfum l'enivrait totalement. Ce corps chaud étendu contre lui, totalement détendu semblait lui lancé des appels peu catholique. L'envie de les faire tous les deux roulé sur le lit et de profité de son fiancé, se faisait de plus en plus forte.

« Très tard. Plus de onze heures.

_ Déjà, fit le blond effaré en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ne se rendant pas compte, que son mouvement appuyait un peu plus son corps contre celui d'Harry.

_ Oui, déjà. »

Sa main quitta la cuisse pâle, pour se saisir de la fine main qui reposait sur son torse. En un flash, il comprit pourquoi Drago était si tactile ce matin. Du réconfort. Drago cherchait du réconfort. Dans le touché, dans sa chaleur, son odeur ? Quelle importance ? Ce qui comptait vraiment était que le bond était encore ébranlé par ce qui s'était passé hier soir. C'était évident. Harry resserra son étreinte.

« C'est Sirius qui m'a réveillé. Apparemment, ils se demandaient tous, ce que l'on pouvait bien fabriquer. Je lui ai dis qu'on serait en bas dans moins d'une heure.

_ Alors je vais me préparer, répondit Drago, mais il ne put bouger fermement maintenu par le brun. Potter ?

_ Il faut qu'on parle d'abord. »

Harry le sentit se tendre contre lui. Pourtant Drago reposa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Sans doute, pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard. Mais Harry devinait la moue renfrognée qui devait déformer son joli visage. Il caressa le dos de sa main du pouce, tentant de l'apaiser.

« On pourrait le faire après que j'ai pris ma douche, non ?

_ Non. Je préfère qu'on le fasse tout de suite. »

Il était hors de question de laisser du temps à Drago pour se reprendre. Dans cette position, tout contre lui, pas encore tout à fait réveillé, pas lavé, pas habillé, pas coiffé, le serpentard était vulnérable. S'il lui permettait de se préparer avant cette discussion, nul doute que chaque coup de peigne, chaque couche de vêtement serait autant de couche de glace qu'il lui faudrait creuser. Laissé s'échapper Drago maintenant reviendrait à prendre le risque de se retrouver avec une statue de glace à la fin. Une statue qui serait en plus, drapée dans sa dignité.

Donc totalement imperméable à ses approches.

Harry continua à lui caresser la main. Il fallait y aller en douceur. Ne pas lui laisser le choix mais ne pas le brusquer non plus, car sinon il se renfermerait comme une huitre. Il fallait être doux, mais ne pas non plus le traiter comme une chose fragile, en se montrant exagérément prévenant. Sinon, il n'obtiendrait que des insultes. Mais pourquoi par Merlin avait-il dû choisir une personne si compliquée ? Si ardue ? C'était comme jongler, sur une corde tendue au-dessus d'un gouffre, tapissé de pieu… couverts de poison. En bref, ce ne serait pas facile.

Comment amener le sujet ? Comment l'amené à se confier ?

Leur relation à tous deux était encore jeune, si l'on exemptait des sept années à se haïr joyeusement. Alors même s'ils avaient discuté de certaines choses, partagé quelques secrets, somme toute assez insignifiants, c'était maintenant quelque chose de différent. Il allait demander à Drago de lui révéler une faiblesse. Nul doute que si le blond le faisait, cela serait un grand pas, non seulement pour lui mais pour eux. Pour leur couple. Et Harry était parfaitement conscient de tout cela. Il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir alors qu'il était sous la douche.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le jeune homme contre lui. Il le connaissait. Il le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Il connaissait un grand nombre de ses faiblesses, ses frayeurs, ses manies, comment l'énerver, l'agacé, le blessé. Tout cela savamment espionné durant les années Poudlard. Ses mauvais côtés n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui. Durant ce mois écoulé, il avait appris à connaitre ses bons côtés, son sens du devoir et de la famille, ses coups de cœur, ses habitudes, ses sourires, son humour, et quelques uns de ses espoirs. Cela ne devrait pas être si dur de savoir quoi lui dire pour le faire parler.

Et Harry se rendit compte qu'il savait. Pas de long discours, pas d'apitoiement, de compassion. Pas de colère, pas d'ordre, ou de mise au pied du mur. Juste deux mots. Une invitation. Elle serait rejetée ou accepté. C'était Drago qui ferait le reste du chemin. C'était lui qui saurait s'il était prêt à partagé ce quelque chose qui lui faisait du mal.

« Raconte-moi, souffla-t-il doucement. »

Il y eut un silence qui dura quelques minutes qui semblaient des heures à Harry. Drago réfléchissait. D'un côté il avait envie d'en parler de se décharger des sentiments intenses et négatifs que suscitait ce rêve, mais de l'autre sa fierté le bridait. Le retenait. Avouer qu'il paniquait parce qu'il faisait sombre ? Qu'il était tout seul comme un petit garçon perdu ? Parce qu'Harry n'était pas là pour lui tenir la main ? Oh oui c'était difficile. Surtout que la dernière partie était la plus intense. Cette sensation de perte. Il ne reverrait jamais Harry, c'était ça qu'il ressentait dans son rêve. Et c'était ça la plus importante raison de sa panique.

Pouvait-il vraiment raconter tout cela au brun ?

Mais Harry l'avait tenu dans ses bras hier soir. Il l'avait rassuré, consolé. Serré contre son cœur sans rien dire ou demandé, lui laissant simplement le temps de se remettre. Ensuite, il avait passé les heures suivante à discuter et rire avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Ne méritait-il pas après tout ça de savoir la vérité ? Et puis il était temps de lui faire confiance, non ? S'il devait passer leur vie côte à côte, ils devaient pouvoir se livrer l'un à l'autre.

Alors Drago prit une profonde inspiration et lui raconta le premier rêve. La balade main dans la main, puis sa disparition. Le cauchemar. Puis il lui raconta le deuxième rêve. Pas si différent du premier si ce n'est cette lumière semblant rayonné du sol. Et enfin le troisième. Les plantes qui poussent du sol, la lumière, le pollen. La voix. La peur.

Harry écouta tout religieusement, sans l'interrompre une seule. Se contentant de caresser son épaule ou sa main quand il semblait trop tendu. Son esprit fonctionnait rapidement. Il y avait deux explications plus que plausibles à ces rêves. La première était qu'ils venaient de cette situation émotionnellement critique.

La forêt viendrait tout simplement du fait qu'ils soient allés dans la forêt interdite, le fait qu'il disparaisse viendrait d'une peur enfoui de Drago qu'il l'abandonne à cause de la pression familiale. De même les petites fleurs violettes qui l'agaçaient prodigieusement, se glissaient avec la symbolique des ronces. Quand à la lumière provenant du sol et cette voix… C'est la qu'il séchait. D'où venait cette voix féminine qui l'appelait ? Et pourquoi le sol brillait-il ? Que représentait ce pollen ? Mais cela pourrait sans doute trouver une explication avec un spécialiste, non ?

C'était cette explication qu'il préférait le plus. Car elle ne sous entendait qu'un problème de confiance dont le blond souffrirait. Ou tout au plus d'un état de stress intense.

Parce que l'autre explication qui lui venait à l'esprit… C'était que lui séparé de Drago n'était qu'une représentation mental de leur lien. Lien qui était coupé ou plutôt entravé par les ronces. Par ces fleurs, qui maintenant qu'il les regardait, semblaient plus nombreuses qu'hier… Et une fois leur lien bloqué, quelqu'un… ou quelque chose, se glissait dans les rêves de Drago… D'où l'apparition de cette voix…

Harry serra les dents. Ce n'était que de la paranoïa, décida-t-il. Il avait subi plusieurs tentatives d'assassinats durant son enfance, dont l'une constituait une infiltration de ses rêves pour le pousser au suicide. Ce fut une des périodes les plus sombres pour lui. Mais cette sorcière avait reçu le baiser du détraqueur, il y a longtemps. Et c'était un don familiale, qu'elle avait de s'infiltrer dans les rêves pas une technique. Et elle n'avait plus de famille qui conserverait le don. Et trouver quelqu'un d'autre le possédant dans toute cette population et qui lui en voudrait aussi… c'était tiré par les cheveux.

Et puis d'où viendrait l'utilité des fleurs ? Non. Il avait subi un trop grand nombre d'attaque pour son jeune âge. Alors il avait la propension à se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. _Vigilance constante ! _Comme avait l'habitude de hurler Maugrey. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi, il avait toujours la fâcheuse habitude de pencher vers la plus négative des explications. Sans doute se faisait il des films sur la soit disant multiplication de ces fleurs. Et puis qui voudrait se glisser dans l'esprit de Drago ? Et pourquoi ?

Il refusa d'écouter la petite voix qui lui soufflait méchamment que ce serait plus probable qu'un Malfoy en pleine crise de confiance en soi. Qu'un Malfoy trop stressé par une situation qui n'était pas si difficile pour lui puisque sa famille acceptait leurs fiançailles. Et qu'il y avait de multiples raisons pour vouloir s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de Drago Malfoy, fils héritier de Lord Malfoy, fiancé de Harry Potter, Cousin de Lord Black et probablement héritier de ce titre aussi si Sirius ne se bougeait pas un peu plus. Cela sans compter Drago lui-même. Ses plans, ses frasques et autres manigances. Harry refusa tout net d'écouter.

De plus n'était-ce pas des nymphettes qui avaient ainsi décoré les cheveux du blond ? Et cette seule pensée détendit instantanément Harry. Les nymphes étaient des êtres purs incapables de mesquinerie ou de méchanceté gratuite… ou pas. Elle n'aurait rien fait pour blesser Drago. Rien.

Il se ferma à nouveau quand la voix lui souffla que le but n'était peut être pas de blesser. Mais de faire autre chose… Ou peut être même que les fleurs tressées sans mauvaises intensions avaient été une aubaine pour quelqu'un voulant tenter sa chance. Il ne voulait pas écouter. Il ne pouvait pas écouter. Car cette voix, c'était son instinct et qu'il s'était rarement trompé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Harry ? »

L'interpellé sursauta et se rendit compte que perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait rien dis depuis plusieurs minutes. Alors que sans doute, Drago attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part face à ce qu'il avait raconté.

« Est-ce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi Drago ? Est-ce que tu crois que je t'abandonnerais ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! S'écria Drago vexé. On n'abandonne pas un Malfoy conclut-il les lèvres pincées. »

Harry le fit basculer pour se retrouver au dessus de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Mais Drago se détourna et Harry fut sûr et certain qu'il lui mentait. Il posa ses lèvres sous l'oreille gauche du blond, zone particulièrement sensible. Drago frissonna sous lui. Il donna un bref coup de langue avant de souffler dessus. Drago frissonna plus fort, hoquetant doucement. Harry se redressa et le regardant en souriant.

« Tu trouve ça drôle ? Fit le blond avec une moue contrarié.

_ Non. Mais tu ne semble pas comprendre que tu es à moi. »

Drago le regardait estomaqué. Est-ce qu'Harry avait pris quelque chose ? Severus lui avait quelque fois parlé de potion hallucinogène et son père avait évoqué une époque ou l'opium était partie intégrante des mœurs sorcières. C'était soit ça, soit le brun était devenu complètement fou.

« Tu es à moi Drago. Je ne supporterais jamais que quelqu'un d'autre que moi, t'ai. Te touche, t'embrasse… te fasse l'amour. Te parle, te fasse rire ou te mette en colère. Et te laisser serait prendre ce risque. Tu es à moi. Et ce, jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de savoir comment tu feras pour m'échapper une fois qu'on sera marier, parce qu'à partir de là… je ne te laisserais plus dormir chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres. »

Harry l'embrassa. Un baiser profond, langoureux et surtout possessif. Drago en gémit. Il fallait qu'Harry le laisse respirer. Mais lui-même n'avait aucune envie de le laisser s'en aller. Le baiser devint intense, passionné. Leurs langues se frôlaient se cajolaient et partaient en quête de la bouche de l'autre. Caressant chaque partie découverte. Harry se détacha le corps en feu. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu, mais maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie. Et les gémissements de Drago l'encourageaient dans cette voie.

Il réprima pourtant ses instincts, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Drago. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de son cou, perturbé par les propos qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se sentait tout simplement bouleversé. Si Harry lui avait simplement dis qu'il l'aimait, soit il aurait paniqué, soit il ne l'aurait simplement pas cru.

Ces mots auraient été dis trop tôt dans cette relation qui commençait à peine. Il savait, sentait qu'Harry ressentait quelque chose pour lui : de la tendresse, de l'affection, du désir. Mais il y avait tout de même une marge pour arrivé à de l'amour. Lui-même savait qu'il ressentait tout un tas de chose pour le brun, mais il n'était pas prêt à affronter tous ces sentiments.

Cependant cette possessivité dans les propos d'Harry, dans son regard dans sa gestuelle. C'était au-delà de tout. Il sentait son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas de vulgaire promesse d'être toujours présent, fidèle, ou amoureux. Mieux que de lui promettre de ne jamais l'abandonner. Il agrippa fortement la chemise blanche d'Harry, et posa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Il le sentit lui répondre en mordillant sa gorge, le faisant frémir. Il poussa un gémissement en sentant sa langue apaisé les morsures. Quand Harry se mit à suçoter sa peau il le repoussa.

« Potter, ne marque pas ma peau. »

Un sourire amusé lui répondit. Pourtant dans les yeux vert, il voyait son désir, le même que la veille. Il déglutit et vit les yeux vert se plisser. La tension entre eux était vraiment trop forte. Palpable presque insupportable. Quand Harry se pencha à nouveau, il ne le laissa pas l'embrasser, le repoussant pour se lever. Harry le regarda surpris.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on garde une certaine distance, Harry. dit-il doucement, gêné.

_ Tu as sans doute raison, répondit Harry en retrouvant son sourire amusé. »

Drago récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et se tourna vers le brun qui n'avait jamais cessé de le regarder.

« Une chose Potter. Je ne suis pas un objet ou un animal. Je n'ai ni maitre, ni propriétaire. En bref je ne suis pas à toi, fit-il la tête haute. Mais je veux bien te le laisser croire à l'occasion, conclu-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. »

Harry le regarda disparaitre dans la salle de bain, fortement amusé. Son sourire se fit carnassier. Il se promettait de le ferait changer d'avis, et ce de la façon la plus agréable qui soit. Le livre bleu attira son regard. Il pouvait bien approfondir sa culture en attendant Drago.

**_À suivre…_**

* * *

**_Dans la mythologie Nordique Gefjon ou Gefion est une Ase. Elle est vierge et se fait servir par toutes celles qui meurent vierges. Elle est donc déesse de la virginité mais aussi de la fertilité. ^^_**

_Voi__ci une adresse sympa si vous voulez en savoir plus mais il y a bcp de site sur le sujet : w w w. aucoeurdelaplanete. com / Mythologie / Dieu-Deesse / Gefjon / Gefjon . html_

_Vous savez déja pour les espaces !_**_  
_**

* * *

**_Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas les reviews ! ^_^  
_**


	23. Chapter 21

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

* * *

_**Kisis** : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus et que l'histoire te t'intéresse tjrs autant. Je fais bcp d'effort pour que ça reste intéressant, "haletant". J'ai svt peur de tomber dans du fluff en décrivant les émotions de les dénaturer en en faisant trop, alors ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu aime. Lucius est un perso que j'aime manipuler, parce que c'est un des persos dont je peux faire n'importe quoi. Contrairement à certains persos comme Harry, Drago, Ron ou Hermione qui ont une certaine ligne de conduite dans mes fics. Quant à l'abstinence, c'est un truc que je trouve assez tordant, surtout de la façon dt je m'imgine qu'Harry a envi de plus XD Pour Drago, c'est asssez spécial , mais on verra ça quand il sera temps. Merci pour ta review !_  
_**Lenalee** : C'est sûr que Drago n'a pas de chance. arry préfère ignoré son instinct sur la situation, on verra bien ou ça les conduira.C'est vrai que c'était un chapitre essentiellement sur Drago mm si on avait le point de vue de Harry, il restait assez focalisé sur Drago. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Merci pour ta review._  
_**Yuutsu** : Tu habille Drago comme Wolfram de façon inconsciente ? En tout cas le caractère et comportement des deux se ressemblent. Mise à part le côté lâche de Drago, aps tout Wolfram serait prêt à mettre sa vie en jeux sans le moindre moment d'hésitation. Mais côté caractère de cochon.. L'abstinence de Ryry te pèse ? Pas plus qu'à lui XD. Pansy ? Elle est pas au courant (ouais tjrs pas !) Ginny ? Pas le niveau magique suffisant et pas assez intelligente v_v. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus. Merci pour ta review._

* * *

Oui, oui mes chers. Bcp moins long que le chapitre précédent. Si vous vouliez le voir que dimanche dans deux semaines, faite le moi savoir ^^ Sérieusement, c'était la galère le chapitre précédent, il voulait pas se finir. Mais celui ci est venu bcp plus facilement. Donc le voilà. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_**Chapitre 21 **_

_**Le calme avant …**_

* * *

_**9 Aout**_

Constatant l'heure déjà avancé, Drago et Harry avaient préféré attendre l'heure du déjeuner que Lily avait fait avancer. Ils l'avaient fait dans un silence empli d'irritation pour l'un et d'amusement pour l'autre. En effet, Drago avait constaté en prenant sa douche qu'une multitude de petites tâches violettes avaient élu domicile sur la zone sensible de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. S'étant plaint à l'auteur du massacre, en lui montrant l'étendu de l'horreur commise, il n'avait rencontré qu'un regard vague. Regard qui devenait de plus en plus brûlant, à mesure qu'Harry explorait visuellement les marques laissées par son passage la veille.

Drago avait rougis, refermé soigneusement les pans de son peignoir et planté là son fiancé. Depuis il était resté dans une attitude boudeuse, qui à son grand mécontentement ne faisait qu'amuser le brun. Les autres personnes présentes s'étaient étonné de leurs mésentente apparente, mais un sourire de Harry et un grommellement de Drago avaient suffi à les rassuré sur la non gravité du problème.

Depuis tout le petit groupe s'était attablé pour déjeuner. James en bout de table avec à sa droite son épouse et à sa gauche son meilleur ami. À droite de Lily se trouvait Remus et suivait Harry, Drago et en bout table Lucius. À la droite de l'homme se trouvait son épouse Narcissa, suivit des deux dernières Potter et Malfoy, Marianne prenant place près de Sirius. Le repas se déroulait tendu, empli de non dits. C'étaient le premier où ils étaient tous réunis depuis les fiançailles des garçons, et cela se sentait.

La conversation était plate ou inexistante. Marianne semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. Toute tentative de plaisanterie de Sirius tombait irrémédiablement à l'eau. Les évènements de la veille n'avaient pas aidé non plus. Et bien que le couple n'ait pas assisté à tous les évènements suite au départ d'Harry, on sentait bien un malaise distinct du côté des Potter. Scylla avait bien tenté tout comme Marianne, Remus et Sirius de mettre un peu de gaieté, mais cela avait été un échec cuisant. Ils mangeaient donc en silence, jusqu'au moment où Lucius daigna desserrer les dents.

« Eh bien, est-ce un surplus de lecture qui vous a retenu jusque si tard dans vos appartement ? »

Harry était sûr que Drago se retenait de rougir face au regard goguenard de son père. Comme le blond ne répondait pas, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu, c'est lui qui répliqua. Il ne laisserait pas le sujet s'échapper. Lui aussi pouvait s'amuser à mettre son fiancé mal à l'aise, ce ne serait que justice après qu'il lui ait fait accepter cette fichue potion, rien qu'en battant des cils.

« En effet, _Lucius_. La lecture est une chose passionnante, surtout quand l'œuvre est intéressante.

_ Je veux bien vous croire, _Harry._

_ Vous découvrirez que la lecture a bien des biens faits. N'est-ce pas mon ange ? Fit Narcissa en s'adressant à son fils. Moi-même après mon mariage, suis devenu très assidue à la lecture. Les Malfoy écrivent de très bons ouvrages.

_ Gabrielis Malfoy était un homme très imaginatif, ajouta Harry.

_ Je m'en doute bien. Les Malfoy le sont tous. Fit-elle avec un sourire entendu, voir même… satisfait. »

Harry s'étouffa dans son verre d'eau, en voyant l'œillade discrète jeté à son époux. C'en fut trop pour Drago qui devint écarlate.

« Mère ! s'exclama-t-il. Cessez donc cela je vous prie.

_ Quoi donc mon fils ?

_ Cessez immédiatement de parler… de parler…littérature à table ! cria-t-il finalement. »

Narcissa et Harry pouffèrent, alors que Drago coupait avec un peu trop d'entrain -voir déchiquetait- son morceau de viande. De son côté Lucius arborait un petit sourire plus qu'amusé. En fait il semblait difficilement se retenir de rire aussi. Le reste de la tablée semblait perdu. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ces quatre la ? De plus Harry semblait totalement à l'aise et utilisait même le prénom de son futur beau père, d'une façon si naturelle. Presque habituelle. Ce fut une chose que James n'apprécia pas du tout. Que son fils s'amourache du rejeton Malfoy, était une chose déjà difficilement envisageable, mais qu'il fraternise avec Lucius était inacceptable.

Lucius fut le premier à reprendre son sérieux.

« Voyons Drago, ne parle pas ainsi à ta mère. »

Drago se contenta d'envoyé un regard indigné à son père. Harry restait surpris d'avoir partagé ce moment de complicité avec les parents de Drago. Il se rendait bien compte maintenant à quel point ils aimaient leur fils. Non pas qu'il en ait douté, mais les rares fois où ils les avaient vu tout les trois ensembles, il y avait entre eux comme une distance. Mais maintenant il se rendait compte que ce n'était qu'apparence. Chez les Malfoy l'apparence avait beaucoup d'importance. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas aussi démonstratifs que les Potter et Harry imaginait mal Lucius prendre Drago dans ses bras en lui ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux.

Merlin, Drago en mourrait sous l'outrage, songea Harry qui pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Cependant c'était une autre façon d'aimer. Moins câline, mais sans doute plus attentive. Moins étouffante, mais non moins présente. Et avec aussi ce petit quelque chose de serpentard. De sadique. Comme cette façon que Lucius avait de toujours tester son fils, et de le taquiner à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais jamais méchamment… quoi qu'il lui aurait difficilement pardonné le coup de Pansy, pensa Harry en frissonnant.

Drago lui jeta un regard intrigué, qu'il surprit. Il secoua doucement la tête, lui indiquant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave et le blond retourna à son plat. Lui-même se remit à manger avec appétit. Le déjeuner continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent s'éclipser, avec Marianne et Scylla.

Ils s'installèrent dans la petite salle de jeux ou objets sorciers et moldus se côtoyaient sans complexe. Scylla fit découvrir à son frère certains jeux moldus que Marianne lui avait montré la veille, pour la plupart des jeux de société. Quelques jeux de cartes dont Drago se demanda l'intérêt, après tout aucune ne bougeait, ne parlait ou n'explosait. Ou était l'intérêt ? Et aussi quelques livres étranges imprimés à l'envers, contenant des dessins. Les deux sangs purs ne tardèrent pas à entrer dans une discussion de ce qui était intéressant ou pas. Ce qui était mieux chez les sorciers, ainsi que sur les histoires que contenaient les « manka ».

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Harry les observait amusé par leur comportement et par leur discussion. Surtout quand ils se disputèrent sur une histoire d'amour que Drago trouvait ridicule entre une grande fille et un garçon de petite taille. C'était grotesque.

« Mais une simple potion de d'agrossos leur aurait permis…

_ Mais Drago ce sont des moldus !

_ C'est bien ce que je dis ! Ces gens sont stupides ! Et puis comment ne pas se rendre compte que cette fille l'aime si-

_ Tu ne… »

Harry décrocha, tout de même ahuri de l'emportement des deux Malfoy. Il se re-concentra sur sa sœur qui lui expliquait comment elle avait réussit à arracher un œil de sa poupée préféré et à le faire tomber dans la gouttière du second étage. Ainsi que les raisons pour lesquelles, lui Harry « grand-frère-adoré-que-j'adore » devait aller le chercher. Il poussa un soupir. Bien sûr qu'il irait chercher cette cochonnerie. Ensuite, il irait trouver des gens aptes à l'immuniser contre les battements de cils intempestifs des personnes mignonnes. Il ne pouvait pas, se laisser manipuler ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

_**HP/DM**_

« C'est pour ça ?

_ Eh bien oui, Potter. Que croyais-tu ? Rétorqua Drago sur la défensive. »

Ils venaient de quitter leur sœur respective et marchaient dans le parc à l'ombre des grand arbres, le soleil de ce milieu d'après midi encore bien trop brulant. Harry avait fini par demander à Drago pourquoi il était si important qu'ils soient vierges lors de leur mariage. Ce à quoi Drago avait donné une réponse simple.

« Alors c'est juste pour avoir un fils ?

_ En premier né. Oui, mais pas seulement. C'est aussi pour éviter les jumeaux. Et cela garantie aussi que l'enfant porté, arrivera à son terme pour les femmes les plus faibles, pour lesquelles la grossesse serait un cap difficile.

_ Mais… je trouve ça…

_ Je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne, Potter. C'est un rituel bénin qui permet à notre nom de se transmettre. De plus, il garantie la pérennité du patrimoine génétique des Malfoy.

_ Patrimoine génétique ?

_ Bien évidemment. Dans notre famille, il y a de nombreux dons en sommeil. Grâce au rituel nous nous assurons que même en sommeil, les dons passent d'héritier en héritier attendant le bon moment ou plutôt la bonne personne pour s'éveiller. Tu comprends ?

_ Euh, je crois.

_ C'est comme toi. Tu es fourchelangue. Mais rien ne garantie que nos enfants le seront aussi. Ou même que leur enfants auront ce don. Et à chaque génération qui passe et à chaque personne entrant dans la famille, les chances que les descendants aient ce don s'amenuise. Avec le rituel, le don sera passé et attendra une personne réunissant les bonnes conditions pour se déclarer. »

Harry tentait vaillamment de comprendre ce que disait son compagnon alors que son esprit ne cessait de repasser en boucle deux petits mots : _« nos enfants »_. Il tentait aussi d'ignorer la chaleur, ainsi que la bouffé d'euphorie remontant dans sa poitrine que provoquait ces mots prononcés avec tant de nonchalance par le blond. Parce que c'était en partie cela qui lui faisait tant plaisir. Drago parlait de leurs futurs enfants comme d'un fait déjà acquis pas comme une simple possibilité. Drago s'imaginait déjà dans le futur avec lui. Merlin qu'il se trouvait stupide d'être heureux pour si peu !

« Donc avec ça, dans trois cent ans ? Un de nos descendants pourrait hériter de mon don, même si aucun autre fourchelangue ne s'était déclaré depuis moi ?

_ C'est ça !

_ Donc c'est un peu plus qu'avoir un fils.

_ Beaucoup plus. En moi -dans mon sang- coulent les dons d'innombrables générations précédentes. »

La seule chose à laquelle Harry arrivait à penser c'était que s'ils avaient couché ensemble hier soir, Drago lui en aurait voulu jusqu'à la fin de leur jours. Sans doute même aurait-il annulé leurs fiançailles. Ca aurait été faire preuve de mauvaise fois, puisqu'il faut être deux pour faire l'amour, mais Harry était sûr que cela n'aurait pas arrêté le blond. Honnêtement, l'idée de cette potion n'était sans doute pas plus mal en fin de compte.

« Tu veux toujours prendre la potion n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Drago.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Il n'y a pas de problème. _Et plutôt deux fois qu'une, _se dis Harry en lui-même_._ »

Un petit pop résonna derrière eux et ils se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble.

« Harry Potter Maitre, des invités demandes à vous voir, monsieur.

_ Qui donc Dobby ?

_ Vos amis Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley et Ronald Weasley, monsieur. »

Harry se tourna vers Drago qui avait froncé les sourcils. Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à cette visite. Surement pas si tôt, en tout cas. Harry savait que Ron aurait besoin de temps pour assimiler l'idée. Il aurait été moins surpris que les filles soient venues sans son meilleur ami.

« Eh bien Potter ? Qu'attendons-nous pour aller retrouver tes amis ? »

Harry grimaça, non seulement au nom de famille, mais aussi au ton trainant employé par le blond. Ce ton, il y avait bien des jours qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. En tout cas pas lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui. Drago avait remis son masque Malfoy en place et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. Mais voulait il vraiment partager avec d'autre ce qu'il y avait en dessous ? Non, la réponse était non. Mais il voulait dans le même temps que ses amis comprennent pourquoi il lui était si attaché maintenant. Et avec ce masque, ce n'était pas gagné. Il soupira.

« Dis leur de nous retrouver sous le kiosque, s'il te plait Dobby

_ Bien Harry Potter, Monsieur. »

Il y eut une petite minute de silence entre eux, avant qu'Harry ne se saisisse autoritairement de la main du blond, entortillant leurs doigts et ne l'entraine sur le chemin du kiosque. Drago se laissa faire sans rechigner, mais fini quant même par poser une question.

« Le kiosque ?

_ Je ne t'y ai pas emmené ?

_ Non.

_ C'est surtout l'endroit de mes parents, en fait. Ils y dînent en tête à tête à l'occasion. Mais c'est une belle journée ensoleillée. On pourrait juste en profité, c'est un endroit toujours frais. »

Drago hocha la tête et Harry resserra sa prise sur sa main. Arrivé à destination, Drago put admirer un petit édifice au toit pointu de couleur bleu pâle. Des moulures d'un bleu plus foncé pailleté d'or en faisaient le tour camouflant la gouttière. Quatre colonnes de bois blanc le soutenaient et une petite barrière dorée encadrait le tout. À l'intérieur une banquette de velours crème s'étendait sur tout le pourtour du kiosque laissant au centre un espace libre, où devait parfois être installé la table des dîners romantiques des Potter. Mais pour l'instant seul une table basse, ronde en merisier et de diamètre assez large emplissait l'espace.

C'était un endroit merveilleux. Et le vent qui soufflait légèrement soulevait les fragrances des fleurs qui les entouraient. Drago n'avait aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi les parents d'Harry aimaient être seul ici. Une pression sur la main lui fit tourner son attention vers son fiancé. Il leva la tête quand Harry lui désigna le plafond de l'index.

Drago fut ébloui par la beauté de la fresque qui y était peinte. Il se retourna vers Harry qui lui offrit un sourire, avant de retourner à la contemplation de la fresque. Elle représentait simplement des entrelacements de fleur, comme s'ils avaient une vue sur le plafond d'une serre. Les fleurs semblaient doucement agités par le vent comme si d'un instant à l'autre, elles risquaient de s'abattre sur eux, dans une pluie de pétales. Et ça et la de petites fées rieuses et à l'air espiègle venaient les guetter, leur poudre d'or donnant l'impression de leur retomber dessus.

Ils s'assirent finalement sur l'une des moelleuse banquette l'un contre l'autre. Ils restèrent en silence apaisé par l'endroit, attendant leurs invités.

_**HP/DM**_

« Bien. Je comprends, répondit Lily. Mais vous ne pouvez pas parler à Harry maintenant.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Remus.

_ James et moi avons une chose importante à lui annoncé aujourd'hui. Cela devra donc attendre. Peut être qu'après cela il voudra rompre le lien -même si j'en doute beaucoup. Mais en tout cas, après les choses seront nettement plus clair, car s'il décide de le garder nous le soutiendrons tous à cent pour cent. Et puis il faut que je fasse des recherche avant de l'affolé inutilement si cela n'était finalement pas grave.

_ Oui, tu as raison… mais James aussi le soutiendra-t-il ? Demanda Sirius qui doutait quelque peu que son ami accepte cela si facilement.

_ Normalement. Et s'il ne le fait pas…. Il le fera, garantit-elle finalement en serrant les poings. Il n'aura pas d'autre choix. »

Remus hocha simplement la tête reconnaissant là, une Lily déterminé. James n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. La rousse prit une minute de réflexion avant d'inviter ses amis à s'asseoir. Elle n'avait pas considérer comme sage de raconter à ces deux là, ce que Dumbledore leur avait dis la veille. Mais plus elle y réfléchissait plus elle avait un doute. SI la colère d'Harry éclatait, il aurait besoin de toute personne susceptible de l'aider dans cette épreuve.

« Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose d'important. »

Elle leur parla de de ce qu'elle et James avait découvert la veille. Ou plutôt de ce que le Haut Mage leur avait révélé la veille. Comme il s'y attendait, les deux hommes en furent choqués. Eux aussi avaient ou plutôt avait eu une confiance inébranlable en l'homme. Et savoir qu'il avait pu leur mentir ainsi. Les manipuler, eux et surtout Harry. Usant de sa vie comme un marionnettiste et cela sans le moindre scrupule sous couvert de bien faire. Ils en étaient révoltés.

« Alors vous allez le lui dire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Sirius.

_ Oui. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour qu'il vienne pour qu'on le lui annonce.

_ C'est bien. Harry aura des questions. Ou plutôt, il exigera des réponses que seul Dumbledore pourra lui donner, dit Remus.

_ Je doute que quelle que soient ces réponses, elles le satisfassent, rétorqua Sirius.

_ Je suis d'accord, Sirius. Mais j'imagine sans mal sa colère quand il saura, et je crois que des réponses insatisfaisantes seront mieux que pas de réponse du tout.

_ Puis je faire une suggestion, intervint Remus ?

_ Bien sût, Remus.

_ Laisse le jeune Malfoy venir avec lui quand tu lui diras. Il sera déjà plus détendu si vous acceptez Drago. De plus c'est une nouvelle qui concerne aussi la famille Malfoy - même si je suis d'accord avec le fait qu'avertir Lucius ne soit pas la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant. Et si cela dégénère… ma foi, il me semble que Drago sera le plus apte à restreindre sa colère. »

Lily prit une bonne minute pour y réfléchir. Elle avait pensé que discuter avec Harry seul serait le mieux et qu'il pourrait trouver plus tard du réconfort au près du jeune blond. Mais la façon dont Remus voyait les choses étaient assez intéressante.

« Tu as sans doute raison Remus, soupira-t-elle. J'avais pensé que nous le soutiendrions durant cette épreuve, mais il préfèrera sans doute que Drago soit à ses côtés. Nous n'avons pas assuré ces derniers jours, hein ? »

Elle semblait si triste en cette seconde que Remus l'attira dans ses bras, lui offrant une étreinte réconfortante. Sirius préféra s'éclipser, pensant ne pas avoir sa place dans cette scène. Si lui avait toujours été le plu proche de James, c'était Remus qui avait toujours été le plus proche de Lily. Il savait que ces deux là se réunissaient au moins une fois par semaine pour prendre le thé et discuter. À une époque James en avais été jaloux avant de comprendre cette relation essentiellement fraternelle qui les liait. Elle n'était pas bien différente de celle qu'il entretenait avec Sirius.

« Et s'il nous déteste Remus ?

_ Pourquoi vous détesterait-il ?

_ Parce que nous avons voué à Dumbledore une confiance aveugle. Au point qu'il s'est octroyé le droit de régir sa vie. Parce que nous aurions pu aller au ministère demandé à voir la prophétie. Et Merlin s'il venait à croire que nous étions au courant depuis le début mais que nous avons laissé faire ?

_ Du calme, Lily. Du calme, lui dit Remus d'une voix apaisante en lui frottant doucement le dos. Tu t'inquiète et c'est compréhensible, mais je suis sûr qu'Harry ne vous tiendra pas pour responsable. Il sait à quel point son bonheur compte pour vous et il a confiance en vous.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Nous l'aimons tellement que quand il est revenu fiancé ave la personne qu'il aimait nous l'avons rejeté.

_ Lily. Il ne tient qu'à toi d'expliquer à Harry que s'il décide de rester avec Drago tu le soutiendras. Que tu n'iras pas à l'encontre de ce qui cause son bonheur. Que c'était la surprise en plus d'une certaine inquiétude qui t'avais poussé à te méfier, mais que s'il est heureux ainsi, tu n'y vois aucune objection. Si tu le lui explique, il comprendra. Il n'est plus un enfant.

_ Non, c'est vrai. Mon fils va bientôt se marier, sourit-elle tristement. »

Remus sourit aussi et détacha la rousse pour la regarder dans les yeux. Quelques larmes avait coulé sur son joli visage. Il les essuya d'un geste tendre.

« Et oui, on se fait vieux. »

Lily éclata de rire, faisant ressortir toute sa nervosité. Sentant les muscles de ses épaules se détendre, et le poids sur son estomac diminuer considérablement.

« Dumbledore arrivera à seize heures trente, est-ce que tu veux bien rester avec moi en attendant ?

_ Bien sûr. »

_**HP/DM**_

« Hé ho ? Copain ? »

La tête passé par l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau Sirius tentait de savoir si James était là, et s'il voulait bien le laisser entrer. Il pût voir son ami, assis sur une banquette sous une des grandes fenêtres de la pièce. Quand les yeux marron se tournèrent vers lui en une acceptation muette, Sirius entra. Fermant la porte derrière lui, son regard resta tout de même braqué sur James. Ce dernier avait le teint assez pâle et ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Pas besoin d'être langue de plomb pour comprendre pourquoi.

« Lily nous l'a dis, commença-t-il.

_ Ah.

_ Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Oui-oui… non. Non ça ne va pas, s'exclama-t-il brusquement en se levant. Tout part en vrille et je ne peux rien faire pour arranger les choses.

_ Du calme, Prongs. Respire. J'ai la nette impression que c'est plus que ce que Lily nous a dis, qui te chagrine.

_ C'est l'accumulation qui me met sur les nerfs. Les fiançailles d'Harry avec le rejeton Malfoy, la trahison de Dumbledore… tu as vu comment Harry semble proche de Lucius soudainement ? Et puis hier Lily m'a presque menacé de me quitter.

_ Lily ?fit Sirius incrédule. Te quitter ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait une telle chose ?

_ Merlin seul le sait ! Tout ce que j'ai dis c'est que maintenant, Harry n'avait plus besoin de se fiancer au jeune Malfoy. Et que dès qu'il saurait pour cette stupide prophétie, il briserait le lien.

_ Oh.

_ Comment ça ''oh'' ? fit James en se tournant vers son ami.

_ James… Sirius se tortilla mal à l'aise. Harry ne rompra rien du tout. Que tu le veuille ou non il est amoureux du jeune Mal- de Drago. »

James regarda Sirius comme s'il était devenu fou. Puis son regard se durcit, hurlant littéralement à la trahison. Sirius se leva prestement et se rapprocha de son ami à pouvoir le toucher, gardant son regard dans le sien.

« James, je suis ton ami le plus proche et ce depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Jamais je ne ferais quelque chose contre toi ou ta famille. Qui est aussi ma famille. Mais Harry est mon filleul, et pour lui je me dois de te dire que t'obstiner dans cette voie ne fera que vous nuire. J'ai parlé avec Remus et Rogue, j'ai vu le comportement que les gamins avaient l'un envers l'autre et j'ai parlé à Harry. Je veux dire vraiment parlé. Je l'ai écouté. Il l'aime. Si tu prenais le temps de ne serait ce que le regarder tu verrais la joie dans son sourire, les étincelles dans ses yeux, la sérénité sur son visage. Il n'est pas sous un sort ou un quelconque envoutement autre que celui conféré par l'amour.

_ Sirius comment pourrais-je accepter…

_ Tu le dois, James. Sinon tu le perdras. Il s'éloignera de toi pour rester avec celui qu'il aime. Ou s'il quitte Drago sous ta demande, il t'en voudra jusqu'à la fin des temps. Quand j'ai discuté avec Harry, il m'a dis qu'il était sûr que je le comprendrais. Que je donnerais une chance à Drago, parce que si une personne pouvait savoir qu'on ne jugeait pas quelqu'un à son nom et à ses parents c'était bien moi.

_ Sirius…

_ Et j'ai eu honte, James. Parce que juger sans connaitre, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Je ne connais en rien Drago, mais je l'ai jugé et condamné. Comme les gens m'ont jugé et condamné dans le temps, sans jamais passer outre le nom emprunt de magie noir, qu'est le nom Black. Toi tu as vu plus loin. Tu as su franchir le fossé qui nous séparait et me tendre la main, et cela sans raison autre que ton bon cœur. Fais le à nouveau aujourd'hui, James. Et pense que ta raison est ton fils.

_ Je…

_ Et si cela ne suffit pas, pense que si un jour il doit regretter son choix, il aura besoin de toi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'accepter l'entrée de Lucius dans ta famille, mais celle de son fils. Tout comme lui doit accepter l'entrée de ton fils. Merlin, il n'y pas plus différent que Lucius et Harry et pourtant ils ont ri ensemble aujourd'hui. Bien… il semblait que cela au dépend de Drago… c'était assez étrange d'ailleurs… enfin bref. »

James sourit alors que son ami se mettait à bredouiller des phrases sans sens. Apparemment, il était en rupture d'éloquence. Mais il avait compris le message. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du dernier des Black, l'intimant au silence.

« J'ai compris Sirius. Je… Tu m'as donné beaucoup de matière à réflexion. Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser seul maintenant ? »

Sirius hocha la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, et après une brève pression se détourna. Il passait le seuil quand la voix de James se fit entendre.

« Merci, Sirius. Et ce fossé… je n'ai jamais regretté de l'avoir franchi. »

Sirius se tourna vers lui et lui offrit l'un de ses plus lumineux sourires. L'un de ses plus authentique aussi. Mais il ne pu rien dire, la gorge noué. Le lien qu'ils avaient tissé au fil des années était indéfectible, ils en étaient l'un et l'autre conscient mais se le rappeler à l'occasion leur faisait un bien fou. Quand Sirius sortit, il se dit qu'il méritait bien un verre pour se remettre de tout cela.

_**HP/DM**_

Lucius était tranquillement assis dans le salon contigu à leur chambre et examinait des documents. Ou plutôt faisait semblant de les lire. Il y moins d'une heure, il avait enfin reçu des nouvelles de son contact au ministère. Contact qui faisait parti des discret langues-de-plomb. L'homme avait enfin pu consulter le registre d'entrée du département de Mystère et absolument aucune nouvelle prophétie n'avait été reconnue depuis près de deux ans.

Cette nouvelle poussait à réfléchir.

Deux ans. Deux ans ce qu'il n'y ait de nouvelle prophétie et pourtant Albus Dumbledore leur avait fait part d'une prophétie unissant leur maison, il y a seulement un mois et demi. Cela ne laissait que deux explications :

La première était que la prophétie datait d'il y a au moins deux ans. Mais alors pourquoi ne pas leur avoir communiqué cette information plus tôt ? Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? Les incidents entre leurs deux familles n'avaient fait que ce multiplier au cours des deux dernières années, mais leur faire part de cette information les aurait poussé à plus de maitrise. Sans doute même à des changements de comportement. Pourtant le vieil homme n'avait rien dis. Et il était difficilement imaginable qu'une telle prophétie ait pu être faite sans que l'homme n'en soit immédiatement tenu informé. L'ignorance n'était pas une possibilité.

La seconde solution était la plus probable mais aussi la plus contrariante. La plus énervante. Car personne sur cette terre ne manipulait impunément un Malfoy. Le vieil idiot leur aurait menti, avec l'illusion qu'il pourrait leur caché indéfiniment la vérité. Que croyait-il ? Que lui, Lucius Malfoy allait placer en lui toute sa confiance, ne vérifiant même pas les informations données ? Qu'il plongerait la tête la première sans se poser de question parce qu'il le lui aurait demandé ?

Des envies de vengeance germaient dans l'esprit de Lucius. Mais son épouse avait vite fait de calmer sa colère et autre ardeur. Après tout, cette vaste blague avait eu un effet positif sur leur fils. Drago était heureux et avait une chance d'épouser l'homme qu'il aimait sans que ses parents n'y puissent rien. Même Dumbledore était prisonnier de ce mensonge et ne pouvait empêcher l'union sans révéler la vérité. Et si la conscience de l'homme, le poussait au point de déblatérer la vérité, Lucius pourrait alors jouer le rôle de l'homme trompé et indigné-ce qu'il était vraiment- et se venger.

Restait à tout mettre en place dans son esprit. Il était quasiment sûr d'arriver à démettre le vieux fou de ses fonctions de Haut mage avant la fin de l'année.

« Lucius, je n'aime pas quand tu arbore cet air. Il n'annonce jamais rien de bon.

_ Vraiment Amour ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

_ Tss. « Amour » ? Le vouvoiement en privé ? Tu n'as jamais su me mentir Lucius, fit elle amusé. »

À cette réplique son mari se renfrogna, ce qui la fit rire un peu plus. Son mari et son fils se ressemblaient tant dans leurs mauvais caractères et leurs moues boudeuse. Ils étaient comme des enfants capricieux ayant grandis trop vite, mais à l'intelligence fine, et aux désirs dangereux. Elle s'approcha de son mari et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser qui fit disparaitre la petite moue contrarié.

« Tant que vous ne faites pas de bêtise très cher, fit elle avec une ironie débordante, mais avec le ton habituel pour réprimander un enfant. »

Lucius fit claquer sa langue plus qu'agacé du comportement moqueur de sa femme et rassembla ses papiers. Quand il se fut exilé dans la chambre après un dernier regard offusqué, Narcissa s'autorisa un petit rire. Elle était si heureuse d'être la seule à savoir à quel point son mari était enfantin. Savoir qu'un homme si dangereux et puissant pouvait se comporter comme le dernier des garnements capricieux avec elle. Car avec elle, il enlevait son masque et se révélait tel qu'il était. C'était son privilège et elle n'y renoncerait pour rien au monde.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

_**Misère, il me semble que je danse sur la barrière qui sépare l'émotif du gnangnantisme (oui, néologisme) alors si vous trouvez que je l'ai passé -surtout dans la conversation James/Sirius dites le moi.**_

_**Bon il y a un certain nbre d'allusion dans ce chapitre à un certain manga. J'espère que vous savez lequel. Perso je l'ai pas lu mais une certaine personne m'en a tellement parlé que oui, je connais l'histoire. Bien que pas tous les détails. C'est une histoire que je ne lirais pas, -j'en ferais une surdose- mais qui me semblait bien à placer la. Parce que cette histoire mm si elle me sort par les oreilles à force d'en avoir entendu parler... ben elle est mignonne et vraiment touchante ^^**_

_**Je tiens à signaler que l'allusion à la mythologie Nordique la dernière fois n'était qu'une allusion. Je ne compte pas tomber dans le melting mytologique. Les nymphes restent dans le greco-romain, donc je resterais dans le gréco-romain fidèle au titre de cette fiction. ^^**_

_**Au prochain chapitre : **La tempête**.  
**_


	24. Chapter 22

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

Normalement il n'y avait qu'un chap Tempête mais il était bien trop long. Alors j'espère que ça ne vous laissera pas trop sur votre faim tout de mm. Je l'ai coupé comme j'ai pu. Je tiens à signalé que je n'ai pas encore fini la seconde partie mm si elle est déjà bein entamé.

* * *

_**Kisis** : On aura aucune avancé sur les deux ombres que tu cite. Par contre ce Chapitre sera un Chapitre Weasley à bon entendeur... L'entente Lucius-Harry uniquement pour torturer un petit blondinet. Deux sadique une mm victime XD James est obtus, c'est vrai. Sirius tente de lui ouvrir les yeux comme on a ouvert les siens ^^. C'est vrai, je devrais poster moins rapidement ! Prendre plaisir à vous torturer sous l'attente ! XD Merci pour ta review._  
_**Yuutsu** :Un indice ? Nan ! Mwahahahaha! Oui, c'est un shojo. J'en ai lu autant que j'ai de doigt à une main. ^^' J'en ai vu certain en anime, mais je dois pas en avoir vu plus de trois ou quatre aussi. J'aime toujours au début mais plus le temps passe plus je trouve ça stupide. James du côté de la force obscure ? mdr. Tu pars demain ? Aura tu le tps de le lire avant ? On verra. Merci pour ta review. Bonne vacances !_  
_**Coco73** : merci pour ta review. Contente que tu aime ma fic XD_  
_**Lenalee** : Contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre. Tu n'aura pas ta réponse tout de suite pour la réaction Harry-Dumby. Ben on dirais que Lucius en sadique te plait XD Merci pour ta review. ^^_  
_**Castiela** : Et oui tout le monde sait. C'est la que ça devient intéressant ^^ La confrontation avec Ron, c'est ce qu'il y aura dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu n'es pas morte d'attente sous tout ce suspense XD Merci pour ta review._  
_**Kochiko** : Merci pour ta review. Vous êtes plein de fan de Lovely. Vous l'avez toute reconnu ! XD_

* * *

_**Chapitre 22**_

_**Tempête (partie 1)**_

* * *

Ronald Weasley avait toujours été un bon ami selon lui. Surtout avec Harry Potter. Il avait toujours répondu présent, rassurant, cela pour les sujets le plus drôle comme les plus sérieux. Et Harry avait toujours été présent pour lui, c'est pour cela qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis. Ils avaient toujours été unis dans leur amour du quidditch, leurs quêtes de jolies filles, leurs codes d'honneur et de bravoure. Et bien sûr leur haine des serpentards. Plus particulièrement leur haine contre leur prince : Drago Malfoy.

Bien entendu l'animosité entre Potter et Malfoy ainsi que Weasley et Malfoy n'avait pas la même origine. Pour les premiers, elle se jouait sur le plan politique. C'était un lutte entre ombre et lumière, chacun s'affrontant pour ses opinions, ses idéaux. Chacun luttant pour étendre son influence sur le monde magique. Pour les seconds, c'était nettement moins noble, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire affaire familiale ayant dégénérée. Le motif avait été oublié depuis longtemps, mais la haine étant restée puissante entre les deux familles. Attisé suite à la déchéance des Weasley par la jalousie et les humiliations sans cesse renouvelées.

C'était là bien deux rivalité bien différentes, mais bien ancrés. Guerre séculaire, inéluctable dans le monde magique.

Alors Ron ne comprenait pas. Bien sûr, il avait accepté l'obligation qu'avait Harry d'épouser la cadette Malfoy. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix et Harry semblait si anéanti qu'il aurait fallut être sans cœur pour ne pas le soutenir dans ce qui semblait être l'épreuve de sa vie. Mais cette union avec Malfoy fils était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait supporter, surtout parce qu'il s'agissait d'un choix de la part d'Harry.

Harry avait eu le choix. Un choix limité certes mais un choix tout de même entre Scylla et la fouine. Et il avait pris la fouine. Et le pourquoi échappait totalement à Ron. Au bout d'un mois, ils développaient un stupide pseudo amitié auquel il ne croyait pas du tout, soit dis en passant, et puis quoi ? Pouf ils décidaient de se marier ? Non c'était impossible. Harry ne pouvait pas leur faire ça !

Il avait ressassé ces pensées la veille, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui tombe dessus, plus vite qu'un chien sur un os. Elle l'avait houspillé critiqué malmené de la plus dure des façons. Comment pouvait-il tourner le dos à son ami dans cette situation ? Comment pouvait-il agir ainsi sans même chercher à comprendre ? Comment pouvait-il juger sans même savoir ? Préfèrerait il qu'Harry soit malheureux le reste de sa vie plutôt que de faire un effort ?

C'est cette dernière question qui avait fait mouche. Alors il avait plié et accepter de venir s'expliquer avec Harry. Mais il n'était pas vraiment convaincu. En fait sa présence était plus dans l'objectif de convaincre Harry de son erreur. Il fallait qu'il raisonne le brun. Tout cela n'était que folie. S'il n'avait pas eu confiance en la puissance d'Harry ainsi qu'en ses capacités, il aurait été tenté de croire à un envoutement. Il avait même songé à un filtre à un moment avant de se raisonner en se disant que les parents d'Harry s'en serait rendu compte.

Il allait discuter avec son ami, qui allait se rendre compte qu'il avait pris la mauvaise décision. Harry ne pouvait juste pas effacer toutes ces années de haine contre le serpentard en un claquement de doigts. C'est fort de cette résolution qu'il avança vers le fameux kiosque où devait se trouver Harry.

Quel ne fut pas sa mauvaise surprise de voir Malfoy assis tout contre lui, alors qu'Harry lui-même jouait innocemment avec les cheveux blond. Il vit Ginny se figé à sa droite, alors qu'Hermione se précipitait vers le couple.

« Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

La brune entra sous le petit édifice et serra fortement Harry dans ses bras. Les Weasley la suivirent le pas un peu plus trainant.

« Hermione ! On s'est vu avant-hier, rit Harry tout en lui rendant son étreinte.

_ Je sais bien, bougonna-t-elle, incapable de dire pourquoi elle avait eu besoin de le serrer contre elle.

_ Granger, fit une voix froide mais sans mépris.

_ Hermione, Draco. »

Le brun et le blond s'affrontèrent du regard, avant que le blond pousse un profond soupir, en une capitulation étonnante.

« Hermione, reprit le blond.

_ Euh… Mal-euh Drago. »

Hermione était éberlué par ce comportement. Sans être vraiment amical, Malfoy était calme et lui envoyait un regard assez neutre, où pointait une certaine curiosité. Et maintenant un amusement face à ses balbutiements. Elle se tourna vers Harry qui arborait un large sourire, puis retourna vers Drago qui arborait le même en nettement plus petit. Du blond émanait une douceur et une sérénité qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue. Il semblait moins froid, moins hautain, plus humain et plus accessible au commun des mortels.

Mais elle fut surprise quand son visage se ferma et se gela à nouveau. Suivant son regard elle vit Ron et sa sœur s'avancer eux aussi arborant un visage fermé. Ses traits prirent un aspect plus dur aussi, avertissement muet pour le rouquin. Mais celui-ci n'y prit pas garde.

« Harry… qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Drago.

_ Aurais-tu la mémoire courte Weasley ? J'ai été invité à passé un mois au Manoir Potter.

_ Ca n'explique pas ce que tu fais là ! Ici ! On doit discuter et ta présence est indésirable, sale fouine. Va-t-en !

_ Ronald. »

Ce simple mot jeta un froid. C'était si rare que quelqu'un utilise le prénom entier du dernier des garçons Weasley -mise à part sa mère- qu'il instaura immédiatement le silence. Cela et le ton glacé employé. Sans oublier que c'était Harry qui l'avait prononcé.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu, vraiment. Mais ne passe pas les bornes. Je ne peux pas te laisser aller plus loin et insulter un inviter dans ma maison. Et certainement pas mon fiancé. Si tu outrepasse les règles de convenance, tu t'en iras. »

Et Harry ne mentait pas. Sa famille ne portait pas beaucoup attention aux traditions de sang pur, mais certaines coutumes ne devait pas- ne pouvait pas être ignoré. La réputation de sa famille entrait en jeu. Si l'on venait à savoir, que n'importe qui pouvait venir au manoir, y insulter des invités officiels en présence des maitres de maison sans que ceux-ci n'interviennent, cela nuirait à leur influence. Son père avait été très clair quand ils avaient revues les règles de l'hospitalité sorcière. C'est pour cela que Lucius avait fermé sa porte à tous serpentard, qui malgré leur grande éducation pourraient être tiraillés par de vielles rancunes. James avait été moins drastique mais avait eu une discussion forte avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Bien sûr James n'avait pas su se tenir, étant donné la façon dont il avait été insultant envers Drago durant leur entrevu. Mais ce dernier avait préféré passé l'éponge, songeant au choc de la révélation de leurs fiançailles. Cette exception ne s'appliquerait pas à Ron. Pire si Ron dépassait les limites et qu'en réparation, Drago exigeait qu'il soit banni du manoir, Harry en pourrait qu'accepter en vertu de son statut d'inviter et de fiancé.

Les Malfoy et les Potter s'affrontaient sur divers sujets, et ils avaient à leurs côtés de nombreux suivants. Certains étaient indéfectibles comme les Londubat et les Weasley pour les Potter, ou les Nott et les Parkinson pour les Malfoy. Mais il y avait les satellites comme les Zabini ou les McMillian qui changeaient de côté selon leurs aspirations, leurs objectifs ou selon les actions de l'un ou l'autre des camps. Et le respect de certaines traditions élémentaires était plus que nécessaire.

Ron avait pâli, se souvenant lui aussi des convenances répétées par James. Mais Harry poursuivit.

« De plus tu laisse entendre que tu es là pour discuter, mais vu comme tu commence c'est mal parti. Même sans les règles de convenance, je ne te laisserais pas insulter ainsi mon fiancé. Que tu sois ou non mon ami. »

Ron verdit cette fois, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à être ainsi remit à sa place

« Mais comment peux tu le choisir lui Harry ! Malfoy ! Est-ce que tu as oublié tous les coups fourrés qu'il nous a fait toutes ces années ? Toutes ces insultes envers Hermione et ma famille ? Il s'est toujours montré odieux avec nous, alors comment peux-tu ?

_ Honnêtement, je ne sais pas Ron, répondit-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille. Je… Pendant ce mois au Manoir Malfoy on a pu discuter. On a appris à se connaitre. J'ai vu plus que l'enfant gâté hautain et haineux. J'ai vu quelqu'un avec qui j'aurais pu être ami. Quelque avec qui je serais plus heureux de passer ma vie qu'avec Scylla. Elle et moi sommes trop différent, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Une union entre nous nous aurait rendus malheureux.

_ Un « ami » ? Je… je crois que c'est trop pour moi Harry. Il faut que tu te reprennes. Tu ne pourras pas être heureux avec un serpent comme lui ! Hurla-t-il en pointant le blond de doigt. Il est abjecte, menteur, tricheur…

_ Il est droit quand il donne sa parole, loyal envers sa famille, bon envers ceux qu'il aime. Intelligent et d'une puissance magique non négligeable. On pourrait faire le décompte de ses qualités et de ses défauts Ron, on en resterait toujours au même point. C'est à moi de prendre cette décision. Et à toi de savoir si tu l'accepte.

_ Comment pourrais-je accepter une telle chose ? Siffla le roux.

_ Si tu te souci de mon bonheur et de mon bien être tu le feras. C'est lui que j'ai choisi. C'est avec lui que je me suis lié.

_ Tu sais ce qui oppose ma famille à la sienne, répliqua Ron.

_ Une querelle séculaire dont aucun d'entre vous n'a de souvenir de la cause première ! Cria Harry. Vous vous haïssez sans même savoir pourquoi ! Est-ce raisonnable ? Absolument pas. C'est même la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu, continua-t-il en perdant totalement son calme. »

Les deux -anciens ?- amis se tenaient face à face. Et personne n'osait intervenir dans leur dispute. Ce n'était pas la première crise que traversait cette vieille amitié, mais c'était sans conteste la plus grave. Plus que celle qui les avait séparés pendant une partie de leur quatrième année à Poudlard, quand le nom d'Harry avait été glissé dans la coupe de feu. À cette époque c'était la jalousie de Ron qui était la cause du problème, alors même que derrière tout ça se cachait une machination pour le tuer lors d'un rituel censé ressusciter Voldemort. Après enquête, on avait bien compris que la seule chose qui serait arrivé au cours de cette cérémonie de magie noire, aurait-été la mort d'Harry. Le reste n'était que délire psychotique d'un homme malade.

Mais cette année là, Harry avait pris conscience qui ce n'était pas facile pour son ami d'être sans cesse dans son ombre. Ron avait toujours été le dernier des Weasley, le petit frère de tel ou telle personne, ou le grand frère de Ginny la seule fille Weasley. Et à son entrée à Poudlard, il était devenu le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter. Mais ils avaient discuté et après à surmonter ça. Leur amitié valait trop à leurs yeux pour qu'ils la gâchent. Ron avait fait un énorme travaille sur lui-même avec l'aide d'Hermione.

Mais aujourd'hui Harry se demandait si leur amitié survivrait à ça. Sa haine pour les Malfoy était si profondément enraciner dans son cœur cultivé avec soin par les générations précédentes. Et leur sept années d'internat avec Drago, leur lutte incessante, n'avaient fait qu'accentuer les choses. Transformant les histoires familiales abstraites en vérité biblique, portant dorénavant un visage : Drago Malfoy. Lui demandé, non pas d'effacer ! Ce qui serait de toute façon impossible à faire, mais de simplement faire quelques efforts, semblait déjà trop.

Harry passa une main sur son visage, déjà lasse de cette discussion. Ron de son côté était plus rouge que jamais suite aux dernières paroles de son ami -s'il pouvait encore le considérer ainsi. Difficilement après ces insultes.

« Comment peux tu dire ça Harry ? Alors que tu partageais mon avis il n'y a pas si longtemps.

_ Parce que j'ai appris à connaitre Drago… et sa famille. Si tu lui laissais une chance…

_ Certainement pas. Tu parlais de réputation familiale et d'honneur. Mais tu bafoues celui de ma famille !

_ Quoi ? Jamais…

_ Et en traitant ma famille d'idiot que crois tu faire ? Est-ce que ta famille vaudrait plus que la mienne ?

_ Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dis Ron. Tu mélange tout. J'ai dis que cette haine était stupide, car elle est sans fondement ! Si ta famille est coupable de stupidité à l'entretenir, celle de Drago l'est aussi !

_ C'est dans nos traditions, Harry. Tu ne peux pas comprendre intervint Ginny. Cette querelle et cette haine transcende les gêné…

_ La haine en héritage est une mauvaise chose, trancha Harry acide la voix glacée. Rien ne semble plus _mangemort_ que ça. »

Ron blanchi, tout comme sa sœur. Hermione hoqueta. Drago assis assistait à la scène l'air détaché de celui que cela ne concerne pas. Mais au contraire. Il buvait chaque mot, chaque expression, près à intervenir au moindre mouvement suspect de la part des Weasley. Il n'oubliait pas que les rouquins étaient connus pour avoir le sang chaud et la baguette facile. Même si Harry n'était pas du genre à avoir besoin d'être protégé le blond se méfiait. Son fiancé était une personne confiante, or il doutait que quiconque ait plus sa confiance, que les gens qu'il lui faisait face actuellement. Harry pourrait hésiter, ou même se laisser surprendre. Pas lui.

Et puis il était curieux d'entendre ce que pouvait se dire des griffondors dans une de leurs fougueuses disputes. Car il était de notoriété publique que leur dispute était aussi forte que leur amitié et que leur réconciliation.

« Mangemort, souffla Ron.

_ Mangemort. N'est-ce pas l'héritage de la haine envers les moldus ? Ils rapportaient des faits, commis durant la grande chasse aux sorcières pour justifier leurs actes. Les moldus avaient commencé en les chassant, les moldus étaient une menace. N'était ce pas là leur principal argument, en plus de la pureté du sang nécessaire à la survie du monde magique ? Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait les moldus. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait faire l'effort d'en connaitre un. Il ne voyait que l'extérieur. Des sans pouvoirs. Que connais-tu des Malfoy ? Que sais-tu pour les juger ?

_ J'ai connus Malfoy durant sept années à Poudlard ! Répliqua Ron plus aussi rouge mais toujours vindicatif.

_ Vous y êtes entré en ennemis et vous êtes comporté comme tel durant sept années. Que voulais tu qu'il fasse ? Honnêtement, s'il était venu et t'avais tendu la main en te disant son nom, l'aurais tu saisi ? Lui aurais tu laissé une chance ? Non, bien sûr que non. Tout comme lui n'aurait pas accepté. Vous n'avez jamais cherché à dépasser les barrières érigées par la haine. Vous… On s'est tout de suite entre déchiré en suivant des vieux schémas familiaux sans se donner une chance. Ron je ne te demande pas de devenir ami avec lui ou sa famille. Je te demande de lui laisser une chance. De me laisser une chance. »

Le silence s'abattit sur le petit kiosque alors que Ron se sentait submergé. Acculé. Tous les mots d'Harry tournaient dans son esprit, mais ceux de son père répété encore et toujours depuis sa plus tendre enfance aussi. Et puis il ne pouvait pas effacer toutes ces années de haine avec le jeune Malfoy, si facilement. Une petite voix dans a tête lui soufflait que ce n'était pas ce que son ami lui demandait. De plus s'ajoutait les yeux vert suppliant de son presque frère. Il était venu avec une idée en tête et maintenant… Il ne savait plus, il était perdu.

« Je… j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. »

Sur ces mots le roux se détourna et s'en alla à pas rapide. Hermione fit quelques pas pour aller à sa poursuite puis revint sur ses pas et serra Harry dans ses bras.

« J'étais sûr que tu y arriverais, Harry.

_ C'est pas encore gagné, fit il piteux.

_ Quasiment ! Laisse le mariner un peu. Je vais tâcher de discuter un peu avec lui aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et s'enfuit à toute vitesse sur les traces de son petit ami. Rapidement elle disparut sur le petit chemin pavé.

Harry se tourna vers Drago et lui offrit un petit sourire, remerciement muet pour ne pas avoir perdu son calme face aux remarques plus qu'insultantes de Ron. Mais le blond ne répondit pas à son sourire, se contentant d'un hochement sec. Une certaine tension était encore présente dans l'air. Et c'est là qu'il s'en rendit compte. Ils se retrouvaient soudainement à trois, Ginny n'ayant pas fait mine de bouger. Il offrit un sourire un peu crispé, mal à l'aise sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Ginny euh… Comment est-ce que tu vois les choses de ton côté ?

_ Je crois… je crois que d'une certaine façon je comprends. »

Harry retint un soupir de soulagement et sourit plus franchement. Mais de son côté, Drago se tendit un peu. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont la dernière des Weasley regardait son fiancé. Il y avait dans ses yeux trop de sentiments qui n'avaient rien à y faire. Surtout pour un homme déjà engagé. Elle fit un pas en avant réduisant la distance entre elle et le brun, accentuant inconsciemment la tension de Drago. Mais comme si elle avait senti son regard trop insistant, chose qui ne serait pas surprenante avec un tel regard glacial par cette chaude journée d'été, elle se tourna vers lui affichant une moue contrariée.

« Harry pourrions nous parler seul à seul ?

_ Non, trancha Drago avant qu'Harry ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. De toutes les façons, il me répétera ce que tu lui diras. Et je n'ai pas confiance en toi Weasley.

_ Drago.

_ Je ne m'éloignerais pas. Quelle parle ou s'en aille, siffla-t-il. »

Le ton glacé du blond était sans appel, et Harry sut que s'il esquissait ne serait-ce qu'un pas pour s'éloigner, il le paierait très cher. Et longtemps. Même lancé un sort d'intimité, lui semblait une mauvaise idée pour l'instant. Drago avait l'air de pouvoir éclater de colère au moindre geste malavisé et Harry se demanda bien ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Il avait pourtant semblé maitrisé quand Ron était là.

De son côté Ginny serra la mâchoire se demandant depuis quand cet infâme petit blondinet osait donner des ordres à Harry. Et depuis quand ce dernier les suivaient. Elle était venue avec une idée en tête elle aussi. Il lui avait fallut un peu de temps suite à l'annonce stupéfiante du brun mais elle avait compris. Si Harry épousait Malfoy c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Bien sûr il aurait pu choisir Scylla, mais il avait choisi celui des Malfoy avec lequel il avait le plus d'affinité. Et chose étonnante c'était Drago Malfoy qui l'avait emporté.

Elle s'était un long moment apitoyée en se demandant pourquoi Harry ne l'avait pas choisie pour le rituel. Après tout une fois fiancée personne n'aurait pu les séparer ! Mais elle avait fini par admettre que c'était une pensée égoïste. Harry avait des responsabilités, et il n'avait fait que les prendre. C'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait lui reprocher. Mais elle avait compris que ce n'était qu'obligation et responsabilité. La vie d'Harry serait étonnement pauvre en amour et c'est ce qu'elle venait lui offrir aujourd'hui.

Quand elle avait imaginé son futur avec Harry, elle se voyait marier avec lui avec trois ou quatre enfants vivant dans une belle maison. C'était impossible aujourd'hui. Mais malgré cela elle pouvait être à ses côtés, car elle n'était pas prête à abandonner celui qu'elle voyait comme l'amour de sa vie, son âme sœur. Harry connaitrait le bonheur et l'amour dans ses bras à elle.

« Harry fit elle en s'avançant attirant les éclatantes émeraudes sur elle. Puisque nous ne pouvons pas discuter dans l'intimité, je te le dirais face à lui. Tu dois l'épouser par sens du devoir je le conçois très bien. Tu n'as pas le choix et c'est quelque chose d'étonnement triste.

_ Ginny… »

Harry se sentait étonnement mal à l'aise, alors que la rousse lui prenait les mains. Il sentit pratiquement le moment où Drago se leva et approcha d'un pas. Il sentait la progression du blond vers lui, comme il sentait l'augmentation de sa colère. Mais Ginny continuait.

_ Un mariage sans amour est une chose difficile, mais… Je suis prête à t'aider. Harry, je resterais à tes côtés. Je… Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'aimer un autre que toi…

_ Weasley, siffla Drago. Es tu en train de faire une proposition d'adultère à mon futur mari ? Continua-t-il la voix étrangement basse.

_ Vous devez vous marier. Mais vous ne vous aimez pas. Un mariage libre en toute discrétion me semble la meilleure solution. »

Drago fut soufflé par son aplomb et son manque de gêne évidente. N'avait-elle donc aucune morale ? Faire ce genre de proposition à son fiancé était déjà osé. Mais en plus le faire devant lui ! Harry restait tétanisé ne réalisant pas ce qui se passait. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Ginny avait ce genre de sentiment pour lui. Et puis cette proposition c'était…C'était juste trop… irréaliste et… sale.

« Une gourgandine ! Voilà tout ce que tu es ! N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour toi-même ? Aucun amour propre ? Mais à quoi m'attendais-je de la part d'un Weasley ! Éructa Drago avec mépris.

_ J'aime Harry et il est prêt à faire des sacrifices pour le monde magique. Je suis prête à en faire pour être toujours avec lui, fit-elle en lâchant enfin les mains du brun pour se tourner vers ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un adversaire Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. Un être visqueux et sans cœur dans ton genre ne peut pas !

_ Ginny !

_ C'est vrai que je ne comprends pas comment on peut volontairement devenir la _putain_ d'un homme marié. J'ai de l'honneur et de l'amour propre, ce qui semble te faire défaut !

_ Drago !

_ Toi de l'honneur ? La bonne blague ! Tu es un Malfoy…

_ Et j'en suis fier. Rien à voir avec une loque humaine prête à écarter les cuisses, pour un homme qui ne l'a jamais, ne serait ce que regardé !

_ Peut être espère tu qu'il te regardera, toi ? Qu'il t'aimera ? Mais ça n'arrivera jamais ! Il vaut mieux qu'une raclure dans ton genre Malfoy ! »

Rouge de colère Ginny ne se maitrisait plus et les vaines tentatives d'Harry pour arrêté la dispute avaient été ignorée. Mais il comprit qu'il devait vraiment faire quelque chose en les voyant tiré leurs baguettes, l'air prêt à en découdre. Drago était aussi blême de rage que Ginny était rouge. Et Harry s'en inquiéta car cette pâleur faisait ressortir les cernes du visage angélique et ses traits semblaient incroyablement tendus.

Il se plaça rapidement entre eux faisant face à Drago, ne le quittant pas des yeux, les sourcils froncés. Son teint si pâle, ses traits creusés, cette fatigue plus qu'apparente, tout cela l'inquiétait. D'un geste vif, il lui arracha sa baguette, faisant écran de son corps contre tout maléfice que Ginny aurait été tenté d'envoyer. Le Survivant était loin de se douter de l'ambigüité de ses gestes. Ni de ce que Drago en avait conclu.

« Potter ! S'écria Drago, observant choqué son fiancé prendre la défense de cette fille facile. »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry l'ai défendu. Qu'il lui arraché sa baguette, en lui lançant ce regard de reproche. Parce qu'il le voyait bien à ce regard sombre qui ne le lâchait pas, ses sourcils froncé en une seule ligne. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il acceptait la proposition de cette fille ? Drago sentit sa colère redoublé, étouffant les prémices de tristesse et de déception.

« Vous allez arrêtez ça tout de suite, repris Harry. Drago assied toi s'il te plait, pendant que je parle à Ginny. »

Il fallait que Drago s'asseye et se calme, il semblait soudain si fragile. Harry se promit de parler à sa mère et même à Rogue pour qu'on l'examine. Si ça avait un rapport avec le lien, ils devraient le savoir. Si une potion pouvait l'aider, Rogue le saurait. Le blond de son côté put voir la rousse arborer un air de victoire qui lui vrilla le cœur. Alors c'était ça ? C'était ce genre de relation que voulait Harry ? Marier mais chacun de son côté ? Ce n'était pourtant pas l'impression qu'il avait eu… Mais en même temps le brun n'avait montré de réel engouement que pour son corps. Il serra la mâchoire et s'apprêta à dire ses quatre vérités à son futur ex-fiancé, quand on les interrompit.

« Les garçons ? Fit une voix masculine. »

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois pour faire face à l'arrivé de Lupin. Ce dernier eu une expression étonnée face à la tension qu'il pouvait percevoir de cette scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Nul besoin d'avoir les sens hyper développé d'un lycan pour sentir ça.

« Ginny, salua-t-il la jeune Weasley. Harry, Drago. On vous demande dans le salon.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda assez sèchement Harry, encore irrité par les derniers évènements.

_ Tes parents veulent vous parler d'un sujet très important. Vous feriez mieux d'y aller. Maintenant, rajouta-t-il en voyant que personne ne bougeait. »

Harry jaugea le visage plus que sérieux de Remus et senti une certaine anxiété lui chatouiller l'estomac. Que se passait-il donc encore ? Ne pouvait-il pas avoir la paix ?

« D'accord, finit-il par dire. Tiens, fit-il en tendant sa baguette à Drago. »

Ce dernier se saisi de son bien de façon brusque en lançant un regard coléreux à son fiancé, puis il parti d'un pas vif vers la maison. Harry le regarda faire en soupirant, avant de lui emboité le pas.

« Harry ? On pourra rediscuter ? Intervint Ginny avec un léger sourire. »

Il lui lança un regard si noir et glacial qu'elle recula d'un pas, tout sourire effacé. C'était difficile à comprendre et accepter qu'elle ait pu lui dire une telle chose. En plus devant Drago. Une proposition écœurante et malsaine. Comment avait elle pu imaginer qu'il pourrait accepter pareil chose ? Qu'elle dise avoir des sentiments pour lui était une chose, mais qu'elle soit prête à aller jusque là en était une autre. Ce n'était pas de l'amour.

Il avait toujours su qu'il exerçait sur elle une forte admiration, sans doute assez comparable à celle de Colin Crivey. Ce petit griffondor, passionné de photographie qui l'avait pris comme modèle, voir comme muse. Mais Colin avait tout de même une petite amie, avec laquelle il avait l'intention de se fiancer cette année. Le blondinet l'avait trainé dans différents magasins pour choisir avec lui la meilleure bague. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la jeune fille irait jusque là. S'abaisserait à ça. C'était triste et pathétique, mais il n'avait pas de peine pour elle. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à penser était qu'elle avait contrarié Drago et que cela allait invariablement lui retomber dessus.

Sentant le lien commencer à tirer, il reparti sans répondre à Ginny et sans adresser un seul regard à Remus qui avait suivi l'échange étonné.

_**HP/DM**_

Le Haut mage Dumbledore était assis sur son fauteuil, dans le même bureau où il avait perdu la confiance des Potter la veille. James et Lily Potter étaient aussi présent, mais personne ne fit mine d'entamer la conversation. Ils attendaient les garçons dans un silence épais empli de malaise. Il avait bien tenté de s'excuser et de s'expliquer en arrivant mais Lily l'avait fortement enjoint à garder ses explications pour Harry.

Quand au matin il avait reçu leur demande de visite, il s'était dit que peut être tout n'était pas perdu avec eux. Que peut être il pourrait d'une manière ou d'une autre arranger les choses. Cependant aucun des deux époux ne lui adressait la parole. Ni même ne le regardait. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être seul dans ce bureau. D'ailleurs cela eut été préférable comparé à cette tension presque suffocante que leur présence provoquait.

Albus retint un soupir.

Méritait-il ce traitement ? Sans doute. Mais il n'avait agi qu'en espérant le meilleur pour tous. Il repoussa cette petite voix qui lui soufflait ce petit dicton moldu : _l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions_. Sans doute, mais il ne croyait pas vraiment à l'enfer étant comme la majorité des sorciers, agnostique. Les bonnes intentions n'empêchent pas les erreurs, et à l'évidence il en avait fait. Harry ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais ce dernier affront.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment allant heurter le mur opposé dans un claquement sourd. Drago Malfoy se dressait devant eux, les traits crispé, sa magie crépitant dans l'air. Il semblait qu'un souffle de vent aurait pu le précipiter dans un gouffre incommensurable de colère. On pouvait voir sur sa tempe au travers de sa peau étonnement pâle, une veine bleutée tressauter. Pourtant la froideur de son être et de son regard, plus imposante que jamais empli la pièce, à mesure que son aura glacé les entourait. Albus en frissonna. Sans être l'égal d'Harry au niveau de la puissance magique, Drago n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Harry passait lui aussi le seuil de la porte resté ouverte, la mâchoire serrée, un pli soucieux barrant ses traits. Portant des vêtements moldus, ses bras découvert par son t-shirt, furent parfaitement visible quand ils se couvrirent de chair de poule. Albus compris que son frisson précédent n'était pas entièrement dû à l'aura du jeune blond. Dans sa colère le garçon avait considérablement fait baisser la température de la pièce.

C'est-ce que l'on appelait une colère froide, songea-t-il en baissant ses lunettes, observant les garçons l'un après l'autre. Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil près du blond qui ne lui adressa pas un seul regard. Pourtant le regard du brun, lui, ne le quittait pas, le détaillant avec ce qui semblait être de l'inquiétude. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre eux pour les conduire à cette situation. Étouffant un nouveau soupir, il ne pu qu'espérer que cela ajouté aux révélations qu'il allait faire suffirait à les séparer. La puissance que dégageait le jeune Malfoy suffisait à le persuader définitivement que de leur alliance ne résulterait rien de bon.

À suivre…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Bien sûr la discorde actuelle va influencer le reste des évènements. Mais on verra à quel point. ^^

N'oubliez pas les reviews !


	25. Chapter 22suite

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

Bon, pour les reviews. J'ai répondu à toutes. Sauf qu'à certains moments le sites bug et ça je peux rien y faire. Donc pour ceux qui ont reçu réponse en double exemplaire (voir plus) ou ceux qui n'ont pas eut de réponses du tout, je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'est un problème indépendant de ma volonté.

* * *

_**Lady Hope**_ : Tu ne me croira peut être pas mais je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point, sinon sache que je ne me serais pas débrouiller pour que sa demande soit emprunte d'une telle rationalité "émotionnelle" et d'une telle dignité. Je me serais borné à la faire en méchante tentant de s'immiser dans leur relation d'une façon immonde en utilisant un filtre, un sort ou une amulette. Je pense avoir réussi à lui donner un côté digne dans sa première sortie (cf chap 13) et mm dans cette demande qui reste totalement immorale (au que oui elle l'est parce qu'on parle tt de mm d'adultère), elle reste digne.C'est une femme amoureuse. Bien sûr, la bagarre avec Drago dégénère mais c'est normale. Même la femme/l'homme la(e) plus digne perd son calme quand on tente de lui volé celui qui est aimé. Pour Harry sache bien qu'il reviendra sur ce qui s'est passé, mais sur le coup il est en colère contre elle alors, penser à ses sentiments, à son ressenti est le dernier de ses soucis. Il pense à Drago, s'inquiète pour son état de santé et sur le fait qu'il soit si en colère. Il ne voit que sa responsabilité à elle dans ce qui vient de se passé. Et de plus tu verras que le lien agi sur ses émotions aussi. Alors avec la colère et la haine de Drago... Il n'était vraiment pas en état de s'occuper d'elle, pire un de ses côtés assez sombre ressort. Pour le côté malsain je signe et persiste. Une telle abnégation de soi pour vivre dans l'ombre d'un homme qui ne vous a jamais ouvertement retourné aucun sentiment amoureux... c'est malsain. Comment pourrait-elle un jour être vraiment heureuse en sachant que jamais ils ne pourraient vivre ensemble, se promener main dans la main, avoir des enfants ? DEvenant ombre d'elle même, figure sans visage et sans espoir dans cette hisoire sentimentale. Et puis elle est prête à tout abandonner pour une chimère ? Si l'amour était retourné je ne dis pas... Mais la sans mm une étincelle d'espoir... C'est s'accrocher à un rêve qui n'a jamais été accessible. Pour ce qui se passera ensuite entre eux... c'est dans les prochains chapitres. En tout cas merci pour ta review ^^

_**Shin**_: au contraire Remus arrive au bon moment. Mias tu verras ils vont pas rester fâché longtemps ^^ Merci pour ta review.

**_Kisis_** : Faire monter la tension ? Merci bcp je m'y applique de tte mes forces ^^. Drago a des circonstance atténuantes pour ça. Mais tu le verras ^^. Contente que la conversation ai plu. Il fallait y mettre de la tension, la peur qu'à tt instant ça dérape et je pense y être parvenue ^^. Ginny, je suis satisfaite de vous avoir tous surpris. C'était pas facile. Fallait qu'elle revienne en force mais que ce soit pas du prévisible et je pense là aussi avoir réussi (ptit sourire satisfait). C'est sûr qu'Harry verra très nettement tt désir caché dans ses gestes. Ces sentiments si évidents lui sauteront au visage. Tu verras que l'intervention de DUmby n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. voici la suite, alors rassure toi XD Merci pour ta review.

**_Yuutsu_**: tu ne liera pas ce message avant un ptit moment d'après ce que tu m'as dis. Tu me manqueras (toi et tes idées perverses XD) Merci pour ta review.

**_Castiela_** : Sauter par la fenêtre du rez de chaussée ? Tu feras plus de mal à ton égaux qu'autre chose si on te voit faire XD Il doit vraiment être bon, puisque tu n'es pas la seule à me le dire et ça fait vraiment plaisir ! A mot la rousse ? MDR ! Ce qui arrive à Drago ? Mais tu le saura plus tard ^^ Le plus de suspense ? Sans doute parce que c'est la une confrontation assez chaargé avc Dumby ou la vérité éclate enfin ! Au moins une personne quine me menace pas ! Merci ! ^^ Et merci pour ta review.

* * *

_**Chapitre 22**_

_**Tempête **__**(2eme partie)**_

* * *

_**9 Aout **_

Drago écumait littéralement de rage. Et ne faisait rien pour se calmer. Il ne faisait rien car pour l'instant, il avait besoin de maintenir une image forte, or il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas sans cette rage. Il était déçu et triste mais la rage camouflait tout. C'était loin d'être le bon moment pour craquer. Pas quand il faisait face, et ce à son plus grand étonnement, à Albus Dumbledore. Ce fichu Lupin ne l'avait pas prévenu de ça. Les parents de Potter étaient ils stupide ? Ne se souvenaient-ils pas, de ce qui s'était passé hier ?

« Que fait-il ici ? fit il en pointant Dumbledore d'un mouvement de tête. »

Son comportement n'avait rien de très poli, mais en cette seconde la politesse était loin d'être son souci premier. Pas alors qu'il sentait le regard d'Harry peser sur lui. Alors qu'il le sentait si près de lui. Fichu hypocrite. Fichu menteur. Mais lui-même était stupide pour avoir cru en ses belles paroles. Pourtant elles résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, révélant aujourd'hui toute leur perfidie.

_Tu es à moi. _

Et maintenant, elles lui apparaissaient avec horreur dans toutes leurs applications. Une propriété. Un objet. Un corps ? C'est-ce qu'il était pour Potter. Il avait cru que quelque chose se tissait entre lui et le brun, et le voilà qui était très durement remis à sa place. Dire qu'il l'avait laissé le touché… C'était écœurant. Il se détestait presqu'autant qu'il détestait Potter en cette seconde.

Lily qui faisait face aux garçons se posait de nombreuse question. Harry semblait crispé et inquiet. Et en colère, serrant et desserrant les poings. Mélange étrange s'il en faut. Mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'aller bien loin, pour comprendre le pourquoi des premiers sentiments. Drago était littéralement livide. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre. La discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Remus, sur les inquiétudes de Severus, lui revint en mémoire. Mieux valait en finir rapidement avec cette conversation, ensuite il pourrait parler du lien. Pourtant, elle se demandait si le lien était vraiment en cause, après tout Harry ne semblait en rien affecté.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire des suppositions.

« Il est là, parce que ce que nous allons vous révéler maintenant le concerne également. Harry, je tiens à te dire que ni ton père ni moi n'étions au courant de tout cela. Sinon nous n'aurions jamais participé à cette mascarade. »

Harry la regardait dans les yeux, lui accordant son attention. Il semblait un peu plus tendu, sentant probablement qu'il n'apprécierait pas ce qui serait dis maintenant. Il y eut un petit silence avant que Dumbledore ne se mette à parler.

« Harry, ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait avec les meilleurs intentions. Je sais bien que cela n'excuse pas tout et que j'ai fait des erreurs. De très graves erreurs. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal ou…

_ Pourrions nous en arriver au fait, coupa Drago impatient et agacé par tout ce babillage.

_ Oui bien sûr, répondit Albus bien que ses lèvres se soient serrées en une ligne très fine. Il faut tout de même que vous compreniez que vos querelles, aussi bien les votre que celles de vos familles, ont un énorme impact sur la communauté magique. Vous êtes des catalyseurs sur la plupart des grandes décisions qui y sont prise. Mais souvent les choses dégénèrent à un point où les décisions ne sont prises non pas à l'avantage d'un camp ou de l'autre, mais bien dans le but de faire mal. Et je ne pouvais tolérer tout cela. De jour en jour cela empirait alors… il m'a fallut trouver une solution. »

Les garçons l'observaient toujours l'air de ne pas comprendre. Enfin Harry avait l'air de ne pas comprendre. Drago affichait un air froid et détaché, semblant ne même pas vraiment écouter. Mais Dumbledore n'était pas stupide au point de croire que le garçon ne l'écoutait pas. Il devait tout au plus faire fonctionner son esprit pour comprendre ce que tentait de leur expliquer le vieil homme.

« Pourriez-vous être plus clair Haut mage ? »

Froids et distingués. Pourtant c'était bien la voix d'Harry qui avait porté ces mots de cette façon si détaché, presque désinvolte, tout en ayant cette pointe d'impatience et de mépris. Encore une fois on ne pouvait nier l'influence du jeune Malfoy. Le Harry qu'il connaissait aurait montré son impatience, en sortant une phrase impétueuse sans se soucier du cérémonial de politesse qu'était le fait de l'appeler « Haut Mage ». Il marquait ainsi nettement entre eux une nouvelle distance. Discrètement, de façon très serpentarde, il lui faisait savoir qu'il ne pardonnerait pas.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

« J'ai dû trouver une solution pour instaurer une paix durable entre les familles… »

À ce point précis Drago leva vivement la tête, ayant apparemment déjà compris.

« …et un mariage, une union entre les deux familles me semblait la meilleure solution. »

Et c'est à cet instant qu'Harry compris à son tour, la peur de bien comprendre lui tordant les entrailles.

« Non, souffla-t-il. Vous… vous ne… vous ne pouvez pas avoir fait ça.

_ Je suis désolé, Harry. Cette prophétie me semblait la meilleure des solutions. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

_**HP/DM**_

Lucius avait fini de trier ses papiers, depuis un long moment maintenant. Et il s'était mis en tête de prouver à sa femme qu'il avait bien plus d'imagination qu'Ignacio Malfoy. L'homme qui avait écrit le livre rouge, équivalent hétérosexuel du livre bleu offert aux garçons la veille.

Suite à sa proposition Narcissa avait éclaté de son joli rire chaud et grave qu'il adorait tant, mais ne s'était pas dérobé. Au contraire, elle semblait décider à lui montré que les Black avaient autant, sinon plus d'imagination que les Malfoy. Elle avait bien émis l'idée qu'en plein après midi, et en visite officielle ce n'était pas vraiment la chose à faire. Mais la réplique s'était perdue sur les lèvres de Lucius, qui n'y avait pas porté grand intérêt.

Ils commençaient tout juste à se déshabiller, quand ils sentirent que quelque chose se passait. Quand ils sentirent les prémices d'une tempête.

_**HP/DM**_

Hermione avait rattrapé son petit ami, et tous les deux étaient juste assis dans un coin du parc des Potter. Ron avait voulu s'en aller avant de secouer la tête et de simplement se lâcher sur un banc, où la brune avait fini par le rejoindre. Elle n'avait rien dis depuis le quart d'heure qu'ils étaient assis là, elle le laissait simplement réfléchir à son rythme, arriver à ses propres conclusion, dont-ils discuteraient quand il voudrait lui en faire part. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle et il s'en rendait compte. Elle devait être tiraillée entre son meilleur ami et son petit ami. Il soupira prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Hermione posait son bras sur ses épaules, quand ils le sentirent à leur tour.

_**HP/DM**_

Remus tentait désespérément de consoler une Ginny Weasley éplorée, quand Sirius le rejoignit. Ce dernier étonné de ce que son ami ne le rejoigne pas comme prévu après avoir averti les garçons, s'était lancé à sa recherche. Pour le trouver, et cela très étonnement, sous le kiosque de Lily et James à consoler la jeune fille. Il ne put retenir un sourire railleur, en voyant les efforts maladroits du lycan, qui ne semblait pas vraiment savoir quoi faire.

C'est à cet instant que Remus releva la tête pour le voir, et lui adresser un regard meurtrier. Ce qui ne fit bien évidemment qu'augmenter le sourire de l'autre. Ayant pitié -et tenant à la vie- Sirius s'approcha finalement du couple insolite. Il réfléchit une minute avant de se lancer.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Que se passe-t-il pour mettre une jolie demoiselle dans cet état ? »

Ginny ne fit que pleurer plus bruyamment alors que Remus levait les yeux au ciel, pour ensuite lui renvoyer un regard accusateur. Mais il n'avait rien fait, par Merlin !

« Ginny est-ce que tu veux nous en parler ? Est-ce que ça a rapport avec ce dont vous discutiez toi Malfoy et Harry ?

Les pleurs redoublèrent et Sirius jeta un regard peu amène à Remus. Du genre « je ne suis pas le seul à aggraver les choses ». Mais Sirius ne savait pas qu'en fait il désirait surtout savoir sur quoi portait leur dispute. Drago comme Harrry semblait si en colère et Ginny... Elle avait tenté de s'enfuir pour cacher ses larmes, mais il l'avait retenu, pensant qu'il ne serait pas sage de la laisser seule. Alors que Remus allait tenter une autre approche, une vague de magie les assaillit faisant taire les pleurs de la jeune fille.

« C'est… c'est Harry ? Balbutia-t-elle. »

Aucun des hommes ne lui répondit, parce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait la réponse. Cela ressemblait à Harry… mais c'était étroitement mêlé à autre chose de tout aussi puissant. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard. Ils délaissèrent Ginny pour se précipiter vers la maison, croisant au passage Ron et Hermione. Arrivé dans la maison, ils se précipitèrent tous vers l'origine des ondes magiques pour trouver Narcissa et Lucius devant la porte. Une porte sous laquelle passait un vent réfrigérant.

_**HP/DM**_

Un silence.

Celui qui précède une tempête.

Calme, profond. Mais si lourd et pesant.

Ni Drago, ni Harry ne semblaient vouloir bouger. On aurait pu croire que le temps s'était arrêté.

Harry assit dans un fauteuil louis xv avait la tête baisser, ses cheveux un peu trop long maintenant, dissimulant ses traits. On aurait pu le croire endormi, sans ses mains agrippées aux accoudoirs, les jointures blanchies tant il serrait fort. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée, soulevant sa poitrine de façon irrégulière. Il semblait plus sombre que jamais. Un prince, un roi des ténèbres assit sur son trône, face à sa court et s'apprêtant à rendre son jugement. Juge funeste portant en lui l'obscurité qui se déployait maintenant autour de lui.

À l'opposé, Drago semblait plus imperturbable que jamais. Les yeux froids, les traits détendus et le menton nonchalamment posé contre le dos de sa main. Il semblait austère mais étonnement calme. Il semblait rayonné de lumière et de froid. Son regard s'était posé sur un point inexistant, semblant effacer la présence des autres personnes dans la pièce. Son esprit pourtant fonctionnait presque au-delà de sa capacité. Semblable à un ange de lumière qui pourtant n'apporterait aucune chaleur. La morsure du froid semblait son seul apanage.

Deux être totalement aux antipodes, pourtant en cet instant, Dumbledore n'aurait pu dire lequel était le plus dangereux. Pas alors que la magie d'Harry, commençait à soufflé une brise qui devenait de plus en plus forte. Pas alors que la magie de Drago couvrait, de plus en plus loin, le sol de givre.

Pas alors qu'une tempête de glace se préparait.

Le vieil homme était dépassé. Si en forçant un peu il aurait pu contenir -difficilement- la magie d'Harry, avec celle de Drago qui s'y ajoutait, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait hélas que se protéger contre les puissances déchainées. Et la température de la pièce continuait de chuter, le sol semblable maintenant à une patinoire. Le vent soufflait toujours, de plus en plus fort, certains objets s'envolant déjà pris dans cette tornade magique.

« Mes garçons calmez-vous, tenta-t-il doucement. »

Mais le vent doubla d'intensité, alors qu'Harry relevait brutalement la tête.

« Je ne suis pas _votre garçon_, cracha-t-il. Comment avez-vous osez ? Continua-t-il en se levant. »

Son attention était totalement fixé sur le vieil homme, alors que ses cheveux était soulevé par le vent. Dumbledore déglutit difficilement face à la furie meurtrière qui lui faisait face. Les émeraudes s'était fait sombre presque noir, empli d'émotion négative. Il détourna les yeux incapables de soutenir ces émeraudes brillantes d'une lueur furieuse. Haineuse. Son regard tomba sur Drago qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et qui ne semblait pas du tout atteint par la bise glaciale. Le jeune blond semblait juste attendre qu'on lui serve une tasse de thé pour faire passer cet ennuyeux après midi.

Mais sa mâchoire serrée et ses lèvres pincées trahissait sa tension, sa colère. Drago leva les yeux et tomba directement dans ceux du directeur. Celui-ci retint son souffle. Des pupilles hivernales lui faisaient face, le noyant dans des eaux plus polaire et plus hostile que celle de l'arctique. Il ne se rendit pas compte que suite à cet échange la glace avait commencé à envahir les murs, frôlant parfois le plafond.

_**HP/DM**_

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Sirius.

_ Nous ne savons pas, répondit sa cousine. Nous avons juste senti des vagues de puissance et reconnu Drago.

_ Drago ? Bien sûr ! La magie d'Harry se mêle à celle de Drago, dit pensivement Remus.

_ Un effet du lien ? demanda Sirius inquiet.

_ Non, répondit Lucius. Leurs magies se mêlent en ce moment même. Je pense qu'elles s'unissent dans un but commun, mais le fait que l'on puisse sentir leur union prouve que ce n'est pas un effet du lien. Si c'était lui, on aurait juste senti une nouvelle forme de magie ondoyer. Elles se seraient mêlées à travers le lien, ne nous laissant pas la possibilité de les dissocier. Mais je pense tout de même qu'il facilite leur union.

_ Mais que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'entrez vous pas ? S'impatienta Ron inquiet.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas, répondit Narcissa. La porte est geler, elle ne s'ouvre pas. »

Les quatre hommes tentèrent d'ouvrir la porte à la force de l'épaule quand il fut évidant que toute magie ne servait à rien. Ils ne souhaitaient utiliser de sort trop puissant comme un _Reducto_ ou _destructum _qui pulvériserait certes la porte, mais risquerait de blesser ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur.

« Attendez ! Il faudrait que l'on essaye de combiner nos magies en un seul sort de chaleur. Si un ne fonctionne pas, plusieurs unis devraient le faire, dit précipitamment Hermione. »

Lucius la regarda avec un mépris plus qu'apparent, puis il se retourna vers la porte ou une fine couche de glace venait d'apparaitre.

« Bien miss Granger, avez-vous un sort en tête ?

_ Euh… Je…

_ Utilisons un simple _Incendio_. Nous somme sûr de tous le maitriser, intervint Remus. Mais réguler la puissance du sort, il en s'agit pas d'enflammer le manoir. »

Ils étaient sept en tout à tirer leur baguette : Lucius et Narcissa, Sirius et Remus, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Ginny qui venait d'arriver. Hermione compta jusqu'à trois et ils prononcèrent la formule d'une seule voix. La porte brilla pendant quelques secondes, puis se mit à émettre des volutes de fumé. Finalement Lucius la poussa d'un coup de pied, la faisant s'ouvrir.

La scène qui s'offrit alors à eux les fit frissonner.

_**HP/DM**_

Les yeux toujours plongé dans ceux d'Albus, Drago se leva. James et Lily le regardèrent faire, tout en tentant difficilement de se protéger du flot magique les environnant. Ils ne pouvaient même pas tenter de parler à Harry, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. La pression était trop forte. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils devaient lutter pour maintenir un bouclier face au vent et à la glace. Le froid transperçait leurs vêtements les laissant grelottant, les muscles douloureux.

Ils observaient la scène se déroulant devant eux, sans rien pouvoir faire pour intervenir. Une fenêtre non loin explosa faisant sursauter Lily et projetant des bouts de verres un partout. Pourtant les deux garçons ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué toute leur attention fixé sur le Mage.

« Comment avez-vous pu nous mentir ainsi ? Nous manipuler. M'utiliser comme un simple objet. Mon bonheur n'a-t-il aucune importance à vos yeux ? N'ai-je pas le droit de vivre ma vie ? Devrais-je la sacrifier encore et encore juste pour vous satisfaire ?

_ Harry…

_ La FERME ! Comment pouvez-vous agir ainsi ? Vous prenez vous pour merlin lui-même ? J'ai toujours su que vous n'étiez qu'un vieux fou sénile, mais jamais je n'ai pensé que vous étiez à ce point dérangé !

_ Mr Malfoy, je n'ai pas à entendre de telles insultes de votre part. Cela ne vous concernait pas au demeurant…

_ Mais cela le concerne aujourd'hui ! Et même de très près puisqu'il est MON fiancé ! »

La tempête se renforça, les vitres couvertes de givre cédèrent les une après les autres sous les assauts du vent en furie. Les meuble plièrent et se brisèrent, certains heurtant brutalement les murs, alors que d'autre se faisait emporté par le souffle puissant. Les projectiles divers passaient près des têtes, mais nul ne fit un geste pour s'écarter, les objets lourds souvent dangereux, les frôlant sans qu'un mot ne leur échappe. Aucun des garçons ne se rendait compte que leur colère prenait des proportions démesurées. Aucun d'eux ne se rendait compte que la colère de l'un alimentait celle de l'autre les laissant sans répit, prisonnier d'une boucle sans fin et exultant de haine. Leur lien pulsait dans cette émotion trop forte, pourtant si négative les laissant sans maitrise.

Les participants de cette scène qui pouvait à tout instant basculer dans le tragique, ne virent pas la porte céder sous la force de sort combiné. Pas plus qu'ils ne virent leur famille et amis tenter d'entrer dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil. Narcissa tenta bien d'avancer mais fut retenu par son mari.

La tornade qui ravageait le bureau à présent était dangereuse. Il pouvait très nettement voir les Potter recroquevillé près d'un fauteuil tentant au mieux de leur capacité de résister, alors même qu'ils étaient dans l'œil de cette tempête. Albus Drago et Harry ne tenait que grâce à une forte poussé magique pour le premier et parce qu'ils étaient la source de cette magie orageuse pour les deux derniers. Tenter d'y entrer serait bien trop dangereux. Voir même suicidaire.

Que s'était-il passé pour mettre les garçons dans cet état ? Et que faisait le mage ici d'ailleurs ? N'avait il pas été banni du Manoir ? Lucius fixa son attention sur les deux garçons qui continuaient à fixer le mage avec hargne. Ils semblaient douloureusement tentés de se maitriser sans y parvenir du tout.

Harry songeait qu'il avait toujours fait confiance à cet homme et qu'il se rendait maintenant compte à quel point il l'avait trahi. Ajouté à ce qui s'était passé hier, c'était la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. Jamais il ne pourrait refaire confiance à Dumbledore. Depuis quand pensait il avoir de tels droits sur lui ? Pensait-il vraiment pouvoir régenter sa vie, sans qu'il ne se révolte ? Il n'était ni son chien, ni son soldat. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'obéir sans mettre en avant son libre arbitre. Et l'homme en avait conscience puisqu'il lui avait délibérément menti sur cette prophétie.

Harry l'avait toujours considérer avec affection comme un guide sur la voie de la lumière. Mais la lumière était un choix que l'on ne pouvait forcer. C'était la base que Dumbledore lui avait lui-même enseigné. Les rituels de magie blanche se basaient tous sur ce principe. Le choix et l'acceptation volontaire. Comment le Mage avait-il pu vouloir le forcer ? Parce qu'au nom de Merlin, lui faire accepter cette chose sous de fausses conditions, c'était _le forcer_ !

Drago lui était le plus effrayé par sa colère. Il sentait confusément qu'elle n'était pas totalement sienne, mais était trop submergé pour analyser la chose. Et puis ce vieillard était un menteur, un manipulateur. Et il avait menti et manipulé _sa famille_. Pour qui se prenait-il pour s'en prendre aux Malfoy ? Il le lui ferait regretter ! S'il n'avait pas accepté de contracter cette union avec Potter, sans doute qu'il n'aurait jamais révélé ses mensonges. Et Scylla ! Scylla sa jeune sœur utilisée de cette façon juste parce que ce vieux fou agissait pour ce qu'il appelait _le plus grand bien_. Foutaise chimérique, quand on était prêt sans remord à sacrifier l'avenir de deux adolescents.

Mais aujourd'hui, pensa soudain Drago, leur union n'avait plus lieu d'être. Elle était née du fait que chacun d'eux y tirait avantage du fait de leur obligation. Chacun d'eux état engagé dans un mariage sans avenir… Soudain l'image de la dernière des Weasley se fraya un passage dans son esprit. Sa haine devint incommensurable, la glace couvrant maintenant chaque parcelle de la pièce. Mais son esprit se décrocha de Dumbledore pour se fixé sur une nouvelle victime… Potter.

« Tu dois être satisfait ? Cingla-t-il le visage tordu en une moue méprisante.

_ Quoi ? Fit Harry surpris.

_ Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Cria Drago avec force pour couvrir le bruit des bourrasques. Tu joue l'idiot mais tu n'es qu'un infâme bâtard. Je commençais vraiment à avoir du respect pour toi, Potter. Quelle erreur, cracha-t-il plein de hargne.

_ De quoi parles-tu ? »

Harry était surpris complètement déstabilisé par ce retournement de situation. Pourquoi Drago lui en voulait-il ? Qu'avait-il _encore_ fait ? Son désarroi se sentit dans la nette diminution d'intensité du vent qui ne soufflait plus si fort à ses oreilles. Il était plus confus qu'en colère. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Drago.

« Je parle du fait que l'idée de _nous_ était une belle erreur. J'aurais au moins pu avec beaucoup de chance, m'en rendre compte avant de passé le point de non retour.

_ Tu veux briser le lien ? Fit Harry sentant une panique lui vriller le cœur, serrant les poings pour ne pas trembler. Son vent redoubla, mais non pas maintenu par la rage mais la peur. Mais Drago ne le compris pas trop perdu dans ses émotions.

_ Parce que tu ne le veux pas ? Ses yeux d'argents brillaient accusateurs. Peut être crois tu pouvoir tout avoir ? Prendre place dans ma couche et dans celle de cette _catin_ ! »

Harry était de plus en plus perdu, alors que Drago se laissait submerger par sa colère. Mais Harry senti une nouvelle étincelle de rage en lui et s'en saisi. Parce que la colère c'était mieux que la peur. Mieux que ce ballet incessant en lui qui lui donnait le vertige. C'est d'une voix sourde, profonde ou résonnait sa colère qu'Harry répondit.

« J'ignore de quoi tu parle, Malfoy. Ou de quoi tu m'accuse, mais il est hors de question que ce lien soit rompu. »

Drago marqua le coup, encaissant cette phrase dite sur un ton péremptoire. Ses traits se figèrent. Mais pour qui se prenait Potter ?

« Parce que tu crois pouvoir me contraindre ? Je vois que les leçons du vieux fou porte.

_ Tu t'es engagé envers moi, et il est hors de question que je te laisse. Je te l'ai dis la nuit dernière. »

S'ils ne hurlaient pas, c'étaient bien pour garder leur dernière petite parcelle de maitrise. Mais dans leur ton, dans chaque mot échangé se trouvait toute leurs émotions. Ils se faisaient face maintenant et leurs magies qui jusqu'à présent s'était unie, luttaient maintenant l'une contre l'autre. Se heurtant brutalement, créant des étincelles dans toute la pièce. Les murs semblèrent grincer, comme le reste de la maison sous les assauts de cette puissance. Et d'un coup des flocons tombèrent abondamment du plafond. Il se mit à neiger à l'intérieur même de cette petite pièce. Pas d'une douce façon, comme aux premiers jours de l'hiver. C'était un blizzard qui se levait.

« Que quoi Potter ? Que j'étais à toi ? Je te l'ai dis, Potter : je ne le suis pas. J'avais cru que c'était possible. Mais songer une seule seconde que j'aurais à te partager avec Weasley…. cracha-t-il littéralement sans finir sa phrase.

_ Ginny ? Tu crois que… ? Imbécile ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'accepter cette offre. Pas une _seule_ seconde ! Mais plutôt que de me le demander, tu as tiré tes propres conclusions. Es-tu si stupide ! hurla Harry hors de lui. »

Drago voulu riposté, mais les paroles du brun l'avait décontenancé. Se serait-il trompé ? Mais il l'avait bien vu la défendre, non ? Il lui avait arraché sa baguette ! Mais l'irritation présente dans les yeux d'Harry ne laissait pas place au mensonge. La glace faiblit quand le vent forcit. Et il recula quand Harry avança vers lui, semblant avoir perdu tout contrôle de lui-même. Il lui agrippa le bras à lui marqué la peau, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Le blond tenta bien de se débattre, mais son autre bras fut saisi et il fut ramené contre le torse du jeune Potter.

« Je te l'ai dis Malfoy : tu es à moi, lui siffla-t-il à l'oreille. Et je ne ferais jamais rien qui permettrait à d'autres que moi de t'avoir. »

Cela avait perdu tout le côté romantique de la veille. Une menace. C'était ça. Drago aurait dû en être effrayé, indigné, agacé, énervé et bien d'autre chose encore. Il en eut d'ailleurs le souffle coupé. Pourtant quand Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser, il lui rendit son baiser avec autant de force et de désespoir, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Des bras se nouèrent autour de lui, le serrant un peu plus. Le baiser fut d'abord dur, lèvres contre lèvres affirmant une domination.

Puis Harry mordit assez douloureusement sa lèvre inférieure le faisant haleter, pour glisser sa langue dans bouche. Et ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Langue contre langue, le baiser devint de plus en plus intense et passionné. Témoignage amoureux, assez désespéré. Drago était complètement soumis par sa force et les émotions y passant. Il gémit ne souhaitant jamais plus lâcher celui qui l'embrassait. Et c'est-ce qu'il fit. Il ne se détacha pas même, quand il le senti les faire transplaner, délaissant derrière eux une pièce dévaster.

_**HP/DM**_

Subjuguer. Ils étaient tous subjuguer par ce qui venait de se passer devant eux. Le bureau entièrement blanc maintenant car couvert d'un manteau neigeux, était complètement dévasté. Le vent comme les flocons de neige avait disparut avec les garçons. Mais la pièce restait toujours aussi glacée. Divers objets jonchaient le sol : livres, presse papier, statuette, tableau et bien d'autres. Les fauteuils étaient renversés et la petite table qui trônait avant au milieu du salon, se tenait en équilibre précaire sur un pan de la bibliothèque actuellement vide de tout ouvrage.

Les spectateurs entrèrent dans le bureau en frissonnant, avançant comme ils le pouvaient au travers des débris. Marianne alerté par tout ce bruit et qui s'était caché non loin des escaliers pour observer, se précipita quand elle vit sa mère au sol. Mais cette dernière se releva indemne, bien qu'un peu pâle. Son père à ses côtés était dans le même état qu'elle. Quoi que sans doute un peu plus faible car c'était lui qui avait maintenu le bouclier le plus longtemps, enjoignant sa femme à ne pas s'épuiser pour supporter la pression exercé par la magie.

Dumbledore était assis sur le fauteuil qu'il avait précédemment occupé et qui avait été épargné du fait de la présence rapproché du Haut mage. Ce dernier s'était en effet appuyé sur lui dans les derniers moments de la confrontation, supportant difficilement la pression. Il était blanc comme un linge et soufflait douloureusement ayant apparemment de nombreuses difficultés à respirer, de la buée s'échappant par saccade de ses lèvres. Remus fut le seul à aller vers lui, Sirius se précipitant vers James et Lily avec Marianne, et le couple Malfoy restant debout au milieu des dégâts, observant toujours aussi choqués.

Des pas résonnèrent à l'entrée de la pièce et bientôt Scylla parut.

« Par Merlin ! Mais qu'avez-vous fait ici ?

_ Tu n'as donc rien senti ? demanda son père étonné.

_ Quoi donc ? fit-elle en penchant la tête l'air concerné.

_ Rien d'important, dit-il. »

Il n'avait aucune envie de questionner sa fille, quant au pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu sentir une telle explosion de magie pure, à quelques mètres d'elle. Il ne souhaitait pas savoir ce qu'elle fabriquait. Parfois sa fille faisait beaucoup trop griffondor pour sa santé mentale.

Lucius laissa son regard errer jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la jeune Weasley. Elle était pâle et se retenait au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Les mots hurler par les garçons lui revint en mémoire_. Ginny ? Tu crois que… ? Imbécile ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'accepter cette offre. _De quelle offre s'agissait-il ? En tout cas cela avait jeté une ombre sur la relation entre les jeunes fiancés. Il la regarda attentivement et vit plusieurs larmes couler sur son visage. Scylla intervint alors et emmena la jeune fille ailleurs, la soutenant un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Lucius sourit. Il était sure de connaitre cette fameuse offre avant la fin de la journée.

Mais ce sourire s'effaça assez vite, quand il songea qu'il ne savait absolument pas où pouvait se trouver son fils.

_**HP/DM**_

Dès qu'ils apparurent, Drago se fit rudement pousser et tomba en arrière. À son étonnement, il tomba sur une surface douce, moelleuse et très confortable. Un lit apparemment. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y prendre garde car déjà Harry lui tombait dessus, happant délicieusement ses lèvres dans un baiser vertigineux. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, pressant sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Leur langue se mêlant en une danse sensuelle exacerbant leur sens.

Ils se séparèrent haletant et s'observèrent quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux. Puis Harry plongea dans son cou léchant et suçant la peau douce et fine, avant de durement y planter les dents, la transperçant presque. Drago cria sous la douleur avant de gémir, sentant une langue choyer la zone malmené. Son gémissement se fit plus fort quand Harry recommença à sucer la peau encore sensible. Il le repoussa et le brun se redressa le dominant par sa hauteur, enlevant son tee-shirt pour l'envoyer d'un geste négligent dans un coin de la pièce.

Drago admira le torse musclé, les abdominaux joliment dessinés, la peau délicieusement halé. Il voulut y faire glisser ses mains, profiter de la douceur satiné de la peau, de la fermeté des muscles qui roulaient sous elle, des épaules larges, au ventre plat, en passant par les flancs avant de venir caresser le dos, et ainsi diminuer la distance entre leur corps. Il gémit d'impatience et tendit la main, se redressant un peu.

Mais il fut plaqué brutalement à nouveau, alors qu'Harry poussait une sorte de rugissement fauve. Sa bouche fut à nouveau prisonnière tandis qu'il entendait sa robe craqué, le brun tendant d'en défaire les attaches assez compliqués. Finalement la robe rejoignit le tee-shirt après quelques instants de bataille et Harry recommença à mordiller sa gorge, léchant et suçant sa peau. Descendant doucement, il se fit un devoir de marquer sa clavicule avant de reprendre.

Drago suffoquait. Son corps tout entier semblait en feu et son esprit totalement déconnecté. Il n'avait conscience que de cette langue qui titillait ses tétons, que de ces dents qui les mordait douloureusement, que de cette bouche qui les tétait à l'en faire mourir. Conscience de ses mains qui le caressaient le griffaient ou pinçaient, le mettant au supplice.

« Harry… »

Son souffle, ses soupirs, ses gémissements et halètements. Harry dévorait tout. Il voulait tout. La tête légère, le corps tendu en une seule attente. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre. Il était à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Alors marque après marque, il couvrait le corps d'albâtre, le faisant se tendre, s'arquer sous sa bouche et ses mains pour réclamer plus. Son corps en surchauffe voulait lui aussi être touché, goutté, sucé… mais il patienterait. Avant il devait… _lui faire comprendre_. À quel point il avait besoin de lui, à quel point il ne voulait que lui, à quel point il voudrait rester à ses côtés.

Et le faire sien lui semblait la meilleure des méthodes. Il se l'approprierait corps et âme en se fondant en lui. Merlin. Juste l'idée de se perdre en Drago, profondément, intensément, lui brouillait les sens, rendant son érection douloureuse. Il le voulait tellement.

Drago ne remarqua pas quand son pantalon fut enlevé, de même que son boxer. Il ne put que sentir la brise fraîche sur sa peau nue. Sa verge douloureusement dressé n'était plus comprimé, et c'était la chose la plus importante du monde. De même que cette langue qui mimait l'acte dans son nombril de façon si érotique, lui faisant agripper les draps à les déchirer. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

La chaleur dans la chambre déjà étouffante en faisait qu'augmenter. Les bruits humide de sucions, les murmures, plainte et autre gémissement étant leur seule musique. Et cette langue, cette langue qui descendait plus bas toujours plus bas, coupant le souffle du blond dans l'attente. Un menton frôla, doucement son membre sans que la bouche ne l'effleure, ses hanches et ses cuisses recevant toute l'attention du brun. Drago soupira de frustration, mais laissa s'échapper un cri quand Harry le saisit soudainement dans sa main. Aussitôt, il lui infligea un mouvement rapide, le portant inexorablement vers l'extase. murmurant des mots à son oreille.

« Drago… tu es… à moi… Jamais…. je ne te laisserais… partir… jamais. »

Drago perdait la tête, la laissant balloté de droite à gauche, des cris plaisir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il ne pensait même pas à nier. Il acquiescerait tant qu'Harry ne s'arrêterait pas de le toucher. Cette main chaude et rude qui allait et venait sur lui cette voix grave à son oreille, c'était trop. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Ses ongles plantés dans son dos, l'extase s'approchant doucement, il poussa un grognement de frustration, qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot quand Harry s'arrêta. Ses protestations naissantes furent étouffées dans un baiser. Un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa quand ses cuisses furent écartées alors qu'Harry prenait place entre elles.

Le calme s'imposa dans la pièce alors qu'ils reprenaient tout deux leur souffle, s'observant comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus. Harry posa son pouce sur ses lèvres, les redessinant en douceur. Si rouges, gonflés par leur baiser et les mordillant pour contenir le plaisir. La tension qui les avaient assaillit était encore présente mais moins forte, moins intense. Le désir brillait dans leurs yeux, leurs respirations saccadé, seule musique à leurs oreilles. Harry se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres avec douceur et tendresse, sans cette bestialité qui l'avait poussé à le mordre plus tôt. Drago se perdit tout de même dans ce baiser, et soupira de plaisir en sentant une main soulevé sa cuisse. Les lèvres quittèrent les siennes, embrassant la gorge offerte mordillant la clavicule, câlinant le torse, redessinant le ventre.

Un soupir. Un appel. _Harry._

Une langue arriva enfin à son but et taquina son gland avant de remonté le long d'une veine saillante. Dans le même temps une main caressait la fine toison de son aine, avant de descendre jouer avec ses bourses. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas. La langue continua son cheminement délaissant le centre de son plaisir, à la frustration exacerbé du blond.

Un gémissement. Une supplique. _Je t'en prie._

Pourtant un cri remplaça ses suppliques quand le muscle humide glissa sur son intimité. Passant et repassant sur l'anneau de chair, redessinant son contour lui faisant perdre ses dernières brides de contrôle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Harry lui ferait une telle chose, c'était tellement… tellement… Drago ne retint plus ses gémissements demandant toujours plus. Réclamant une chose qu'Harry était tout prêt à lui donner. Le brun se releva repris ses lèvres avec voracité avant de se retirer pour chuchoter un sort contre ses lèvres.

Drago hoqueta en sentant ce doigt entrer en lui. Il se crispa, enfonçant ses ongles dans les omoplates d'Harry. Pas vraiment douloureux, mais pas vraiment agréable, il fini par s'y habituer. Il en eut un, puis deux et enfin trois, allant et faisant en lui le faisant soupirer. Harry caressait son entre jambe et le couvrait de baiser. Il finit haletant suppliant encore, réclamant plus en écartant largement les jambes en une invitation. Ne se souciant plus de ce que la décence ou son nom pouvait autoriser.

À suivre…

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai vraiment bossé dur sur ce chapitre alors je croise les doigts ^^ Si vous avez aimé, détesté ou même...bof... dites le moi !

**_ N'oubliez pas les reviews !_**

Et pour cette fin si frustrante tournez vous vers Ayse ! Quoi ? Tu vas me tuer parce que je te balance ? Mais non c'est juste pour qu'ils sachent tous que les fleurs et les chocolat doivent t'être adressé ! XD C'est curieux je sens des ondes négatives venir vers moi...


	26. Chapter 23

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

* * *

_**Heylin** : Contente que ça t'ai fait cet effet ^^. Tant d'émotion provoqué, j'en suis ravie ! Merci pour ta review._  
_**Kiki** : Une nouvelle lectrice ! Contente que ça te plaise. La frustration est une donnée avec laquelle on compose quant on me lit XD. Pour ta théorie on verra bien. En fait tu aura ta réponse dans le chap qui suit ! Merci pour ta review._  
_**Lyzianor** : J'aime bcp le coup des onomatopées! Honnêtement, je ne peux pas te dire que je partage cette sorte de nostalgie. Je n'étais pas une grande fan des fims, mais bien une adepte du bouquin... Mon deuil est fait comme qui dirait ^^. Pour l'ortho et reste, j'essaye. J'y met bcp d'énergie donc on verra par la suite. Remus ? Celui là était inattendu XD Pour James, je trouve que dans ce qu'on a pu vraiment découvrir de lui, mm s'il était un très bon ami, père et mari, il avait un quelque chose de sectaire par rapport aux serpy - un peu comme Ron- mm s'il ne voudrait pas de leur mort. Donc il me semblait logique d'en faire le plus buté. Pour Lucius, j'aime bien le voir en père dévouer et en "humain". En ce qu'il aurait pu devenir sans la menace de Voldy constament au dessus de lui. Le cadeau de Drago ? On verra ça dans le chapitre d'après celui qui vient. Jj'étais pourtant persuadé que la plupart avait oublié XD Pour gryffondor/griffondor que dire ? Sorry ? -_- Cousue de fil blanc ? Dur quant mm, non ? C'est surtt une fic pour s'amuser écrite dans un moment ou j'avais besoin de rire. Mais est ce à dire que je n'ai pas réussi une seule fois à te surprendre depuis le début ? Tu avais deviné le Serment ? L'Hamadryade ? Pour True Blood... tu ne devrais pas regardez ça ! Vraiment ! Vive les bouquins ! Je les ai tous ! XD C'est trop bon ! Eric ! Eric ! Eric ! Rien a voir avec le mec (caricature de mec ?) qui joue le rôle par rapport à la vraie description d'Eric. Ce mec est trop sexe dans le livre ! Je veux un Eric pour Noel ! Couvert de chocolat noir sur ses muscles tendu sous une peau pale tout en contraste, appelant ma langue qui redessinerait doucement chaque parcelle de son corps... Hum! Donc je finirais avec le classique mais pas non moins pensé : Merci pour ta review !_  
_**Kisis** : La tempête est une partie qui m'a demandé du boulot alors savoir qu'elle a rempli son office est très appréciable. ^^ Quant à leur rapprochement il est intense mais pour savoir ou il mène rdv au chap qui suit ! COntente que mes chapitre t'inspire tant d'émotion. C'est pour ça que je les écrit alors savoir qu'ils atteignent leur but... Merci pour ta review. Et merci de continuer à me suivre._  
_**Castiela** : Lucius ? Nan pas deux fois la mm chose ^^. Contente que ça t'ai plu. Pas une reviw trop longue ? Avec tout ces Ps... je crois que ça le fait quant mm XD. On touche pas à mon Ayse ! J'en ai besoin pour écrire maintenant ^^. Des éclairs foudroyant ? j'informe le lecteur que morte je ne pourrais plus écrire XD. Merci pour ta review._  
_**Elso** : Merci pour ta review !_  
_**Shin** : Bien ! Je rappel les sauveteur alors ! Merci pour ta review._  
_**Chacha** : ben dis donc ! Je me trompe si je crois que ça t'a plu ^_^ Torture ? tt de suite les grds mots ! XD. Moi aussi j'aime les débordement de magie ^^ J'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dis et j'ai chagé en M. Merci pour ta review !_  
**_Sagahan : _**_Merci pour ta review !_  
_**lolotte :** Merci pour ta review_  
_**Clia** : Frustration ? C'est comme ça que j'aurais du appeler le chap d'avant ? XD Lucius est déjà au courant que la prophétie est fausse. Ginny ne sera pas de retour tt de suite. Merci pour ta review._

* * *

_**Chapitre 23**_

_**Dance avec la lune…**_

* * *

**_10 Aout_**

Une heure du matin. L'obscurité et le silence était seulement troublé par astre lunaire et les aller et venu de l'océan sur la côte toute proche. En haut d'une petite colline non loin, se dressait une jolie maison. Petite, au mur couleur vert d'eau et au volet bleu ciel elle se détachait sur le fond vert de la nature environnante. Dans cette maison un petit salon au meuble couvert par des draps blancs, une cuisine où la poussière régnait en maitre car depuis longtemps inutilisé, une majestueuse salle de bain au carrelage blanc et bleu, où une large baignoire invitait à se rafraichir. Trois chambres aux teintes distinctes mais toutes vides, sauf une. Dans celle-ci deux souffles réguliers résonnaient, preuve du sommeil dans lequel étaient plongés deux jeunes hommes lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Sans que son souffle ne s'altère, l'un deux se redressa en position assise. Son cheveu blond rayonnait sous les rayons de lune, semblable à des files d'argent. Des yeux gris papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir totalement, restant pourtant vide de vie, incapable de fixer un point quelconque. Il tenta de se lever, mettant toute son agilité à s'éloigner en douceur du corps chaud endormi à ses côtés.

« Hum… Kestufais… »

Le blond se figea et observa le brun se redresser à son tour. Le corps tanné et musclé se mit en position assise, avant de se tourner totalement vers lui.

« Drago ? »

Il ne cilla pas, ses yeux argent aveugles, toujours posés sur le jeune homme brun qui commençait à s'inquiéter. Harry posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Drago ? »

Drago s'éveilla en sursaut, un peu perturbé et regarda Harry qui le fixait avec intensité.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

_ C'est moi qui devrais poser cette question, non ? Y a au moins deux minutes que je t'appel sans que tu ne réagisses.

_ Vraiment ? »

Le blond poussa un bâillement et se frotta les yeux encore endormi, et se recoucha bien qu'il garda les yeux ouverts. Harry qui l'observait le trouva étonnement mignon. Et se dit rapidement que c'était une pensée qu'il ne partagerait pas sous peine de recevoir un doloris du blond en question. Mais nettement plus réveillé Harry regarda autour de lui, surpris par le décor. Où étaient-ils ? Et que faisaient-ils là ?

Soudain les évènements de la veille assaillir son esprit dans un diaporama visuelle embrouillé. La magie. La neige. Ginny. La dispute. Dumbledore. Le vent. Ses parents. Le kiosque. Ron. Le blizzard. Remus. Le froid. Drago en colère. Lui sur Drago le faisant gémir haleter et crier. Il se tourna rapidement vers le blond.

« Merlin… Drago je suis… je suis désolé, murmura-t-il les yeux fixé sur le corps marqué qui se découvrait sous ses yeux. »

Bâillant à nouveau, puis fronçant les sourcils, Drago pris la peine de s'étirer tel un chat. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage empli de culpabilité de son fiancé. Harry lui, regardait les marques de dents ou suçons parsemé sur la peau blanche. À certains endroits c'était clairement des hématomes qui couvraient le corps gracile.

« De quoi t'excuses-tu, Harry ?

_ De ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Merlin, j'ai pratiquement abusé de toi ! S'écria-t-il honteux et horrifié de son propre comportement. »

Il détourna son visage rouge de honte, quand le rire cristallin de Drago résonna dans la pièce. Harry se tourna vers lui éprouvant un mélange d'étonnement et d'agacement face à cette attitude. Drago lui lança une œillade amusée.

« Est-ce que je ressemble à quelqu'un qui aurait été abusé ? Vraiment Potter, tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé me faire des choses contre ma volonté sans que je ne me défende un peu ?

_ J'ai été brutale. La marque sur ton cou… sur ton corps. Et j'ai faillit te…

_ J'ai aimé ça, Potter. dit Drago avec beaucoup moins d'assurance détournant lui aussi les yeux.

_ Vraiment ?

_ On ne va pas en parler pendant des lustres ! Nous étions ivres. Ivre de colère, de magie et… d'émotions fortes. Mais si tu te sens coupable Potter, il y a une seule façon de réparer.

_ Comment ? Demanda suspicieusement le brun alors que Drago se redressait. »

Et il eut raison car moins d'une seconde plus tard, il était fortement plaqué au matelas, le blond toujours aussi nu, assis sur son ventre. Son sourire mutin aux lèvres et la malice dansant dans ses yeux ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Il faut réparer l'équilibre, chuchota le blond contre ses lèvres.

_ Donc tu dois profiter de moi ? Souffla Harry aussi incrédule qu'amusé. Et même excité.

_ Tout à fait.

_ Puisqu'il faut en passer par là, fit il avec un faux soupir de résignation. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis Drago se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres. Un fois deux fois. Après la troisième fois, Harry le saisit à la nuque et avança son visage en grognant. Drago sourit dans le baiser qu'ils échangèrent. Quand il e coupa, Harry poussa un grognement de frustration.

« Bien. Et si tu me disais où nous sommes, Potter ?

_ Euh… je n'en sais rien, répondit-il en regardant autour de lui.

_ Comment ça t'en sais rien. Tu nous as amené ici non ? Rétorqua Drago avec une pointe d'agacement.

_ Oui… »

Harry regarda autour de lui avec effarement, tentant de comprendre où il avait pu les emmener. Il se redressa passant ses bras autour du blond toujours assit sur lui, tentant de faire abstraction de la nudité de ce corps magnifique et regarda la décoration en murmurant un Lumos. Les murs couleur pêche, les petits tableaux de paysage doré, les meubles en bois clair qui étaient pour la plupart couverts, leur grand lit qui n'était pas à baldaquin comme le voulait la tradition mais moldu. Au loin on discernait un bruit répétitif et assez violent.

Et il sut.

« Nous sommes au Cœur Bleu. C'est une maison que mes grand parents on acheté pour leur lune de miel, il y a cinquante ans. Ils y revenaient toujours au moins une fois par an en amoureux. C'est ici qu'ils ont vécu leur dernier moment ensemble avant la mort de mon grand père pendant la guerre. Ma grand-mère a suivi huit mois plus tard. Trop de chagrin. »

Drago passa ses bras autour des épaules bronzé et posa un baiser sur son cou, Harry lui caressant doucement le dos et les hanches.

« Et tu m'a emmené ici ? Tu espère en faire notre repère ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? J'ai hérité de la maison. Je l'aime particulièrement surtout en sachant que ce sont mes grands-parents qui me l'ont laissé. »

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre échangeant baisé et caresse. Pendant un moment avant que Drago ne se redresse.

« Il me faudrait des vêtements, dit-il en examinant de loin les restes de sa robe beige.

_ On trouvera bien quelque chose dans les placards de mon grand père. Pourquoi dis tu que nous étions ivre ? Demanda-t-il en songeant au propos précédents du blond.

_ C'est évident non ? La magie saturait l'air du bureau. Et nous étions à son épicentre. C'était comme prendre une de ces drogues moldu qui vous font perdre les limites les plus élémentaires. Ce que tu m'a fais, tu avais envie de le faire. Même si en situation normal, tu n'agirais pas comme ça. »

Harry resta pensif, songeant à toute cette magie qui crépitait entre eux la veille. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur le torse du serpentard.

« Je t'ai presque violé Drago… souffla-t-il enfin.

_ Idiot de griffy. Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu comprennes ? Pour qu'il y ait viole, il aurait fallut que je ne veule pas. Et je voulais, dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux avec une telle intensité qu'Harry eut du mal à déglutir. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on était allé jusqu'au bout.

_ Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'on n'a pas... ?

_ Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? fit il en penchant légèrement la tête.

_ Je… je me souviens que… je te… mes doigts étaient en train de…

_ Je vois, répondis Drago les joues rosies. Eh bien après ça… ou plutôt pendant… tu m'as fais… une incroyable fellation.

_ Et c'est tout ?

_ Oui… et je… je… je t'ai rendu l'appareil. Après. »

Harry le regarda incrédule. Mais il savait que le blond ne mentait pas. Pas avec cette gêne évidente, ses joues rosies, ce regard fuyant. Il se lâcha sur le lit en grognant et maudissant Merlin, Morgan et tout ou presque. Il en aurait pleuré de dépit et de frustration. Pourquoi était-il si malchanceux.

Drago Malfoy lui avait fait une fellation et il n'en avait AUCUN souvenir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Déçu ?

_ Déçu ? Seamus dit toujours que la vie est une chienne. Sur ce coup là, c'est totalement vrai. Je n'ai pas un seul souvenir de tout ça ! Je… C'est trop injuste !

_ Tu aurais voulu qu'on le fasse ?

_ Non ! Pas alors que je n'en aurais gardé aucun souvenir. Ce sera notre première fois à tous deux. Je veux m'en souvenir.

_ Oh. En tout cas sache que si tu l'avais voulu je t'aurais laissé faire.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Je n'avais qu'une envie Harry, fit-il en se penchant pressant à nouveau son corps contre le brun. Et tes doigts à l'intérieur de moi… murmura-t-il. »

Drago poussa un gémissement qui fit trembler le brun.

« En plus comme je te l'ai dis : nous étions grisé par la magie. Nous n'aurions pas vraiment été responsable de nos actes n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, bien évidemment souffla Harry.

_ Alors nous aurions pu _faire _un certain nombre de _chose_ sans conséquence. Encore et _encore_. »

Harry déglutit de manière très audible, le regard légèrement vitreux.

« Dommage que ce moment soit passé, s'exclama le blond brisant totalement la sensualité du moment. »

Harry cligna des paupières comme s'il s'éveillait et fronça des sourcils en se rendant compte que le blond se moquait de lui. Drago eut un petit rire moqueur qui lui attira un regard noir. Le brun leva les yeux au plafond continuant à bougonner tout seul. Le jeune Malfoy l'observa faire avant que son visage ne s'éclaire, ayant une nouvelle idée en tête. Il s'avança et se pencha jusqu'à l'oreille de son compagnon.

« Tu sais moi, je me souviens de tout, chuchota-t-il.

_ Grand bien t'en fasse, rétorqua Harry dans un murmure, bien qu'il soit étonnement conscient du corps pressé contre le sien, des cheveux d'or frôlant sa joue et du souffle chaud contre son oreille.

_ Je pourrais peut être… te rafraichir la mémoire.

_ Comment ferais tu ? Fit Harry septique.

_ J'ai plusieurs idées en tête, répondit Drago un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. »

La lueur dans ses yeux laissait entrevoir des activités lubriques qu'Harry partagea avec plaisir.

_**HP/DM**_

Une deux heure plus tard ils étaient habillé de vieille robe ayant connu leur heure de gloire bien qu'actuellement totalement dépassé. Harry avait, malgré l'heure tardive, convoqué Dobby, qui après de nombreuses larmes de joie en voyant que son maitre allait bien, avait consenti à livrer un message à leurs parents. Dans ce message, ils les informaient qu'ils allaient bien qu'ils se trouvaient en sécurité et qu'ils rentreraient le lendemain. Sans doute dans l'après midi. Ils avaient aussi demandé à Dobby de leur porter de la nourriture, chose que le petit elfe avait fait avec largesse, pour qu'ils puissent petit déjeuner et déjeuner plus tard sans soucis.

Le couple était actuellement sur la plage, déambulant entre les dunes de sable se rapprochant de l'eau. C'était Drago qui avait insisté pour venir s'y promener après qu'ils eurent fini de manger. Chose avec laquelle Harry avait été récalcitrant. Qui venait se promener sur une plage à presque trois heures du matin ? Mais il avait fini par céder sous l'insistance du blond, et il ne le regrettait pas. Pas alors qu'il voyait Drago courir avec un plaisir si évident, pied nu sur le sable, à la seule lueur de la lune. C'était ce que l'on appelait une vision féérique.

« Harry fait vite ! Cria-t-il. »

Le dit Harry ne savait absolument pas d'où son compagnon tirait toute cette énergie. Il semblait surexcité. Et puis il marchait avec une étonnante facilité et légèreté sur le sable quelque peu humide, volant pratique avec sa grâce habituelle. Et pourtant malgré tout cela une inquiétude avait saisit Harry, lui pesant sur l'estomac, malgré tous ses efforts pour paraitre détendu.

« Drago ! Tu pourrais m'attendre ! Cria Harry en voyant le blond disparaitre derrière une dune. »

Il le pourchassa et le rattrapa bien vite, puisqu'il s'était arrêté juste derrière la dune en question semblant absorbé par sa contemplation. Harry suivit son regard et fut lui aussi ébloui par la beauté du spectacle. La lune plus à son apogée, mais gardant sa rondeur projetait des rayons d'argent sur l'eau, qui en mouvement, donnait l'impression d'être faite de cristaux, de petit diamant luisant, s'écrasant sur le sable. La mer semblait sombre et lumineuse. Infiniment dangereuse. Harry passa son bras autour des épaules de son compagnon. Pour une raison lui échappant, il éprouvait une appréhension grandissante face à ce spectacle. Et face à Drago qui y posait ce regard infiniment trop vide.

« Drago ? Drago ?

_ Hum ?

_ Où veux tu qu'on s'installe ? Fit-il avec un sourire forcé. »

Le blond ne répondit pas, semblant coupé de toutes choses extérieures, de nouveau abîmé dans sa contemplation, comme en transe. Harry revit très clairement ce regard qu'il avait eu au réveil et resserra sa prise, jusqu'à la faire douloureuse sur le blond. Il se pencha sur lui, parlant à son oreille.

« Drago, je préfèrerais qu'on rentre. Je ne me sens pas bien.

_ Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il surpris.

_ Je me sens mal. Rentrons. Maintenant.

_ Mais regarde comme c'est magnifique ! Et nous sommes seuls pour profiter de tout cela…

_ Je me sens mal, Drago. Je ne profiterais de rien du tout, si je suis malade. Nous reviendrons une autre fois.

_ Bien. »

Ils se retournèrent et Harry lui lâcha l'épaule pour récupérer sa main, emmêlant leurs doigts. C'est lui qui commença à tirer Drago sur le chemin du retour. Ce dernier grogna face à ce traitement, avant de soudainement s'arrêter.

« Ne perdons pas de temps. Je ne te trainerais plus mais…

_ C'est superbe. »

Harry se tourna vers Drago. Ils avaient déjà avancé sur quelques mètres et de hautes dunes leur cachaient la mer, alors qu'est-ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Drago ? Mais Drago ne regardait absolument rien. Les yeux perdu dans le vague, il ne semblait même pas vraiment présent. Son esprit lointain, seul ses lèvres laissaient entrevoir ce qu'il percevait, à travers ses mots. Le sang d'Harry se glaça dans ses veines, alors que son cœur battait à toute allure.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il la peur au ventre.

_ Ce chant. D'où vient-il ? »

Harry en aurait hurlé. Quel chant ? Aucune voix, aucun chant, aucun bruit ne leur parvenait à part celui des vagues toutes proches. Et Harry était persuadé que son fiancé ne parlait pas de cela. Mais de quoi parlait-il alors ? Mais voulait-il vraiment savoir ? Non, il voulait que les yeux d'argent bleuté se posent sur lui, pour le voir vraiment. Que Drago soit là, à ses côtés et non ou que ce soit d'autre. Il resserra sa prise sur les doigts fins.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Rentrons ! »

Il le tira à nouveau cette fois avec une brutalité apparenté au désespoir. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer. Une chose qu'il n'aimerait pas. Quelque chose d'horrible et de douloureux. Quelque chose qu'il ferait tout pour empêcher. Mais Drago résista jusqu'à s'arracher de sa poigne, en hurlant. Quelque chose en lui, se tordit. Il avait envie de vomir, d'hurler, de pleurer.

« NON ! Je veux… savoir… cet appel. »

Quel appel ? Il ne fallait pas y répondre. Qui que ce soit. Quoi que ce soit. Pour quel que raison que ce fut. Il fallait l'ignorer et continuer leur chemin. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ou de comprendre. Ils devaient juste s'éloigner. Se mettre à l'abri le plus loin possible. Drago avait promis. Il avait juré par leur Serment sur ce vieux chêne. Il devait rester avec lui.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de l'avoir perdu ? Il était encore là, à ses côté mais c'était comme si… Comme si c'était déjà trop tard.

Comme un écho à ses pensées, le blond se mit à courir, remontant vers la plage. Harry se lança immédiatement à sa poursuite, mais se fit rapidement distancer, s'enfonçant dans le sable, alors que Drago y laissait à peine l'empreinte de son pas. Il vit le blond s'éloigner sans pouvoir rien y faire, la peur et la peine lui tordant les entrailles. Ses hurlements n'y changèrent rien.

« Drago ! Reste là ! Non attends ! »

Le blond disparut derrière la même dune qu'avant et Harry s'y précipita le souffle haletant, le corps couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, rendu glacé par une brise froide. Drago ne se trouva pas derrière comme la fois précédente. Il était descendu jusqu'à l'eau et semblait ondulé sur une musique que lui seul entendait. Ses gestes étaient doux alors qu'il semblait caresser le vent. Sa chevelure qui éclairé par la lune semblait appartenir à une créature magique, volait autour de lui l'entourant d'un halo argenté. Ses pas toujours aussi léger, on aurait pu jurer qu'il ne touchait même plus le sol.

Et puis soudain Harry les vit.

De fines petites billes dorées, de plus en plus nombreuses à chaque tour que faisait le blond. Elles s'échappaient des fleurs qui s'étaient de toute évidence ouvertes, libérant cet étrange pollen qui tournoyait sans cesse autour de Drago, accompagnant sa danse. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, car il était aussi effrayé par cette coïncidence si semblable au rêve de Drago qu'émerveillé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Jamais Harry n'avait vu chose aussi belle. Le spectacle des êtres de l'eau ou même des plus belles des naïades ne saurait de son avis arriver à la cheville de ce que lui offrait Drago. Harry ne pouvait qu'admirer, hypnotiser par cette danse douce et sensuelle où chaque geste semblait aussi naturel, que calculé. Il refusait de penser à cette satanée coïncidence. Car elle n'était que ça. Une coïncidence. Il ne se rendit pas compte que ce mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête comme pour le convaincre lui-même, préférant se laisser aller à la magie de l'instant.

Mais soudain la magie prit fin.

Le blond se figea, avant de s'écrouler sur le sable.

« DRAGO ! »

_**HP/DM**_

Tous les adultes du Manoir étaient actuellement réunis dans le salon. Dobby les avaient réveillé il y a plus d'une heure maintenant et aucun d'eux n'arrivait à se rendormir. C'est James qui était passé appeler les Malfoy pour savoir s'ils voulaient se joindre à eux dans le salon. Ce fait avait beaucoup étonné tout le monde, mais aucune remarque n'avait été faite. Remus et Sirius avait été éveillé par Lily, leur chambre étant voisines, puis ils avaient été mis au courant du message des garçons.

« Mais vous êtes sûrs qu'ils vont bien ? demanda Remus.

_ D'après Dobby oui, répondit Lily.

_ D'après cet elfe. Mon fils serait tout de même couvert d'hématome, rétorqua Lucius de sa voix trainante.

_ Vraiment ? S'écria Sirius choqué. Son filleul aurait-il pu…

_ D'après l'elfe Black. Mais après discussion j'ai découvert que ces deux là étaient dans un lit quand Dobby les a rejoints. Je doute que ce soit vraiment des bleus qu'il ai vu. Mais je n'ai pas non plus éclairé sa lanterne, acheva-t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ooooh fit Sirius, avant d'éclater de son rire si canin. Alors, je suppose que nous n'avons vraiment pas de soucis à nous faire, réussit-il à dire après quelques minutes.

_ En effet, répondit Lucius avec un rictus. »

Après cette petite discussion la rencontre s'était faite un peu plus décontracté, chacun discutant de chose et d'autre évitant volontairement le sujet sensible du prochain mariage. Même James s'était comporté de façon civile même si encore un peu raide, et Lily l'en félicitait mentalement. L'affrontement de l'après midi avait au moins eu ce point positif que son mari avait compris que les intentions de son fils n'était plus du tout renégociables.

L'un comme l'autre avait du rester engoncé dans des couvertures chauffés pendant une grande partie de l'après midi en buvant des boissons chaudes. Mais ils n'avaient pas profité de ce répit, pour discuter des derniers évènements, chacun étant encore trop perdu dans ses propres pensées. Pourtant maintenant il semblait plus que visible que James avait pris une décision. Et bonne si l'on peut dire au vu de son comportement avec Lucius et Narcissa. Lily devinait que ce ne serait pas simple, d'un côté comme de l'autre, mais du moment que tous faisait un effort cela serait possible.

Elle y songeait encore quand des cris résonnèrent dans le Manoir.

_**HP/DM**_

Harry après avoir vu chuter son fiancé s'était précipité sur lui. Il avait rapidement vérifié ses fonctions vitales, et avec soulagement s'était rendu compte que son cœur battait bien, et que son souffle était régulier. Mais toutes ses tentatives pour l'éveiller s'étaient soldés par un échec, alors en désespoir de cause, il avait transplané chez lui pour retrouver les personnes les plus à même de l'aider.

Aussitôt arrivé il avait hurlé réclamant de l'aide dans sa panique et s'était rapidement vu entouré.

« Que se passe-t-il Potter ? Qu'est il arrivé à mon fils ? Demanda Lucius en lui prenant Drago des bras. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et se tourna pour rejoindre la chambre de son fils, talonné par tout le groupe.

« Je ne sais pas. Nous étions sur la plage. Il dansait ! Et puis il… il s'est effondré, finit par répondre Harry en passant le seuil.

_ Juste comme ça ? Demanda Lily en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Oui ! Cria Harry.

_ Calme toi, Harry. James va appeler un médicomage. Sirius va dans mon bureau pour appeler Severus. Harry raconte moi ce qui s'est passé depuis le début. Où étiez-vous ? »

Lily parlait avec douceur à son fils l'enjoignant ainsi à récupérer son calme pour être le plus clair possible. Elle le poussa dans un fauteuil et avisa une carafe d'eau pour lui en servir un verre. Le brun en but une gorgée les yeux fixés sur le blond qui demeurait inerte malgré les efforts de son père.

« Hier, je nous ai emmené au Cœur Bleu, et nous…

_ Qu'est-ce que le cœur Bleu ? Intervint Lucius.

_ Une maison. Une sorte de cottage que mes grands-parents m'ont laissé. Il est près de la plage. Hier quand nous y sommes arrivés nous… » Harry rougit fortement à cette évocation. « …avons eu certaines occupations et nous nous sommes réveillé vers les une heure du matin. Ensuite on a appelé Dobby pour qu'il vous prévienne et nous apporte de la nourriture. Ensuite Drago à insisté pour que nous nous rendions sur la plage.

_ Y avait il une quelconque créature ? Magique ou non ? Un animal qui aurait pu le mordre ? Demanda le médicomage qui venait d'arrivé et se présentait alors à Lucius et Narcissa. Son visage était fatigué mais son œil vif et pénétrant. Il devait avoir une petite trentaine d'année et avait les cheveux châtain foncés.

_ Non, répondit Harry. C'est une zone sécurisé. Il y a des barrières magiques sur la plage et dans l'eau pour que toute créature dangereuse soit repoussée. C'est concentré sur une petite zone, et j'ai fait attention à ce que nous soyons à l'intérieur.

_ Bien. Je vous demande à tous de quitter cette chambre, le temps que je puisse examiner ce jeune homme. »

Ils obéirent tous, sortant alors qu'ils étaient inquiets et stressés.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé Potter ?

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Il…

_ Lucius ! Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Severus Rogue qui venait d'arriver accompagné de Remus, une épaisse sacoche à la main. Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? dit-il avec hargne en voyant Harry. »

Celui-ci craqua complètement en entendant cette accusation et plaqua violemment son ancien professeur de potion au mur en le saisissant par le col.

« Vous ne savez absolument pas de quoi vous parlez ! Je n'ai strictement rien fait ! Je… il… il faut que vous l'aidiez ! Alors faite ce que vous devez ! Et allez au diable ! Hurla-t-il. »

Le crâne de Rogue avait douloureusement heurté le mur plusieurs fois avant qu'Harry ne se décide à le lâcher, s'effondrant à bout de souffle. Severus le regarda au sol se rendant compte pour la première fois, de l'intensité des sentiments du jeune homme face à lui. Les parents d'Harry voulurent le rejoindre mais il leur fit signe de le laisser faire. Severus s'agenouilla à hauteur du garçon et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Venez avec moi Mr Potter. Si nous voulons aider Drago nous devons parler. »

Harry leva vers lui des yeux embués de larmes ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Rogue adopte ce comportement avec lui. Pourtant il se leva et le suivit sans rechigner. Leur entente avait beau être houleuse, pleine de mépris et de haine, ils avaient le même but en cette seconde : Drago.

_**HP/DM**_

Drago marchait encore sur ce qui semblait être des dunes. Des dunes de sable d'un blanc éclatant. Il marchait sans savoir où il allait, ni pourquoi il y allait. Son corps s'activait sans qu'il ne le veuille, avançant pas après pas et son esprit étrangement déconnecté. Sans raison il s'arrêta et le sable se fit de plus en plus lumineux jusqu'à tout éclairer d'une lueur blanche aveuglante. Puis peu à peu tout autour de lui poussèrent des ronces qui se couvrir de fleur et dans un éclatement ces dernières s'ouvrirent libérant leur pollen qui l'entoura en des billes lumineuses et dorées.

Drago cligna rapidement des paupières réalisant brutalement où il était. Il ferma fortement les paupières tentant de s'éveiller de ce qu'il savait être un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar.

« C'est inutile _Enfant_. »

Il se retourna d'un mouvement vif pour faire face à… une femme ? À lui-même ? La créature face à lui n'était pas humaine, il en était sûr. Elle était trop éthéré, pâle presque délavé avec cette peau si blanche, ses cheveux et yeux d'argents. Et dans son regard… dans son regard, la sagesse, l'ancienneté comme des siècles écoulé de connaissance et de maturité concentré en deux pièces d'argents. Mais elle lui ressemblant tant en même temps. On ne pouvait nier une sorte de ressemblance dans leur trait et leur posture. Dans la douceur de leur visage et la couleur de leurs yeux et cheveux. Un lui féminisé tout en restant au plus près de lui.

Si semblable et si différent toute fois.

« Qui êtes vous ? Ou plutôt… qu'êtes vous ?

_ Enfant, tu poses les mauvaises questions. La vrai question est :… »

Elle marqua une pause, l'observant avec attention comme pour jaugé sa réaction à ce qu'elle allait annoncer. Drago forma sur son visage, le masque le plus dure et le plus infranchissable qu'un Malfoy puisse créer, pour ne pas donner satisfaction à ses recherches. Et il y réussi, accusant le coup que lui porta la créature face à lui en deux phrases, sans lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un sourcillement.

« …Qui es tu ? Et qu'es tu ? »

_**HP/DM**_

Harry finissait de conter ce qui s'était passé en détaille. Prenant cette fois le soin de parler des rêves de Drago, de ses interprétations et de celle qu'il avait préféré. Il parla ensuite son appréhension, sa peur incompréhensible, puis de la danse, si mystérieuse, sensuelle et magique. Il raconta enfin comment les fleurs s'étaient ouvertes pour libérer le pollen comme dans le rêve. La chute de Drago et son incapacité à le réveiller.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce suite à son histoire. Nul ne savait quoi dire. Cela semblait totalement surréaliste même pour eux. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait. De ce qui arrivait à Drago. Lucius était inquiet et sentait la tension de sa femme à ses côtés qui s'efforçait pourtant de rester digne. La vision de leur fils couché dans cette chambre aussi pâle qu'un mort, leur glaçait le sang. Et le fait qu'aucune information sur son état ne soit à porté de main ne faisait qu'intensifié ce mal être.

Mais une seule chose semblait claire, pour Severus Rogue.

« Cela reste en rapport avec ces fleurs. Qui et pourquoi les a-t-ont mises sur Drago ? »

Harry resta stupéfait se reprochant de ne pas y avoir pensé. Il se leva et fit quelque pas, passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlé.

« Vous devez savoir tout d'abord que… Notre témoin pour le Serment était l'Hamadryade de la Forêt Interdite.

_ Une Hamadryade ? Demanda Lily stupéfié.

_ Vous avez d'étonnante relation, argua Lucius en se souvenant, que Drago lui avait affirmé qu'il s'agissait d'une amie d'Harry.

_ Enfin ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous avons fait le Serment… et Érato a voulu nous faire… une sorte de cadeau. Elle a lié au serment non seulement sa magie, mais aussi celle de la Nature au travers de son Chêne et même… celle de Poudlard au travers de la Forêt Interdite. »

Toutes les personnes de la pièce l'observèrent à nouveau tétanisé par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

« Dobby, appela Sirius. Sers nous quelque chose de fort. À tous. Du Pur feu ou autre chose. Fais comme il te plaira mais fais vite.

_ Y-a-t-il la moindre chance qu'un lien si puissant puisse être brisé ? demanda James.

_ Bien sûr que non, répondit Lily comprenant que la question de son mari était dicté par une pure curiosité. Un lien si puissant… Même avec votre accord… Même avec l'accord de l'Hamadryade… Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ?

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle semblait juste vouloir nous aider.

_ Un tel lien aura forcément des conséquences sur le long terme intervint Severus. Mais parlez nous des fleurs Mr Potter.

_ Ce sont des nymphettes qui les ont mises pendant que nous déjeunions avec elle.

_ Elles vous ont approché ? Demanda Lily émerveillé que des créatures si rarement entrevue se soient ainsi livrées.

_ Oui. Certaines on mangé avec nous. Seules quelques unes m'ont approché répondit-il en haussant les épaules, la plupart restaient émerveillées par Drago. Et les nymphettes ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Elles le touchaient et le coiffaient. Drago n'avait pas le cœur de les renvoyer. Elles étaient si mignonnes et ne faisaient rien de grave. Certaines ont cru qu'il… qu'il était aussi une nymphe. »

Que fallait-il en penser ? Les nymphes n'étaient pas connues pour leur méchanceté ou une quelconque capacité à faire le mal. Elles étaient censé être de caractère doux, généreux et en harmonie avec la nature. Alors aurait-elle pu faire du mal à Drago ? À moins que ce ne soit pas volontaire ? Mais alors quel était le but de tout ceci ?

Harry qui marchait de long en large depuis un moment se précipita vers la sortie sous les cris des autres. Mais rien ne le fit se retourner ou ralentir, transplantant sans un mot devant les autres. Un pincement se fit sentir quand il croisa le regard de Lucius. Cependant il ne pouvait pas lui dire où il allait. Pas encore car il insisterait pour l'accompagner. Or, il fallait qu'il parle à Érato. Elle devait posséder les réponses à ses questions. Il en était sûr.

_Elle le devait_.

_**HP/DM**_

« Érato ! Érato ! »

Harry courrait dans la forêt rejoignant d'un pas rapide l'endroit où il savait qu'il trouverait la nymphe. Trop impatient, il ne pouvait que cirer son nom pour la faire apparaitre plus vite encore, se souciant peu des risques qu'il prenait à crier ainsi dans un endroit si dangereux.

« Érato !

_ Harry ? Fit elle en se précipitant à l'entré de sa clairière pour le rejoindre.

_ Dis moi ce que vous avez fait à Drago ! »

Elle recula comme sous le coup d'une gifle et Harry sut qu'il avait raison. Il n'était pas venu dans le but de proférer des accusations, mais juste pour connaitre les explications qu'elle pourrait lui donner. Les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment. Pourtant… pourtant ce visage envahit par la culpabilité et la peine. Pourquoi ?

« Érato ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

_ Harry je suis désolée. Les choses n'auraient pas du se déroulé ainsi.

_ QU'AS-TU FAIS ! Je te faisais confiance ! Et tu m'as trahi ! Tu as attaqué Drago ? Mais pour l'amour de Merlin, POURQUOI ? Hurla-t-il perdant déjà le contrôle de sa magie. »

La nymphe recula effrayé. Elle avait de grand pouvoir mais il n'était en aucun cas lié à l'attaque ou à la défense contre l'ennemi. Le don de la chasse avec son arc et ses flèches étaient ses plus grandes armes. Sa plus grande force pour se défendre résidait dans l'art du secret et dans la faculté de se cacher dans son arbre. Mais Harry connaissait son arbre. Elle l'avait fait ami de la Nature. Mais elle l'avait trahi…

_ Harry, je ne voulais pas… mais il ne pouvait pas échapper à son destin… je sais que tu es malheureux qu'il soit parti.

_ Echappé à son destin ? Parti ? Est-ce que tu veux dire qu'il va mourir ? »

Le ton était vibrant de haine et certains arbres plièrent sous un vent magique. Érato pu entendre les cris des végétaux souffrant de ce vent mais aussi de cette colère qui l'animait. S'y mêlaient les cris de ses sœurs qui s'enfuyaient apeurées pour la plupart alors que certaines se réunissaient pour savoir comment l'aider. Mais elles ne pourraient rien faire si Harry s'attaquait à son arbre, car contrairement aux autres dryades, elle était attachée à son chêne. Totalement dépendante de cet arbre.

Elle reculait quand soudain une réalisation la frappa.

« Harry ! Je ne veux pas dire qu'il va mourir. Juste partir.

_ Quoi ? Fit-il en se calmant partiellement.

_ Assied toi. Je vais tout expliquer, le plus calmement que possible. »

Le brun la jaugea un instant et elle eut un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'il se méfiait d'elle. Mais finalement, il consenti à s'installer au pied du tronc du grand arbre, ne la quittant pas des yeux alors qu'elle faisait pareil face à lui.

« Je n'avais pas le choix tu sais. Je me devais de les aider parce que d'une certaine façon ce sont mes sœurs.

_ Qui Érato ?

_ Te souviens tu que j'ai cru un instant que ton ami était nymphe ?

_ Oui.

_ Eh bien je n'avais pas tout à faire tort. Mais tu dois savoir qu'en aucun cas ce que j'ai fait ne lui fera du mal.

_ Alors il ne va pas mourir ?

_ Non. Mais il va te quitter, parce qu'il lui sera impossible de rester à tes côtés. Et c'est en grande partie de ma faute.

_ Explique toi Érato, la pressa-t-il.

_ En lui, dormaient des gènes très forts. Des gènes qui avaient un impact assez visible sur son apparence. Des gènes qui se sont éveillé au contact de la magie de la Nature.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est éveillé Érato ?

_ Il ne fait aucun doute que s'il avait été une fille, il aurait été l'un des autres… enfin pas vraiment… plutôt l'un des leurs, même si nous sommes liés…

_ Érato ! Je ne comprends rien. Est-ce que tu veux dire que Drago aurait pu naitre nymphe ?

_ Non. Il aurait pu naitre Sélénite.

_ Sélénite ?

_ Enfant de la lune. »

_**HP/DM**_

« Ou allons nous ? Demanda pour la troisième fois Drago. »

Et comme les fois précédentes, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Ses lèvres se pincèrent sous la colère. Elle n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions. Ni à celle qu'elle avait elle-même posé, d'ailleurs. La créature, qui ne s'était même pas présenté, l'avait juste enjoint à le suivre, arguant qu'il aurait toutes les réponses qu'il souhaitait. Etant seul dans un endroit inconnu, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de la suivre, mais lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'en était absolument pas satisfait. Et à son air agacé au bout de ce qui semblait être sa dixième minute de plaintes il pensait y avoir réussi.

Ils avançaient d'un bon pas, dans une direction inconnu. Pour lui il ne faisait qu'avancer dans l'obscurité. Pourtant la créature semblait savoir où ils allaient, alors Drago la suivait simplement, espérant qu'elle ne s'amusait pas à les faire tourné dans le noir. En tant que Malfoy, il usait parfaitement de son masque de fier et droit, hautain et teigneux petit aristocrate, mais à l'intérieur il avait peur. Cela ressemblait bien trop à son rêve.

Autour d'eux les petites lucioles de pollen tournoyaient toujours autour d'eux éclairant légèrement leur passage. Et Drago pensait à cette sensation de vide dans son cœur. Cette sensation d'avoir perdu Harry. Et ce pour toujours. Une peur irraisonnée qui lui donnait littéralement envie de pleurer. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Ni par cette femme, ni par qui que ce soit. Il n'abandonnerait pas.

Drago Malfoy avait prononcé des vœux un soir de pleine lune et il comptait bien s'y tenir.

**_À suivre…_**

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !


	27. Chapter 24

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

* * *

1-Pas de RAR pour mes amis anonymes aujourd'hui. J'ai la crève. Hier je pensais pouvoir le faire aujourd'hui, mais ma grippe à empiré. (D'ailleurs Ayse si tu lis ce msg, y a de forte chance que je me connecte pas aujourd'hui. Je suis morte.) Il n'empêche que je vous remercie tous pour vos messages. Je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre la prochaine fois.

2- Du fait de mon retour en Martinique, il y a de forte chance pour que je ne poste plus aux horaires habituels. Je le ferais sans doute très tard par rapport à mes lecteurs continentaux. Dsl pour la gêne mais c'est comme ça ^^

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

…_**Sous l'œil d'Hécate et…**_

* * *

Un Sélénite. Un Sélénite. Un Sélénite. Un Sélénite…

Ces deux mots tournaient en rond dans son esprit, alors qu'il rentrait au Manoir Potter. Il avait discuté de longues heures avec Érato et à l'horizon le ciel s'éclaircissait déjà. Il entra le plus discrètement possible, ayant préféré transplaner à l'extérieur de la maison. Dans sa main gauche une potion préparé depuis plusieurs jours par Érato. Elle l'avait fait dès leur départ le lendemain du Serment, et l'avait conservé à l'abri pour lui, persuadé qu'il l'utiliserait. Son âme souffrirait trop de l'absence de l'autre avait-elle dis. C'était la meilleure solution pour ne pas souffrir. Elle lui offrait une chance, encore selon ses dires, d'en finir en paix.

Il avait accepté.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? C'était son seul choix.

Les couloirs étaient vides de toutes présences. Ils devaient être allés se couché, après tout, la nuit avait été longue. Il se faufila jusqu'au lit de l'être qui comptait pour lui le plus au monde. Narcissa dormant à côté de son lit, il lui jeta rapidement un sort de sommeil pour qu'elle ne s'éveille pas, puis la transporta sur le canapé de la chambre, veillant à la couvrir convenablement.

Ensuite il revint au lit et enlevant sa robe, se coucha aux côtés de son fiancé sous la couverture. Prenant un petit couteau de bois fourni par l'hamadryade, il coupa l'une des fleurs violette présentes dans les cheveux blonds. Déposant la lame à l'abri dans le chevet, il laissa tomber la fleur dans sa fiole de potion. Il cacha le tout sous son oreiller après y avoir apposé un charme de dissimulation. Une discussion avec les autres quand il s'éveillerait serait nécessaire. Lucius et Narcissa surtout méritait de savoir ce qu'il avait appris au sujet de Drago. Ensuite il serait libre d'utiliser le cadeau d'Érato.

_**HP/DM**_

Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire… bien sûr il avait entendu parler de certaines légendes mais… c'était mieux encore que de rencontrer des Hauts Elfes, c'était… hallucinant… complètement fou. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient sans s'arrêter, bien qu'il ne ressente aucune fatigue ou douleur au pied, Drago en était sûr. Ce derniers fait d'ailleurs, l'embrouillait un peu plus car rendait ses impressions confuses. Et il y a à peine quelques secondes, dans un énième détour obscur, elle était apparu.

Il se pinça discrètement pour être sur de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, car devant lui s'étendait ce qui devait être une cité de cristal. De hautes tours se dressaient menaçantes vers le ciel obscur, d'autres plus petites ressemblaient à des cristaux plantés verticalement dans le sol. La cité rayonnait dans les ténèbres environnantes, antre de lumière chatoyantes et de chaleur dans cette froideur empli de vide. Des couleurs blanches, rosée et bleutée s'en dégageait projetant des faisceaux en dehors du large mur d'enceinte. C'était proprement magnifique.

« Bienvenue à La Cité de Pandia.

_ Pandia ?

_ C'est le nom de l'Aînée qui construisit cet endroit. On lui donna son nom en mémoire de la bonté, de la générosité et de l'Amour qu'elle offrit à ses sœurs.

_ Que faisons-nous ici ?

_ C'est la que tu rencontreras tes sœurs et que tu auras toutes les explications que tu désire.

_ Je n'ai qu'une sœur ! Et la seule explication dont j'ai besoin est pour savoir comment rentrer chez moi. Et vite. »

La blonde lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de continuer son chemin vers la cité. Il la suivit avec une mauvaise volonté toute palpable. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la cité et en franchirent les murs, Drago fut saisit par ce qu'il vit. Des jeunes filles… sans doute par centaines, voir des milliers se tenaient là, discutant, marchant et riant. Elles étaient toutes d'une blondeur semblable à la sienne et possédaient ce teint si pâle, évanescent. Elles auraient toutes pu être ses sœurs tant elles lui ressemblaient. C'était éblouissant et un brin effrayant car il avait la sensation d'être le seul homme au monde. D'ailleurs certaines le pointaient déjà du doigt enjoignant les autres à l'observer.

Il avait la sensation désagréable d'être une bête curieuse. Un insecte sous le microscope d'un quelconque langue de plomb. Drago détestait cela. C'est un regard glacé chargé de mépris qu'il envoya à la ronde faisant reculer certaines d'entre elles. L'une d'elle à qui il adressa un regard particulièrement noir, fondit en pleures à sa grande satisfaction.

La femme devant lui s'arrêta et se tourna rapidement vers lui, une mine contrarié sur le visage. Il leva simplement un sourcil en réponse. Comme elle continuait de l'observer, il lui offrit un rictus moqueur. Essayait-elle de l'impressionner ? Si c'était cela elle perdait son temps. Et le sien car ce n'était même pas drôle de la mépriser. Et puis que croyait-elle ? Qu'elle pouvait le kidnapper de cette façon, le retenir de force et espérer un comportement tout en gentillesse et politesse ? Son rictus se creusa, emprunt d'un mépris, d'une colère et d'une haine qui la surprirent. Elle se retint difficilement de faire un pas en arrière. Mais le geste légèrement esquissé fut bien vu par Drago.

« Comptons-nous rester ici encore longtemps ? Demanda-t-il mielleux à souhait. »

Elle secoua la tête et repris rapidement sa route. Drago eut un véritable sourire. Il lui ferait regretter. Il leur ferait regretter à toutes de l'avoir enlevé à son fiancé. Pour l'instant, il n'avait d'autre choix que de se plier et d'obéir puisqu'il ignorait comment s'en aller de cet endroit. Il ignorait même comment il avait fait pour venir. Mais qu'elle ne s'attende pas à ce qu'il soit éternellement docile.

Oh oui. Tous les responsables regretteraient.

Ils entrèrent dans une des hautes tours mais à son étonnement, ils n'y montèrent pas, se contentant d'en traverser le rez de chaussée. Ils accédèrent rapidement à une petite porte qui leur permirent d'accéder à un jardin où ils s'enfoncèrent assez profondément. Des fleurs aux couleurs plus qu'étonnante y poussaient. Cyan, violet, doré ou argent, vert d'eau, ou même d'un bleu veiné d'or. Et même noire. Ces fleurs étaient stupéfiantes. Dans une zone un peu plus reculé et protégé, il vit les fameuses ronces aux fleurs violettes.

Il commença à comprendre.

La femme l'accompagnant l'enjoignit à s'asseoir sur un banc d'une blancheur immaculé, et s'en alla.

« Vous ne comptez pas me laisser ici ! S'écria-t-il en la voyant lui tourner le dos.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Une ainée va bientôt te rejoindre et t'expliqueras tout. »

Sur ces mots, elle disparut ne cachant pas un certain soulagement à se défaire de lui. Drago s'assit sur le banc clairement agacé. Tout cela ne servait à rien. Il voulait s'en aller. Et tout de suite. Il ne put que prendre son mal en patience.

_**HP/DM**_

Harry fut réveillé trois heures plus tard. Pas vraiment reposé, mais moins épuisé que plus tôt. Au dessus de lui, il avait été surpris de voir Narcissa Malfoy qui l'observait la mine inquiète. Elle l'avait averti que tout le monde se trouvait dans le salon et l'attendait avec impatience. Harry lui avait répondu qu'il serait la dans une quinzaine de minutes. Quand elle l'avait laissé, il s'était levé pour rejoindre sa chambre, non sans avoir au préalable, déposé un baiser sur les lèvres pales de Drago.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il était assis devant ses parents, ceux de Drago, Severus, Sirius et Remus. Il commença à leur expliqué qu'il était allé voir Érato et ce qu'elle lui avait révélé.

« Un Sélénite ? demanda Sirius.

_ Oui, répondit Harry.

_ Est-ce que c'est une blague Mr. Potter ? demanda Lucius. Les Sélénites sont tout au plus une peuplade disparu, et plus possiblement une chimère mythologique légué par les anciens, siffla-t-il. Et vous venez me dire que mon fils en est un ? D'ailleurs, il n'existe pas de Sélénite mâle. Ce peuple -s'il a jamais existé- n'était composé que de femme.

_ Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? Rétorqua placidement Harry.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait clairement nous expliquer ce qu'est un sélénite ? Demanda James.

_ Normalement on dit une sélénite, répondit calmement Lily. Comme Lucius l'a dis, ce ne sont que des femmes. On les dit toutes descendantes des Méanes : les cinquante filles de la déesse lunaire Séléné. Elles naissaient de façon aléatoire parmi la descendance des Méanes, mais elles furent réunies en un peuple. Le dit peuple se serait développé sous la houlette de Pandia, fille ainée de la même déesse. Elles seraient toutes nées, fille aux cheveux d'un blond lunaire et aux yeux d'argent. D'une grâce et d'une beauté irréelle, et possédant des pouvoir inhérent à la lune, elles furent harcelées tout comme les Méanes en leur temps. Sans cesse pourchassées, parfois abusées et séquestrées, Pandia les réunies et les installa dans une cité à l'écart des Hommes.

Mais ces derniers se montrèrent insistants, allant jusqu'à assiéger cette magnifique cité dans l'espoir d'apercevoir l'une des beautés y vivant. On dit que Séléné elle-même ne put intervenir mis à l'écart par Zeus en personne. Ancien amant évincé et par trop jaloux de l'amour qui fit naitre ses filles, il y vit une punition parfaite contre Séléné. Hécate entra alors en action puissante magicienne au pouvoir sans limite, elle ouvrit une faille entre les dimensions et y mis toutes les Sélénites à l'abri. C'est ainsi que disparu le peuple des Sélénites. »

Le silence retomba quand Lily eut fini son récit. Il dura quelques minutes avant que Sirius ne le brise.

« Mais comment Drago pourrait-il être…

_ Je crois que cela a différentes raisons repris Harry d'une voix monocorde. En premier je pense que c'est en rapport avec le rituel utilisé par les Malfoy depuis des siècles.

_ Un rituel ? Quel rituel ? Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Soyez plus clair Potter. De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Severus.

_ Du rituel de sang utilisé le jour de l'union pour conserver les dons magiques des Malfoy, ainsi que pour avoir un fils.

_ J'étais sûr que vous utilisiez un rituel pour cela. Il était impossible qu'il n'y ait que des garçons premiers nés à chaque génération, intervint Sirius.

_ Bien sûr que nous avons un rituel, contra Lucius agacé par ces interruptions. Tous le monde magique s'en doute, malgré le fait qu'il soit gardé secret. Mais continuez Mr Potter.

_ Eh bien, ce rituel passé à travers les siècles aurait pu à force d'union accumulé les gènes des sélénites. Il n'y a quasiment que des blond, dans les unions Malfoy et ce serait l'un des signes des gènes. On peut voir leur forte influence dans l'aspect de Drago.

_ Cela ne veut rien dire. Nous avons aussi une forte ascendance veela, qui sont eux aussi blond lunaire, aux yeux bleus.

_ Oui mais Drago à les yeux d'argent. Peut être aussi que les deux dispositions étaient prédominantes en lui. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, parce qu'à cela s'ajoute le rituel du Serment. Rituel basé comme son nom l'indique sur les Astres Nocturnes. La lune principalement, le sortilège étant décuplé les soirs de pleine lune. Nuit où Séléné préside. Nuit où nous avons prêté serment.

_ Et vous pensez que cela a eut un impacte ?

_ Érato m'a expliqué que la magie du Serment, ajouté à sa magie et celle sauvage de la Nature, utilisé pour sceller le lien, ont stimulé une parcelle de magie endormi chez Drago. Sa partie sélénite qui sommeillait du fait, qu'il soit un garçon. Érato dit que s'il était né fille, il serait né sélénite. »

Les implications secouaient toute l'assistance. C'était à cause du rituel que Drago était né garçon… mais sans le rituel aurait-il eu une chance qu'il ait cette part sélénite en lui ? Il y avait peu de chance.

« Mais que se passe-t-il à l'heure actuel ? Pourquoi Drago est il dans cette sorte de coma ? Demanda Narcissa.

_ Érato… la voix d'Harry se brisa, alors qu'il serrait les poings. Durant le Serment sans que l'on ne sache exactement comment, les sélénites ont été informé de l'éveil de Drago. L'une d'elle a déchiré le voile de la nuit pendant la pleine lune. Apparemment, il s'agit du seul moment du mois où elles peuvent passer dans notre monde. À ce moment Drago et moi étions épuisés par le Serment et ne l'avons pas vu. Mais elle a demandé à Érato de tresser dans les cheveux de Drago les fleurs de Mara. Ces petites fleurs violettes devaient lui permettre d'entrer en contact avec Drago par le monde des esprits, monde passerelle entre son monde et le notre.

_ Et c'est là que se trouve Drago actuellement ? Demanda Severus.

_ Non. Les deux dernières nuits, il a fait ces fameux rêves que nous pensions être dus au stress de la situation. C'était des mises en contact. La passerelle se dressait de plus en plus forte… Drago a été aspiré la bas. Son corps… son corps suivra dans quelques heures s'effaçant doucement de notre monde.

_ Et comment faisons nous pour le ramener ? demanda Lucius.

_ C'est impossible, répondit Harry sa voix toujours dénuée de vie. »

Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait y avoir une solution. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre Drago ainsi… comme ça sans même un avertissement. On ne pouvait pas juste décidé de leur prendre Drago ! Lucius et Severus étaient révoltés, tandis que Narcissa se sentait faiblir, remerciant merlin d'être assise, car elle se serait écroulée.

Lily gardait les yeux fixé sur son fils, inquiète de son état d'esprit si abattu. Ce n'était pas son Harry. Son Harry se battait contre vents et marées pour défendre ce à quoi il tenait. Et il tenait à Drago Malfoy. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas près à se battre. Avec ses yeux vides et tristes, on aurait pu jurer qu'un souffle d'air pourrait avoir raison de lui.

« Il doit forcément quelque chose que nous puissions faire, Harry affirma-t-elle.

_ Érato a été claire. Ce monde est fermé à tout être humain. Sorcier ou moldu. Il n'existe aucun moyen pour nous de rejoindre Drago. Lui-même n'aura la maitrise de passé le voile que quand il maitrisera son pouvoir. C'est-à-dire au mieux dans près d'une cinquantaine d'année. Voir même un siècle.

_ Merlin, souffla Remus. Les sélénites sont immortelles ?

_ Non. Mais elles sont considérées comme d'essence divine et peuvent vivre plusieurs siècles, voir même un millénaire sans problème. Pour elles, Drago n'est qu'un enfant, un bébé tout juste bon à marché sur ses deux pieds. Il n'aura même pas son mot à dire quant au fait qu'il souhaite ou non rester.

_ Mais le corps de Drago est encore avec nous, rétorqua Rogue. Si nous utilisons les fleurs…

_ J'y ai pensé. Couper toutes les fleurs des cheveux de Drago ou même y toucher d'une façon inconséquente, pourrait séparer son corps de son esprit et au mieux il en mourrait. Au pire il resterait coincé entre deux, dans le monde des Esprits errant pour l'éternité nous laissant seulement une carcasse vide. Et nous avons actuellement peu de temps. C'est une affaire d'heure avant qu'il ne se mette à disparaitre. Trop peu pour analyser une plante qui était inconnu jusqu'ici, dans le monde des humains. »

Severus serra les dents devant le scepticisme du garçon, s'empêchant de le remettre à sa place d'une remarque acerbe. Il était plus qu'évident que le jeune Potter n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de chose en ce moment. De plus ses propos étaient sensés et se tenaient logiquement parlant, même si Severus ne l'acceptait pas totalement.

« Et tu es prêt à juste accepter cela comme ça ? Demanda Remus, inquiet lui aussi du comportement du jeune homme.

_ Bien sûr que non. Mais… Drago est un Sélénite. Même s'il revenait… il serait sans cesse en danger. Si cela venait à s'apprendre, il serait sans doute harcelé, le Ministère voudrait l'analyser. Nous devrions sans cesse fuir pour être en paix. Et cela ne durerait qu'un temps… parce que même si nous vivons plus longtemps qu'un moldu… je passerais avec un peu de chance les cent prochaines années à ses côtés… mais les suivantes ? Je ne peux pas le condamner volontairement à la solitude. Le ramener ici… serait un acte d'un égoïsme pur. Tôt où tard nous le laisserions seul, dans un monde qui lui serait hostile. »

Harry serra les poings alors que ses yeux se gorgeaient de larmes. Il se détourna, le regard fuyant vers les jardins au travers d'une haute fenêtre. Il inspira profondément puis se leva.

« Voilà. Vous en savez autant que moi. Je vous laisse maintenant. »

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea droit vers sa chambre, sourd aux appels de sa famille. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il se dirigea droit vers sa commode, sachant qu'il y trouverait ce qu'il cherchait. Dans le tiroir quasiment vide se tenait un écrin. C'est lui qui l'avait vidé pour y déposé l'écrin sans que rien ne l'y gène, l'ayant caché comme un enfant cache un trésor sous les yeux moqueurs de Drago.

Le blond le lui avait offert, mais avait insisté pour qu'il ne le porte pas avant la cérémonie officielle qui les reconnaitrait, comme fiancés aux yeux du monde sorcier. Son cadeau de fiançailles.

Harry sortit l'écrin et l'ouvrit en douceur tirant le fin collier d'or blanc au bout duquel reposait dans un berceau de diamant, une larme émeraude. Malgré sa richesse et sa valeur pécuniaire l'objet était discret, soigné et élégant. Tout comme Drago. Il n'avait rien d'ostentatoire dans l'utilisation des matériaux. L'émeraude semblable à une goutte et pas plus grande que l'ongle du pouce était entouré de petit diamant savamment piqués sur une fine ceinture d'or blanc. La chaine semblable à une petite rivière glissait froide sur la peau.

C'était un objet magnifique.

Et il ne s'arrêtait pas là.

Drago l'avait lui-même imaginé, et avait lui-même choisi les matériaux, de même que chacune des pierres l'élaborant. Cela lui avait pris toute une journée pour être entièrement satisfait du choix des pierres, et il avait fallut une autre journée pour que le joailler face le bijou. Une troisième fut nécessaire pour qu'un enchanteur y appose quelques sorts. Un de protection contre les sort mineur, un de scellement pour que personne à part Drago - et bien sûr lui-même - ne puisse le lui enlever quand il lui aurait mis, et un posé spécialement sur l'émeraude pour servir de conteneur magique.

Chaque déflagration magique qu'Harry pourrait avoir, en étant hors de la maitrise de son pouvoir serait en grande partie contenu dans la pierre. Cela pouvait éviter de nombreux dégât aux édifices comme aux personnes se trouvant aux alentour d'Harry. Il songea que cela lui aurait été bien utile la veille, quand il avait perdu son calme contre Dumbledore. Le collier lui assurait en cas d'ennui, une réserve de magie indépendante et accessible rapidement. Son niveau de puissance ne dépendrait que de lui. Bien sûr la pierre avait une limite à ne pas dépassé, mais le fait que le sortilège soit apposé sur une émeraude, pierre naturellement bénéfique à la stabilité magique, permettait un stockage assez conséquent.

C'était assurément un cadeau aussi utile que magnifique.

Drago avait expliqué à Harry que l'anneau familiale de la famille Malfoy était en fait une version différente de son cadeau, mais emplissant le même but. C'était non seulement l'emblème de la famille, la clé pour certaines propriétés ou zones secrètes mais aussi un moyen de stockage presque illimité grâce à un sortilège de magie ancienne, resté dans la famille depuis des siècles. Drago lui avait affirmé que dès leur mariage, le sortilège apposé sur sa bague serait remplacé, par celui des Malfoy.

Harry avait été enchanté par cette nouvelle ainsi que par toutes ces informations communiquées d'un ton assez badin, mais qui démontrait une réelle confiance en lui. Et en leur union. Et il avait aussi été parfaitement conscient que Drago malgré son ton si décontracté, comprenait tout à fait les implications, les conséquences et l'interprétation qui serait faite, de ces confidences. Cela n'avait fait que l'enchanter encore plus.

Harry prit délicatement le bijou entre ses doigts et l'attacha à son cou. Puis il s'observa dans la psyché en bois que sa mère avait tenu à ce qu'il ai dans sa chambre. Il avait tenu à porté une robe sorcière aujourd'hui. Chose qui, il en était sûr, avait dû surprendre ses parents, puisqu'il ne portait pour ainsi dire, que des vêtements moldus en cette période. Mais ils n'en avaient pas fait cas, jugeant -et à raison- que la situation était trop grave, pour se poser des questions sur sa tenue. Sans doute auraient-ils dû s'en préoccupé.

La fine chaîne argentée tranchait sur la couleur marron presque noir de sa robe. Elle semblait changeante, comme dansant à chacun de ses mouvements. Les petits diamants brillaient accaparant chaque rayon solaire et le renvoyant dans un kaléidoscope de couleurs vives. La pierre verte reposait comme une rose d'une pureté ineffable sur la terre détrempé qu'évoquait ses habits. Harry se trouva stupide. Les roses n'étaient pas vertes, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant c'est-ce à quoi le pendentif lui faisait songer. Des pétales verts fragile et délicats mais étincelant d'une beauté intouchable. Comme par contradiction, il y porta le doigt, goutant de la pulpe de son index la froideur lisse de la pierre.

Drago lui avait aussi dis sans le regarder en face, que cela ferait parfaitement ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Harry y avait vu un compliment, chose assez courant sur la couleur émeraude de son regard. Mais le fait que ce compliment vienne de Drago lui avait fait beaucoup d'effet. Surtout que pour le blond il ne s'agissait pas d'une quelconque remarque intéressé. Elle était aussi honnête, que la couleur rosée, ayant élue domicile sur les joues pâles à ce moment là. Drago semblait si maladroit et timide pour tout ce qui touchait à l'intimité. Encore plus que lui.

D'un mouvement vif, Harry s'arracha à sa contemplation et quitta sa chambre. Il entra dans celle de Drago sans frapper, s'attendant à trouver la pièce vide de toute autre présence que l'ange endormi. Mais Narcissa Malfoy sursauta à son entré somme toute assez brutale. Elle ne dit rien mais ses yeux marquèrent son étonnement, avant de reprendre un aspect assez froid et digne, bien qu'une certaine douceur y demeurait. Une inclination discrète en signe de salut, puis elle se leva, semblant comprendre à son regard qu'il ne s'attendait pas à sa présence et voulait sans doute rester seul une minute avec Drago. Mais un instant plus tard, son regard se figea en se posant sur le collier tout juste accroché à son cou.

Harry ferma les yeux ne tenant pas à donné la moindre explication à ceci. Il voulait simplement qu'elle s'en aille. Mais il savait aussi que si elle posait la question, il lui répondrait en tout honnêteté. À quoi bon mentir ? Pourtant ouvrir la bouche pour partager ce qui était encore un secret entre lui et Drago le faisait souffrir. Une main se posa sur son épaule, des lèvres pleines frôlèrent sa joue tandis qu'un parfum fleuri mais pas trop sucré envahissait son odorat. Puis il entendit distinctement le cliquetis d'une porte que l'on referme. Ouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'il était seul avec Drago dans la pièce. Son cœur se serra de gratitude envers Narcissa qui était vraiment une femme époustouflante, aussi bien par sa beauté, son intelligence que par son tact et son empathie.

S'approchant du lit, il caressa doucement les cheveux blonds de son fiancé. Devant ses parents et ceux de Drago, il n'avait laissé filtrer aucun espoir. Devant Érato, il avait simplement accepté son présent pour ce qu'il était : un ultime cadeau. Une chance de dire adieu. Mais tout cela n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Harry s'étendit au côté de Drago et récupéra sous l'oreiller la fiole précédemment caché. La faisant tourner entre ses doigts, il attendit une minute et inspira profondément, sentant un calme étonnant l'envahir. L'hésitation n'était même pas présente. Pourquoi en aurait-il ? D'un mouvement sec, il porta la fiole à sa bouche et en vida le contenu. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se recoucher, retombant simplement sur le matelas tel une poupée de chiffon.

_**HP/DM**_

Drago en avait assez d'attendre. Le temps dans cet endroit étrange semblait s'égrener avec une lenteur ou une rapidité indistincte. Il aurait été incapable de dire s'il attendait depuis une minute ou une heure. Voir même plusieurs jours. Et cet état l'agaçait plus encore. Il aurait aimé être déjà rentré chez lui, ou au moins avoir compris pourquoi on l'avait fait venir ici. Mais tout cela semblait lui être refusé. Il n'avait même pas croisé qui que ce soit dans ce jardin ou on le faisait attendre. Pas un chat. À croire qu'il était seul au monde.

Un frisson le parcourut à cette pensée et il se décida à s'éloigner définitivement de ce banc de malheur, quitte à se perdre dans les méandres de ce jardin. Sa patience avait des limites qui avaient déjà été franchi, et ce depuis un moment. On ne pouvait lui en demander plus. Mais il eut à peine fait quelque pas vers, ce qui lui semblait être son chemin d'arrivé, qu'une voix l'interpella.

« Fils de Séléné, où vas tu ?

_ Je ne suis pas le fils de cette Séléné, cracha-t-il acerbe, ou un _enfant_ ou quoi que soit d'autre ! J'ai un nom et j'entends bien qu'on l'utilise. Alors je vous serais gré de vous abstenir de m'apostropher ainsi. »

La femme qui lui faisait face semblait étonnement semblable à la précédente bien qu'elle semblait encore plus ancienne. Pas vielle. Plus ancienne. Les quelques rides de plus marquant ses traits n'étaient rien face à la sagesse qui habitait ses yeux clairs. Elle était impressionnante, avec sa longue toge blanche et sa large ceinture d'or. Un fin diadème d'or reposait aussi sur ses longs cheveux blonds tressé en une lourde natte qui lui touchait presque les genoux. Mais n'était pas Malfoy qui veut. Et Drago en était un. Il était inadmissible qu'il se laisse faire une seule seconde de plus. Il avait sa fierté, son honneur. Et avec sa patience arrivée à sa limite, il avait sa colère.

Face à sa diatribe elle n'eut d'autre réaction que d'hausser les sourcils, semblant légèrement surprise. Elle n'avait apparemment pas l'habitude que l'on s'adresse à elle sur ton si virulent.

« Comment veux tu donc que je t'appel ?

_ Il serait de bon ton de vous présenter, avant de me poser un telle question, argua-t-il méprisant. Je la trouve d'autant plus déplacée et impolie du fait que ce soit vous qui m'ayez forcé à venir en ces lieux.

_ Surveille ton langage. Comment oses-tu t'adresser ainsi à une Aînée ! »

Drago tourna la tête et se retrouva face à une jeune fille. Celle-ci au contraire des deux autres femmes croisé avant semblait bien faire son âge. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Pas plus d'une vingtaine d'année. La fougue de sa jeunesse et de son impétuosité transparaissait nettement dans ses propos et dans la flamme dansant dans ses yeux. Elle portait aussi une toge blanche mais à l'apparence moins lourde, étant composé de moins de tissu drapé, et arrivait juste au dessous des genoux. La bande d'or blanc ceignant son front était plus fine aussi.

« Aria, ce n'est rien. De plus notre jeune ami n'a pas tort. Les règles de politesse élémentaires voudraient que je me présente avant de demander son nom à notre invité.

_ Prisonnier, rétorqua Drago. Un invité forcé, est ce que l'on appel couramment un prisonnier. »

Un froncement de sourcil de l'Aînée et un pincement de lèvres de la part de la plus jeune lui répondirent.

« Mon nom est Callirrhoé. Je tiens à ce que tu sache que tu n'es en rien un prisonnier ici.

_ Allons donc. Cela veut il dire que je peux partir quand je le souhaite ? Bien ! Fit il sans laisser qui que ce soit répondre. Je souhaite m'en aller de suite, alors.

_ C'est impossible. Nous devons discuter. Après nous déciderons de ce qu'il faut faire.

_ Il n'y a pas à discuter.

_ Donne nous une minute pour parler. Et puis ne devais-tu pas me dire ton nom ? »

Le calme de cette femme était exaspérant. Il renifla dédaigneux, mais répondit tout de même à la question. Il accepta aussi de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le fameux banc et d'écouter l'histoire de cette déesse du nom de Séléné qui avait eu en tout et pour tout trois amants qui influencèrent radicalement sa vie. En bien comme en mal. Et surtout celles de ses descendantes. Il écouta comment vécurent ces filles de déesse, si belles, si puissantes et si fragiles en même temps. Et surtout comment elles en vinrent à se cacher des hommes, s'entre aidant, luttant avec acharnement. Il apprit qui était Pandia, fille de Séléné et de Zeus, et son implication dans la création de cette cité et sa révolte contre son père. De même qu'il en apprit plus sur Hécate, déesse sœur de Séléné, sur son aide nécessaire à la survie des ces jeunes divinités.

Mais le plus surprenant de tout, fut d'apprendre, qu'il n'avait jamais existé de fils de la déesse. Que seules les femmes s'étaient montrées assez pure et généreuse, aimante et tolérante pour posséder le pouvoir de la lune. Il apprit que pourtant, il était le tout premier fils de la déesse…

_**HP/DM**_

Si sombre. Si épais. Si étouffant.

Dans cette mer d'obscurité, il avait à peine la force de respirer. Mais il lui fallait se concentré ou alors il se perdrait définitivement. Il avait un objectif. Et il lui suffisait de se concentrer sur ce dernier pour que sa respiration se fasse déjà plus libre. Érato lui avait dis que ce serait difficile, mais il l'avait accepté comme étant nécessaire. Traverser le monde des rêves sans attache d'un point à l'autre pouvait s'avérer dangereux pour Harry.

Drago avait eu pour lui l'attache de son corps matériel d'un côté, et la puissance des sélénites de l'autre. Lui, bien que possédant son enveloppe corporel d'un côté n'avait rien de l'autre. Enfin… ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Car il avait le lien. Le lien si puissamment renforcé par Érato et qu'il sentait pulsé quand il se concentrait suffisamment. Ce lien leur servirait d'attache. La tâche aurait été plus aisé si Drago avait été conscient de l'utilisation du lien, il aurait ainsi pu d'une certaine façon le guider.

Harry se sentit presque entièrement engloutit par l'obscurité. Mais lutta une fois de plus, sentant son esprit se débattre parmi des entités hostiles et sombres. Puis brutalement, il toucha ce qui semblait être un sol et fut totalement ébloui par une lumière d'une blancheur surnaturelle. Papillonnant des yeux, il lui fallut un moment pour s'acclimater.

Waouh.

Ce fut le seul mot qui passa dans son esprit à l'instant où il put contempler face à lui, la cité de cristal. Les ténèbres environnantes ne faisaient qu'accentuer le côté lumineux et onirique de cette cité. C'était un spectacle magnifique dans lequel il aurait pu se perdre durant des heures. Mais il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour se reprendre comprenant que s'il était ici, c'est que le lien l'y avait emmené. Et donc que Drago devait être à l'intérieur.

Il se releva et pris tout de même une minute pour observer son corps. Il avait l'air en tout point identique à celui qu'il avait laissé dans la chambre, jusqu'aux vêtements qu'il portait. Examinant ses mains, il secoua à nouveau la tête et regarda la cité. Sa présence en ces lieux était une hérésie selon tous ses habitants. Se montrer discret et rapide serait la clé de son salut.

« Et bien entendu toute magie est impossible, souffla-t-il. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué marmonna-t-il. »

C'est en prenant une profonde inspiration qu'il se glissa dans la cité. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure mais une expression décidé sur le visage.

_**HP/DM**_

Drago resta abasourdi par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. C'était juste… hallucinant… Si invraisemblable. Il décida d'office de ne pas y croire et se releva vivement dardant un regard menaçant sur Callirrhoé.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez ou quel est le but de cette histoire, mais j'en ai assez.

_ Ce ne sont pas des histoires. Tout ce que l'Aînée te dit est la plus pure des vérités. Et l'on devrait te couper la langue d'oser dire de telle chose ! Répliqua vivement Aria.

_ Je me fiche complètement que ce soit vrai ou non. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne. Je suis le seul sélénite mâle jamais né ? Je n'en crois pas un mot, mais passons. Que ce soit vrai ou pas, cela ne change rien au fait que je veuille rentrer chez moi.

_ Tu es ici chez toi, répondit sereinement Callirrhoé.

_ Non ! Chez moi, il y a mon père, ma mère, ma sœur, mes amis et mon fiancé ! Cette cité aussi belle soit elle, n'a rien de tout cela en son sein, répliqua Drago.

_ Tu apprendras à l'aimé comme ta maison. Comme chacune d'entre nous, intervint Aria.

_ C'est hors de question ! Je ne resterais pas une seule minute de plus !

_ Pourquoi refuse-tu de comprendre le danger que tu encoures à rester dans cet autre monde, s'exclama Aria. L'Aînée t'a pourtant expliqué ce qui nous a conduites à vivre ici, et pour…

_ Cette histoire date d'il y a des siècles, balaya Drago. De nos jours on ne peut plus épouser quiconque de force. On ne se fait pas disséquer par des chercheurs sans que personnes ne s'y oppose. De plus ma famille est immensément riche et a beaucoup d'influence sur le monde magique, de même que celle de mon fiancé. Mon statut de sélénite n'y apporterait que plus de crédit. Consolidant une position de supériorité très nette. Je ne cours aucun risque à demeuré la bas.

_ Tu dois apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs…

_ Ou s'il s'avère trop dangereux je pourrais simplement les brider.

_ Ce serait renier ce que tu es, expliqua Callirrhoé.

_ Et alors ? Je suis né sorcier, pas sélénite. Pour moi cela n'a aucune véritable consistance ou réalité. Je ne veux pas vivre ici entouré de femme à longueur de journée. Je veux être avec les personnes que j'aime et je ne vous laisserais pas m'enlever ça.

_ Nous ne pouvons te laisser partir aussi bon que soit tes arguments, la voix de Callirrhoé s'était faite un peu plus sèche. Tu es le seul mâle à être jamais né de notre Mère. Nous ne pouvons courir le risque de laisser quelque chose t'arriver.

_ Mais d'après vos explications, je ne suis pas ce que l'on peut appeler une naissance naturelle. Tout garçon portant les gènes en sommeil lié par un serment à la lune pourrait révéler ces qualités.

_ Tu te trompe. Au travers des siècles penses tu que ce ne soit jamais arrivé avant ? Il se peut que ce soit les lieux hautement magique, la puissance et l'ancienneté de l'hamadryade témoin, de la position des étoiles et de l'alignement des planètes le jour du serment ou le jour de ta naissance, le pourcentage de sélénite en toi… tout cela en plus du Serment. Pourrait-on reconstituer si bien de telles conditions pour avoir de nouveau _un_ sélénite ? Tu es unique. Et tu es dès à présent le trésor de la Cité de Pandia. »

Drago blêmit suite à l'explication de l'Aînée. Bien évidemment que dis comme ça, il semblait unique. La chance qu'un autre garçon sélénite naisse selon les mêmes conditions devait être d'une sur un million et cela dans le meilleur des cas. Mais en quelques mots, elle venait de le condamner. De faire de lui un prisonnier dans cette cité. Elle l'éloignait de tout ce qui faisait sa vie, son cœur sous un prétexte… Elle n'était pas bien différente de ces humains avides qu'elle décrivait quelques instants plus tôt.

Un sentiment d'abandon et de perte se figea dans as poitrine semblable à celui qu'il avait ressenti à chaque fois qu'il avait rêvé. _Harry…_Il voulait le revoir. Ainsi que ses parents, sa sœur et ses amis. Mais plus encore il voulait revoir ces yeux verts qui lui juraient qu'il ne laisserait rien se mettre en eux. Son visage se crispa de douleur et de haine.

« Alors vous feriez bien de m'enfermer dans un coffre, comme n'importe quel objet. Parce que je jure, de faire en sorte que vous regrettiez le simple fait d'avoir posé un jour les yeux sur moi. Je ferais cette cité devenir à vos yeux, l'enfer permanent qu'elle est aux miens. Pas une seule d'entre vous ne regrettera pas un jour d'avoir croiser _un_ sélénite. Je le jure sur mon nom et ma magie. »

Le serment effectué brilla d'une lueur argenté faisant écarquiller les yeux de l'Aînée et de sa jeune compagne. Elles fixèrent Drago avec gravité. Callirrhoé comprit qu'elle s'y était vraiment mal prise. La plupart des filles étaient si totalement enchantés de venir dans cette cité. Si naturellement appelé par sa magie. Elles si sentaient si en sécurité pour la plupart ayant vécu des drames atroce du fait de leur naissance, qu'elle avait cru la partie gagnée d'avance. Même les plus récalcitrantes, après qu'elle leur eut conté l'histoire de Séléné, des Méanes et leurs descendantes s'inclinaient prenant conscience de la chance qu'elles avaient d'être ici.

Malgré son grand âge et toute sa sagesse, elle avait oublié que chacun était différent. Et que ce cas présent était encore plus différent des autres. Non seulement parce c'était un garçon, mais aussi parce qu'il n'était pas _né_ sélénite mais l'était devenu récemment. Il n'avait pas eu à affronter de dures épreuves et avait déjà senti la sécurité d'un foyer. Foyer qu'il voulait retrouver. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'étreinte d'une mère en ayant déjà une, ni la compréhension d'une sœur, partageant déjà ce lien.

Et maintenant en quelques mots, elle venait d'en faire un ennemi de la cité, imperméable à toute approche. La haine qui brillait dans ses yeux était loin d'être feinte. Elle était aussi brulante et ardente qu'un brasier. Callirrhoé ne doutait pas un instant qu'il ne mette sa menace à exécution. Il assiégerait cette cité de cette haine qui était inconnue de nombreuses jeunes filles, apportant souffrance et mépris. Il n'aurait aucune pitié envers celles qui selon lui, lui avaient tout pris.

« Callirrhoé, j'espère que tu t'es rendu compte de ton erreur. »

La voix glissa sur eux comme une brise froide, leur glaçant l'échine. Murmure bas à peine audible mais si froid, totalement détaché du monde. Drago se dit qu'un _inferis _doué de parole devait avoir ce même ton trainant et désincarné. Inhumain. La peur le prit alors qu'il détournait les yeux de la sélénite pour les poser sur ce qui semblait être une ombre. Une masse informe et noire qui pris peu à peu un aspect plus humain, mais toujours effrayant alors même qu'il n'y avait rien de réellement menaçant.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Aria tombé à genoux, le visage livide. Il était incapable de dire si c'était de la stupeur ou de la peur brute qui s'inscrivait sur ses traits. Callirrhoé semblait elle aussi très pâle, bien que plus mesurée. Elle s'inclina élégamment en une parfaite révérence, baissant la tête avec humilité.

« Honneur sur nous et notre cité d'être en présence de la Protectrice. »

La masse prit finalement une forme finale se détachant de l'obscurité. Elle avait tout d'une femme portant une grande robe de l'époque victorienne en soie entièrement noire. Elle couvrait tout, ne laissant visible aucun morceau de peau : des poignets jusqu'au cou en un bustier entièrement fermé à la gorge, jusqu'au cheville totalement camouflé par la jupe trainant au sol. Un chapeau à voilette, piqué sur une chevelure imposante quoi qu'à la teinte indiscernable, entièrement noir empêchait de voir ses traits. Les mains à l'apparence fines étaient elles aussi gantés de noir.

Drago devina plus qu'il ne vit un sourire, alors qu'il la défiait du regard, le dos droit, le port de tête altier. Mais la voix de Callirrhoé retentit le mettant en garde et le faisant pâlir.

« Incline-toi, enfant. Rends grâce à celle qui t'honore de sa présence. Rends grâce à Hécate. »

Alors qu'elle achevait ces mots un immense bruit retentit, semblable au bruit d'une sirène, raisonnant dans la cité.

« Par les cinquante Méanes ! Un intrus dans la cité, s'exclama Callirrhoé. »

Observant ses traits, Drago comprit que c'était un fait hautement inhabituel. Mais il retourna de suite son attention sur celle que l'on disait être une déesse. Hécate… son père lui en parlait quand il était enfant. Mère de la magie. Première grande magicienne, usant sans complexe de magie blanche ou noire. Maitresse des arts sombres. Reine des nuits les plus obscures, ou même l'astre lunaire était absent. Drago senti un violent frisson faire trembler son corps. Il put sans se tromper dire qu'elle souriait encore. Et il ne savait pas du tout comment interpréter ce sourire. Sa voix si froide résonna encore.

« Voici donc notre invité qui s'avance. »

Et Drago sut que cela le concernait. Et qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de s'introduire dans une cité réputé inviolable et résidant dans une dimension inaccessible. Oubliant ses geôlières et même Hécate, un sourire empli d'espérance, d'amusement et quelque peu désabusé s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. De même il ne remarqua pas celui d'Hécate qui s'accentuait.

**_À suivre…_**

* * *

**Voilà le site le plus complet que j'ai trouvé sur Séléné et sur les sélénites :**

http : / / portraitsdelunes . blogspot. com / 2010 / 06 / selene-mythologie-lunaire . html _(on n'oublie pas d'enlever les espaces_)

_Perso, je l'ai découverte sur d'autre site, ou je trouvais chaque fois un petit bout d'info. Quand je suis tombé sur celui ci je me suis dis : "OMG mais y a tout là !" J'étais presque déçu, pas toutes ces recherches de tombé dessus. Je dis presque parce que c'est tout de même un blog agréable, complet et facile à lire. Toute mes félicitations à la personne responsable de sa création._


	28. Chapter 25

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

Je suis désolé pour ce retard considérable. Pour les reviews, je ne me souviens absolument pas de celle auxquelles j'ai répondu et celle non. De plus je me suis dis que plus que les réponses c'était l'histoire qui vous intéressait ^^ En tout cas un grand merci à tous pour elle !

Je tiens à signaler que normalement ce chapitre devait être le dernier, mais qu'une certaine personne (oui oui ! Tu te reconnais ^^) n'aimant vraiment pas la fin, m'a quelque peu influencé (menacé, pleurniché, boudé.. XD) pour quelque chose d'autre. Alors le dernier chapitre sera le suivant.

Et aussi m'assassiner ne servira qu'à rendre la fin impossible à terminer vous savez... XD

* * *

**_Chapitre 25_**

****…_**Et le cœur de Séléné**_

_**(partie 1)  
**_

* * *

_Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut dire qu'en embrassant... parce que les choses les plus profondes et les plus pures peut-être, ne sortent pas de l'âme tant qu'un baiser ne les appelle._

_Maurice Maeterlinck_

Lily était assise sur l'un des fauteuils, l'esprit complètement déconnecté.

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle avait retrouvée le corps de son fils inanimé au côté de son fiancé, Drago. Le médicomage appelé d'urgence n'avait rien pu faire. Toutes les constantes d'Harry semblaient normales, mise à part le fait qu'il semblait en sommeil. Et incapable de s'éveiller. Elle ne cessait de se rappeler le moment où elle était entrée dans cette chambre, inquiète que son fils n'ait pas reparu depuis plus d'une heure déjà.

Il n'était pas simplement couché ou étendu aux côté du blond. Si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait pu simplement supposer qu'il avait fini par s'endormir terrassé par la fatigue. Mais non… il semblait tomber sur le lit comme évanoui, les jambes normalement étendues, mais la tête de travers presque tombé du lit, la main pendante au dessus du vide… une fiole de potion vidée sur le sol. Elle avait apparemment été lâché par la dite main et avait roulé, maculant le sol des restes d'une potion violette.

Lily avait poussé un cri perçant qui avait précipité toutes les personnes présentes dans la chambre. C'est Rogue qui avait lancé des sorts de diagnostique rapide sur Harry et lui avait fait savoir qu'il allait bien. Ou plutôt qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Il leur avait expliqué qu'il était dans un état semblable à celui de Drago, ce qui ne les avait pas beaucoup rassurés. Ils avaient fini par appelé un médicomage pour être sûr et certain de ces dires, même s'ils ne doutaient pas des capacités du professeur de potion.

Ils s'étaient posé des questions sur le pourquoi du comment. Peut être était-ce dû au lien nouvellement formé qu'ils partageaient lui et Drago ? Mais Severus avait rapidement écarté cette supposition en rappelant l'existence de la fiole de potion. Il avait supputé qu'Harry en avait bu le contenu et que cela lui avait permis de « rejoindre » Drago. Quand à savoir qui avait fait cette potion - car Severus était sûr et certain que ce n'était pas le jeune Potter-, comment elle fonctionnait et surtout si Harry pourrait revenir de ce lieu où il avait affirmé que Drago était coincé, personne n'en savait rien.

Rogue était parti avant l'arrivé du médicomage, persuadé que certaines réponses étaient contenues dans les restes présent dans la fiole retrouvé. Il l'avait emporté avec lui pour les analyser. Depuis, plus aucune nouvelle de lui ne leur était parvenu. L'homme devait s'être enfermé dans son labo et personne ne se risquerait à aller le déranger pour connaitre son avancé.

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte, et Lily vit entrer son mari tenant fermement la petite main de leur cadette. Cette dernière avait les yeux embrumé de larmes, elle se précipita dans les bras de sa mère dès qu'elle l'a vit. La jeune femme comprit que son mari avait du expliqué les derniers évènements à l'enfant. Elle serra fortement sa fille dans ses bras, sentant le câlin lui être rendu, elle se demanda si elle pourrait un jour encore en échangé avec son fils.

_**HP/DM**_

Harry avançait à tâtons, incapable de se repérer dans ce dédale de mur trop blanc. Il aurait été bien incapable de dire où il était ou depuis combien de temps il y était. Mais il avançait encore et toujours. Entrer dans la cité avait été relativement simple, mais c'est ensuite éviter toutes les jeunes filles qui y flânait qui avait été ardu. Mais il y avait mis tout son art et avait remarqué avec appréciation, que l'entrainement que son père et de son parrain lui avait fait subir, n'avait pas été vain.

Mais les choses se compliquèrent quand tentant de se cacher d'un groupe venant à l'autre bout du couloir, il entra dans une pièce sans faire de véritable vérification. Face à une jeune sélénite aux yeux écarquillés de stupeur, il n'avait pu que fuir. Bien évidemment, elle donna l'alerte et très vite il se retrouva cerné, pourchassé de toutes parts par des amazones en furie. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put et réussi tant bien que mal à leur échapper, prenant avantage de la multitude de couloirs.

Il était à présent caché derrière un massif et cherchait difficilement à reprendre son souffle. Se rendre compte maintenant, qu'il avait peut être sous estimé la superficie de la cité, ainsi que le nombre auquel il était supposé faire face, lui faisait nettement comprendre à quel point, il pouvait être impulsif et stupide. En fait, Harry n'avait même pas pensé au nombre de sélénites qu'il pourrait y avoir en ce lieu, l'esprit trop focalisé sur Drago. De même, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elles pouvaient avoir une force défensive armée, or les jeunes filles en casques et armures légères, lances ou épées à la main, ne pouvaient porter d'autre nom. Elles étaient semblables à des amazones parties en chasse. Harry aurait pu s'émerveiller de la vision si féérique de ces créature magnifiques, dont les armures d'argent brillant paraissaient plutôt être des bijoux… s'il n'avait pas été le gibier de cette chasse.

De plus, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui fallait faire à présent. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là, à tenter de se dissimuler parmi les ombres, et n'avait pas un minuscule indice sur l'endroit ou pouvait être Drago. Que faire ? Pouvait-il continuer à errer en espérant qu'à un quelconque détour il tomberait sur Drago ? Par où aller ? Et combien de temps durerait la potion avant de d'arrêter d'agir ? Pouvait-il juste tâtonner ainsi ? N'avait-il pas plus de chance de tomber sur l'une des unités de cette milice qui s'était donné pour mission de l'attraper ?

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, l'esprit en ébullition, se sentant perdu, désorienté et légèrement désespéré. Réfléchir. Il lui fallait réfléchir, ce qui n'était pas vraiment son domaine, son crédo à lui, étant plutôt l'action que la réflexion.

Il lui fallait un plan.

Et vite.

_**HP/DM**_

Drago était attentif à tout bruit venant de la cité. Il avait vu des petits escadrons de guerrières armées jusqu'aux dents se précipiter à travers le jardin, et l'inquiétude le gagnait. Les sélénites avaient l'avantage du nombre et du terrain. En outre, elles étaient armées et Drago ne savait pas si Harry avait pu venir ici avec sa baguette. Ni même s'il pouvait faire de la magie. Il en avait fait lui, mais il était lui-même un sélénite, donc cela n'avait pas valeur de preuve dans cette dimension inconnue.

Il secoua la tête, incrédule face à son comportement. Aucune preuve n'était venue étayer l'hypothèse que ce soit Harry l'intrus. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il pouvait y avoir d'autres habitants dans cette dimension qui seraient en totale désaccord avec les sélénites… Mais cette idée lui semblait farfelue, car dans ses explications Callirrhoé avait bien laissé entendre qu'Hécate avait créé cette dimension. Donc l'hypothèse d'autres habitants, ne tenait pas vraiment la route.

Et puis au fond de lui, il était sûr que c'était Harry. Ça ne pouvait être que lui ! Tout son être frémissait de cette arrivée qu'il savait imminente. Il _sentait_ la présence du brun non loin de lui. C'était une sensation difficilement explicable mais incontestablement exquise. Comme une douce odeur sucrée flottant dans l'air, sans que l'on sache d'où elle vienne. Agréable, entêtante, envoutante.

_Harry…_

La voix froide d'Hécate le sortit de ses pensées, le faisant pâlir.

« Callirrhoé sort ta lame pour accueillir notre invité. »

Drago vie Callirrhoé obéir à l'autre en tirant une fine baguette argenté de ses cheveux. Il eut un instant de doute : comptait-elle se battre avec cette épingle à cheveux ? Mais ce doute ne dura qu'une seconde : le temps pour Callirrhoé de chuchoter quelques mots et de voir la baguette briller doucement tout en changeant de forme. Une fine dague pris place dans sa main jusqu'à ce qu'hésitante, elle ne chuchote de nouveau quelques mots. Et à sa place une épée qui avait tout d'une arme de cérémonie, tant elle était belle, la remplaça.

La poignée en ivoire blanc semblait lisse et douce au touché. La garde était tressée dans un or fin étincelant, en une fleur protégeant la main. La lame semblait d'argent et scintillait doucement comme mut par une vie propre. L'épée en elle-même était assez grande mais fine et à l'aspect tranchant. Aussi magnifique que dangereuse.

L'inquiétude de Drago redoubla, s'accompagnant cette fois d'une grande colère.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire du mal, dit-il d'une voix sèche. »

Il avait parfaitement conscience de parler à une déesse, mais à cet instant il s'en fichait totalement. La seule chose dont il était vraiment conscient était qu'elle avait le pouvoir d'arrêter tout cela. Elle pouvait non seulement empêcher les sélénites de chasser Harry, mais elle pouvait aussi les renvoyer chez eux. N'était ce pas elle qui avait amené les sélénites ici la toute première fois ? Elle avait ce pouvoir mais ne semblait pas prête à s'en servir dans ce sens… au contraire.

« Pourquoi vous acharner ainsi sur nous ? Jamais je ne vous ai demandé d'aide ou de protection !

_ Tu as déjà eu la réponse à ces questions, lui répondit Callirrhoé. »

Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard sombre teinté de mépris, avant de se retourner vers Hécate.

« Il a commis une faute en s'invitant ici de cette façon. Tout homme foulant ce sol est instantanément condamné à mort, répondit Hécate son sourire toujours en place résonnant maintenant dans sa voix. »

Drago en frissonna. Cet amusement morbide ne lui disait rien de bon. Ni pour lui, ni pour Harry.

« Votre comportement est injuste. Vous avez créé cette dimension pour que les sélénites vivent leur vie en toute liberté, sans contrainte et sans menace. Pourtant aujourd'hui, vous êtes ceux qui me menacent, me contraignent et m'entravent. Cette cité n'est en faite qu'une prison. Une cage dorée aux allures de paradis, qui ne serait rien de plus qu'un enfer ne faisant qu'imiter la liberté. Vous ne valez pas mieux que les ignobles mortels ayant séquestrées vos sœurs au cours des siècles passés. »

Drago devina très exactement à quel moment de sa tirade, le sourire de la déesse s'éteignit. Au même instant, il avait senti la tension de Callirrhoé augmenter dans son dos, et entendu le hoquet de stupeur d'Aria. L'énergie de la déesse se fit plus instable, plus agressive, montant progressivement en puissance, pourtant il ne flancha pas. Son visage de glace ne montrait absolument pas la crainte étourdissante qui galopait dans ses veines, au risque qu'il venait de prendre. Il dirait ce qu'il avait à dire. Si elles avaient prévu de le tuer, nul doute qu'elles l'auraient déjà fait. Ce n'était donc pas dans leurs projets. Bien sûr en tant que fils d'ancien mangemort, Drago savait bien qu'il existait des choses pires que la mort…

La magie d'Hécate redevint stable et son sourire se ré-accrocha à ses lèvres.

« Tu me plais de plus en plus petit homme, chuchota-t-elle donnant l'impression de se parler plus à elle-même qu'à lui. »

Mais Drago ne s'y trompa pas. Si elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il l'entende, il n'aurait rien entendu. Il serra les dents en comprenant qu'il n'était qu'une amusante distraction à ses yeux. Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement devant une créature qui avait vu plus d'aurores et de crépuscules qu'il n'en verrait jamais ? À ses yeux, il n'était qu'un insecte ou au mieux, un enfant effronté.

Il détourna les yeux en entendant les cliquetis des armures se rapprocher. En moins d'une minute des dizaines de jeunes filles les entourèrent. Toutes en armure et l'arme au poing. Elles arboraient toutes un air décidé, alignées en cercle autour du petit groupe qu'ils formaient, Hécate, Callirrhoé, Aria et lui, telle une garde rapprochée. Elles semblaient attendre patiemment l'ennemi.

Qui ne tarda pas beaucoup à se montrer.

« Nous voici enfin réuni, sorcier. »

_**HP/DM**_

Lucius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles des révélations que sa fille venait de lui faire. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une chose pareille pouvait venir une Weasley. Une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal dans la lignée des femmes Pretwett, comme sa mère. Un caractère de feu, une volonté de fer, un instinct maternel développé, et une beauté sans grand intérêt voir un peu rustre, mais plaisant à certains, une culture absente pour une intelligence tout juste moyenne. Une femme qu'on rencontre et qu'on peut être amené à couché sur un lit mais qu'on n'épouserait pas. Qui ne nous ferait même pas fantasmer toutes les nuits, mais qui serait capable de satisfaire le désir d'un homme. Une femme qui se ferait épousé par un gentil garçon quelconque sans grand avenir, comme l'était Arthur Weasley. (1)

Mais il devait admettre que sa ténacité, et même sa détermination à trouver une solution était assez… impressionnante.

Non pas qu'il cautionne ce genre de pratique, qu'il jugeait immorale au possible, aussi bien pour la maitresse que pour le mari adultère. Mais il devait reconnaitre que pour être prête à ce genre de chose allant à l'encontre de tout ce que sa famille lui avait appris -parce que soyons clair, il était persuadé que s'ils venaient à l'apprendre, ses parents en mourraient-, à tout ce que la morale approuvait, elle devait être sérieusement éprise du jeune Potter. Et elle était prête à tout pour vivre cet amour… Même à se faire renier par les siens. Car c'est à cela que conduirait une telle proposition, si elle avait été acceptée.

Lucius se dit qu'il lui faudrait se méfier d'elle. Une petite dans ce genre était imprévisible dans les cas extrêmes. Qui savait de quoi elle était capable à présent ? Elle semblait avoir abandonné l'idée d'une quelconque union avec Potter actuellement… mais qui sait ce qui se passerait quand elle se serait remise de sa mini dépression ? Il la garderait à l'œil et cette histoire était un excellent moyen de la garder au loin. La chose à faire était de savoir comment exactement utiliser cette information à bon escient. Après tout il se devait de garantir le bonheur futur de son fils… Drago… Quand il se réveillerait, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il faudrait qu'il ait avec lui une discussion sur ce sujet. Quand il se réveillerait, ils réfléchiraient à un moyen radical pour écarter cette petite peste. Quand il se réveillerait…

Une main fraiche se posa sur la sienne. Levant les yeux, il tomba sur ceux bleuté de sa fille.

« Il est têtu, père. Personne ne le forcera à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas. Et je ne doute pas un instant qu'il préfèrerait être à nos côtés qu'aux leurs. Il reviendra, papa. »

Lucius ferma fortement les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il devait avoir l'air étonnement pathétique pour que sa fille le console ainsi. N'était ce pas à lui de la rassurer ? Mais c'est sans rechigner qu'il se baigna dans cet amour filial et savoura à sa juste valeur ce « papa » si rare, et prononcé avec tant de douceur. Il n'avait peut être pas été le meilleur père du monde, mais il se dit en ouvrant les yeux et en regardant le visage concerné de sa fille, qu'il n'avait sans doute pas fait du si mauvais travail que ça.

« Tu devrais rejoindre ta mère au chevet de ton frère. Je vais de ce pas rejoindre le dragon dans sa tanière… et tenté d'y survivre. »

Scylla sourit comprenant que son père allait rendre visite à Severus, pour s'en quérir de ses avancés. Elle sortit rejoindre sa mère après un dernier regard tendre pour cet homme si fort habituellement, mais qui semblait cette fois dépassé par les évènements. Elle savait que c'était son incapacité totale à faire quelque chose qui le rongeait le plus. Ni l'argent, le prestige ou les menaces ne changeraient rien à ce qui se passait. Son père n'était pas un homme habitué à subir les choses. Il luttait de toutes les façons possibles et ne s'avouait jamais vaincu.

En poussant la porte de la chambre et trouvant sa mère digne, le visage de glace, mais la main fermement accroché à son frère, comme si elle espérait ainsi le retenir ici, elle se dit que les prochaines heures changeraient assurément le destin de sa famille.

_**HP/DM**_

Idiot.

Vraiment, il n'était qu'un idiot.

Il n'avait pris qu'une seconde -ou presque- pour se faire prendre par les gardes patrouillant, quand il avait enfin quitté son buisson. Maintenant il était conduit dieu sait où, sous la menace de leurs armes. Les femmes l'entourant avançaient à pas rapide l'air concentré, mais ne pouvaient pourtant pas s'empêcher de lui jeter de fréquent coup d'œil. Elles semblaient intriguées par lui. Comme si elles n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir d'homme… ou comme si la dernière fois remontait à très longtemps. Et Harry se dit que c'était sans doute un peu des deux.

Ils rencontrèrent peu de sélénites en traversant le jardin, et Harry se dit que l'alarme avait du les pousser à s'enfermer chez elle, ou autre part. Mais le peu qui restait le regardait avec des yeux ronds, chuchotant tout en le pointant du doigt. Il se sentait incontestablement mal à l'aise face à cela, se faisant l'effet d'être une bête curieuse. Son statut de survivant aurait du l'avoir habitué à cela pourtant. Et puis pénétrer dans une dimension réputée inviolable sans la moindre autorisation, relevait du véritable exploit… enfin pour elle. Parce qu'en y pensant lui n'avait rien fait de spécial. La potion était dû au travail d'Érato et le lien qui lui avait servit de chemin n'était pas prévu pour cela à l'origine. Lui n'avait fait que profiter de chose déjà mise en place…

Ils arrivèrent dans une zone un peu plus dégagé ou des soldats semblaient monter la garde autour de certaines personnes. L'attention d'Harry fut tout de suite attiré par une forme sombre. Depuis son arrivé, chaque femme croisé ne portait que du blanc, accentuant la luminosité naturelle de son être, pourtant celle-ci portait une tenue entièrement noir. Elle semblait tout droit sortie d'une autre époque, d'un autre monde. Une chose étrange et presque dérangeante se dégageait d'elle. Harry se força à détourné les yeux, au moment où une voix froide s'élevait, mais il n'y porta aucune importance. Ses yeux venaient de croiser des yeux d'argent qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps. Et qu'il aimait si intensément depuis peu.

« Drago… souffla-t-il doucement.

_ Harry ! S'écria le blond. »

Le blond fit un pas vers lui, et il en fit de même. Mais ils furent tous deux bloqués par des mains fermes et des armes menaçantes.

« Restons calmes je vous prie, repris la femme en noire. »

Elle s'avança de quelques pas vers lui, enjoignant les gardes à le relâcher et à s'écarter de son chemin. Plus aucunes sélénites ne les empêchaient de s'observer à leur aise, ils se faisaient face maintenant, sans qu'aucune tête blonde n'entrave leur regard. Les yeux verts plongé dans l'obscurité où devait se trouver ses yeux. Harry ressentit un intense frisson d'appréhension, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui.

« Vous n'avez pas été invité ici, Mr Potter.

_ En effet. Mais puisque mon fiancé s'y trouve, j'ai cru pouvoir avoir, ne serait ce qu'un droit de visite.

_ Bien sûr, bien sûr… Mais vous devez bien comprendre qu'il ne s'agit plus là de votre fiancé. Il est devenu fils de Séléné et à ce titre, il a totalement rompu tout lien entretenu avec les mortels, tels que vous.

_ Je ne crois pas avoir accepté une telle chose, intervint Drago.

_ Mais ton avis petit homme n'est nullement nécessaire. Maintenant plus encore que notre cher sorcier est ici…

_ Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda Drago.

_ Je veux dire, que d'après ce que j'en sais, les serpentard sont rusé et trouve toujours le profit là où peu le verrait. Alors voyons l'intérêt d'un marché.

_ Quel genre de marché ? Demanda Drago, nettement plus mal à l'aise soudainement. Il sentait doucement venir l'entourloupe. »

Hécate fit quelques pas semblant vouloir ménager son effet. Puis elle se tourna vers le blond penchant légèrement la tête de côté.

« La loi est la loi dans ce monde comme dans comme dans le votre, et il ne saurait y avoir dérogation… mais nous pourrions faire exception… »

Drago ne compris pas au début. De quoi parlait-elle ? La loi ? Quel rapport avec lui ? Avec eux et leur situation actuelle ? Et puis le jour se fit dans son esprit. Il y a à peine quelques minutes elle lui expliquait que poser le pied en Pandia était condamnable pour tout homme. Une exception… Elle lui arracherait sa volonté pour sauver Harry de la mort.

« Vous êtes ignoble ! S'écria-t-il en se rendant compte du peu de choix qu'il avait face à ce chantage.

_ De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Harry n'y comprenant rien.

_ Tout homme foulant le sol de Pandia se voit condamné à mort, expliqua affablement Hécate. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Jamais Érato ne lui avait mentionné pareil règlement. Mais il supposa qu'elle ne devait pas en être au courant. Pandia était une cité fermé à toute intrusion. Et même si ces nymphes lunaires avaient quelques contactes avec leurs congénères terrestres, elles devaient garder secrète un certain nombre de choses. Mais Harry comprit aussi quel sens se cachait derrière les mots de cette étrange créature tout de noir vêtu. Son visage se ferma, la veine battant sur sa tempe marquant sa colère, alors que ses yeux flamboyaient de détermination.

« C'est non. Je ne repartirais pas d'ici sans Drago. »

Sa voix était ferme et ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa ténacité. Drago l'observa avec une certaine tendresse qui se transforma vite en tristesse. Cela valait-il vraiment la peine de se battre ? Bien sûr il tenait à Harry… et ce même plus que ce qu'il ne s'avouait. Mais risqué sa vie ainsi… Que pouvait-il faire contre une déesse ? Alors qu'en plus ils étaient tous deux coincés dans une dimension parallèle ? Privé de magie pour Harry ? Entouré de gardes armés ? Quel recourt avaient-ils ?

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, soupira-t-il doucement les yeux baissés. »

Harry se tourna vers lui surpris par ses propos. Il avait connus Drago agressif et tenace même dans ce qu'il savait être des erreurs. Pourquoi ce brusque comportement soumis ? Ils avaient ce même caractère entêté, passionné, et s'enflammant avec une facilité déconcertante, bien que de façons totalement différentes. C'est d'ailleurs ces similitudes dans leur différence, ou ces différences dans ces similitudes qui les avaient d'abord poussées à s'étriper plus jeune. Et à s'apprécié récemment.

« Si nous l'avons, nous-

_ Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, coupa rapidement le blond.

_ Mais pourquoi ne pas le laisser revenir ! Hurla Harry à celle qui semblait être le chef, mais c'est Callirrhoé qui répondit.

_ C'est pour sa propre sécurité. Érato était sensé t'en parler.

_ Elle l'a fait ! Rétorqua-t-il agacé.

_ Et tu veux toujours qu'il revienne ? Continua l'Ancêtre. Es tu donc si égoïste ?

_ Oui ! Lui cria-t-il presque au visage. J'ai eu beau tout analysé de façon logique. Avec calme et maitrise… je ne peux pas juste… le laisser partir. Je veux juste… que nous passions le peu de temps qui nous sera offert… ensemble.

_ Immonde mortel, méprisa Aria. Tu vois bien qu'il ne te mérite pas, ajouta-t-elle pour Drago. Il-

_ Je suis d'accord avec lui, l'interrompit Drago.

_ Quoi ! Fit-elle horrifiée.

_ J'ai été élevé comme un mortel avec une notion fondamental sur l'importance du temps. Le temps qui passe si vite pour nous, même si nous sommes sorciers. Ne pas le gaspiller. Toujours intelligemment en profiter. Ne jamais regretter. Et ce temps, je voudrais le passé à ses côtés. Et aux ceux des membres de ma famille, ainsi que toutes les personnes que j'aime. Même si cela ne dure qu'un instant. Même si ce n'est qu'une goutte dans l'océan de cet éternité qui m'est offerte. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

_ Et pourquoi ne propose t-il pas de rester ici ? Intervint un sélénite de la garde qui se trouvait en retrait. Pourquoi serait-ce à toi de partir d'ici ?

_ Je le ferais, répondit immédiatement Harry. Je-

_ C'est impossible de toute les façons, donc la question ne se pose pas, coupa Drago.

_ Si c'est la condition pour rester avec toi…

_ Non ! Ça n'est pas juste ! Abandonner ainsi toute ta vie ? Ta famille ? Tes amis ? Tes responsabilités envers le monde magique ? Y as-tu vraiment bien réfléchis ?

_ Drago-

_ Je ne veux pas de toute façon, rester ici. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Demanda une autre sélénite.

_ Parce que rien en me retient ici ! Fulmina le blond. Je ne suis pas comme vous à y voir un havre de paix. Je n'y vois rien d'autre qu'un nombre incalculable de femme agglutinées les unes autres ! Dans une cité certes magnifique mais fade. Dénué du feu de la vie, si propre au monde terrestre. »

Les sélénites eurent une expression commune choquée. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Il n'avait même pas encore vécu en ces lieux…

« Nous sommes ta famille !

_ Vous êtes mes semblables, et c'est une chose totalement différente. Je suis curieux de notre nature et de notre histoire. De ce que je suis, de mes pouvoirs et de ce que nos ancêtres ont fait pour bâtir cette cité, expliqua-t-il en s'adressant à toutes les femmes présentes. Mais vous n'êtes pas ma famille. Mon père, ma mère et ma sœur le sont, et là ils m'attendent. Vous me privez de leur présence, de leur amour. Tout comme vous souhaitez me privé d'Harry, fit-il plus tristement. »

Le silence s'abattit sur la petite assemblée. Toutes les femmes semblant réfléchir à ce qui venait de se dire.

« Tout cela est inutile, intervint brutalement Hécate. Toute cette discussion ne sert à rien. Il n'y a qu'une question et qu'une réponse. Et de cette dernière dépend la vie de ton ami. _Alors, veux tu qu'il vive ? »_

Le silence qui se fit à ce moment fut plus lourd. Plus oppressant. Harry pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans chaque fibre de son être, envoyant son sang bouillonnant dans chaque recoin de son corps. Ses mains étaient sèches mais son front humide de sueur. C'était sa vie qui était en jeu, néanmoins quand il croisa les prunelles argent, il sut qu'il ne partirait pas. Il se battrait comme il l'avait toujours fait. N'était-il pas le vainqueur du lord noir ? Il pouvait le faire. Ils pouvaient le faire. Tout n'était question que de volonté et de détermination. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre assez rudement à la question posé, Drago fut le plus rapide.

« Je veux qu'il vive. Renvoyez-le sur Terre et j'obéirais. »

La sensation que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds était si grande qu'il dût prendre une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Drago, je ne-

_ Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Potter. »

Et Harry vit la même résolution, la même détermination, si souvent affronté aux cours de ces années brillé dans les yeux clairs de son fiancé. Mais pourquoi ne la mettait-il pas au service de leur cause et non pas contre eux ? Pourquoi ne croyait-il pas une seule seconde en leur chance ? Ou peut être n'avait-il pas tant envie que cela de rester avec lui ? En tout cas pas au point de mettre sa vie en jeux comme Harry l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

« Potter sais tu qui est cette femme ? Demanda Drago en désignant la femme en noire de façon négligente. »

Comme Harry la regardait avec une nouvelle attention, le blond repris.

« C'est la déesse Hécate. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, comprenant un peu mieux la faible résistance de Drago. Une déesse… Il ferma fortement les yeux, reprenant encore et encore de profondes inspirations, tentant de se calmer. Son esprit était en surchauffe tentant de trouver une parade, une réponse, une solution. Juste quelque chose… mais rien ne vint. Pourtant quand il rouvrit les yeux, sa détermination n'avait pas faibli.

« Je ne te laisserais pas. S'il me faut affronter cette déesse, je-

_ Par Merlin Potter ! Nous ne sommes pas dans une pseudo histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose ou le chevalier vient sauver sa belle. Je ne veux pas que tu restes, alors tu t'en vas. »

Les paroles sèche le heurtèrent plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. En laissant leur masque d'ennemi à la porte, Drago avait pris de plus en plus d'importance, et il en était de même pour ses paroles. Là ou elles auraient plus glissé sur lui sans l'atteindre il y a encore quelques semaines, elles le blessaient profondément en cet instant. Parce qu'elle lui faisait comprendre que Drago n'accordait pas la même importance à leur histoire que lui. Qu'il n'était vraiment pas prêt à tout risquer pour eux.

Harry observa le blond soufflé puis se pincé l'arrête du nez, avant de relevé un visage triste et fatigué vers lui. Drago fit quelques pas vers lui hésitant, mais les soldats le laissèrent avancer vers le brun, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

Les mains pâles se levèrent, puis se posèrent en douceur sur les joues d'Harry, caressant la peau tannée. Drago le détaillait avec attention semblant gravé son image dans sa mémoire, le mettant légèrement mal à l'aise, avant qu'il ne comprenne. Drago allait lui dire adieu. Il se repaissait une dernière fois de sa vue, tout simplement. Quand le blond se décida à parler, il annihila toutes les pensées négatives qu'Harry avait engendrées dans son esprit, le rassurant sur ses sentiments.

« Il est hors de question de joué ta vie, Harry. De toutes les façons nous savons que nous n'avons aucune chance. Alors il est hors de question que je te laisse faire. Ce serait un suicide. Et je ne suis pas sûr, que tes parents me le pardonneraient, ajouta-t-il un rictus tirant plus vers la grimace que du sourire déformant ses traits. Je ne suis pas sûr que je me le pardonnerais.

_ Et si moi je veux prendre ce risque ? demanda doucement Harry, en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

_ Est-ce que tu me laisserais mourir, juste parce que je te l'aurais demandé ? »

Harry ne répondit pas à cette question rhétorique, profitant de la légère caresse des pouces sur ses pommettes. Mais les mains quittèrent ses joues alors que Drago les nouaient autour de son cou l'attirant dans une étreinte douce et chaude. Harry passa ses bras autour de ses hanches, le serrant tout contre lui, respirant sa fragrance autant qu'il le pouvait, sentant son cœur battre maintenant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. La sensation que le muscle tentait de s'en arracher lui donnait envie de pleurer. Ou était ce parce qu'il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il serrait le blond dans ses bras ? Sa gorge se contractait l'empêchant de respirer correctement et des tremblements secouèrent son corps. Mais était ce seulement lui qui tremblait ou était ce Drago ?

C'est la voix étrangement éraillé qu'il parla.

« Je n'épouserais personnes d'autres. J'attendrais jusqu'à le fin de mes jours que tu puisses franchir ce foutu voile tout seul. »

Un petit rire lui répondit, avant que la voix elle aussi éraillé ne s'élève.

« Oh non. Tu vas te marier. Peut être même avec cette petite gourgandine de Weasley. J'ai beau la détester, elle t'aime vraiment de tout son cœur.

_ Sa proposition… tu sais que je ne l'aurais jamais accepté hein ?

_ Je sais. Tu n'aurais été qu'à moi. »

La dernière phrase n'avait été qu'un chuchotement à peine audible, empli de douceur et de regret. Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il l'aurait pu l'entendre, s'il n'avait pas été à ce point focalisé sur lui.

« Qu'à toi. Je le serais encore. Je n'ai pas l'intention de…

_ Si tu vas le faire, repris Drago. Tu l'épouseras, et lui fera des enfants, qui auront des enfants. Je t'imagine parfaitement en petit papy gâteau, rit-il.

_ Non !

_ Si, Harry, répliqua fermement Drago. Je veux que tu te maries et que tu ais des enfants. Je veux que tu remplisses ta vie de toute sorte de chose. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Quand enfin je pourrais retourner sur Terre, qui sait combien d'année se seront écoulés. Tu ne seras peut être plus là… et si tu l'es… Nous serons des personnes différentes à ce moment là… Je ne veux pas que tu ais des regrets. »

Drago le serra un peu plus contre lui passant un bras au travers de ses épaules, pour l'attirer à lui. Harry en fit de même, écrasant presque douloureusement leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Il ne répondit rien aux dernières paroles du blond même si en son fort intérieur, il se jurait que rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier Drago.

Jamais il n'aimerait quelqu'un d'autre.

Oui, car il c'était de l'Amour. Aucune surprise ne lui venait alors qu'il évoquait en pensée, sans contrainte ce fait. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour le reconnaitre, l'admettre. Mais aujourd'hui c'était chose faite : il était amoureux. C'était sûr et certain maintenant. Plus aucun doute. Dommage qu'il ne le réalise aussi pleinement qu'en cet instant : en lui disant adieu.

Drago de son côté partageait ses pensées, reconnaissant enfin ses sentiments, comme il ne l'aurait surement jamais fait en d'autre circonstance. Mais ici, plus aucune raison de tricher, se cacher, ou mentir. Il ne restait plus que le déchirement évident, rendant obsolète toute tentative de négation. Encouragé Harry a faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, creusait en lui une nouvelle douleur, mais il le faisait pour son bien. Sans doute son premier geste désintéressé, envers une personne autre qu'un membre de sa famille. Et Merlin que c'était douloureux.

« Je rencontrerais tes descendants et je leur raconterais comment ils ont faillit être à moitié Malfoy, continua Drago avec un humour feint. Je leur parlerais de toi et de tes si nombreux défauts. Et Merlin sait que tu en as Potter. Et je leur raconterais comment nous nous sommes rencontrés, comment nous nous sommes battus, et comment pendant moins de trois jours j'ai été ton fiancé. »

Sur la fin il eut un hoquet, légèrement étouffé et Harry le repoussa pour le regarder en face. Sur le visage du fier serpentard, deux larmes roulaient lentement, ayant forcé le barrage de ses paupières. Les pleurs qu'il s'était efforcé de caché au brun ne pouvait plus être dissimulé, il ne se laissa pourtant pas allé, inspirant profondément pour reprendre contenance. Les mains larges et tannées effacèrent les traces des deux fuyardes avec douceur et tendresse, tout en caressant les joues pâles.

« Tu n'auras pas à leur raconté. Je leur dirais tout. Aucun de mes enfants n'ignorera ton nom. »

Drago secoua la tête incapable de prononcé le moindre mot sans trahir sa faiblesse. Aucune larme ne coulait plus sur ses joues mais elles emplissaient ses yeux brouillant sa vue. L'un comme l'autre se sentait oppressé par ces sanglots qui ne demandaient qu'à être déversés. Cette peine qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Cette rage contre le monde, le destin, les déesses et leurs ancêtres qui fomentaient contre eux cette injustice. Mais par respect et amour pour l'autre, ils s'efforçaient de tout masquer de tout cacher, tout en sachant que l'autre n'était pas dupe. Qu'il savait, comprenait et partageait tous ces sentiments étouffants, toutes ces émotions trop puissantes.

D'un mouvement commun, ils s'approchèrent à nouveau l'un de l'autre et partagèrent cette fois un baiser. Un baiser porteur de tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dis, de tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient se dire et de tout ce qu'ils ne se diraient jamais. Un baiser rendu amer par la souffrance et la rage, âcre par la peine et le regret. Mais qui restait pourtant incroyablement bon, doux, tendre, l'amour qu'ils se portaient sublimant tous les autres goûts d'un arôme sucré, où ils souhaitaient ardemment se noyer.

Bouche contre bouche, langue contre langue ils se goutèrent une dernière fois, dévoilant leurs sentiments. Quand ils se séparèrent Drago s'éloigna d'un pas sans ouvrir les yeux, ne se doutant pas du magnifique spectacle qu'il offrait à Harry avec ses cheveux emmêlé, ses joues rougies, son souffle haletant.

« Adieu Harry.

_ Adieu Drago. »

Sur ces mots Drago ouvrit les yeux, espérant se perdre une dernière fois dans ce vert forêt si intense constituant les prunelles du brun, mais il était déjà seul. Un espace vide prenait place à l'endroit où se trouvait précédemment le brun. Un espace vide… Comme son cœur en cet instant. Vide de tout ce à quoi il venait de tourner le dos. Vide de tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Sa douleur lui sembla d'un coup trop importante. Suffocante. Il tomba à genoux et oubliant toute fierté laissa aller ses sanglots. Cela n'avait plus d'importance, il n'était plus un Malfoy.

Rien d'autre qu'un sélénite, condamné à rester emprisonné dans cette cité.

_**HP/DM**_

Harry avait senti la magie d'Hécate s'enrouler autour de lui. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste vers Drago, il s'était senti transporté dans un tourbillon de magie pure. Il était maintenant persuadé d'être dans son lit du manoir Potter, et cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il restait là sans bouger, n'osant pas ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier. Il en était tout simplement incapable. Ouvrir les yeux et parcourir sa chambre du regard serait accepter son échec. Qu'il n'était plus près de Drago. Qu'il avait échoué à le ramené. De plus, rien que l'idée d'affronté les regards empli de peine et de douleur des Malfoy lui retournait le cœur. Mais penser à la pitié de sa propres famille et de ses amis, lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il souhait presque qu'ils lui en veuillent tous. Qu'ils le rendent tous responsable et l'accable. Ce ne serait pas vraiment faux. On le vénérait pour avoir sauvé l'Angleterre sorcière des griffes de Voldemort, on le destinait à guider le monde magique dans un futur de plus en plus proche sur la voie de la magie blanche. Pourtant il avait été incapable de protéger Drago. De le garder à ses côtés. Et puis c'est lui qui avait lancé l'idée des fiançailles, celle du rituel, et c'était même lui qui avait choisi Érato comme témoin.

Alors oui, qu'ils lui en veuillent tous. Qu'ils le détestent et le haïssent. Et que ces sentiments subliment la peine et la pitié dans leurs yeux. Cela serait nettement plus supportable. Peut être cela les aiderait-il aussi d'avoir un coupable bien physique à faire payer. Lui-même s'accablait se voyant coupable et penser que les autres ne le verraient sans doute pas ainsi l'enrageait.

Ses pensées retournèrent vers Drago. Son visage si doux au moment de leurs adieux. Ses larmes roulant sur ses joues. Pleurer. Lui, ne le faisait pas en cet instant. Il n'en ressentait ni le besoin ni l'envie. En fait de seconde en seconde il se sentait de plus en plus détaché du monde. Car pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait étrangement seul. Il était pourtant conscient qu'en ouvrant les yeux il avait de forte chance de tombé dans des iris couleur forêt semblable aux siens, qu'ils appartiennent à sa mère ou sa sœur. Peut être même tomberait-il dans ceux chocolat de son père. Mais c'était dans une mer d'argent liquide qu'il souhaitait se noyer. Et cela n'arriverait jamais plus.

Cette dernière pensée l'amena à songer à ce poème d'Edgard A. Poe : Le Corbeau. Jamais il n'avait compris le frisson d'angoisse qui traversait sa mère, quand elle lisait ce texte qui avait tout d'un poème en prose. À chaque lecture elle semblait profondément touchée, légèrement effrayée et peinée. Y voyait-elle sa propre déchéance, douleur et peine si elle devait elle aussi perdre sa moitié ? Cette souffrance ineffable face à cette perte, ce manque, ce trou creusé en plein cœur et qui jamais ne serait comblé ? Maintenant, Harry comprenait ce que ces deux mots prononcés par cet « oiseau ou démon » avait de lugubre et funeste. Puits d'angoisse ou l'homme qui vient de perdre l'être aimé se noie au point d'y perdre son âme. Deux mots qui résument la peur la plus profonde nourrit à chaque éloignement d'un être cher :

« Jamais plus ».

Ne jamais plus entendre sa voix.

Ne jamais plus voir son visage.

Ne jamais plus sentir sa fragrance enivrante.

Ne jamais plus toucher, caresser sa peau.

Ne jamais plus gouter ses lèvres, sa bouche, cette langue insolente parfois si acerbe.

Des tremblements le secouèrent alors qu'il sentait doucement venir les larmes et les sanglots qui le laisseraient surement vidé. Mais soudain un rire cristallin et sans aucun doute féminin, retentit lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien rire en cet instant ? Alors que la situation ne pouvait être plus critique ? Une colère bouillonnante monta en lui, ce rire sonnant comme moqueur face à sa douleur. Aucune chance que cela soit Narcissa ou Scylla, elles étaient bien trop touchées par ce qui arrivait à Drago. Il n'imaginait pas que cela puisse être sa mère ou sa sœur, alors qu'il avait déjà dû être retrouvé inconscient… Mais alors qui ?

Décidé à savoir et à comprendre, Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux. Le rire cristallin repris alors que ses traits marquaient sa stupeur.

« Bonjour petit homme. »

**_À suivre…_**

* * *

1-Je tiens à signaler que c'est là, la vision de Lucius. Pas la mienne. C'est pas parce que je la veux pas avec Harry que je la considère si peu... Quoi ? Une vengeance un peu basse parce qu'à la fin de la saga, elle se marrie avec lui ? Moi ? N'importe quoi...

* * *

_N'oubliez pas les... Rangez moi ces armes tranchantes c'est dangereux ! Quoi... cmt ça ça c'est le but ? N'oubliez pas ( comme dis plus haut) que mon meurtre empêcherait tte prochaine publication my friends ! XD_

**_Noubliez pas les reviews. ^_^_**


	29. Chapter 26

_**Harry Potter -UA Monde magique  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme le monde magique, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je n'ai aucun avantage financier à faire ce que je fais._

**Couple : **HPDM en principal, peut être un peu de RWHG

_**Genre :**_ Romance/humour

Hello, Hello. Je sais ! Oui c'est un miracle je suis revenu à la vie ^^ Plus sérieusement, je me suis dit qu'effectivement je vous avais déjà fait bien assez attendre. en fait le chapitre final est nettement plus long, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'au lieu de vous faire languir pour une chose prête depuis plus d'un mois, je pouvais poster cette partie et faire un autre chapitre avec "le reste". Ce dernier chapitre sera sans doute assez court dix page sans doute moins, si c'est le cas, alors j'y accolerais l'épilogue.

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews !

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont attendu. Ceux qui laissaient encore des reviews, ceux qui m'envoyait des messages pour me rappeler à l'ordre et encore un Merci à Loveyuya qui permet à ce chapitre d'être posté et ce de bien des façon.

En espérant que ce qui suit vous plaira,

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

_**Le cœur de Séléné**_

_**(Partie 2)**_

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de se retrouver dans une chambre inconnue. Il observa le grand lit à baldaquin où il était étendu et se redressa, jetant un œil circulaire à la pièce. Les murs crème, où se trouvaient quelques peintures de paysage lointain, les deux petits chevets entourant le lit, les deux grandes armoires de bois sombre debout dans une symétrie parfaite, ainsi que le joyeux désordre régnant dans la chambre. Tout cela lui était inconnu.

Des cris d'enfants attirèrent son attention, le faisant se lever du lit et avancer vers la porte. Il devait trouver quelqu'un qui lui expliquerait où il était, ce qu'il y faisait et qui l'y avait emmené. Il ne gardait qu'un souvenir incertain de son départ de Pandia. Tout lui semblait incroyablement flou. Suivant les voix, il longea un long corridor où diverses portes se succédaient, sans qu'il ne s'y arrête. Descendant un petit escalier, il déboucha dans une cuisine d'une douce et chaude couleur jaune.

Deux adolescents se chamaillaient gentiment debout près d'un comptoir, alors qu'un enfant plus jeunes riait en les écoutant, tout en buvant ce qui devait être du chocolat chaud. Les adolescents devaient avoir entre quatorze et seize ans pour le plus vieux, et douze, treize ans pour l'autre. L'enfant lui, ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans.

Harry les observa quelques minutes, avant de voir apparaitre une femme à la chevelure flamboyante. Dès qu'elle entra elle le vit et se précipita vers lui.

« Harry ! J'étais si inquiète !

_ Maman ? Demanda le brun pas trop sûr. »

Il n'était absolument pas sûr de ce qu'il disait, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de bien voir ses traits avant qu'elle ne l'enlace, cachant son visage dans son cou. Mais cela semblait logique, non ? Puisqu'elle était plus grande que Molly Weasley, et avait une chevelure plus longue et chatoyante. Néanmoins un petit rire lui répondit.

« Papa ? Depuis quand t'appel Maman… maman ? »

Harry tourna immédiatement son regard vers les adolescents. C'était le plus jeune qui avait parlé, l'observant de ses yeux émeraude.

« Laisse, il doit être encore fatigué, répondit la jeune femme qui se redressa enfin, dévoilant les traits d'une Ginevra Weasley souriante.

_ Ginny ? »

_**HP/DM**_

Drago était encore au sol le corps parcouru de forts sanglots, toute dignité envolée alors qu'il sentait les regards pesant des personnes présentes. Elles pouvaient bien le regarder. Se gorger de sa souffrance, profiter de sa déchéance, se délecter de leur œuvre. Qu'elles aillent toutes brûler en enfer ! Il les haïssait tant en cette seconde. Comme il se haïssait d'être si faible devant elles. Mais la douleur lui semblait bien trop grande à supporter.

Parce que non seulement il venait de dire adieu à l'homme qu'il aimait, mais aussi à sa famille, ses amis, son monde, sa vie. Tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était venait de disparaitre. Et égoïstement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Harry lui était resté, cela aurait été beaucoup moins dur. Il se trouvait abjecte envers son père, cet homme qui lui avait tout donné, envers sa mère qui l'avait élevé, consolé, aimé, et envers sa sœur qui avait longtemps été une lumière dans sa vie, un pilier essentiel de son existence. Mais le fait était que si Harry lui était resté…

Il se redressa sur ses genoux, levant son visage noyé de larmes vers le ciel obscur car il sentait l'air lui manquer, sans que ses sanglots ne faiblissent. Les larmes obstruaient encore sa vision, voilant le monde à ses yeux. Les cris qu'il poussait sans même s'en rendre compte résonnaient à son oreille couvrant tout autre son. Ainsi, il se sentait entièrement seul, coupé de ce monde qui lui semblait hostile. Seul avec pour seul compagnie sa douleur.

Tout à coup, il sentit une main sur son dos. Puis une autre sur son épaule. Et une nouvelle dans ses cheveux. Il lui semblait brutalement être englouti dans une étreinte multiple où les corps se perdaient, se pressant l'un contre l'autre sans aucune allusion sexuelle. Ce n'était que le partage de chaleur, de tendresse, de douceur et d'amour. Un amour maternel ou fraternel. La chaleur se répandit traversant ses vêtements et ses chairs pour atteindre son cœur. Ses sanglots se tarirent doucement et il put enfin entendre le chant.

Les sélénite chantaient sa peine, leur peine, sa douleur, leur douleur. Elles chantaient leur Amour. Celui qu'elles donnaient à leurs Déesses, celui qu'elles partageaient entre elles. Celui qu'elles lui offraient. Les yeux clos Drago s'accrocha à ces promesse d'avenir meilleur, comme un naufrager s'accroche à la seule main tendu, tout en sombrant doucement dans le sommeil.

_**HP/DM**_

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux, encore secoué par ce rêve étrange. Ces enfants, ses enfants, Ginny, leurs enfant… Il frissonna, sentant des larmes s'amasser aux coins de ses paupières.

« Bonjour Harry, fit une voix douce et claire. »

Complètement surpris, il releva la tête, et ne put que pitoyablement bégayer.

« Bon-bonjour ? »

Un rire cristallin lui répondit et Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas fou. Ou s'il n'était pas victime d'hallucination. Aurait-il eu en verre en main qu'il l'aurait sans façon renifler, pour y trouver trace d'un quelconque hallucinogène. Mais ici il n'avait pas de verre. D'ailleurs, il en était à se demander s'il avait un corps. Il avait bien conscience de ses membres mais était dans l'incapacité totale de les voir. Par contre, il pouvait nettement voir cette forme lumineuse et vaporeuse face à lui, qui lui _parlait._

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas rencontré d'humain, et la lumière que je dégage t'a fait perdre connaissance. Actuellement son niveau est assez bas pour que nous puissions discuter sans te faire de mal. Je sais que tout cela doit te paraitre étrange, rajouta la forme mouvante qui ondoyait tout autour de lui sans jamais se fixer.

_ En effet… Cela me semble étrange, répondit-il pas sûr de lui, ni de comprendre ce dont parlait la créature. Où suis-je et qui êtes vous ? Et surtout que me voulez vous ? Demanda dit-il nettement plus suspicieux d'un coup. »

Après tout c'était Hécate qui l'avait envoyé ici. Celle qui l'avait séparé de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'avait aucune confiance en cette créature maléfique et sans cœur. Ou donc l'avait-elle envoyé ? N'avait-elle pas convenu avec Drago de le renvoyer sur Terre ? N'était ce que du vent ? N'avait-elle aucune parole ? Sans doute l'avait elle envoyé dans le nid d'une quelconque créature qui le tuerait sans le moindre remord faisant de lui son dîner. Il se crispa à cette dernière hypothèse. Que dirait Drago quand il l'apprendrait ? Que ressentirait-il ? Mais l'apprendrait-il seulement ? Surement pas avant de nombreuses années, peut être même plusieurs siècles…

« Ne t'en fais pas petit homme… Harry. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. »

Sur ces mots, la créature prit une forme plus condensée, mais avant qu'il puisse voir quelle forme elle adopterait, une lumière vive éclaira soudainement l'endroit, l'éblouissant à nouveau.

_**HP/DM**_

« Peut être devrions nous… le laisser partir ? S'exclama soudainement une sélénite en armure. »

Cette phrase avait été dite dans un silence quasi religieux qui avait suivit l'endormissement de Drago. Il avait été allongé avec douceur sur un matelas végétal. On avait bien pensé à le rentrer dans un des appartements de la tour, mais pour récupéré le jeune sélénite profiterait plus de l'action des plantes et des cristaux environnant du jardin. Il avait donc été convenu qu'il resterait là, sous la surveillance de jeunes filles fonctionnant par tour de garde. Non pas qu'il risquait de s'enfuir, elles craignaient plutôt que le jeune homme ne fasse une bêtise. Il était si triste et désemparé. Leurs cœurs se serraient au souvenir de ses pleurs.

Et cette phrase vint briser ce silence, évoquant ce que presque toutes pensaient en leur fort intérieur. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers Callirrhoé, qui retint un soupir avant de se tourner elle-même vers Hécate qui leur faisait encore la grâce de sa présence.

« Nous ne pouvons nous empêcher… de penser… que peut être notre frère aurait plus sa place là bas qu'ici. Déesse… Mère de l'Ombre… y aurait-il une possibilité de le renvoyer parmi les siens ?

_ N'est il pas chez les siens, ici même avec ses sœurs ? »

Hécate avait parlé avec hauteur, sa froideur toujours en place. Son sourire mutin et moqueur avait entièrement disparu. Plus aucune trace d'amusement ne filtrait d'elle, faisant frissonner plus d'une sélénite d'appréhension. Elle avait retrouvé tout le sérieux de son rôle de Régente de Pandia, fonction qui n'était presque qu'un titre honorifique tant il avait peu été usitée. Elle laissait habituellement la cité à ses citoyennes qui n'avaient que peu besoin de sa présence.

« Bien entendu. Mais… il est malheureux. Sa peine, sa souffrance nous brise le cœur.

_ Et tu penses que son bonheur serait au près de ce sorcier, de cet homme ?

_ De toute évidence, Protectrice, répondit humblement Callirrhoé.

_ Pourtant… vous avez toute hissez la haine du masculin au point d'en faire une religion. Pourtant… vous souhaitez l'y renvoyer ? Auprès de cet homme ?

_ Il est lui-même un homme, intervint une sélénite un rien méprisante.

_ Mais aussi Sélénite. Votre haine vous pousserait-elle à abhorrer votre propre race ? Abominer l'homme est une chose, abominer son propre peuple en est une autre…

_ Ce n'est pas ce que nous disons, Protectrice. Nous nous soucions de lui, et c'est pour cela que nous souhaitons le renvoyé là bas, intervint une autre.

_ Donc vous pensez que l'être masculin n'est plus un danger ? Demanda Hécate en flânant nonchalamment entre ses sujettes, semblant flotter dans les airs, regardant à la fois chacune d'entre elles et aucune.

_ Non, bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Aria et d'autres derrière elles approuvèrent.

_ Nous voilà donc avec un problème, conclut Hécate. »

_**HP/DM**_

« Alors vous me dîtes que tout cela… »

Harry était abasourdi. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire. Il avait l'étrange impression de rêver. Ou plutôt de cauchemarder. Une sourde colère monta brusquement en lui sans qu'il puisse la refreiner.

La lumière aveuglante avait vite fait place à une femme de haute stature. Très haute stature, vu qu'elle devait bien frôler les deux mètres de hauteur. Elle ressemblait beaucoup aux sélénites, avec sa peau plus que blanche, ses cheveux blond et ses yeux d'argent. Mais elle était encore plus lumineuse et irradiante que n'avait pu l'être aucune des filles de la Lune. L'argent de ses iris semblait sans cesse en mouvement, ses cheveux légèrement soulevé par un vent qu'eux seuls sentaient, flottaient allègrement autour d'elle. Sa peau diffusait une douce lumière autour d'eux, et gardait un aspect assez vaporeux malgré sa nouvelle forme. Un croissant de lune maintenu par un diadème, ceignait sa tête.

Et Harry avait compris. Il avait la chance de pouvoir faire face à Séléné elle-même.

Il s'était bien posé la question en faisant face à Hécate. Si celle-ci protégeait les sélénites, où pouvait bien se cacher leur aïeule ? Que faisait-elle ? Avait-elle un rôle à jouer dans tout cela ? Si non, pourrait-elle, _voudrait-elle_ les aider lui et Drago ? Et le voilà qui se retrouvait soudainement face à elle. Peut être avait il là son dernier espoir de revoir Drago. Mais avant même qu'il puisse lui demander de l'aide elle s'était mise à parler.

À lui raconter.

« Les Méanes, mes filles ont grandi sous l'égide tutélaire des dieux. Certaines - plus téméraires- se sont risquées dans le monde des humains et y ont affrontés bien des tourments par les fautes des hommes. Ils étaient tous envoutés par leur beauté, obsédés par leur puissance qu'ils espéraient s'accaparer. Certaines furent retenues captives et forcés de donner des descendances à leurs tortionnaires, qui étaient invariablement déçu de se retrouver avec des progénitures mâle et donc sans pouvoir.

C'était là un cadeau d'Héra, qui bien qu'ayant été ma rivale quand Zeus s'intéressa à moi, devint une amie quand je le quittais pour Endymion, un simple mortel. Et le père des Méanes. Elle n'appréciait pas que Zeus m'entrave dans mon désir d'aider mes enfants. Prenant son rôle de protectrice des femmes et du foyer très à cœur, elle se devait d'intervenir. Déesse des femmes en couches, elle avait accéder au vœu de rendre ces unions forcées, vide du pouvoir convoité par les hommes. Et ce pouvoir ne se révélant que chez les femmes… »

Harry écoutait la déesse avec attention, sensible à chacune de ses explications, cherchant à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Sa voix raisonnait, grave et mélodieuse, lui donnant envie de fermer les yeux pour en savourer chaque note.

« Plusieurs siècles plus tard pourtant, les mâles nés de ces unions virent dans leurs descendances apparaitre des jeunes filles au pouvoir lunaire. Elles furent à leurs tours chassées, je fus encore contrainte d'y assister sans pouvoir rien y faire. Hécate ma sœur fini par intervenir usant de ses pouvoirs…

_ Elle déchira le voile des dimensions et y mit en sécurité toutes les sélénites. Je sais tout cela, Érato l'Hamadryade, me l'a raconté.

_ C'est une bonne chose, sourit Séléné. Pour la plupart, ces sélénites avaient vécu l'enfer de la chasse, de la torture et du viol. Elles bâtirent bientôt un monument de haine envers tout être masculin, ayant été mise au courant du refus de Zeus de leur venir en aide. Monument qui se voyait consolidé par l'arrivé de nouvelles filles, toutes en proie à des maux divers… tous causés par les hommes. Et les années cédèrent aux siècles qui s'effacèrent devant les millénaires. De nouvelles sélénites arrivèrent régulièrement encore jusqu'à il y a de cela quatre à cinq cents ans. Elles devinrent plus rares, jusqu'à ce que mon sang dilué dans de nombreuses unions n'ait plus la force de se révéler. »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, attentif à chacun des mouvements de la déesse. Sa voix s'était faite hargneuse, colérique, triste et lointaine. À certains moments, elle avait semblé revivre de douloureux souvenir, poussant Harry à rester calme et à se taire malgré la curiosité, l'impatience qui lui brulait les entrailles. Maintenant qu'elle avait apparemment fini son histoire, il voulait comprendre et attendait qu'elle s'explique. Quand elle tourna ses grands yeux d'argent vers lui, il comprit qu'il aurait ses réponses.

« Mais cette haine de l'homme ne s'est jamais éteinte, elle. Alors même que les sélénites pourraient aujourd'hui penser à découvrir le monde, elles restent figées en ce lieu qui n'était au départ qu'un refuge. Sans même s'en rendre compte elles en ont fait une prison, s'emprisonnant l'une l'autre dans cette haine et la peur. Je suis leur mère… je ne pouvais tolérer cela. Il fallait agir. Et Hécate est arrivé, m'annonçant que l'improbable avait eu lieu. Un mâle avait en lui mon sang, qui imposait son ascendance. J'avais un _fils_. »

Harry cligna des yeux, une idée incroyable faisant place dans son esprit, éveillant en lui divers sentiments opposés, comme la colère et la gratitude, la peur et l'espoir.

« Et c'était un évènement…

_ Plus que cela jeune Harry. Une chance à saisir. Au cours des jours suivant votre serment fait sous mon égide, Hécate et moi avons mis au point un plan. Un plan comportant bien des failles je l'avoue… mais un plan qui permettrait à mes filles de prendre la mesure de leurs erreurs. Comprendre les limites de leur raisonnement. Car j'avais lu en vos cœur, en le tien Harry et en celui de mon fils, le lien naturellement tissé du véritable amour. »

Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite encore à l'évocation de Drago et de leurs sentiments communs. Mais son visage se fronça en une expression sérieuse alors qu'il ingérait toutes les explications.

« Alors vous me dîtes que tout cela… »

Harry était abasourdi. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire. Il avait l'étrange impression de rêver. Ou plutôt de cauchemarder. Une sourde colère monta brusquement en lui sans qu'il puisse la refreiner.

_**HP/DM**_

Severus s'était arrêté depuis un bon moment déjà et faisait face à son meilleur ami. Ils étaient tout les deux assis dans le petit appartement du professeur à Poudlard, des tasses de thé délaissées au profit de boisson plus forte, posées sur la table basse. Quand il avait décidé d'analyser les restes de la fiole c'est dans son labo de Poudlard que l'homme avait choisi de se rendre, ses produits les plus rares y étant rangé. Pourtant au bout de trois heures d'expérimentation, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il n'arrivait à rien.

Lucius arrivé bien plus tard, avait bien tenté de l'aider dans ses recherches, mais il avait bien vite compris lui aussi le côté vain de leur acharnement. Il était légèrement avachi sur son fauteuil, un verre de whisky pur feu dans la main. Severus savait que son ami ne se laisserait aller que devant lui, puis il mettrait en place son masque pour supporter le chagrin des femmes de sa vie. Vidant son verre de mouvement sec, il se leva, son regard dur la mâchoire serré.

« Je viens avec toi.

_ Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit Lucius en posant son verre à son tour.

_ Ce sont mes travaux et Drago est mon filleul. Sans compter que toi et Narcissa êtes mes meilleurs amis. Je pense que ma présence est plus que nécessaire. »

Lucius ne dit rien mais fit passer sa reconnaissance de savoir qu'il serait à ses côté dans son regard. Sans plus. Aucun d'eux n'avait besoin de mot qui les aurait à coup sûr mis mal à l'aise. Leur relation avait toujours été ainsi, empli de non dits toujours devinés, mais non moins fort de signification. Ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre et ce depuis leur rencontre en première année à Poudlard il y a près de trente ans déjà.

Cela ne leur prit que quelques minutes pour quitter le château et se rendre au manoir Potter. Quand ils passèrent le seuil, ils furent rapidement accueillit par des personnes impatientes attendant des réponses. Un seul mouvement négatif de tête de la part de Severus suffit à effacer les faibles espoirs ayant fleuri sur les visages.

La chambre où reposaient les deux garçons endormis était sombre. Les rideaux des hautes fenêtres avaient été tirés, obstruant les rayons de soleil de cette fin d'après midi, comme pour ne pas déranger les occupants dans leur sommeil. Alors que tous s'installaient dans la lugubre pièce, Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette attente, avait tout d'une veillé mortuaire. Il serra les poings et ferma les yeux, éprouvant pour la première fois depuis des siècles des difficultés à contenir le flot d'émotion le traversant. Il les rouvrit en sentant une main sur son épaule. Masquer sa surprise lui fut impossible, quand il vit Sirius Black l'observer avec un mélange de tristesse et de compassion dans ses yeux sombres et cernés.

Le maitre des potions ne le repoussa pas, malgré l'envie très vive de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un, pour enfin se décharger de cette étouffante sensation d'impuissance. Après tout, ils étaient tout deux dans la même situation. Cette attente muette, cette douleur sourde qui leur labourait les entrailles. Et cette impossibilité à pleurer leurs presque fils par devoir envers ces familles qu'ils devaient soutenir. Ils seraient fort pour eux et peut être… peut être se soutiendraient-ils l'un l'autre.

_**HP/DM**_

Drago s'éveilla difficilement le corps encore courbaturé, la tête douloureuse et les yeux brulant. Des éclats de voix parvenaient aisément à traversé les dernières brumes de sommeil englobant encore son esprit. Se redressant du mieux qu'il put, il jeta un regard aux alentours et fut surpris par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

« Nous devons le laisser s'en aller ! S'exclama une Sélénite. Son cœur appartient à ce monde et à cet homme. Ils s'aiment. Nous ne pouvons pas lui enlever ceux qu'il aime.

_ Tu as tort ! Nous nous devons de nous aider les unes les autres. Nous sommes une famille et nous ne pouvons pas abandonner un des notre ! Et surtout pas à un _homme_ ! Cracha une autre.

_ Mais nous ferons son malheur-

_ Il oubliera cet homme au bout de quelques années ici ! Il faut juste du temps pour-

_ Vous oubliez toutes l'important ici : lui aussi c'est un homme !

_ Non c'est un des notre !

_ C'est un mâle ! Il n'a rien à faire à la cité ! »

Drago observait les sélénites se disputer et presque se battre en elles. Et le plus surprenant était sans doute qu'elles le fassent pour lui. On pouvait assurément distinguer trois camps bien distincts dans les débats : il y en avait deux qui voulaient son départ de la cité. Mais si le premier souhaitait faire son bonheur, le second ne voulait que se débarrasser que d'un _mâle encombrant_. Le troisième était au contraire pour son intégration à la cité, arguant que son amourette lui passerait tôt ou tard et qu'elles seraient capable de remplacer peu à peu la famille qu'il avait perdu. Un petit sous groupe de cette troisième entité désirait qu'il reste pour éviter que les pouvoirs de Séléné ne soient dispersés et surtout mal utilisé par un homme.

Le blond les écoutait débattre de sa destiné quelque peu effaré et encore un peu groggy. Son regard passait sur tous ces visages concernés qui exposaient tour à tour des moues réfléchies, coléreuses ou boudeuses. Il ne put que se dire que même dans leur colère les sélénites étaient incroyablement belles. Leur yeux brillaient, leur pommettes pâles, prenaient une adorable couleur rosée, et leur figure décidé ainsi que leurs mouvements gracieux leur donnaient l'air de jouer un magnifique ballet.

Tout à coup son regard se posa sur une forme noire non loin de lui.

Hécate était encore présente, bien qu'à l'extérieur des cercles de conversation et d'écoute. Elle semblait l'observer, mais il n'en était pas vraiment sur son voile dissimulant toujours autant ses traits. Mais quand elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, il en fut sûr et certain. Non seulement elle l'observait, mais en plus elle lui souriait. Moqueusement, ça il était prêt à le parier.

Son corps se tendit quand il la vit s'avancer vers lui. Silencieuse et gracieuse, elle semblait simplement glissé sur le sol, sans le moins du monde attiré l'attention des sélénites toujours plongées dans leurs discussions. Quand elle fut enfin à ses côtés elle leva sa main gantée de satin noir et la posa sur son épaule. Un froid incroyable envahi alors Drago. Il sentit son cœur ralentir, son sang dans ses veine se glacer et sa vision s'obscurcir. Pourtant, rien de tout cela n'était vraiment désagréable.

Étrange, oui.

Dérangeant, certainement.

Mais la sensation était proche de l'état de veille expérimenté avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Il se sentait bien, étrangement détendu. Les cris des femmes ne l'atteignaient plus vraiment. C'était comme se retrouvé plongé dans une bulle de douceur et de froid. Glacé mais protectrice. Et Drago se surpris à penser que c'était exactement la définition de la déesse Hécate. La main de cette dernière glissa sur son épaule remontant sur sa nuque, jouant doucement avec ses cheveux blonds.

« Tu as bien travaillé petit homme, chuchota-t-elle. Je n'aurais pu espérer de meilleur allié que toi dans cette bataille. Tu as la verve d'un grand orateur aguerri par mes soins, le courage d'une fille d'Artémis et le cœur aimant d'une fille de Séléné.

_ De quoi… de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Drago sur le même ton, se sentant prisonnier d'une douce torpeur, mais trouvant la force de déprécié d'être autant comparé à des filles. »

Comme réponse, il n'eut qu'un léger rire grave et profond. Si doux qu'il lui faisait l'effet d'une caresse, mais incontestablement moqueur et glacé, lui arrachant des frissons.

« Il est temps. Il t'attend. Tout doit lui avoir été expliqué, il t'expliquera à son tour.

« Qui _il _? M'expliquer quoi ? »

Nouveau rire, mais cette fois Drago se sentit vexé. L'impression d'être manipulé, lui venait suffocante de vérité. La caresse dans se cheveux se fit plus affirmer et Drago sentit sa tête peser de plus en plus lourdement, alors qu'il sombrait doucement à nouveau dans le sommeil.

« Nous nous reverrons, Drago Malfoy. »

Tout ne fut plus qu'obscurité.

_**HP/DM**_

Quand il reprit connaissance, Drago sentit surtout la douceur d'une main sur son visage, puis la chaleur de lèvres sur ses joues. Il inspira profondément et respira un parfum qu'il ne pensait plus jamais sentir. Une hésitation lui enserra le cœur. S'il ouvrait les yeux et qu'il se rendait compte que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination, le supporterait-il ?

« Drago ? »

Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il entendait cette voix, se disant qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment d'imagination pour pouvoir la rêver. Il se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux le plus lentement possibles, comme pour retarder ce retour à la réalité, si jamais cela ne se révélait être qu'une illusion. Mais quand ses prunelles furent enfin ouvertes, c'est avec soulagement qu'il croisa des émeraudes emplie de joie.

« Harry, chuchota-t-il doucement en levant la main vers le visage tant aimé. »

Ce dernier lui sourit, attrapant sa main au vol avant d'y poser dans sa paume un baiser léger.

« Et oui. As-tu vraiment cru pouvoir te débarrasser aussi facilement de moi ? Je suis tenace, tu sais ? »

Drago lui sourit tendrement et Harry ne résistant plus se pencha pour lui ravir un baiser. Un rire léger et cristallin les poussa à se séparer. Drago intrigué se releva légèrement, s'éloignant des genoux qui supportaient sa tête, tout en gardant la proximité du corps d'Harry.

Il fut ébloui par l'apparition devant lui. Lumineuse et puissante. Belle et enchanteresse. Et beaucoup d'autre mot encore lui venait en tête pour qualifier l'être lui faisant face.

« Drago, fit Harry attirant son attention. Je te présente la Lumière du nord : Séléné. »

Le blond le regarda surpris pendant de longues secondes, avant de reporter son attention sur ce qu'il savait maintenant être une déesse. Elle ne semblait être que douceur dans cette tenue d'un blanc vaporeux, ses longs cheveux blanc flottant tout autour d'elle, ses yeux d'argent liquide scintillant de bonté.

« Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer Drago. »

Son cœur battit plus vite, quand elle s'adressa à lui et manqua un battement, quand elle dit son nom. Il y avait tant d'amour dans sa façon de lui parler de le regarder que quand elle lui tendit la main, il ne put que la saisir pour se redresser et se rapprocher d'elle. Drago remarqua alors comme elle était grande et comme sa main semblait petite dans celle plus large mais pourtant si fine et gracile de son ainée.

Il se laissa mener alors qu'elle le faisait doucement tourner sur lui-même pour le contempler à loisir. Elle l'admira ainsi avant de fixer son regard argent dans ses yeux à lui, qui ne lui semblait plus que légèrement métallique face à cette beauté.

« Tu me ressemble bien. J'avais peine à croire que cela soit vrai, même après tout ce que ma sœur a pu me conter. Te voir de mes yeux, te toucher de mes mains, est un plaisir incroyable.

_ Je… euh… merci. »

Elle rit de ce rire si léger et il se sentit encore plus gêné et misérable face à elle. Ses joues lui parurent bien chaude d'un coup. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir mal à l'aise ou gêner, mais devant elle, il se sentait comme un enfant.

« Sais tu que tu es le premier sélénite que je rencontre ? Mes filles et moi-même n'avons jamais eu la chance de pouvoir nous rencontrer.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

_ Cela fait parti des malédictions lancées par Zeus pour m'empêcher par tous les moyens d'approcher et surtout d'aider les sélénites, dit Séléné avec tristesse. Il n'avait pu agir ainsi avec les Méanes, elles furent ma seule joie de mère. Mais Harry te contera cela plus en détail. Nous avons eu la chance de pouvoir longuement nous entretenir, et vous voilà libre de toute attache à présent.

_ Libre… mais… je… »

Drago n'y comprenait plus rien. Il lança un regard à Harry qui lui sourit avant de lui prendre la main.

« Tu auras le temps de tout comprendre enfant. Ton compagnon éclairera ton esprit. Il est plus que temps de vous renvoyer chez vous. J'ai ouïe dire que de nombreuses personnes s'inquiétaient pour vous. Si la venue de ton compagnon s'avérait nécessaire, la tienne n'était que pure caprice de ma part. Mais l'on peut bien pardonner à une vieille femme de vouloir contempler son petit-fils quand l'occasion lui en est donnée, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Elle eut un mouvement de main gracieux et deux volutes de vapeur argenté s'en échappèrent. La fumée ondoyante qui semblait au demeurant forcer une partie du corps de la déesse dansa dans l'air une minute, avant que chaque volute ne se dirige vers l'un des garçons entrant doucement dans leur corps et propageant une vague glacé.

« Une dernière chose avant votre départ. Un cadeau d'union et une demande de pardon pour toutes ces épreuves qui pour vous n'étaient pas nécessaire. Même si j'aime à penser qu'elles ont renforcé votre amour et vous ont permis d'avancer dans la compréhension de vos propres sentiments, ajouta-t-elle malicieuse. »

Mais d'un coup elle devint plus sérieuse, son regard perdant toute trace d'amusement, faisant légèrement se tendre Drago.

« Je vous bénis, moi Séléné, déesse lunaire, magicienne de lumière, amante fidèle, mère aimante, gardienne des nuits et du repos d'Endymion. Que la lumière soit toujours sur votre union et qu'elle soit aussi fertile, longue et heureuse que la mienne le fût jadis. J'apporte aussi la bénédiction de mes sœurs Hécate et Artémis qui bien qu'absentes, présentent aussi leur vœux de bonheur à cet heureux couple. Ne craignez plus les nuits sans lune, l'obscurité ne cachera que votre amour. Ne craignez plus les forêts et sous bois où vivent les créatures les plus sauvages, elles s'inclineront devant vous.

Il est temps pour nous de nous dire adieu. Ou plutôt au revoir, car chaque nuit de pleine lune sachez que je veillerais sur vous. »

Elle eut un sourire doux et avant qu'aucun des garçons n'aient le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle prit une forme volatile diffusant une aura de lumière éblouissante. Ils sombrèrent aussitôt dans l'inconscience.

_**À suivre…**_


	30. Annonce 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Cela doit vous faire un choc, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu sur ffnet et j'en suis désolée.

Comme je vous l'avais dit mon ordinateur m'a lâché et une bonne partie des fichiers sur lesquels je travaillais ont été perdus, ce qui m'a quelque peu dégoûté. De plus, j'ai eu quelques impératifs personnels et professionnels qui m'ont empêché de m'y remettre.

Mais je suis de retour avec une nouvelle machine et surtout, l'envie de me remettre à écrire.

J'ai pour l'instant l'objectif de finir (_encore_ fichu fichiers perdus !) le fameux **Serment du Chêne** et faire _enfin_ l'épilogue de **Mariage Forcé**. Je me remettrais ensuite à **Rencontre** et **Fleur** **du** **Mal**. Pour mes fics** Créature, Possession **et **Money**, je suis désolé de dire que je les mets en hiatus jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais, je souhaitais juste vous faire savoir que rien n'étais abandonné ! Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont continué à me laisser des reviews alors même que je n'étais plus sur le site.

Enorme câlin à tous et toutes !

Et à bientôt,

Lyly-chan


End file.
